The secret's in the telling Traducción
by Dulzura Letal
Summary: Draco Malfoy,sangre pura, Príncipe de Slytherin, sufre lo indecible cuando es mordido por Remus Lupin.¿ Y cómo podrá vivir después de eso, y con Potter metiendo la nariz en su vida ?.
1. Chapter 1

**Esta es una traducción de la historia de Sakuri, "The secret's in the telling".**

**Los personajes originales son de J.K.Rowling, por supuesto.**

**Resumen :** **es una historia Draco-Harry.**

**Draco sangre pura, príncipe de Slytherin, sufre lo impensable cuando es atacado y mordido por Remus Lupin. **

**¿ Cómo se supone que podrá vivir después de eso, y qué tipo de vida, especialmente cuando Potter continúa metiendo la nariz en ella ?.**

_**Advertencia: Es una historia con relaciones homosexuales, si no les agrada, por favor, hagan click ! en otra parte…..**_

**Capítulo 1: Así es como comienza**

Draco Malfoy era un malcriado, y estaba felizmente consciente de ello.

En este momento, el auto-proclamado príncipe de Slytherin se encontraba desparramado sobre el sofá más cercano a la chimenea, con la cabeza apoyada en el regazo de Pansy Parkinson, mientras ella le acariciaba obedientemente el cabello.

Le había ordenado a los elfos domésticos que les sirvieran chocolate, y Blaise se las había arreglado para pasar de contrabando unas cervezas de manteca.

El Sexto Año comenzó mejor de lo que esperaba. Para empezar, había un nuevo miembro del personal docente, el Profesor Slughorn, quien tenía su total aprobación.

Un individuo que aprecia el buen origen de los estudiantes debe ser admirado; tan distinto a la mayoría de los otros profesores -como McGonagall, por ejemplo, quien hace ostentación de su amor grifindoriano por los sangre sucia-. Sí, Slughorn, definitivamente, merecía enseñar a un Malfoy.

Otra cosa buena de este año era que el Profesor Snape, finalmente, obtuvo el puesto de Profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Admitamos, el Jefe de su Casa era el más indicado para el puesto – más que el hombre lobo, por ejemplo -, pero la razón más importante de la alegría de Draco era que, ahora que Severus tenía lo que siempre había querido, era aún más complaciente con sus Slytherins. Draco se asombraba de que Dumbledore, de pronto, tomara tantas decisiones correctas.

La única cosa fuera de lugar, este año, era el regreso de Lupin para enseñar Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas esta vez. Aunque, pensándolo bien, era bastante apropiado. No importaba, era una clase que Draco, definitivamente, no tomaría. Además, sería divertido mofarse del manso hombrecito de vez en cuando.

Finalmente, y probablemente lo mejor, a Harry Potter nunca lo había visto tan miserable.

Ah, para Draco, el estado de las cosas en este momento era brillante. Su Profesor de Pociones lo amaba por sangre pura y rico; su Profesor de Defensa era su propio padrino, el que siempre lo favoreció; y el maldito Potter pasaba sus días pareciendo cada vez más cercano al suicidio. Esto, por supuesto, venía con el agregado de ver a la Comadreja y a la Sangre sucia al filo de la navaja, sin saber si llorar o salir corriendo en la dirección opuesta a la del salvador del mundo mágico.

- Draco, vamos a hacer otro viaje a la cocina. Escuchamos que están haciendo panqueques para mañana. ¿ Vienes ?.

Sí. La vida era buena.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione Granger sabía muy bien lo que pasaba con su mejor amigo, sólo que no tenía la menor idea de qué hacer. ¿ Qué hacía uno para consolar a alguien como Harry ?. Harry, quien en su mejor momento, era reservado y solitario, pero que ahora se había retraído totalmente, haciendo difícil saber cómo actuar en su cercanía.

Ella sabía que él tenía todo el derecho a comportarse de esa manera, realmente. Harry nunca tuvo una vida feliz, después de todo. Desde los Dursley hasta Voldemort, desde sus padres hasta Cedric...y ahora, Sirius.

Ella sabía que todo eso lo alcanzaría en algún momento. Sirius había sido el golpe final, y él había tenido todo el verano para cavilar sobre el tema.

¿ Y eso qué les había dejado ?. Pues, un chico de dieciséis años que ni ella, ni Ron, sabían cómo tratar. ¿ Cómo se suponía que debían sanar a alguien como Harry ?. Eso estaba fuera de su alcance. Debería haber recurrido a McGonagall o a Dumbledore, pero...ellos ya hubiesen actuado si lo consideraran necesario¿ verdad ?. Además, ahora que Lupin estaba de vuelta en el colegio, ella esperaba que él hablara con Harry.

Hermione sabía que su amigo no estaba tan mal como para hacer algo estúpido. Sólo debía sacarse cosas de adentro, nada más. ¡ Por supuesto que iba a deprimirse !. Acababa de perder a la única figura paterna que conoció y amó. ¿ Cómo podría estar de otra manera ?.

Ellos tendrían que enfrentar el mal momento con él, nada más.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry Potter miraba fijo hacia el lago, observaba cómo algo desde abajo, hacía ondear la superficie, y trataba de no pensar en nada.

Con un pequeño toque, la Saeta de Fuego que montaba se inclinó hasta que sus pies colgaron a escasas pulgadas del agua. Otro toque, y la escoba se disparó hacia adelante, dejando una estela de agua.

Volaba instintivamente, recordando cuando cruzó el lago montando a Buckbeak, sin control sobre la dirección que tomaba el hipogrifo. Era una lástima que volar ya no fuera lo mismo.

Se elevó otras cuantas pulgadas, antes de girarse de lado, de modo que colgara cabeza abajo, colgando de su veloz Saeta de Fuego. Había practicado tanto el movimiento que podría hacerlo hasta dormido. Cuando se enderezó, su cabello estaba húmedo por el agua del lago, y aún así, sintió muy poca excitación.

Y ahora, pensamientos indeseados comenzaban a colarse sigilosamente, otra vez. Volvió a poner su mente en los movimientos, en su tarea de Transformaciones, en la clase práctica de Pociones de mañana...tratando de luchar contra lo inevitable.

Como siempre, falló, y tuvo que aterrizar antes de caer.

De pie, junto al lago, -con la Saeta de Fuego en la mano, su calzado hundiéndose lentamente en el suelo barroso, y su túnica adhiriéndose, fría y mojada contra su piel-, miró fijo al cielo oscuro, y trató de pensar en nada, con desesperación.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Remus Lupin podía sentir que el cambio se acercaba, como una bestia a la distancia. Aullaba en sus oídos y le pisaba los talones, haciéndolo ir y venir, agitado. El sudor le recorría el cuello y la espalda, y él sacudió la cabeza bruscamente hacia un lado, como queriendo deshacerse de un tic.

Lanzó una mirada a una copa adornada que descansaba en la mesita junto a su cama, y que estaba llena de la poción ligeramente espumosa que Severus le había preparado temprano, esa tarde. Se la había alcanzado antes de correr a atender el caldero que había dejado en el fuego. Poción Matalobos. Tenía que tomarla pronto. Ahora, de hecho. La luna ya se estaba elevando.

Sin embargo, se alejó, gruñendo. El lobo dentro suyo, luchaba con más fuerza que nunca, y su ferocidad se alimentaba de sus propias emociones violentas. Quería gritar y montar en cólera y llorar, y no hacer nada más. El lobo quería todo eso, pero además, quería cazar. Y ambos, querían llorar una muerte.

Temblorosamente, se limpió la cara con el revés de la mano, deshaciéndose de las lágrimas que había vertido; esto trajo su mano a su línea de visión. Las uñas ya se oscurecían y alargaban. Los ojos se estarían tornando ámbar y sus colmillos ya se formaban...Quedaban minutos.

Le costó mucho esfuerzo girar y caminar hacia la mesita. Cayó de rodillas y alargó una mano temblorosa hacia la poción. Sus dedos la agarraron con demasiada fuerza, las uñas filosas rasparon el metal dorado.

-¡ Hazlo !- se ordenó a sí mismo, con una voz parecida a un gruñido. -¡ Hazlo !-

Entonces, el lobo hizo su última protesta, aullando, surgiendo de su interior con un chasquido de mandíbulas y garras al soltarse.

La copa voló y la poción se desparramó sobre el piso alfombrado y las cortinas cercanas, instantáneamente absorbida por las fibras suaves de ambos.

Desesperadamente, Remus se arrojó detrás, arrastrándose por la alfombra húmeda y manchada, pero era demasiado tarde.

-¡ No !- las contracciones comenzaban desde el torso, los músculos se contraían y los huesos se movían. Cayó, temblando y contrayéndose, tratando de acurrucarse sobre sí mismo. – ¡A y, Dios, no...no, NO !

El grito que siguió a este, surgió como un aullido.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Vamos, honestamente, si tuvieses que elegir uno…¡ Si tuvieses que… !. ¿ A cuál elegirías ?.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco. – Blaise, eso es asqueroso. ¿ Por qué no la terminas ?.

Pero, por una vez, fue ignorado por los otros Slytherins que reían burlándose uno del otro, mientras el grupo de cinco iba camino a la cocina. Pansy Parkinson empujó a Blaise en broma, con expresión divertida pero con aires de superioridad.

– De veras¿ de dónde sacas esas cosas ?. Como si alguno de nosotros alguna vez, siquiera miráramos a algún Gryffindor…

El chico de cabello oscuro sonrió ampliamente y sacudió la cabeza. – Si piensas que voy a creerte, estás insultando mi inteligencia. No estoy diciendo que te tienen que gustar, sólo digo que cada uno de nosotros, por lo menos, debemos haberlos… 'mirado'… alguna vez.

La rubia escandalizada, le lanzó una mirada de horror a su amigo. – ¡ Yo no, realmente !. Y nunca lo haré, te lo puedo asegurar-. El joven Malfoy levantó la nariz con altanería, sus cejas se elevaron, haciendo que su expresión pareciera huraña.

Pareció considerar el tema por un momento, luego frunció el ceño. –Espera¿ A quién has estado 'mirando' ?.

Pansy codeó al chico en las costillas. –Sí, vamos, dinos-. Su aliento fue apoyado por las carcajadas de Crabbe y Goyle.

Blaise sonrió secretamente. – Un caballero no anda mirando y esparciéndolo por ahí.

- Qué bien que tú no eres un caballero¿ verdad ?.

- Cierto, cierto-. Murmuró Blaise, examinando sus uñas. –En ese caso, supongo que no sería un crimen que les cuente que, en una ocasión, he notado el lado bueno de Ginny Weasley.

-¡¿ Qué ?!- Draco casi se paró en seco, y su voz se elevó varios tonos. -¿ La pequeña Weasley ?. ¿ Qué lado bueno ?.

Blaise rió. – El lado trasero.

Pansy chasqueó la lengua desdeñosamente y sacudió la cabeza ante la vulgaridad. Tomó el brazo de Draco y le dio unos golpecitos tranquilizadores. – Vamos, querido, no lo escuches. Sólo está tratando de asquearnos, estoy segura.

- ¡ No, para nada !- Protestó el otro Slytherin, aunque su expresión era divertida. – ¡ Honestamente, deberían darle una mirada la próxima vez que ella suba una escalera por delante de ustedes !

- Prefiero no hacerlo-. Gruñó Pansy por sobre su hombro, mientras Draco permaneció en silencio, horrorizado.

La pelea en broma continuó. Pasaron las mazmorras, y apenas dejaban una escalera cuando lo oyeron.

Algo gruñó en las sombras, delante de ellos. Blaise y Pansy buscaron sus varitas, mientras Dracom, automáticamente, se quedó atrás de Crabbe y Goyle con una expresión de alarma.

En el escaso espacio del corredor, había muy poca luz. Al final se veía una ventana, pero sólo entraba el brillo pálido de la luna llena, eso no contribuía a iluminar lo que estaba escondido justo por delante de ellos.

En la oscuridad, agazapado al pie de la ventana, se movió algo grande.

-¿ Qué es eso ?- Siseó Pansy.

- Luz-. Espetó Draco tras ella. -¡ Qué alguien nos dé luz !.

- ¡ Lumos !- Dijo Blaise con rapidez. Un haz de luz, los rodeó inmediatamente- lo que pareció ser un gran error-.

Alertada por la luz, la criatura giró rápidamente. Sus ojos ámbar relampagueaban, con su largo hocico cubierto de una sustancia roja, y sus labios retraídos, quie revelaban una cantidad terrorífica de dientes...

- Ay, Dios...-Draco exhaló, reconociendo a la criatura.

La cosa continuó estirándose, la forma crecía y crecía. Había estado echado sobre algo, y ahora, parado sobre sus patas era enorme, más allá de lo esperado.

Entonces, sin aviso, Remus Lupin en su forma de hombre lobo, corrió hacia ellos, con una mirada asesina.

Sus gritos fueron simultáneos. Angustiado, Blaise levantó su varita y lanzó una chorrera de hechizos, todos rebotaron sin dañar al lobo. Pansy se agarró de él y tironeó, urgiéndolo en la dirección opuesta, de vuelta hacia la escalera.

-¡ Corre !- Gritó ella, girando para seguir a Crabbe y a Goyle, que no necesitaron instrucciones esta vez. Con el pánico dibujado en su cara, Blaise obedeció y corrió a toda velocidad tras sus compañeros, aún disparando hechizos por sobre su hombro.

Nadie notó que el príncipe de Slytherin no se movió, de hecho, estaba inmovilizado por su propio terror.

El tiempo se detuvo para Draco. Delante suyo, los ojos del lobo ardían, y se acercaban. Todo le urgía a correr, escapar, hacer algo, pero no podía. No podía moverse, no podía respirar. Iba a morir. ¡ Dios, iba a morir, asesinado por este lloroso y patético hombre enfundado en un cardigan !. ¡ Iba a...!

Ya era demasiado tarde para hacer algo, ya estaba sobre él. Gritando absurdamente, levantó sus brazos y cayó hacia atrás.

A la distancia podía oír a Pansy gritando su nombre, una y otra vez. Alguien más, gritando algo. Alguien gritando un hechizo. Una gran explosión siguió a ese grito, quebrando la burbuja de silencio y cámara lenta que parecía haberlo envuelto.

El lobo cayó sobre él, con su boca abierta. Eso fue lo último que recordaba.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Esta es una traducción de la historia de Sakuri, "The secret's in the telling".**

**Los personajes originales son de J.K.Rowling, por supuesto.**

**La historia es de Harry/Draco, es decir, una relación homosexual, si no les agrada, pues... los invito a seguir leyendo en otra parte...**

**Capítulo 2: ¡ Ah, qué ironía !**

Minerva se preguntaba con frecuencia, por qué semejantes eventos desastrosos parecían ocurrir cuando Harry Potter estaba involucrado. Ah, admitió que este desastre, en particular, no había sido su culpa, ni siquiera estaba conectado con él… directamente. De hecho, esta vez, se las arregló – asombrosamente - para evitar que se transformara en un evento aún más trágico.

Estos pensamientos pasaban por su cabeza cuando ambos, Harry y ella, entraron a la oficina del Director. Con su mano apoyada gentilmente sobre el hombro del chico, podía sentir que temblaba levemente, de vez en cuando. El chico mantenía una expresión atónita, desde el...incidente de abajo. Aún continuaba agarrando su escoba, con los nudillos blancos, no había tenido oportunidad de dejar el objeto. Su túnica estaba empapada, y sus zapatos dejaban barro en todas partes, pero éste, difícilmente era el momento para reñirlo.

- Esperaremos aquí por un rato, Potter- Dijo ella, suavemente. –El Profesor Dumbledore estará aquí enseguida, y podrás decirle lo que sabes.

Él asintió en silencio, mirando alrededor. Ella sabía que él había estado allí más veces que la mayoría de los estudiantes- el año anterior, hasta había destruido gran parte de la habitación – pero nunca dejaba de parecer curioso cuando entraba a la oficina del Director.

Notó que sus ojos se desviaban y se fijaban en el pequeño armario que guardaba el Pensadero de Dumbledore. Frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada.

No habían estado más que unos cuantos minutos cuando Dumbledore entró. Lucía tenso y fatigado, aún más que lo usual. Pasó la mirada entre ellos, antes de sentarse detrás de su escritorio.

- Harry- Saludó suavemente, su voz sonaba cansada, no había brillito en sus ojos y no hizo el intento de ofrecerle un caramelo de limón, lo que de por sí era un signo de alarma.

- Profesor- El chico respondió cautelosamente, de pronto consciente de su desastrosa apariencia. Se movió, incómodamente. –Mm, lo siento...

Dumbledore hizo un gesto brusco con la mano, sacudiendo la cabeza. –No importa, hijo, no importa. Sólo dime lo que sucedió, Harry.

El adolescente moreno asintió y bajó la vista. –Yo estaba afuera, junto al lago, Profesor. Sé que era fuera de hora, pero...- Se encogió de hombros, ningún adulto iba a reprenderlo, sabiendo exactamente porqué el chico comenzó con sus vagabundeos estos días. – Como sea, yo...yo quise ver a Remus, sólo para hablar. Para ser honesto, me había olvidado totalmente del momento del mes. Pero cuando llegué allí...-

- Continúa, Potter- Urgió Minerva.

- Cuando llegué allí, su habitación era un desastre. La puerta estaba abierta, así que entré y vi...vi la poción matalobos desparramada por todas partes, la puerta arrancada. Creo...Supe lo que había pasado. Bueno, no realmente, no sé por qué no tomó su poción, Profesor. ¡ Remus no es así !. Aún desde...

- Harry, Harry-. Dumbledore lo interrumpió, su voz recobró su tono gentil por un momento. –Todos sabemos que debe haber alguna explicación razonable para este accidente, pero si pudieras...sólo dime lo que sabes. 

- Lo siento- Murmuró. –Bueno, después de que vi la habitación, salí corriendo. La Profesora McGonagall fue la primera persona que encontré. Le dije lo que había pasado y ella fue a buscarlo a usted y a Snape. Pero, cuando ella se fue...los escuché gritar. Los...a los Slytherins, quiero decir.

- ¿ Así que fuiste a ayudarlos ?- Preguntó Dumbledore, mirando a su estudiante por encima de sus lentes de media luna.

Harry se encogió de hombros. – Bueno, sí, supongo. No podía ignorarlos, ¿ verdad ?. Los oía, así que cuando llegué allí, vi a Remus...Iba a atacar a Malfoy, que estaba parado ahí como el gran pendejo que es-

-¡ Ejem !- Minerva tosió a propósito.

- Lo siento- Murmuró otra vez, esta vez sonó menos sincero. – Bueno, como sea, lancé un Petrificus Totalus. Remus cayó sobre Malfoy, que debe haberse desmayado o algo así. Y...bueno, allí fue cuando usted llegó-.

Los tres se quedaron en silencio por unos largos minutos. Dumbledore miraba fijamente a su escritorio, por sobre sus las puntas de sus dedos unidos, con el ceño fruncido entre sus cejas plateadas. Harry pasaba de un pie al otro, aparentemente, tratando de no chorrear demasiado.

Finalmente, el Director levantó la vista. – Hiciste algo bueno, Harry. Aunque me sorprende que tu hechizo afectara a un hombre lobo adulto. Como tú sabes, la magia, mayormente, no los afecta. Debiste poner bastante fuerza detrás.

El adolescente se encogió de hombros, nuevamente, parecía avergonzado. 

–Estaba aterrorizado, supongo- Dijo, a modo de explicación. – Mm...¿ Profesor ?. ¿ Malfoy es...está bien ? .

Allí, el ceño se frunció aún más, y una expresión preocupada y triste atravesó el rostro del anciano. –No, no lo está. Me temo que está lejos de ello, de hecho.

El asombro de Harry era evidente, tanto como el de Minerva. De pronto, ella se adelantó, con las manos apretadas a cada lado. –Pero, Albus, ¡ pensé que Remus sólo había lastimado a la Señora Norris !. ¿ No morirá, verdad ?.

Dumbledore negó con la cabeza. – No, no. Pero, él puede considerar que la alternativa es un destino aún peor.

Ambos fueron golpeados por el sentido de las palabras del Director, al mismo tiempo.

Minerva levantó una mano hacia su boca. –Ah, Remus nunca se perdonará a sí mismo.

- Estoy seguro que el Señor Malfoy tampoco se sentirá inclinado al perdón.

Minerva se mordió el labio. -¿ Pero, cómo fue ?. Pensé que Potter había llegado a tiempo para prevenir algo como esto.

Dumbledore sacudió la cabeza. – Remus debe haberlo mordido al caer, nadie hubiese podido hacer algo, por supuesto. Poppy lo está controlando, en este momento, pero todos somos conscientes de que no hay nada que hacer. Ella lo mantendrá inconsciente hasta que estemos preparados para explicarle la situación.

Harry frunció el ceño. -¿ Qué va a suceder con ambos ?. ¿ Remus va a ser castigado por esto ?. ¿ Se le permitirá permanecer en el colegio ?.

Dumbledore lo miró seriamente. –Por el momento, ese asunto no está decidido, Harry. Nadie, fuera de aquí, sabe lo del accidente, y sólo el Señor Malfoy salió herido; por supuesto, aparte de la trágica pérdida de la compañera felina del Señor Filch-. Hizo una pausa sombría, y continuó. –Supongo que será decisión del Señor Malfoy si desea o no mantener este accidente en secreto.

Harry gruñó. –¡ No hay modo de que Malfoy pueda callarse la boca sobre esto !. ¡ Esta es su oportunidad de arruinar a Remus !. ¡ Y él siempre ha sido melodramático por cosas ínfimas !. ¡ Mire lo que casi hizo con Buckbeak !

Por un momento brevísimo, el brillito volvió a los ojos del Director, luego se desvaneció nuevamente. –Ah, Harry, pero tú te estás olvidando de la reputación del Señor Malfoy.

-¿ Cómo qué ?. Un pendejo snob y maricón que-

- Como sangre pura, Harry.

Minerva suspiró. – Realmente, Albus. ¿ A dónde va con esto ?.

Lentamente, Dumbledore se sentó en su silla. – Como casi todos en el colegio saben, el Señor Malfoy se enorgullece de su herencia sangre pura. ¿ Creen realmente, que él querría que se haga público que ahora es un hombre lobo ?. Con el estado de las leyes en este momento, él perdería muchísimo. Una buena porción de su fortuna, por ejemplo, y su posición de heredero. Su padre es un hombre sin misericordia, no sería comprensivo con Draco...

- Albus, ¿ qué está diciendo ?. Seguramente no está sugiriendo tapar el asunto, ¿ verdad ?-

Harry los observó agudamente, antes de adelantarse hacia el escritorio del Director. -¿ Eso es posible ?. ¿Usted puede...puede ayudar a Remus con esto ?. ¿ No será culpado de nada si Malfoy no lo acusa ?.

Dumbledore levantó un dedo, pidiendo silencio. Los miró fijo a ambos. – Por el momento, no estoy sugiriendo nada. Simplemente, estamos discutiendo la situación. Al final, todo será determinado por el Señor Malfoy y el Profesor Lupin. No podemos hacer nada al respecto. ¿ Comprendido ?.

Harry asintió de mala gana.

El Director suspiró y le dirigió una sonrisa cansada. – Bien, ahora, a la cama, hijo. Otra vez, tuviste una noche agotadora.-

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry entró al dormitorio Gryffindor en puntas de pie, esa noche, no quería despertar a alguien y tener que dar explicaciones. Era casi medianoche, hacía rato de la hora del toque de queda. Como mínimo, sus amigos querrían saber adónde anduvo, y por qué dejaba huellas mojadas.

Silenciosamente se quitó la túnica arruinada y la ropa que tenía puesta, se puso sus pijamas cálidos y secos, nunca le parecieron más cómodos. Exhausto, cayó en la cama ansiada, colocó los lentes en la mesa junto a la cama, y se tapó como pudo con el cobertor, demasiado cansado como para hacerlo correctamente.

Fue recién entonces, acostado con su cara sobre la almohada, deseando el sueño y la inconsciencia feliz, que se dio cuenta de que estaba...bueno, agitado.

Cómo aún tenía la energía para estar agitado, era algo más allá de su comprensión, pero, como sea, sus pensamientos se rehusaban a asentarse. Giraban caóticamente, y la ansiedad y el enojo se revolvían en el fondo de su estómago.

Y, al frente de sus pensamientos estaba Remus. Había una explicación al por qué no había tomado la poción, él lo sabía. ¡ Tenía que haberla !. Harry sabía que el hombre lobo no estaba en su mejor momento, últimamente, pero eso no significaba que fuese capaz de hacer algo así a propósito.

Remus había tomado la muerte de Sirius tan mal como Harry. Tal vez, peor. Harry había descubierto tardíamente, el último año, que ellos eran amantes. Más que eso, realmente. Sirius le había dicho, una vez, que los hombres lobo tenían una única pareja de por vida, y lo había dicho con un orgullo genuino y elevado, que le había dejado atisbar el tipo de relación que ambos compartían.

Ahora, él estaba viendo las consecuencias.

Tres meses después de la muerte de Sirius, parecía que Remus, aún no había podido recoger los pedazos de sí mismo. Dumbledore había dudado en permitirle regresar al colegio, pero Remus había suplicado, diciendo que necesitaba la distracción.

Bueno, había resultado bien, pensó Harry, amargamente. Remus estaba metido en el peor de los problemas, y saber lo que le hizo a Malfoy, sólo serviría para devastarlo.

Aunque, si alguien en el mundo merecía lo que le pasó, ese alguien era Malfoy. Realmente, si lo pensaba, Harry reconocía una justicia irónica en el ataque. Después de todos los inconvenientes que el mocoso le ocasionó a Remus, escupiendo sus ideas prejuiciosas, tal vez, esta era la manera en que el destino se lo cobraba.

Casi sonrió ante el pensamiento.

Se preguntó vagamente si pensar así lo convertía en una persona horrible. Probablemente, pero no le importaba en ese momento.

Su mayor preocupación era encontrar la manera de que Malfoy mantenga la boca cerrada. Esperaba que Dumbledore tuviera razón, y que el orgullo de Malfoy, lo mantuviera en silencio y ayudara a salvar a Remus.

Porque, maldita sea, él no iba a perder a la última persona en el mundo que lo conectaba con Lily y James. Con la partida de Sirius, Remus era el único que le quedaba.

Y Malfoy se lamentaría si intentara cambiar eso…

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Draco se despertó lentamente, a la mañana siguiente, y fue recibido por un dolor pulsátil en la parte posterior de la cabeza, el resabio del sabor asqueroso de pociones en la boca y una sensación punzante en su brazo. Ah, y estaba siendo cegado por la luz del sol que se filtraba por la ventana que tenía directamente sobre él.

Dio un respingo y giró, queriendo esconderse, pero el movimiento empeoró el dolor de cabeza y empujó el brazo. De mala gana, abrió los ojos y miró alrededor.

Rápidamente, reconoció el ambiente, lo confundió levemente darse cuenta de que estaba en la enfermería.

Curioso, levantó el brazo dolorido, para examinarlo, descubrió que estaba envuelto en vendas de la muñeca al codo. Había puntos sanguinolentos en el lino blanco. Sintió, extrañamente, que revivía su tercer año, cuando el maldito hipogrifo le había clavado la garra, abriéndole ese mismo brazo.

Su preocupación aumentó cuando se tocó un bulto en forma de huevo en la parte de atrás de la cabeza, e hizo una mueca de dolor. 

En ese momento, Madam Pomfrey lo vio, y en segundos, la tenía trajinando alrededor, sosteniendo varios frascos de pociones multicolores. Una carpeta y una pluma flotaban detrás , escribiendo por sí mismas, o eso parecía.

-¿ Estamos despiertos ?. Bien, bien. ¿ Cómo te sientes, querido ?. ¿ Algún dolor ?. ¿ Náusea ?. ¿ Temperatura ?-. Mientras hablaba, le apoyó bruscamente su mano en la frente, apretando los labios como si tratara de decidir si era normal o no.

Draco la miraba sin decir palabra, tomado por sorpresa por sus modos. –No-. Respondió distraídamente. –Bueno, me duele la cabeza y...espere, ¿ por qué estoy aquí ?. ¿ Qué sucedió ?

Con eso, pareció hacerla callar. Ella parpadeó, completamente quieta, y hasta la pluma se detuvo, apoyándose sobre la carpeta flotante. –¿ Tú...tú no lo recuerdas ?

Él levantó una ceja. –Bueno, recién le pregunté qué sucedía, creo que es evidente.

Lo que resultó aún más sorprendente, su tono claramente repugnante no la hizo enojar, como de costumbre. –Dejaré que el Profesor Dumbledore te explique todo. Debe estar por llegar-. Le dijo, suavemente, con la mirada baja. Su tono lo preocupó más que cualquier otra cosa.

-¿ Estoy muriendo, o algo así ?- Preguntó, con la voz, tal vez más alta de lo que hubiese querido.

Ella sacudió la cabeza, con una sonrisa extrañamente triste en la cara, que intentó pasar por una sonrisa divertida. –No, querido-. Respondió. –Estaré al final del pasillo si necesitas algo, te escucharé si me llamas.

Con los ojos enormes, Draco la vio retirarse y se preguntó que estaría pasando, por el amor de Merlín.

Sin tener la menor idea, miró fijamente su brazo vendado, tratando de recordar. 

Podía acordarse de que pasó la tarde relajado en la sala común, donde había estado alardeando desde Quidditch hasta el nuevo trabajo del Profesor Snape. Después de eso, habían decidido vistar las cocinas, lo que trajo aparejado las ligeramente perturbadoras observaciones sobre Ginny Weasley, pero, después de eso…Nada.

¡¿ Cómo demonios terminó aquí ?!

Como convocado por su pedido silencioso, el mismo Director entró a la enfermería, sus ojos se fijaron en Draco, inmediatamente. Tras él llegó el Profesor Snape, con su túnica oscura flameando levemente por sus pasos rápidos.

Fueron interceptados por Madam Pomfrey, que les susurró algo, ambos fruncieron el ceño como respuesta. Sacudiendo la cabeza gravemente, Dumbledore pasó a su lado, diciendo con voz suave. –Gracias, Poppy.

El Director se detuvo al pie de la cama, juntando ligeramente las puntas de sus dedos delante suyo. –Señor Malfoy, me han dicho que usted no recuerda nada de lo sucedido anoche…

Draco negó con la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño.

- En ese caso, esto será más difícil de lo que esperaba…- suspiró. Dumbledore parecía girar alrededor de sus propias palabras. – Señor Malfoy, anoche usted fue… atacado. De hecho, debe darle las gracias a Harry Potter, puede que le haya salvado la vida .

- ¡¿ Qué !?- Draco prácticamente gritó. -¿ De qué ?.

Ante la pregunta, los dos que estaban junto a la cama, se quedaron sin palabras, intercambiando miradas.

- ¡ Les hice una pregunta !. ¿ De qué mierda necesité ser salvado ?. 

¡ Especialmente por él !

Otra vez, hubo un silencio. Draco miró a uno y a otro, molesto e impaciente, y levemente asustado porque nadie le respondía. Severus miraba fijamente a cualquier parte, menos a él; mientras Dumbledore, el exasperante viejo tonto, lo miraba con esos ojos tristes, y permanecía inútil como siempre.

Finalmente, el Director se dignó a explicarle.

- Debido a circunstancias que todavía no conocemos, el Profesor Lupin no tomó su poción anoche. Usted sabe lo que eso significa, Señor Malfoy. 

Fue una interesante sensación, sentir como si su corazón se detuviera; eso fue lo que Draco sintió. Se quedó mirándolo fijamente, no podía dejar de hacerlo.

- Draco…- Ese fue Severus, tratando de captar su atención, pero él aún se sentía bloqueado. Dumbledore no había parpadeado desde que conectaron sus miradas, como si haciéndolo se cortase la rara comunicación que pasaba entre ellos.

Draco se tocó el brazo, vacilando, sin mirarlo realmente. -¿ Me… me mordió…? 

El viejo mago asintió, una vez.

- No,- dijo el Slytherin, abruptamente, sacudiendo la cabeza con firmeza. Se encogió de hombros, casi casualmente, excepto por el ligero temblor que parecía no notar. – No, eso no es posible.

El Director lucía preocupado, con las manos fuertemente estrechadas. –Señor Malfoy, lo que sucedió fue terrible. Lo sé. Pero debemos tener en cuenta que podría haber perdido mucho más.

Severus le lanzó una mirada feroz, obviamente no estaba de acuerdo. –Albus, la vida de Draco ya no será la misma. Lo que sucedió fue más que terrible. Su mascota hombre lobo debería ser exiliado de este colegio inmediatamente, si no ejecutado…

- Suficiente, Severus-. Lo regañó Dumbledore, pero su voz permaneció baja y tranquila.

Draco escuchó todo con una sensación de embotamiento creciente en el pecho. Nuevamente sacudió la cabeza, en silencio, negando lo que acaban de decirle.

Dumbledore volvió sobre él sus ojos llenos de lástima. –Señor Malfoy, me doy cuenta de que este tema es delicado, pero la realidad es tal que debemos prepararnos. Hay dos noche más de luna llena, y como…como una víctima recién infectada, van a ser las más difíciles para usted. Debemos comenzar pronto. Ahora-.

- ¡ Señor, por favor, esto es ridículo !- Insistió él con los ojos desorbitados. Los que lo oían notaron que comenzaba a sonar histérico.

El Director se acercó, se detuvo a su lado, y se inclinó para hablarle intensa y seriamente. – Señor Malfoy, la negación no va ayudarlo en esta situación. Más tarde, habrá tiempo para sensibilidad y consuelo, pero ahora debemos apurarnos. Comenzará a sentir pronto los primeros efectos de la enfermedad, porque es su primera luna llena. Debe estar preparado para afrontarlo. El Profesor Snape ya le preparó la poción matalobos…

Sin aviso, Draco se tapó la boca con una mano, giró y abruptamente, vomitó a un lado de la cama. Dumbledore retrocedió, con una expresión grave.- No pensé que comenzarían tan pronto…Pensé-

Lo interrumpió el paso rápido del Profesor de Pociones, empujándolo a un lado. – No comenzaron, Albus, simplemente, le llegó el impacto de lo que le estamos diciendo-.

En un gesto que mereció una ceja levantada, aún de Dumbledore, Severus Snape se inclinó rígidamente sobre el borde de la cama de hospital y envolvió con un brazo al adolescente tembloroso.

Draco le lanzó una mirada con ojos desorbitados, negando frenéticamente con la cabeza. – Profesor, ¡ No es verdad !. ¡ No puede ser !. ¡ Soy un Malfoy ! . No…no soy un…un…

- Draco, escúchame. Eso es verdad, ciertamente, a pesar de lo que todos desearíamos. Tienes que aceptarlo antes de que podamos hacer algo más. Una vez que pasemos los próximos dos días, veremos de qué manera lidiar con esto; pero, mientras tanto, debes trabajar con nosotros-.

- Pero…

- ¡ Sin peros !- Espetó el malhumorado Profesor, manteniendo aún su abrazo seguro alrededor de su ahijado. – A menos que quieras que esta…transformación sea terriblemente dolorosa, debes trabajar con nosotros, Draco-. Severus lentamente lo soltó, levantándose y volviendo la mirada hacia el Director. –Voy a mi laboratorio, a buscar las pociones que necesitaremos. La última ya debería estar terminando de cocerse. ¿ Me acompaña, Albus ?.

El Director asintió. –Por supuesto, Severus. Poppy, creo que una suave poción sedante sería apropiada para el Señor Malfoy.

El par de magos se retiró y la enfermera se hizo cargo del Slytherin.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

- ¿¡ Cómo se atreve a tomar el lado de esa bestia por sobre el de Draco !?- El Profesor de Pociones acusó iracundo, apenas salieron del rango de audición. - ¡ Él…él debería ser castigado !. ¡ Confinado, y ciertamente, no se le debería permitir permanecer aquí como si nada hubiese pasado ! –

El Director interrumpió la diatriba, calmadamente. – Severus, te aseguro que no estoy tomando el 'lado' de ninguno, en esto-.

-¿ Cómo puede decir eso cuando la vida de Draco se arruinó, mientras Lupin mantiene su cómodo pequeño empleo y evita todas las consecuencias ? 

Dumbledore frunció el ceño. – La vida del Señor Malfoy no está arruinada, hijo mío. Todavía no. Y si permites que te explique mis motivos, sabrás que estoy tratando de proteger lo que ha quedado de ella.

El mago más joven se mofó. -¿ Y qué le quedó ?

- Por empezar, su orgullo. Aunque, algunas veces, yo mismo piense que tu ahijado puede ser…arrogante, no creo que deba ser humillado por como resultaron las cosas. Y, lo más importante, estoy tratando de evitarle la ira de Lucius. Tú sabes tan bien como yo, que su padre lo repudiaría y lo avergonzaría instantáneamente, si descubriese lo sucedido.

Severus hizo una mueca de disgusto, mientras daban vuelta una esquina cerca de las mazmorras. – Puede que así sea. ¿ Cómo planea castigar al hom-…a Lupin, por esto ? .¡ No voy a quedarme impasible, viendo cómo queda impune por segunda vez !

El anciano suspiró tristemente. – Si vamos a mantener el secreto del Señor Malfoy, no podré reportar el incidente, como tú bien sabes. ¿ Qué quieres que haga ?-

- ¡ Echarlo, por lo menos !. ¡ Por amor de Merlín, Albus !.

Dumbledore sacudió la cabeza. – Yo…soy reacio a remover a Remus Lupin de este colegio, en este momento..

El Profesor de Pociones gruñó enojado, deteniéndose en ese punto. - ¡ Ah, debería haberlo sabido !. ¡ Nadie va a tocar a ese hombre mientras usted ande a su alrededor !, ¿ verdad ?. ¡ Parece que no puede hacer nada malo !.

- ¡ Severus, eso es ridículo !. Si necesitas saber el porqué me resisto a dejarlo marcharse, es porque creo que nos será de ayuda. Draco necesitará un…un guía, para sobreponerse a esto. Remus es la única persona que puede explicarle completamente lo que le sucede, y qué esperar más adelante.

La cara del joven mago se torció con una mirada odiosa. – Qué conveniente para él. Ese hombre ha desarrollado una tendencia con estos incidentes. No hace mucho, yo podría haber estado en la misma posición que Draco, ¿ verdad ?. ¿ Usted hubiese hecho lo mismo ?. Lo hubiese designado… una especie de…qué…¿ mentor ?. ¡ Usted sabe muy bien cómo reaccionaría Draco ante la sugerencia !-

- Esto es por el bien del Señor Malfoy-

- ¡ Mierda, que lo es !- Cortó Snape, ferozmente. –Usted siempre protegió a sus chicos dorados, Albus; aún a expensas de los más oscuros.

Con eso, giró sobre sus talones, y siguió su camino hacia el laboratorio de pociones, dejando al Director parado, en silencio, realmente sin poder pensar en cómo defenderse.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx _


	3. Capítulo 3

**Esta es una traducción de la historia de Sakuri, "The secret's in the telling".**

**Los personajes originales son de J.K.Rowling, por supuesto.**

**La historia es de Draco/Harry, es decir, una relación homosexual, si no les agrada, pues... los invito a seguir leyendo en otra parte...**

**Capítulo 3: Preparativos**

Al final de la enfermería, bloqueada para la mayoría de los estudiantes por un conjunto de camas raramente usadas, había una pared blanca que no llamaba la atención. Minerva se acercó a la pared rápidamente, lanzó una mirada que atravesó la barrera, y vio al chico Malfoy inconsciente, esta vez vencido por las pociones de Poppy.

La Profesora de Transformaciones extrajo su varita y golpeó tres veces sobre la pared. Segundos después, la piedra sólida comenzó a ondear, moviéndose con fluidez y deslizándose, hasta que una puerta totalmente operativa tomó forma delante de ella. Enderezó sus hombros, giró el picaporte y la atravesó.

Del otro lado había una habitación similar a la sala principal, pero más pequeña. Y en lugar de camas, los elementos más importantes del cuarto eran dos enormes jaulas, puestas en el centro.

Dentro de una, se encontraba la forma encorvada del Profesor Remus Lupin.

Ella suspiró viendo el estado del hombre, sus labios se afinaron con alguna emoción grave- aunque ni ella sabía si era desaprobación por su falta de cuidado o lástima lo que le inspiraba en ese momento-.

- Minerva-. El hombre lobo la saludó suavemente, con voz áspera y rasposa.

-¿ Qué…qué pasó ?. ¿ Qué hice ?

Ignorando su pregunta por el momento, ella sacudió su varita en un intrincado modo, murmurando algo en voz baja. Momentos más tarde, la jaula de acero se abrió lentamente, y el metal crujió en protesta. El hombre se movió con rigidez, se puso de pie temblando, y salió de la jaula. Se dirigió a la cama de la esquina de la habitación y se dejó caer, vacilante sobre ella, obviamente tratando de no agravar los calambres musculares que había adquirido acurrucado en la jaula.

Otra vez, sus ojos ámbar se encontraron con los de ella, llanamente. –Minerva, respóndeme. ¿ Qué sucedió anoche ?

La escocesa sólo le lanzó una mirada furiosa y cruzó los brazos. - ¡ Eso es lo que me gustaría saber, Remus Lupin !. ¿ Qué sucedió, en nombre de Merlín ?. ¿ Que causó que no tomaras tu poción ?.

Palideció, bajó la vista. El gris en su cabello se hizo de pronto más prominente, así como las ligeras líneas de alrededor de sus ojos. – No…no tengo excusa. Permití que el lobo…se aprovechara de mi pena. Me sobrepasó, Minerva, como nunca en tantos años. No debería haber dejado que mi mente se desviara hacia Sirius, eso fue buscar problemas, ahora lo veo. Debería haber peleado con más dureza, debería…- Terminó arrastrando las palabras, y sacudió la cabeza. -¿ Lastimé a alguien ?

Ella se mordió el labio. -¡ Ay, Remus !- Su tono era medio triste, medio enojado.

La cabeza de Lupin se levantó, con angustia evidente en la cara. Había esperado que ella lo negara inmediatamente, era claro.

¡ Ay, Dios, ¿ a quién ?. Por favor, dime que no está…que no está…

Ella cerró los ojos, luchando contra la ira inútil que surgía en su interior. Una parte suya quería gritarle sin misericordia, gritarle que de no haber sido por Potter, un buen número de la población estudiantil ya no estaría…y por su culpa. ¿ Cómo pudo ser tan descuidado ?. Podía comprender su pena, pero, ¡ él le había prometido a Albus que ya estaba repuesto, que era seguro tenerlo aquí !.

Draco Malfoy-. Respondió ella, finalmente, abriendo los ojos y mirándolo fijo, sin expresión.

El poco color que quedaba en el rostro del hombre, abruptamente se desvaneció, dejándolo tembloroso y luciendo como si pudiera enfermarse en cualquier momento.

–Yo…yo…¿ Está …?

Ella apretó los labios. –No está muerto, no, pero sólo gracias a la intervención de Harry. Él…lo mordiste, Remus-.

-¡ No !- La protesta fue inútil, por supuesto, pero surgió del hombre, de todos modo. Se paró y dio unos pasos frenéticos hacia ella. -¡ Dios, no, cualquier cosa menos eso !. No puede…¡ No puede ser como yo, Minerva, no !-

Ella sacudió la cabeza. –No hay nada que hacer. Severus ya está trabajando lo más rápido que puede para duplicar la cantidad de poción Matalobos; y Poppy está ocupada, tratando de sedarlo. La maldición se está asentando, ahora mismo. Aún antes de su transformación esta noche, él será feroz y difícil de controlar; y tú nos ayudarás a manejarlo.

Él la miró, sin decir nada, incapaz de otra reacción, excepto el horror ante esa noticia.

Ella continuó enérgicamente, tratando valientemente de actuar como si esto fuese otra tarea común. – Te recomiendo que permanezcas aquí. En unas horas vamos a traerlo a esta habitación, y tú podrás ayudarnos con él hasta que salga la luna. En ese momento serás...supervisado, para asegurarnos que tomes tu poción.

Inclinando la cabeza, giró sobre sus talones y lo dejó, incapaz de ser el hombro que lo reconforte. Él le agradaba lo suficiente, pero no podía mimarlo, no cuando este error acarreaba semejantes consecuencias.

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

No le llevó demasiado tiempo a Albus Dumbledore, darse cuenta de que su plan de confidencialidad tenía una falla. Confiaba totalmente en que Harry no pronunciaría palabra, aunque sólo fuese en beneficio del Profesor Lupin; pero no estaba tan seguro sobre los otros cuatro Slytherins que acompañaban a Draco en su vagabundeo por los pasillos del castillo.

Sabía que Severus les había ordenado no decir nada, cargando esa instrucción con todo su peso como Jefe de la Casa, pero era consciente que la obediencia duraría sólo hasta que la urgencia de chismorrear sobrepasase al miedo que le tenían al Profesor de Pociones.

Y para dos de los miembros del grupo, Pansy Parkinson y Blaise Zabini, no faltaba mucho.

Así que, tan pronto como encontró un momento para dedicarles, los cuatro fueron convocados a su oficina. Se sentó tras su escritorio, contemplándolos solemnemente, y recordándose a sí mismo su razonamiento. Definitivamente, no debían dar a conocer las novedades y las consecuencias del ataque a través del colegio. Por el bien de ambos, de Remus y de Draco, simplemente no podía permitirlo.

Sin decir palabra, los miró a los ojos a cada uno, brevemente, usando apenas Legeremencia, sólo para asegurarse de que no era tarde. No, por suerte, todavía no habían hablado.

-¿ Profesor Dumbledore ?. ¿ Estamos en problemas ?- Preguntó Pansy, vacilante, luciendo culpable. Él se preguntó, irónicamente, qué pensaba ella que él había descubierto.

Suspiró y sacudió la cabeza.

- Lo siento- Comenzó, ignorando su confusión. –Pero, por una vez, realmente estoy tratando de hacer algo, y proteger a uno de mis chicos oscuros, tal como dijo Severus, tan elocuentemente.

Los cuatro Slytherins se miraron desconcertados. –Mm...¿ Señor...?

Dumbledore no respondió, apenas elevó la varita firmemente y murmuró.

_**-¡Obliviate!**_

**_vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv_**

Harry notó la ausencia de Draco Malfoy, varias veces esa mañana. No había desayunado en el comedor. Su grupo de guardaespaldas Slytherins habían estado allí, pero parecían extrañamente perdidos sin la desdeñosa presencia. Ron ya había comentado dos veces sobre lo bueno que era desayunar sin que la presencia de cierta gente lo arruine. Harry permaneció en silencio, sintiéndose culpable por coincidir, sabiendo dónde realmente estaba Draco.

Además, había estado llamativamente ausente de Pociones, causando una oleada de murmullos que se desparramaron por la clase.

- El pendejo probablemente esté ocupado con algún encuentro de Mortífagos-. Murmuró el pelirrojo, con tono sombrío, mirando con furia al fondo de su caldero.

Hermione, dando una ojeada a las instrucciones del Profesor Slughorn escritas en pizarrón al frente del salón, chasqueó la lengua desaprobadoramente al último comentario. – Ron, no deberías decir esas cosas cuando no tienes pruebas...

-¡ Hermione, es Malfoy !. Me sorprendería si él no hospedara a las malditas cosas...

Harry sonrió ausentemente, ante el tono indignado de su amigo, pero se abstuvo de opinar. Hubiese querido decirles a sus dos amigos, exactamente lo que sucedió esa noche, pero las palabras de Dumbledore aún vagaban en su cabeza. El Director planeaba mantener en secreto lo que había pasado, si podía, y Harry estaba seguro de que era lo mejor que podía esperar. Definitivamente, no quería ser el que arruinara el plan. La ética de Hermione interferiría y Ron era demasiado falto de tacto como para conservar un secreto por mucho tiempo.

Harry pasó el día intentando cambiar de tema cada vez que la ausencia de Malfoy se hacía particularmente obvia.

Durante la cuarta clase, Defensa, su auto-impuesta misión se hizo imposible. No sólo Malfoy estaba ausente, sino también Pansy, Blaise, Crabbe y Goyle. Mientras tanto, Snape merodeaba el salón en tal mal genio, que los Gryffindors contenían la respiración cuando él se acercaba. El hombre parecía más impaciente que nunca, constantemente realizando en silencio el encantamiento para saber la hora.

- ¡ Lo sabía !- Siseó Ron con el tono de voz más alto que se atrevió. -¡ Ven, todos se están reuniendo en algún lado, y por eso los otros no están aquí !. ¡ Y miren a Snape, les apuesto que se muere por unírseles !.

Harry lanzó una mirada al furioso Profesor, sabiendo exactamente porqué se moría por encontrarse con el joven Malfoy.

_**Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

Despertó al dolor, y fue abrumador. No podía respirar. ¡ No podía pensar !. Cada hueso de su cuerpo se quebraba metódicamente y cambiaba de lugar. Su sangre ardía, ahogándolo.

Y tan rápidamente como comenzó, el dolor se detuvo, dejándolo jadeando y tosiendo, y tratando desesperadamente de no llorar.

Borrosamente, pudo ver las figuras de los adultos que estaban parados a su alrededor. Tres de ellos. Allí estaba Severus, luciendo más pálido que de costumbre, son sus ojos muy abiertos en el rostro. Madam Pomfrey, agachada cerca, sosteniéndole una mano. A la distancia, quería arracárla suya, gruñirle que la única persona que tenía permitido tratarlo así, era su madre. Pero no pudo conjurar la energía para moverse, y le permitió continuar mimándolo, murmurándole inútiles palabras de consuelo.

La tercera persona, se movió finalmente en su línea de visión. Remus Lupin lo contemplaba con sus apagados ojos ámbar; su figura gastada parecía más encorvada que nunca, irradiando el deseo de estar en cualquier otra parte.

La visón de Draco abruptamente se agudizó, enfocándose solamente en el hombre lobo. Normalmente, en este punto, los comentarios cortantes surgían en su mente. Era su especialidad; destrozar a la gente verbalmente. El culpable Lupin no podía ser un objetivo más fácil.

Pero, esta vez era diferente. No quería discutir, quería lastimar al hombre. Quería morderlo, desgarrarlo hasta que el Profesor sintiera el mismo dolor que él sentía. ¡ Quería venganza !. ¡ Esto era su culpa !. ¿ Porqué él estaba parado allí, perfectamente ileso, cuando Draco pasaba por este infierno ?

El agotamiento quedó olvidado, saltó de su posición acostada con un gruñido, arrojándose contra el sobresaltado hombre lobo.

Fue Severus el que lo sujetó alrededor de la cintura. Los brazos del hombre, que era más alto, lo envolvieron sólidamente, levantándolo de sus pies. Furioso, peleó contra la sujeción, pateando y retorciéndose hasta que sintió que su padrino comenzaba a aflojar. Mientras tanto, sus ojos nunca dejaron a Lupin.

Los adultos gritaban, pero él estaba sordo. Pomfrey gritaba, y Severus lo llamaba por su nombre una y otra vez, frenéticamente tratando de controlarlo.

Finalmente, el Profesor de Pociones hizo lo único en lo que podía pensar.

-¡ LUPIN, MALDICIÓN, SAL DE AQUÍ !.

El hombre lobo le lanzó una mirada que sólo podía describirse como aterrorizada, antes de girar sobre sus talones y huir de la pequeña sala que estaban usando. La cerradura crujió tras él.

Apenas desapareció, Draco giró, se desprendió con fuerza de su padrino, con una mirada letal. -¡ No, tráiganlo de vuelta !. ¡ Tráiganlo de VUELTA !

Severus miró con intención a Pomfrey y asintió. Por detrás de Draco, fuera de su vista, ella movió su varita y abrió una de las jaulas. Draco no lo notó.

Con calma, el hombre adulto sacudió la cabeza a su ahijado. -¡ Vas a calmarte en este instante !. Bebe esta poción ahora mismo y deja de hacer este espectáculo indigno.

El Slytherin mostró los dientes, con ira, y por un segundo, los rasgos del lobo comenzaron a mostrarse. Los caninos del frente se alargaron apenas, y por un momento, sus ojos gris plata, brillaron con un azul glacial.

Severus se obligó a no reaccionar, a pesar de que su estómago se retorció abruptamente. Levantó la barbilla, determinado a permanecer en control de la situación. –¡ A menos que quieras matarnos a todos, o a tí mismo, vas a beber esa poción en este momento !.- Levantó la copa que había apoyado en la mesa junto a la cama, más temprano, y se la alcanzó con fuerza, al iracundo adolescente.

Hoscamente, Draco tomó la copa y la olió, arrugando la nariz con disgusto. Luego, sin una palabra, se tomó el contenido, haciendo una mueca.

Entonces, el dolor lo atravesó, otra vez, con la misma rapidez. Gritó a través de sus dientes apretados, dejando caer la copa ruidosamente sobre el piso de piedra, los restos de la poción salpicaron su pantalón.

Severus se adelantó cuando Draco se desplomó, gritando, con sus manos rasgándose a sí mismo. El Profesor de Pociones le sujetó las muñecas, juntándolas y atándolas con un hechizo.

-¡ Severus !- Protestó Poppy, desde algún lugar tras él. -¿ Es necesario, realmente ?.

El gruñó y ella, sabiamente, se quedó en silencio. -¿Te gustaría verlo rasgándose a sí mismo ?.

-¿ Qué es lo que está sucediendo ?- Preguntó ella, uniéndosele en el suelo, agachándose junto a Draco, mientras él agitaba brazos y piernas. Juntos, lucharon para sujetarlo.

Severus negó. –Yo sólo leí sobre esto. La maldición se está asentando, cambiando su cuerpo en preparación a la transformación. Esa es la razón por la que la primera luna llena es la más difícil.

-¿ Hay algo que podamos hacer ?- Murmuró ella, preocupada cuando el joven en el suelo, finalmente se calmó, sollozando. Con tristeza, le acarició el cabello en un gesto tranquilizador que acostumbraba usar con la mayoría se sus pacientes.

El Profesor frunció el ceño. –Realmente, Poppy, lo estás tratando como a un Hufflepuff de primer año.

Ella retiró la mano con un chasquido de lengua.

Suspirando, él se apoyó en sus talones, contemplando al chico inconsciente que tenía delante. – Creo que es tiempo de que lo confinemos. Con poción Matalobos o no, sólo va a volverse más fuerte, más feroz y más difícil de controlar.

Asintió y se hizo aun lado, mientras Severus levantó a su ahijado cuidadosamente. Ella casi sonrió ante la escena, preguntándose si el malicioso y sarcástico hombre, era consciente de cuánto de sí mismo estaba revelando en ese momento. Severus Snape no era un hombre conocido por sus muestras de afecto, pero ella veía cómo manejaba al adolescente Slytherin.

Sacudiendo esos pensamientos, se apresuró a ayudar con la jaula.

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_


	4. Capítulo 4

**Esta es una traducción de la historia de Sakuri, "The secret's in the telling".**

**Los personajes originales son de J.K.Rowling, por supuesto.**

**La historia es de Draco/Harry, es decir, una relación homosexual, si no les agrada, pues... los invito a seguir leyendo en otra parte...**

**...**

**Capítulo 4: ¿ Lo juras ?**

Las últimas doce horas de Severus Snape fueron un infierno. Con Albus ocupado con la marcha del colegio, y Minerva encargada de vigilar al hombre lobo que causó este desastre, le quedó a él, con la ayuda de Poppy, observar a Draco; y ambos se sentaron para hacerlo toda la noche.

La condición del chico se había deteriorado tan rápido que el formidable Profesor de Pociones estuvo a punto de entrar en pánico. Durante horas, Draco había sufrido impredecibles ataques de dolor, mientras la enfermedad mágica se abría paso a través de su cuerpo. Cada ataque era más prolongado que el anterior.

Después, quedaba exhausto, demasiado cansado como para encolerizarse y gritar, y en cambio, fijaba en Severus su mirada silenciosa, acusándolo de traición, pidiéndole que lo libere y no lo encierre como a un animal.

Al principio, Severus trató de explicarle, pero pronto descubrió que era algo inútil. Draco ya hacía rato que había dejado atrás la lucidez, y sólo sufría ataques de furia o de pánico.

El Profesor de Pociones había esperado y temido la salida de la luna llena. Una parte de él quería que las horas pasen rápido, aunque sólo sea para apurar la transformación y acabar con el sufrimiento; en cambio, otra parte, no tenía idea de cómo lidiar con la criatura en la que su ahijado iba a transformarse.

Su desdén por los semejantes a Lupin, era algo sabido. Su miedo, era un hecho menos conocido.

De todas las criatura en el mundo mágico, los hombres lobo lo aterrorizaban- y eso era algo que él admitía silenciosamente, en la seguridad de su propia mente-.

Poppy había ayudado con todo lo que estaba a su alcance, pero realmente era muy poco lo que cualquiera de ellos podía hacer. Aunque, a él le resultaba un tanto perturbador lo protectora que se mostraba la enfermera. No sabía si era igual con los demás pacientes, y francamente no le importaba, pero era algo totalmente distinto verla mimar a un Malfoy.

Especialmente a este Malfoy...

Y así, cuando finalmente, el sol se ocultó, y el brillo plateado de la luna llena se tornó la principal fuente de luz, Severus se encontró a sí mismo lo más alejado posible de la jaula, con Poppy a su lado; y ambos observaron, con mórbida fascinación cuando comenzó el cambio.

Comenzó de pronto. Draco descansaba después de diez minutos de dolorosas convulsiones, y de repente ahogó un grito. Sus ojos se abrieron, y gritó en lo que podría haber sido un grito de dolor, pero que rápidamente se convirtió en un resonante aullido. Cuando la luz de la luna lo tocó, a través de la pequeña ventana de una de las paredes de la sala, se transformó.

Su cara fue la primera cosa en alterarse, alargándose en un hocico grande y de apariencia feroz, lleno de dientes listos para matar. Las orejas se fueron hacia atrás, haciéndose caninas, tal como sus ojos, que tomaron un color tan azul ártico que parecían descoloridos. El pijama de hospital que lo cubría, pronto se desgarró cuando el cuerpo de Draco se modificó y cambió, ganando masa muscular. Las ataduras que le sujetaban las muñecas cayeron, sin dificultad. De la punta de los dedos de las manos y los pies, brotaron garras, y una cola de la base de su lomo. El cabello rubio Malfoy se aclaró aún más, y llenó el resto de su cuerpo, hasta que un pelaje plateado cubrió al nuevo hombre lobo.

La metamorfosis fue algo terrible de ver, aún para Severus, que había visto otras desagradables transformaciones inducidas por Poción Multijugos y similares. Tembló levemente cuando terminó, y Draco yacía silencioso, ocasionalmente algún miembro tenía un espasmo post-traumático.

Vacilantes, los dos adultos se acercaron a la jaula, con evidente curiosidad, y en el caso de Severus, casi con el mismo grado de repugnancia.

Draco era más pequeño que Lupin, pero eso no era exactamente una sorpresa. Aún así, Severus podía aseverar que cuando se pusiera de pie, sería lo suficientemente grande como para darle problemas a cualquier bruja o mago experimentado. Además, era casi blanco puro, seguramente una rareza entre los licántropos que tienden normalmente hacia el negro o al marrón común. Sus piernas eran delgadas y largas, y aún en su estado, el Profesor de Pociones suponía que podía ser horriblemente rápido si quería.

Con prontitud, retrocedió. Otra vez.

La enfermera lo miró, y su expresión mostró el asombro que trataba de ocultar.

-¿ Qué vamos a hacer ?. ¿ Sólo quedarnos aquí, con él ?

Sin palabras, asintió. No había nada más que hacer, realmente.

- ¿ Y mañana por la noche ?. ¿ Y los próximos meses ?. ¡ Severus, no podemos seguir encerrándolo de este modo !

Él la miró con impaciencia. –Ya me di cuenta. Esta medida es sólo temporaria. Mañana veremos si puede permanecer en su sano juicio durante la transformación. Si es así, no necesitaremos más la jaula.

La enfermera asintió ausentemente. - ¿ Dónde va a quedarse ?. Por supuesto, será totalmente bienvenido a permanecer aquí, el amoroso pobrecito, pero no creo que disfrute...

El Profesor resopló. –No, de todas maneras, dudo que quiera permanecer aquí. Hablaré con Albus para darle su propia habitación para este momento del mes.

**Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss**

Largas horas más tarde- horas que sólo recordaba vagamente- Draco despertó, pestañeando aturdido. A tiempo para encontrar a Severus, arrojando bruscamente una sábana en su dirección, y golpeándolo con ella en el rostro, antes de cubrirlo.

Abrió la boca para protestar por el tratamiento indigno, y lo asombró su propia voz ronca y apenas audible. Tosió y se miró, dándose cuenta con horror que la sábana era lo único que lo cubría. Agarrándola, levantó la vista y vio al Profesor, levemente divertido, que salía de la gran jaula de metal que lo rodeaba.

En ese momento, su memoria lo golpeó. Se puso pálido rápidamente, olvidándose de la vergüenza por su desnudez.

- Draco- La voz profunda del Profesor de Pociones llamó su atención, calmándolo por el momento. Severus estaba de pie, sostenia abierta la puerta de la jaula, y esperaba. – No voy a quedarme aquí parado eternamente- Espetó abruptamente, son su acostumbrado tono impaciente.

Eso, más que cualquier consuelo de Madam Pomfrey, impulsó a Draco a moverse. Si Severus estaba irritable y podía criticarlo, significaba que el mundo era aún el mismo, hasta cierto punto.

Salió, vacilante, el más pequeño de sus movimientos le producía dolor. Tenía la sábana envuelta alrededor, como un toallón de baño, y la aferraba remilgadamente a la altura de su garganta. Esto le ganó un gesto desdeñoso de su padrino.

Sin aviso, la puerta de la pequeña sala se abrió y la enfermera entró, sosteniendo en una pila pulcra, la túnica de Draco y su ropa interior. El rubio se sonrojó indignado por su intrusión brusca, apurándose en constatar que ni una pulgada de su piel que no debía mostrarse, apareciera a la vista.

- Aquí tienes, mi querido-. Ella prácticamente canturreó, saludándolo con forzada alegría. Apoyó el bulto a los pies de la cama, y giró para mirarlo.

–Ahora, te vistes, y yo te prepararé una comida en la sala principal.

Al escucharla, de repente, él notó que estaba verdaderamente hambriento. ¡ En el nombre de Merlín !. ¿ Cuándo fue la última vez que comió ?

- Lo apreciaremos mucho, Poppy-. Respondió Severus, en su lugar.

La enfermera asintió y desapareció, dejando al adulto que miraba muy serio al joven. – Después de que comas, el Director me ha pedido que te lleve a su oficina. Tenemos una situación que discutir.

Draco observó cómo su padrino seguía a la enfermera, cerrando la puerta tras él, y dándole al rubio la privacidad necesaria para que se vista.

**Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss**

Otra vez, el asiento vacío de Malfoy en la mesa de la cena, era algo demasiado evidente. Harry observó desconcertado cómo su mejor amigo miraba fijo el espacio vacío que el rubio ocupaba usualmente, su mirada furiosa, por encima del tazón de avena. Por más ridículo que sonara, Malfoy parecía enojar más a Ron cuando no andaba alrededor.

- ¿ Qué crees que está tramando ?- Murmuró el pelirrojo, con la boca llena de cereal, causando el disgusto de Hermione, que arrugó la nariz, por encima de su libro.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco, y suspiró.- ¿ Y qué te importa ?. Honestamente, parece que no puedes estar un día sin verlo...

-¡ No es eso !- Protestó Ron, indignado. –Es que...apuesto que sus intenciones no son buenas. Ya escucharon a los Slytherins, preguntando por él. ¡ Cómo si no supieran adónde está !

-¿ Y ?- Interrumpió Harry. –Probablemente está...enfermo o algo así. Puede estar en la enfermería-. La ironía de que estaba tratando de proteger frenéticamente el secreto de Malfoy, lo golpeó a la distancia; pero desechó el pensamiento.

El otro chico sacudió la cabeza. –No...Ginny estuvo allí ayer, después de que le explotó una poción en la clase de Slughorn. Dijo que Pomfrey no estaba, y otra medimaga la atendió; y Malfoy no estaba.

-¡ Ron !- Espetó Hermione, bruscamente, bajando su libro y mirándolo con severidad. –¡ Por favor, dime que no estás realmente interesado en Malfoy !

Harry tuvo que reír dentro de su jugo de calabaza, por cómo lucía la cara de su amigo.

- Yo...bueno...quiero decir...¡ Hermione !. ¡ No lo digas de ese modo !. No estoy interesado en él, sólo quiero saber qué anda haciendo. Tengo un mal presentimiento. Debe estar planeando algo...

La chica lo miró enojada, su expresión y su voz socarrona. –Sí, eso sí tiene sentido. Por una vez, está fuera de nuestro camino, realmente, sin hacer que nuestras vidas sean un infierno por primera vez en años...¿ Porqué no se me ocurrió ?.

¡ Obviamente, está planeando nuestra perdición !

Harry rió otra vez, y mordió una tostada, secretamente contento de que Hermione, sin saberlo, lo estaba ayudando.

Ron frunció el ceño. – Muy bien. Pero sería mejor sin sarcasmo, ¿ sabes ?...

Ella puso los ojos en blanco, otra vez, y retornó a su lectura.

En un esfuerzo visible por cambiar de tema, Harry buscó en su mente, hasta que comentó casualmente. – Así que...el primer partido de Quidditch de la temporada será la semana próxima...

Ron se embarcó enseguida en la discusión con Harry y Ginny, que estaba sentada a su lado, sobre la mejor estrategia a utilizar contra Hufflepuff. La discusión en profundidad era innecesaria, considerando que la casa del tejón era la menor competencia que afrontarían, en especial al comienzo de la temporada, pero, el estratega pelirrojo estaba lo suficientemente interesado como para olvidarse de Malfoy, y eso era todo lo que interesaba a Harry.

Después de cinco minutos de charla, Hermione se inclinó para interrumpirlos.

–Tenemos dos minutos para llegar a nuestra primer clase. ¿ Terminaron ?

Tomando un último trago de jugo, Harry se paró con los demás, y juntos se encaminaron hacia las puertas dobles, al final del comedor. Apenas había dado dos pasos cuando una voz aguda lo detuvo.

-¡ Señor Potter !

El grupo giró para ver que McGonagall se acercaba.

- Señor Potter, ¿ puede venir conmigo unos minutos, por favor ?

Harry miró a a Ron y a Hermione, ambos observaban con evidente curiosidad.

–Profesora, tengo clase...

Ella movió la mano, descuidadamente. –Ya notifiqué a su profesor que llegará tarde-. Y con esto, lo tomó del codo y comenzó a llevarlo con ella. A los demás, les dijo enérgicamente. –Ustedes pueden irse. Estoy segura que el señor Potter sobrevivirá sin ustedes por este escaso período de tiempo.

Frunciendo el ceño, Ron giró, con Hermione apurada tras él.

Ahora, solos, se trasladaron con rapidez por los pasillos del castillo. Harry preguntó, vacilante. - ¿ Profesora, qué pasa ?

- El Profesor Dumbledore desea verlo.

-¿ Pa...para qué ?. ¿ Es un asunto de la Orden ?

-¡ Potter !- Siseó McGonagall, enojada. -¿ Es necesario que sea tan indiscreto ?- Ella lanzó una mirada alrededor, no había otros estudiantes que pudieran oír. –No, no lo es-. Respondió, finalmente, con la voz baja. – Tiene que ver con Malfoy.

- Ah-. Harry suspiró resignado, anticipando el lío que, realmente preferiría evitar.

**Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss**

La oficina de Dumbledore, un lugar que Harry siempre había considerado espacioso, estaba ahora más lleno que nunca.

Tan pronto como entró, McGonagall se le adelantó y se ubicó junto a Snape, cuya negra presencia parecía más dominante que de costumbre. Él se volvió para lanzarle una mirada furiosa al Gryffindor, como si Harry, personalmente fuese responsable por lo que sea que sucedía. Malfoy espió por detrás del Profesor de Pociones. Por una vez, la expresión del rubio no era una mueca de desprecio ni de enojo. De hecho, lucía...cansado. Los círculos oscuros bajo sus ojos se veían resaltados por su piel pálida.

Cerca, se encontraba Madam Pomfrey, y parecía fuera de lugar. Se movía incómoda, son las manos retorciendo el material de su falda. Y más lejos, en la esquina de la habitación, claramente tratando de pasar desapercibido, estaba Remus Lupin.

El Director sentado tras su escritorio, ofrecía dulces alegremente, a los que tenía cerca. Levantó la vista cuando ellos entraron, y sus ojos brillaron con interés.

- Ah- Exclamó satisfecho. – Estamos todos, por fin.

La voz seca de Snape se esparció calmadamente por el aire. –¿ Le importaría decirnos por qué, exactamente estamos aquí...?

El Director le clavó una mirada y continuó. – Como algunos de ustedes suponen, los que estamos aquí somos los únicos que tenemos conocimiento del desafortunado accidente que ocurrió hace dos noches.

Harry miró alrededor, mientras el anciano hablaba.

- No-. Dijo McGonagall de pronto, sacudiendo la cabeza. –Albus, ¿ y qué pasa con los estudiantes que estaban con el señor Malfoy ?

Posiblemente, por primera vez en su vida, Harry vio un Dumbledore avergonzado. – Ellos...no serán un problema.

-¡ No es posible !- Snape habló, sorprendido, a pesar de sí mismo.

- ¡ Ay, Albus, realmente !- Espetó McGonagall. – Hechizando estudiantes para que olviden...

Las cejas de Harry se elevaron, cuando entendió de qué estaban hablando. No le sorprendía, entonces, que Pansy hubiese andado por allí interrogando a todo el mundo sobre el paradero de Malfoy. ¡ Ella no recordaba !

- Era necesario, Minerva- Dijo el Director, con calma. – Ahora, quedamos sólo nosotros ocho. Les pedí a todos que vengan para discutirlo. Señor Malfoy, como es su secreto, usted estará excluido del pedido que voy a hacer a los demás.

El Slytherin pareció no reaccionar, excepto porque bajó los ojos.

Dumbledore continuó. – Hay leyes en este colegio que estipulan muy claramente que los incidentes del tipo del sucedido, no pueden pasar sin ser reportados, aunque sólo sea por la seguridad de los estudiantes y del cuerpo docente-. Harry notó el respingo de Malfoy al oír esas palabras. – No obstante, voy a pedirles que, como un favor personal, pasen por alto esas leyes.

Ninguno de los adultos pareció sorprenderse. El rubio, sin embargo, levantó la vista, con una expresión clara de asombro.

Brevemente, el brillito volvió a los ojos del anciano cuando le devolvió la mirada al adolescente, pero se tornó solemne cuando se dirigió al resto. – Les pido, a todos ustedes, que juren guardar el secreto, antes de que el conocimiento de este hecho continúe esparciéndose.

Los adultos asintieron inmediatamente, aunque ninguno dijo palabra. Harry los observó a cada uno, dándose cuenta de que habían estado esperando este pedido.

Pasaron unos momentos, y notó que todos lo miraban a él.

Contestó, levemente acalorado. – Ah, sí, seguro.

- ¡ Excelente !- Dumbledore aplaudió una vez, sonriendo. Luego, miró al Slytherin, que parecía confundido. -¿ Esa solución es aceptable para usted, señor Malfoy ?

El rubio parpadeó, y frunció el ceño. -¿ Por qué ?- Preguntó, con voz ronca.

Por sobre sus lentes de media luna, los ojos azules lo miraron con tristeza.

– Porque , hijo mío, de este modo podemos aún mostrarle algo de misericordia. La alternativa es revelar lo que sucedió, y ver cómo eso los destruye a ambos, a usted y al Profesor Lupin, todo a causa de un accidente. Así, todo el mundo sabrá lo que usted es, y perderá ciertos...privilegios con los que creció.

Draco miraba fijo a los ojos del anciano, repentinamente, comprendió con exactitud lo que quería decirle. Tuvo una visión de la reacción de Lucius. Su padre enloquecería. O peor...se avergonzaría. Lo desconocería como hijo. ¡ Lo desheredaría !

El Slytherin se puso aún más pálido, alarmando al resto de la habitación. La mente de Draco volaba, mientras las verdades lo golpeaban. Si esto salía a la luz, perdería el nombre y la fortuna Malfoy. Y hacer su propo dinero sería algo casi imposible, si el mundo mágico sabía en qué se había convertido. Nadie lo contrataría- no es que los Malfoy alguna vez necesitaron trabajar- pero si su padre lo desheredaba, ¿ qué elección tenía ?. Aún las cosas más pequeñas, que él disfrutaba, como los juegos de Quidditch, ya no estarían a su alcance, con la leyes que negaban la participación a criaturas mágicas.

Él...¡ terminaría como Lupin !. ¡ Usando cardigans gastados y pegado a Dumbledore !

De pronto, se sintió enfermo, muy enfermo.

- Draco, tal vez alguno de nosotros debería acompañarte de vuelta a la enfermería-. La voz de Severus lo trajo nuevamente a la realidad, de golpe.

Todos lo miraban, con distintos grados de preocupación. Se le ocurrió que el horror que experimentaba debía estar mostrándose en su cara.

Sacudió la cabeza, volviendo su atención a Dumbledore. -¿ Y si nadie se entera...qué sucederá entonces ?

El Director lucía ligeramente contento de que Draco viera las cosas del mismo modo. –Usted conservará la opción de contarlo a quién quiera, por supuesto. El resto de nosotros, seremos totalmente incapaces de decir ni una palabra sobre su condición, a nadie, fuera de esta habitación. Debo prevenirle, sin embargo, que nuestro silencio no detendrá a otros, si lo descubren o adivinan la verdad por sí mismos. Usted deberá ser cuidadoso.

Draco asintió, antes de lanzar una mirada veloz y maliciosa al hombre lobo mayor, que seguía acurrucado en su esquina. -¿ Y él ?- Espetó el rubio.

Dumbledore unió las puntas de sus dedos sobre el escritorio. –Obviamente, no se tomarán medidas con el Ministerio. Ya he hablado con Severus sobre el tema. Espero poder contar con el Profesor Lupin, para guiarlo a través de todo esto, hijo mío. Tengo la sensación de que usted va a necesitar su consejo en los próximos meses. Esa opción es mejor, por lejos, a que usted haga frente solo a la situación sin saber qué esperar.

Draco estaba furioso. -¡ No !. ¿ Por qué se le permite quedarse después de lo que hizo ?

- Creo que esa fue mi pregunta, Albus-. Murmuró Snape, fríamente.

El anciano suspiró. –Si ambos confían en mi juicio, por esta vez...

-¡ Él me atacó !- Malfoy, prácticamente chilló, su ira superó el cansancio que tenía encima. –¡ Él me convirtió en lo mismo que él es !.¡ Yo no voy a pasar un minuto más del necesario en su cercanía !. ¡ Lo menos que merece es que lo eche !

Harry oía la discusión con creciente pánico. Él confiaba que Dumbledore encontraría un modo de convencer al Slytherin, pero era obvio que Malfoy no quería escuchar.

Finalmente, Dumbledore se inclinó hacia delante, con una expresión seria.

– Señor Malfoy, le pido que se tranquilice en mi oficina. Muy bien, comprendo que decline la oferta que le hago, pero entienda que Remus Lupin va a permanecer en este colegio.

-¡ Pero, eso no es justo !- La voz del rubio había tomado rápidamente el tono de alguien acostumbrado a tener lo que pedía. En ese momento, Harry respiró aliviado, Mafoy se había perdido a sí mismo en la discusión.

Una voz vacilante se atrevió a hablar, por primera vez, Remus se adelantó.

– Albus, Tal vez sería mejor...

- Suficiente-. Habló Dumbledore, claramente, callándolos a todos. – Por lo menos, nos hemos puesto de acuerdo en guardar el secreto. Señor Malfoy, después de esto, la elección de contar lo sucedido es suya. Mientras tanto, puede confiar en nuestro silencio-. El Director levantó su varita y murmuró en voz baja, antes de mirarlos a todos. -¿ Lo juran ?

-Yo lo juro-. Snape habló primero, con voz firme. Una pequeña estrella de luz plateada salió de la varita del Director y golpeó al Profesor de Pociones en el pecho, desapareciendo con un ligero destello.

McGonagall le siguió, murmuró las mismas palabras, y otra luz plateada se desvaneció en ella, del mismo modo. Uno por uno hicieron su juramento, la voz de Remus cargada de vacilación y culpa. Cuando el hechizo del Director golpeó a Harry, sintió un peso extraño dentro del pecho, pero se acostumbró en segundos.

Al fin, Dumbledore mismo dijo las palabras solemnes. –Lo juro- y la luz final lo golpeó, una leve presión de magia de instaló en la habitación por unos prolongados momentos, luego se disipó.

El Director puso su varita aun lado y miró alrededor. – Pueden retornar a lo que estaban haciendo-. Les dijo, tranquilamente.

Harry frunció el ceño. ¿ Qué ?. ¿ Ya está ?

- Profesor Lupin, señor Malfoy, pueden tomarse el día libre, si lo necesitan.

Remus sacudió la cabeza. –N-no, está bien, Albus. Puedo dar clase.

Malfoy cruzó los brazos, tozudo. –Yo no voy a sentarme en la sala de la enfermería todo el día. Voy a clases- Ignoró la mirada desaprobadora de Snape.

Dumbledore asintió. – Muy bien. Señor Malfoy, Severus solicitó que le conceda su propia habitación para este tiempo del mes. Pero, atraerá menos atención, si usted permanece siempre allí, en lugar de sólo pasar tres noches por mes.

El rubio levantó la nariz, con altanería, pero no era difícil ver en sus ojos que le alegraba. – Bien- Espetó bruscamente, asegurándose de que todos supieran que estaba disgustado.

Los ojos del Director brillaban divertidos, otra vez. – Si lo desea, puede esparcir el rumor de que su padre paga para que se le conceda tal privacidad. Seguramente esa es una mentira que creerán.

Harry puso sus ojos en blanco. Malfoy lo pescó y le lanzó una mirada furiosa.

-¿ Por qué Potter no fue hechizado para olvidar todo, como con Blaise y Pansy ?- Demandó con una mueca de desprecio.

– Merlín sabe que nadie lo quiere aquí.

Harry resopló. –Tal vez, yo soy más confiable que una pareja de víboras- Replicó, cayendo con facilidad en la vieja rutina que construyeron él y Malfoy.

Con un suspiro, McGonagall tomó el hombro de Potter y lo empujó sin gentileza, en dirección a la puerta. – Vamos, Potter, es hora de irnos.

Malfoy sonrió socarronamente, hasta que Snape hizo casi lo mismo con él, empujándolo impacientemente hacia fuera de la oficina.

**_Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss_**


	5. Capítulo 5

**Esta es una traducción de la historia de Sakuri, "The secret's in the telling".**

**Los personajes originales son de J.K.Rowling, por supuesto.**

**La historia es de Draco/Harry, es decir, una relación homosexual, si no les agrada, pues... los invito a seguir leyendo en otra parte...**

**...**

**Capítulo 5: Solo**

A pesar de las insistentes protestas de Severus, Draco estaba decidido a presenciar las clases la mayor parte del día. No le dio explicaciones a su padrino, dudando que el Profesor pudiera entenderlo, realmente.

En verdad, pensaba que si ocupaba su tiempo concentrándose en las clase, le restaría menos tiempo para pensar en...Bueno, otras cosas.

Por debajo de todo, bajo la apariencia de arrogancia y desprecio, bajo la decisión de sobreponerse a todo esto, sólo había negación. Draco aún no se había sentado a pensar las cosas con calma, y si la decisión era suya, y podía evitarlo, seguiría así por un largo tiempo.

Si se detenía a pensar, esto se convertiría en realidad.

Y así, se presentó en la primera clase, sólo cuarenta y cinco minutos tarde. Tan pronto como llegó al mundo real, le cayeron encima sus compañeros de casa y profesores que le lanzaron tareas perdidas. Él recibió con beneplácito los imperiosos cuestionamientos, las molestias triviales y el trabajo duro que le dieron los profesores. Quería perderse en los problemas sin importancia de todos los días.

Las primeras tres clases- Transformaciones, Runas Antiguas y Encantamientos- pasaron volando sin la menor falla. Se concentró más que nunca, escuchó cuidadosamente, furiosamente, tomó notas de la información.

Cuando llegó el almuerzo, comió en silencio, ignorando a los preocupados Slytherins que lo rodeaban, y luego se apresuró en buscar a Severus, para que le muestre la nueva habitación que ocuparía desde ahora. Estaba protegida por un retrato de la Hechicera Lilith, una mujer de cabello negro que le dedicó una mirada imperiosa cuando entró. Pasó veinte minutos arreglando su nueva vivienda, exactamente como le gustaba, antes de correr a la clase de Pociones.

Por no haber estado con los Slytherins al final del almuerzo, y por estar más cerca del salón de clase que el resto de sus compañeros de casa, Draco se encontró en la desacostumbrada y desafortunada posición de andar solo por los pasillos del castillo. Desfortunada, porque cuando dio vuelta la esquina hacia el salón de Slughorn, de pronto, se encontró de lleno con casi veinte Gryffindors con Ron Weasley a la cabeza.

Por un momento hubo un silencio muy pronunciado, hasta que el pelirrojo habló con audacia. - ¿ Volviste de la convención de Mortífagos, Malfoy ?

El rubio entrecerró los ojos, enojado. –Vete a la mierda, Weasley.

El chico larguirucho dio unos pasos hacia delante, distanciándose del resto.

– Aguda respuesta. ¿ Qué te pasa ?. ¿ Quien Tú ya Sabes te lanzó demasiados 'Crucio' ?

- Ron, basta- Y allí estaba Potter, jugándola de héroe, llegando a tiempo para llevarse a la rastra a la comadreja grande y mala. Los labios de Draco se curvaron.

El pelirrojo lo ignoró. – O, tal vez, es que tus guardaespaldas no están aquí. No eres tan duro sin ellos, ¿ verdad ?.

Cada vez más cansado de esta discusión en particular, Draco lo miró calmadamente, con su mirada: 'mejor te mueres, o yo haré que lo hagas'.

– Te sorprenderías, Weasley. Ahora, si sabes lo que te conviene, escucha a tu 'Chico Dorado' y lárgate-. Enfatizando las palabras, empujó brutalmente al chico más alto.

La cara pecosa del pelirrojo se torció en un gruñido, y su mano fue hacia la varita.

Captando el movimiento, Draco se volvió velozmente, ya alcanzando el ébano de su propia varita.

_-¡ Expeliarmus !_

Ambos chicos giraron, mirando incrédulos a Harry, quién había gritado el hechizo, y ahora sostenía las varitas en su mano. Él parpadeó devolviéndoles la mirada al par.

- ¡ Potter !- El Slytherin espetó, disgustado, incapaz de reaccionar de otro modo.

De la misma manera, Ron sólo pudo farfullar. -¡ Harry !

El moreno Gryffindor puso los ojos en blanco, y dijo a su amigo. – Prefiero que no pases otro día vomitando babosas, Ron. Toma-. Le regresó la varita de madera, tranquilamente, y continuó mirándolo hasta que el chico se volvió, malhumorado, hacia el grupo de Gryffindors.

Harry hizo un espectáculo, tirando la varita de ébano a Draco, y apretándola contra su pecho. Mientras lo hacía, se acercó y siseó con urgencia. -¡ Tus ojos !. ¡ Baja los ojos !

Por un segundo, el rubio se quedó mirándolo, perplejo, antes de que el significado lo golpeara. Al instante, y por primera vez en la vida, hizo lo que Potter le decía, silenciosamente maldiciéndose a sí mismo.

Y sí, usando la punta de la lengua, podía sentir la punta ligeramente afilada de sus dientes frontales, y supo que el gris metálico de sus ojos había cambiado al gélido azul-blanco que Severus le describió.

Era culpa de su temperamento. Sus facciones cambiaron por su ira. Mierda, esto iba a ser imposible.

**_Ddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddd_**

Cuando las clases terminaron, se enfrentó al dilema de explicarles a sus compañeros de casa, exactamente porqué ya no iba a quedarse en el dormitorio.

- ¿ Mm, Draco ?- Blaise comenzó con la charla mientras descendía las escaleras hasta la sala común, después de dejar el bolso sobre su cama. -¿ Hay alguna razón que explique por qué tus cosas no están ?

Pansy, que parloteaba de cosas sin importancia, se quedó callada y giró para mirar al rubio.

Draco tomó rápidamente el papel que había preparado en su mente, y la mentira que Dumbledore le había proveído vino a sus labios con facilidad. Sonrió con petulancia, y cada detalle de su postura gritaba 'Yo soy mejor que ustedes'.

- Mi padre piensa que es ridículo que un chico de mi edad comparta su cuarto. Especialmente un Malfoy. Así que, convenció al Director para que me conceda un cuarto propio.

Blaise levantó una ceja, impresionado, y silbó por lo bajo. Pansy de pronto dijo, calculadoramente. –Imagina, lo que podemos hacer en privado…- Sin molestarse en ser discreta, miró a Draco de arriba abajo, sugestivamente, y le guiñó un ojo.

Él puso sus ojos en blanco, acostumbrado a su coqueteo. –Sí, muy sutil, Pansy.

Ella rió. -¿ Quién quiere se sutil ?

Blaise se dejó caer sobre una silla junto al fuego, con un libro abierto sobre el regazo. Levantó la vista hacia Draco y preguntó. – Ey, pero vas a seguir viniendo a la sala común, ¿ verdad ?

Draco chasqueó la lengua. –Obviamente, no soy un ermitaño, Blaise-. Sacudiendo la cabeza, se movió hasta la mesa más cercana y dejó caer su bolso, con la intención de terminar por lo menos un trabajo.

Pansy lo miraba fijamente. - ¿ Vas a hacer tareas…ahora ?. ¡ La clase terminó hace diez minutos !

Él se encogió de hombros. –Tengo mucho que hacer- Contestó, a la defensiva.

- Tragalibros- Acusó ella, sonriendo.

Draco parpadeó, sorprendido, y mudo, por el momento. - ¡ Yo no soy un tragalibros !- Pudo articular, finalmente.

Ella levantó una ceja. – Como sea. Avísanos antes de que te vayas, ¿ sí ?- Y con eso, desapareció en el dormitorio de las chicas, dejando a Draco furioso y a Blaise intentando esconder su sonrisa.

Eventualmente, por supuesto, no pudo retrasar más su partida. Saludó, dejó la sala común de Slytherin y caminó por los pasillos desiertos de las mazmorras, hacia su nueva habitación. El retrato de Lilith le hizo 'ojitos', pero él, sólo dijo la contraseña

– Draconis- y la ignoró.

Apenas puso un pie adentro, tembló. La única impresión que le produjo su nueva habitación fue...silenciosa. Tan silenciosa, tan vacía. Estaba acostumbrado al ruido, a la actividad, a la interacción constante, no importaba si era positiva o negativa.

Se internó más en la habitación, se quitó la túnica del colegio, y la dejó caer en el respaldo del sofá. Miró alrededor; estuvo a punto de continuar hacia el cuarto, cuando lo vio.

La misma copa de la noche anterior, apoyada en el centro de la mesita baja de café, conteniendo un líquido que burbujeaba ligeramente. Draco se quedó de piedra. Como en las pesadillas.. casi se había olvidado de su existencia, hasta que llegó el momento de confrontarlo.

Esa presencia, más que cualquier otra cosa, lo golpeó repentinamente. Así era. Esta era su vida, ahora. Debía ser alejado de la gente, confinado en habitaciones separadas, atrapado en su propio secreto. Nunca podría decirle a nadie, por supuesto. Iba a tener que vivir en algún lugar, solo, por el resto de su vida, sin confiar en nadie, pues si alguien se enteraba, podía arruinarlo. Y, esta poción...estaba obligado a tomarla siempre.

Se sentó pesadamente, con la copa en la mano, mirando fijo hacia la nada. La visión de su futuro lo cegaba.

Severus le había prometido que la segunda transformación no sería en absoluto, tan mala como la primera – y él seguramente no mentía, de otro modo no lo hubiesen dejado salir de la sala de la enfermería- pero, aún así, podía sentir que el miedo lo carcomía. Él no quería que pasara otra vez. El concepto sonaba infantil en su cabeza, y lo era, pero no podía evitarlo. Absolutamente, no quería pasar por eso otra vez.

Era la sensación de lo inevitable, lo que estaba aplastándolo.

Draco no se había enfrentado nunca, en su vida, con algo que no pudiera cambiar. Si algo no le gustaba, lo cambiaba. Si algo se rompía, se arreglaba. ¡ Él era Draco Malfoy, el mocoso consentido del siglo !. ¡ Se suponía que podía arreglar esto !

El reloj, de pronto, dio sus campanadas y lo sobresaltó. Le lanzó una mirada; faltaba casi media hora hasta la caída del sol. Preparándose para el sabor, levantó la copa y bebió la poción rápidamente.

Luego, rígido, se levantó del sofá y fue a su cuarto. Una vez allí, se desvistió velozmente, colgó su camisa y sus jeans en el espacioso guardarropa que había traído al cuarto. No se puso pijamas, sabiendo que estarían hechos jirones en los próximos minutos.

Temblando, por el aire frío, cruzó el cuarto y se acostó. Sus movimientos eran desfallecidos, pero se obligó a levantar los cobertores y se deslizó debajo.

Allí, acurrucado, esperó la salida de la luna, deseando estar de vuelta en el dormitorio de Slytherin, escuchando la charla de Pansy y los murmullos pacientes de Blaise.

**_Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss_**

Hermione suspiró y se mordió el labio. Por algún tiempo, ella pensó que Harry había vuelto a la normalidad. El último par de días pareció estar más vivo, y menos gruñón con todos. ¡ Hasta tuvo la claridad mental necesaria para impedir una pelea entre Ron y Malfoy, en lugar de unirse a ella !. Eso, seguramente tiene que ser un buen signo.

Pero, ahora...en el espacio de la última hora, ella observó impotente, cómo él se retrajo, otra vez. En medio de un juego de ajedrez con Ron, Harry pareció perder el interés de repente. No sólo el interés en el juego, también el interés en ellos. Se había quedado callado y no respondía cuando le hablaban. Hermione no creía que los ignorara a propósito, sólo no los oía.

Se quedó sentado, sin hablar, mirando la puerta de la sala común. Hermione sabía lo que diría, aún antes de que abriera la boca.

- Voy a salir a caminar- Murmuró Harry, finalmente, poniéndose de pie.

Ron levantó la vista, velozmente, con el ceño fruncido. –Harry, compañero, ya pasó el toque de queda. Yo presumo de romper las reglas, pero...

El otro chico se encogió de hombros. – Me llevo mi capa para volverme invisible- Respondió desdeñosamente.

Sus amigos se miraron con resignación y ansiedad.

- Y el mapa- Agregó Harry. –Si eso los hace sentirse mejor.

**_Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss_**

Harry quería estar solo, desesperadamente. Como muchas veces antes, el anhelo por la soledad le llegó de repente. Ahora, vagabundeaba sin ser visto, bajo su capa, por los desiertos corredores del castillo, controlando el Mapa del Merodeador que llevaba en la mano.

A estas horas de la noche, los nombres sobre el pergamino estaban reunidos en grupos en lugares cerrados. La sala común de Hufflepuff y los dormitorios estaban en el segundo piso, Ravenclaw, un piso más arriba. Sus propios compañeros de casa estaban reunidos en la torre Gryffindor, y los Slytherins, lejos, en las mazmorras.

La mayoría de los nombres de los Profesores flotaban alrededor de un área que Harry supuso que era la Sala de Profesores, con excepción de Snape- que según sabía Harry- se rehusaba a estar mucho tiempo en otro lugar que no sea su Laboratorio de Pociones; y el Director, que se encontraba en su oficina. Notó que Filch, en ese momento, estaba en la torre de Astronomía. El otro nombre que aparecía solo era...

Harry parpadeó, sorprendido. Tal vez, se debía a la costumbre de seis años, apenas vio claramente escrito el nombre Draco Malfoy, solo, en las afueras de las mazmorras, las sospechas surgieron en él, al instante. Su mente formó sus propias conclusiones en segundos, girando sobre ideas de Slytherins, Mortífagos, espías, Lucius Malfoy. ¿ Qué estaba haciendo Draco Malfoy solo, y por qué ?.

Luego, se detuvo, sacudiendo la cabeza ante su propia paranoia, y sintiéndose culpable. Además, más que tonto.

Esta mañana había estado allí y había oído cuando Dumbledore hizo los arreglos especiales para darle a Malfoy su propia habitación. Y no sólo eso, ya debería estar bien consciente de la razón de esos arreglos para el Slytherin.

Enojado consigo mismo, dejó el mapa y se alejó de la torre Gryffindor.

**_Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss_**

La Sala Multipropósito le había servido muy bien en el último mes, cuando le resultó imposible o inconveniente quedarse junto al lago. Era el lugar perfecto donde podía estar solo, y nadie podía encontrarlo; lo que era extremadamente útil, sabiendo que Ron y Hermione lo habían seguido más de una vez en su intento por descubrir su escondite.

No sabía por qué se preocupaban tanto. Cualquiera podría pensar que volvía con cortes en las muñecas o alguna otra ridiculez semejante. Él no se estaba lastimando, ni tomando drogas, ¡ ni siquiera sus calificaciones decayeron !. No había nada malo, excepto la ocasional necesidad de...retirarse. Sería muy agradable que ellos lo aceptaran...

Suspirando, entró a la habitación y deslizó la capa plateada. El espacio mágico de alrededor se transformó en una especie de dormitorio. Había una cama con dosel en el centro, pero no estaba decorada con los colores de Gryffindor, sino con oscuros, antiguos cobertores. De hecho, la mayoría de la decoración era oscura y pasada de moda, prácticamente una copia de su habitación en Grimmauld Place.

Realmente, pensó Harry, Hermione no tenía razón para desaprobar lo que estaba haciendo, si lo supiera, probablemente lo apoyaría. Era trabajo extracurricular, después de todo.

Hundiéndose en la cama, tomó el libro que estaba exactamente donde lo había dejado, dio una ojeada al título y se acomodó. Leyó, 'Encontrando su Animal Interior'.

Ya había leído más de la mitad. Su progreso era lento. Leía y releía cada capítulo, intentando completar cada paso en las instrucciones. Pero, ahora, creía que sabía cuál sería su forma, y debía asegurarse de tener esa idea en mente mientras leía el resto del libro.

Leía ávidamente, deteniéndose sólo para absorber ciertos hechos, o para aclarar su visión cuando se le nublaba la vista. A veces, en esos momentos, sus pensamientos se desviaban al único estudiante que estaba solo a estas horas, y se preguntaba ausentemente, si el nuevo hombre lobo disfrutaba la soledad tanto como él.


	6. Capítulo 6

**Esta es una traducción de la historia de Sakuri, "The secret's in the telling".**

**Los personajes originales son de J.K.Rowling, por supuesto.**

**La historia es de Draco/Harry, es decir, una relación homosexual, si no les agrada, pues... los invito a seguir leyendo en otra parte...**

**...**

**Capítulo 6: Lupin está perturbado**

Los días comenzaron a equilibrarse, mientras la vida, según su insufrible costumbre, retornó a su paso lento.

En el fin de semana posterior a la luna llena, Draco podía encontrarse a toda hora en la sala común de Slytherin, deleitándose en el hecho de que podía pasar la noche allí, tranquilamente, si así lo deseaba. Y lo hizo. Por supuesto, replicando- cuando Pansy le hizo notar astutamente la existencia de su propio cuarto- que era demasiado tarde para regresar. Ella no lo creyó, y él lo supo, pero no se esforzó convencerla de nada.

Así que pasó los dos días, holgazaneando, haciendo nada más que flirtear con la rubia y escuchar las bromas burdas de Blaise, mientras trataba de convencerse a sí mismo que todavía podía ser, verdaderamente, parte de todo eso si quería. Y en cuanto a su…problema, la corriente subterránea de la negación retomó el curso, y Draco decidió que iba a enfrentarlo nuevamente el próximo mes.

Mientras tanto, Harry pasó por fases: por un lado, arrojándose alegremente en las actividades de sus amigos, y luego, contrarrestando esto con las horas en que permaneció alejado de ellos, tratando frenéticamente de poner distancia. No sabía por qué ese anhelo le sobrevenía, sucedía desde hacía tanto tiempo que ya no le parecía algo inusual. Esas horas, las pasaba siempre en la Sala Multipropósito, estudiando, o paseando a la orilla del lago- en esas ocasiones, miraba apáticamente la vasta extensión de agua negra, tratando de no recordar-.

Hermione, como siempre, se ponía muy nerviosa por los hábitos de su mejor amigo. Si era posible, esta nueva...casi versión bipolar de Harry, la preocupaba aún más que la otra, la que estaba constantemente deprimida, una semana atrás.

Podía entender que estuviese deprimido enseguida de la muerte de Sirius, pero esto...En un minuto, actuaba como si no pasara nada, y al siguiente, era como si no pudiera tolerar un momento más con ellos. No sólo resultaba hiriente, además...¡ seguramente no era saludable !. Durante un tiempo, ella pensó que Dumbledore lo había llamado a su oficina para discutir su conducta, pero cuando preguntó, Harry dijo que había sido por asuntos de la Orden, y que el Director le había exigido un juramento de secreto.

Ella tenía una idea, que esperaba, lo hiciera reaccionar...

--

Ron también estaba preocupado, pero tal vez, su preocupación era menos profunda que la de Hermione. El pelirrojo sólo notó a Harry interrumpiendo su pelea con Malfoy- algo que Ron estaba seguro que Harry hubiese disfrutado en otro momento-. Había escuchado que las personas, a veces, se vuelven pasivas cuando están deprimidas, y decidió que debía observar con un ojo crítico, a su mejor amigo, asegurándose de que cierto pendejo rubio no se aproveche de la situación. Además, le preocupaba que el desempeño de Harry en el próximo partido de Quidditch pudiera decaer, aunque nunca diría semejante cosa en voz alta. Por lo que él sabía, Harry nunca había dejado que su vida privada interfiriera con su juego, aunque las cosas, realmente nunca estuvieron tan mal...

Pero, a pesar de esos mínimos melodramas, la vida en Hogwarts, en general, retornaba a la normalidad, o lo más cercana posible a ella.

Por eso, fue un verdadero asombro para Severus Snape, cuando despertó en las primeras horas de la mañana del lunes, con golpes urgentes en la puerta de su habitación. Las posibilidades volaron por su cabeza, algo que ver con Draco, seguramente; o no, tal vez Dumbledore con alguna misión nueva y urgente; o tal vez, Potter, metido en más problemas. Bajó de la cama, cubriéndose con una bata azul oscura mientras caminaba apurado a atender el llamado que persistía.

Abrió la puerta de sus habitaciones privadas, y ambas, su irritación y su alarma, se mostraron en su rostro; el Profesor de Pociones se sorprendió con la pasmosa visión de un desarreglado Remus Lupin.

El hombre estaba vestido con un insulso pijamas azul a rayas blancas; tenía encima una oscura capa roja, que no estaba bien sujeta, y sus hombros mojados por la lluvia, por su caminata hasta el casillo, ahora que ocupaba la cabaña de Hagrid, además de su posición como profesor.

-S-s-Severus- Tartamudeó Lupin, y le castañetearon los dientes. Miraba fijamente el suelo entre ellos, y el agua de lluvia goteaba de su flequillo. Todo el cuerpo del hombre lobo temblaba, sus brazos se envolvían con fuerza alrededor de sí mismo, pero por alguna razón, Snape dudaba que tuviera que ver con el frío.

-¿ Qué estás haciendo aquí ?- Espetó, su disgusto por la criatura era evidente. La mente del Profesor de Pociones funcionaba extrañamente, podía condenar sin remordimientos a Lupin, como un animal; pero consideraba a Draco una víctima inocente, todo esto sin que los dos conceptos choquen entre sí.

Finalmente, el hombre levantó sus ojos ámbar puro, lucía como un perro golpeado en ese momento. –Ne-necesito tu ayu-da, Severus. P-por favor.

Snape levantó una ceja, agudamente, con una expresión de desdén.

–No tengo la menor idea de qué estás hablando, pero es obvio que estás loco, viniendo aquí, a esta horas, con todas estas tonterías.

-¡ Severus !- Abruptamente, Lupin se arrojó hacia delante, sus manos se agarraron a la bata del otro hombre. -¡ Por favor, no me eches !...¡ Por favor, dioses, haz que se detenga !

Desconcertado, Snape se aferró desesperadamente a su auto control, decidido a no mostrar ni la mínima expresión, excepto disgusto, aún cuando el hombre lobo lucía más y más trastornado. Se desprendió del contacto indeseado, blandiendo su varita, que pareció salir de la nada.

La visión de la varita trajo un poquito de claridad a los ojos ámbar. Lupin pareció, momentáneamente, horrorizado por su falta de control, y al instante, la mirada angustiada retornó. -¡ Lo siento, lo siento, sólo que...Severus, tienes que ayudarme !

-¡¿ Qué mierda te pasa esta noche !?- Demandó Snape, furioso. Eso mostraba cuánto lo había descolocado la visita inesperada de Lupin, insultar sin filtro, en vez de usar su acostumbrado gruñido lento…

El hombre lobo sacudió la cabeza, bajó la vista, y luego pasó, empujando a Snape, ¡ hacia las habitaciones privadas !. El Profesor de Pociones no podía obligarse a gritarle las cosas que le sonaban en la cabeza, de tan increíble que le parecía la audacia del hombre.

Se volvió, mirando asombrado, cómo Lupin se paseaba como un animal enjaulado, retorciendo las manos continuamente, con sus botas extrañamente fuera de lugar, dejando gotas de barro aquí y allí.

-¡ Lupin !- Finalmente se las arregló para exclamar, con una mirada letal.

Pero, el hombre lobo no pareció oírlo. –No he dormido, Severus. Desde hace días, desde...¡ No puedo parar de pensar !. Sobre...sobre lo que hice, cómo él va a tener que vivir por el resto de su vida, ¡ un chico como él...y, y...y Sirius !. ¡ Ay, Dios, tienes que hacer que se detenga !. ¡ Necesito parar de pensar !

Snape lo observó en silencio, incapaz de ocultar sus propias reacciones. Tembló, con repulsión, ante lo deshecho del hombre. Sus balbuceos lo hacían parecer un tanto insano, y el Profesor de Pociones se preguntaba si realmente no lo estaba.

De pronto, el ir y venir se detuvo, y los ojos ámbar quedaron fijos en él.

-Por eso vine aquí- Siseó el lobo. – Tú puedes hacer que esto se detenga. ¡ Yo sé que tú puedes !. Tú le enseñaste a Harry a bloquear sus pensamientos...

Dándose cuenta hacia dónde se dirigía Lupin, Snape lo miró incrédulo. - ¡ Yo no hice semejante cosa !. Traté de enseñarle Oclumancia por razones totalmente diferentes. ¡ Qué idea más estúpida e irrespetuosa !.¡ Yo no desperdiciaría magia semejante, ni consentiría con tu patético capricho !

Lupin gruñó y giró. -¡ Otra cosa, entonces !. Una poción. Algo para dormir...dios, ¡ algo !

Los labios de Snape se curvaron, con disgusto, y miró al desastre de hombre. – ¡ Ve con Pomfrey, y no vengas a molestarme en la mitad de la noche !

Pero, otra vez, tuvo la extraña sensación de que su indeseado visitante ni siquiera lo oía. Lupin volvió a pasearse, y cuando habló, fue como si hablase consigo mismo. – Albus ni siquiera me dijo nada. Envió a Minerva, para asegurarse de que tome la poción. Él no me habla, no directamente. Ni siquiera me castigó, ni cuando se lo pedí...

Cansándose de los murmullos inconexos, Snape abrió la puerta y gruñó. –Sal de aquí, Lupin. Es tarde y no tengo tiempo para tus divagues masoquistas.

El otro, se volvió hacia él con una mirada salvaje, sacudiendo la cabeza, desanimado. - ¡ No, Severus, necesito dormir !. ¡ Tú debes tener una poción o algo !

- ¡ Yo no tengo nada para los que son como tú !- El grito furioso se le escapó antes de que tuviera oportunidad de reprimirlo. Captado por su enojo, agarró el brazo del hombre lobo y lo sacó de la habitación por la fuerza, arrojándolo en el pasillo. Luego, inclinándose levemente hacia delante, habló en voz baja.

- Escucha con mucho cuidado. Yo no voy a ayudarte. Nunca voy a ayudarte. Si te vas a volver loco por esto, es lo mínimo que te mereces por lo que le hiciste a mi ahijado. ¿ Quieres castigo, Lupin ?. ¡ Este es tu castigo !. ¡ Espero que nunca vuelvas a dormir !

El golpe resonante que siguió, despertó casi a la mitad del dormitorio de Slytherin.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-¿ Nadie más notó que el Profesor Lupin parece un poco...atontado ?

Estaban en la primera clase de la mañana del lunes, Gryffindors y Slytherins reunidos cerca del límite del bosque, supuestamente discutiendo el estilo de vida de los centauros.

Harry observó fugazmente a Ron, que había hablado, antes de volver la mirada preocupada al hombre frente a la clase.

Nunca antes, Lupin le había parecido tan enfermo. El rostro del hombre no tenía color, excepto por las grandes, oscuras manchas púrpuras bajo los ojos. A veces, cuando hacía un gesto sin ganas, los estudiantes que lo rodeaban podían ver claramente que sus manos temblaban. Más de una vez, tartamudeó, y aún perdió el hilo de sus pensamientos en el medio de su discurso, por lo menos un par de ocasiones desde que el comienzo la clase.

- Piensan...-Murmuró Hermione. -¿ Creen que tiene que ver con el tiempo del mes ?

El pelirrojo puso los ojos en blanco. –Puedes decirlo, sabes. Todo el mundo en el colegio sabe lo que él es.

Ella frunció el ceño. –Sólo estoy siendo discreta. Algo de lo que tú no tienes ni idea, Ronald Weasley.

Harry dejó de escucharlos, mientras ellos se criticaban mutuamente. En verdad, él dudaba que la condición de Remus tuviese que ver con la luna llena, que ya había pasado la noche del viernes. Además, Malfoy lucía perfectamente bien, y él pasó por la misma transformación. De hecho, el rubio había retomado su trono como príncipe de Slytherin, y se portaba repugnantemente. Si Harry esperaba que él aprendiera algo de humildad, o- Merlín no lo permita- aún simpatía por su desgracia; estaba muy, muy equivocado. Malfoy estaba peor que nunca; pasó la mañana burlándose de los Gryffindors, y era obvio, por lo menos para Harry, que atacaba a Lupin. El hombre lobo mayor, palidecía cada vez que posaba accidentalmente los ojos en el Slytherin, que continuamente llamaba su atención para hacerlo reaccionar.

Harry entrecerró los ojos, enojado. Pendejo estúpido, tratando de atormentar a Remus...

Se volvió hacia sus amigos, notando que Seamus se les había unido.

- Sí-. Murmuraba el irlandés. –Si me preguntan, Lupin está trastornado.

Por un momento, Harry se enfureció, en defensa de su Profesor favorito, pero entonces, suspiró y observó la figura cansada de Remus. Realmente, no podía hacer otra cosa más que coincidir.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Draco le volvió la espalda a otro olor desconocido que pasó a su lado. Eso le había sucedido todo el fin de semana, y se hacia cada vez peor. Lo estaba volviendo loco. Cuando quería hacer algo, lo distraían miles de olores diferentes que no hubiese notado días atrás.

El laboratorio de Pociones, aunque amara la asignatura, era un infierno. Visitó a Severus , y se vio forzado a irse apresuradamente de la habitación, después de explotar en un violento ataque de estornudos, cerca de un caldero hirviente. El comedor, durante las comidas, también le resultó intensísimo; y lo mismo la sala común y casi todos los lugares con gente reunida.

Se había visto forzado a distanciarse continuamente de Blaise, que sólo había cambiado su colonia por una que no concordaba con la nueva sensitiva nariz de Draco. ¡ Y Pansy !. Tembló, recordando el perturbador descubrimiento de que compartían 'ese tiempo en el mes'. Cuando finalmente identificó el extraño olor que rodeaba a la chica, giró sobre sus talones y se alejó de ella, para sorpresa de Pansy. Luego le resultó difícil explicárselo.

¡ Y el ruido !. Eso era, casi, lo peor. Era como si todo en el maldito colegio tuviese la misión secreta de ensordecerlo. Todos eran tan ruidosos…

Podía asegurar que sus nuevos e indeseados sentidos lobunos no eran exactamente los superpoderes que siempre había soñado.

Suspirando, se sacudió a sí mismo, para dejar esos pensamientos. Pansy y Blaise se adelantaron hacia la sala común de Slytherin, mientras él se detuvo en sus habitaciones. Necesitaba unos pocos minutos a solas, lejos de las imágenes, olores y sonidos de tanta gente. Irónico, pensó ágriamente, que la maldición lo llevara aislarse, aún cuando no tuviese que ver con la transformación.

Lilith lo vio venir, e instantáneamente la bruja morena comenzó a acicalarse del modo acostumbrado, entrecerró los ojos de una manera que ella suponía seductora.

-Drac- Draco comenzó a murmurar la contraseña, y fue interrumpido.

-¡ Malfoy !

Giró, levantó una ceja, Potter se acercaba furioso. Se preguntó si éste sería más o menos gracioso que el Salvador Suicida al que estaba acostumbrado.

- Potter.

El moreno Gryffindor lo miró enojado, acercándose y osando invadir su espacio personal, mientras presionaba un dedo contra el Slytherin. Una vez más, Draco arrugó la nariz cuando los aromas humanos lo invadieron.

-¡ Yo sé lo que estás haciendo !- Acusó Potter. -¡ Estás tratando de atormentarlo !

El rubio, intencionalmente, hizo un paso hacia atrás, inexpresivo.

-¿ Y ? – Replicó, con calma.

Los ojos verdes se agrandaron, incrédulos, tras los marcos de sus lentes. -¡ Y !. Malfoy, ¿ lo has visto ?. ¡ Esto lo está destrozando !. Él pasó por…

- Ah, ¡ Cállate, Potter !- Espetó, abruptamente, haciéndolo callar por el momento. -¿ Se te ocurrió pensar que hacer que se sienta culpable ocasionalmente, es lo menos que puedo hacer ?. Y no me importa por lo que él pasó, me importa lo que él hizo.

El Gryffindor vaciló visiblemente, su enojo disminuyó un tanto. Replicó, por supuesto, para enojo de Draco. –Mira, comprendo que lo que sucedió fue…terrible, pero…pero, ¡ no fue su culpa, Malfoy !

El rubio apretó los dientes y se esforzó por no gruñir. Potter irradiaba ansiedad, mientras el otro parecía vacilar. Olía a…sudor, manchas de hierba, y tinta y cientos de otras cosas. Draco arrugó la nariz ligeramente, pero se alegraba de que no había trazas de colonia o algo artificial. Eso era lo ínico que le faltaba, explotar en estornudos incontrolables mientras trataba de mostrarse superior.

- ¡ Ciertamente, no fue mi culpa !- Exclamó cuando logró controlarse.

- Bueno, no es que no has hecho suficiente para merecer…

Las manos de Draco volaron a los hombros de Harry al instante, y Harry se encontró arrojado contra la pared por el chico más pequeño. Quiso alcanzar su varita, instintivamente, pero Draco la tiró a un lado, y lo siguiente que Harry supo, fue que tenía el antebrazo del rubio apretando su garganta. Los ojos del Slytherin cambiaron otra vez, eran los del lobo, sus pupilas se contrajeron, como puntos. Harry ahogó un grito, pero no podía articular palabra por la presión que Draco ejercía para ahogarlo. Agarró y empujó al chico, que ni se movió. Estaba peleando contra un hombre lobo, y se sentía indefenso.

Draco habló y su voz sonó mortífera. -¿ Dices que yo merecí esto, Potter ?- Siseó, inclinándose sobre Harry.

Por supuesto, Harry no pudo responder hasta que el rubio lo soltó, parcialmente, aliviando la presión apenas lo suficiente para que su rival le contestara.

El Gryffindor lanzó una mirada asesina al hombre lobo, anhelando tener su varita en la mano, la podía ver a la distancia, sobre el piso. – Eso no fue lo que quise decir-. Gruñó, furioso por su posición indefensa.

Nuevamente, Draco gruñó por lo bajo. Harry sentía el aliento del otro sobre su cara. Podía haber sido una posición romántica, con Draco sosteniéndolo en su lugar y demasiado cerca, pero la imagen se arruinaba por la furia en el rostro del rubio y el hirviente ultraje de Harry.

Lentamente, los ojos del Slytherin comenzaron a oscurecerse otra vez, recobrando su color, hasta que tomaron su gris natural. Hizo una mueca al Chico Dorado de Gryffindor. – Ten presente, Potter, haya merecido esto o no, soy perfectamente capaz de soportarlo-. Mostró sus dientes en una parodia de sonrisa.

Harry lo miró en silencio, sin moverse.

De repente, Draco sonrió con desdén, dando un paso atrás y soltándolo, finalmente. – ¿ Sabías que los lobos pueden oler el miedo ?- Luego, girando sobre sus talones, pasó derecho por el retrato de Lilith, olvidando en su enojo que no tenía intención de detenerse allí.

Mientras entraba, habló con malicia, por sobre el hombro. –Tal vez, por una vez, Potter, la víctima que estás tratando de defender no es un amado Gryffindor.

Harry se movió para levantar su varita, observando que el rubio se iba, con el rostro carente de emociones.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	7. Capítulo 7

**Esta es una traducción de la historia de Sakuri, "The secret's in the telling".**

**Los personajes originales son de J.K.Rowling, por supuesto.**

**La historia es de Draco/Harry, es decir, una relación homosexual, si no les agrada, pues... los invito a seguir leyendo en otra parte...**

**...**

**Capítulo 7 : Gryffindor manda…**

Draco no tenía idea por qué había venido a ver el partido.¡ Merlín, si despreciaba los dos equipos !; como si Hufflefuff no fuese lo suficientemente risible, volando alrededor con sus expresiones placenteras y aturdidas; además iban a enfrentarse a Gryffindor, ¡ Por el amor de Merlín !. ¡ Qué burla de partido !

Bueno, tal vez podría obtener una buena risa de el. Sería bastante gracioso ver a Potter caerse de su escoba.

Se acomodó hacia atrás en su asiento, y hoscamente, esperó que comience el verdadero juego. El molesto acento irlandés de Finnegan resonó desde la cabina del comentarista - qué conveniente que otro Gryffindor obtuviera ese rol – gritando los nombres de los jugadores del equipo.

- ¡ Y en segundo lugar, jugando por mi propia casa, la capitana Katie Bell como cazadora, junto a Dean Thomas y Ginny Weasley !. ¡ Bateadores, tras la desafortunada pérdida de nuestros infames gemelos Weasley, ahora son Jack Sloper y Andrew Kirke !. ¡ Como guardián, Ron Weasley !. Y por supuesto, como buscador... ¡ Harry Potter !

Draco apretó las manos sobre sus orejas, miserablemente, en un intento por amortiguar la siguiente ronda de aplausos. ¡ Ah ! , no había manera de que disfrute esto…

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

El agudo sonido del silbato cortó el aire frío, y Harry salió disparado hacia el cielo, montado en su Saeta de Fuego. Giró en el aire y tomó velocidad hacia el norte del campo, pasando fácilmente por entre los otros jugadores. Se mantuvo a alta velocidad por unos minutos, sólo tratando de atenuar la sensación de arrebato al volar, antes de dedicarse metódicamente a buscar la snitch.

- Y el Huffelfuff Cadwallader pasa la quaffle a Smith, quien se la devuelve, y- ¡ es interceptada por Ginevra Weasley !, que se la pasa a Thomas, Thomas a Bell- ¡ Y Gryffindor anota el primer gol del partido !. Nunca lo dudé…

Harry sonrió por el comentario del irlandés. Seamus no era tan directo como había sido Lee Jordan apoyando a su casa, pero todos los que escuchaban podían decir quiénes quería él, que ganen.

Harry miró hacia abajo, buscando el brillo dorado que debía perseguir. El reemplazo de Cedric, Summerby, revoloteaba al otro lado del campo. Ambos buscadores volaban lentamente, con las miradas recorriendo el campo continuamente.

- ¡ Y Weasley bloquea otro tanto de Hufflepuff, se está haciendo bueno en eso !. ¡ Y la chica Weasley en posesión de la quaffle, dirigiéndose a…ah, la golpeó una bludger !. Ambos, Kirk y Sloper fallaron en desviar la bludger…

El buscador de Gryffindor giró en el aire, sus ojos buscaron a Ginny. Ella continuaba sobre la escoba, con una mano presionada sobre un lado, mientras lanzaba maliciosas miradas a los dos bateadores que debían protegerla. Pero, por lo menos parecía estar bien, pensó Harry aliviado.

- ¡ Harry, compañero !. ¿ Qué estás haciendo ?

Se volvió hacia la voz de Ron, sólo para ver al pelirrojo señalando urgentemente detrás de él. Siguió la dirección indicada, y observó a Summerby, en un movimiento de caída libre, con una mirada determinada en la cara.

-¡ El buscador de Huffelpuff ha visto algo !. ¡ Está tras la snitch !.

¿ Pero, dónde está Potter ?. Si no la atrapa, Hufflepuff tomará la delantera- ¡ Ah, esperen, aquí vamos, Potter también la vio y va tras Summerby, y ganando terreno !. ¡ Pon esa Saeta de Fuego a trabajar, hombre !

Harry se inclinó hacia delante, contra el mango de la escoba, tratando de seguir la línea de vuelo del otro buscador. Pero no podía ver lo que atrajo la atención de Summerby; no había nada.

Vio un brillo dorado, pero no en esa dirección; Harry giró la cabeza, buscándolo otra vez, y finalmente la encontró, hacia su derecha, revoloteando cerca del borde del campo. Dándose cuenta de que casi cometió el error de seguir al otro buscador, que quería engañarlo, tiró bruscamente del mango de la escoba y se lanzó en persecución de su objetivo.

-¡¿ Qué, adónde va Potter !?. ¡ Ahora es Summerby el que lo sigue !. Parece que teníamos un engaño. ¡Ah, pero el buscador de Huffelfuff no tiene oportunidad de mantener el paso con una escoba como esa. ¡ Mírenlo !. ¡ Es una obra de arte, una obra de arte !

Harry se aferró firmemente a su Saeta de Fuego con los tobillos y se inclinó hacia delante, extendiendo la mano. Pudo sentir el frenético movimiento de las alas de la snitch, haciendo cosquillas en las puntas de sus dedos, el objeto dorado apenas estaba a centímetros de distancia.

Abruptamente, la snitch subió en el aire y él la siguió, cayó otra vez casi instantáneamente, y en la persecución de la bola, él se encontró prácticamente en el medio de los espectadores. Trató de ignorar los gritos que se elevaron cuando pasó por encima de sus cabezas, se arrojó hacia delante, en un esfuerzo final en velocidad y sintió que sus dedos se cerraban sobre la pequeña bola elusiva.

- ¿ Lo hizo ?. ¡ Sí, lo hizo, Potter atrapó la snitch !. ¡ GRYFFINDOR GANA 180 A 20 !

Sonriendo para sí mismo, Harry descendió ágilmente para reunirse con el resto de su equipo.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Esa noche, la sala común de Gryffindor estaba más ruidosa y alborotada que nunca, después de una victoria de Quidditch, pero por una vez, Harry estaba contento con permanecer en la compañía de sus amigos. Escuchó y rió cuando Ron relataba cómo los Slytherins chillaron cuando Harry voló sobre sus cabezas, y cómo Snape parecía a punto de hechizarlo cuando se vio forzado a arrojarse sobre Trelawny para evitar ser cacheteado por la cola de la Saeta de Fuego. Harry sonrió tontamente la mayor parte de la tarde, aliviado como el que más, por su buen humor.

Hermione, contentísima por verlo actuar como el Harry al que ella estaba acostumbrada, quiso tomar ventaja de esa rara fase de alegría para sacar a colación su idea.

Esperó hasta que Harry terminara de escuchar las graciosas y salvajes historias de Ron; durante las que él resopló burdamente dentro de su botella de cerveza de manteca cuando el pelirrojo lo sorprendió haciéndolo reír, con el resultado de que unas manchas pegajosas cubrían ahora su túnica. Cuando finalmente se separaron, Harry la vio y sonrió, uniéndosele junto al fuego.

Hermione le sonrió a su vez. -¿ Te diviertes ?

Él asintió. –Por supuesto. ¿ Y tú ?

- Sí, Harry. Quiero preguntarte algo-. ¿ Por qué no aprovechar ahora, antes de que se distraiga otra vez ?. Pensó ella.

Harry parpadeó. –Mm, seguro. ¿ Qué es ?

- Estuve pensando- Comenzó ella, girando para mirarlo de frente.

– Por lo menos diez personas me preguntaron si vamos a continuar con el ED este año. Me preguntaba si...¿ te parece bien ?. Creo que sería bueno para ti tener algo en que concentrarte.

Él pareció sorprendido, por un momento, luego se encogió de hombros. – Sí, está bien, Hermione. No sabía que hubiese gente que quisiera hacerlo nuevamente.

Desconcertada por su rápido asentimiento, le tomó un momento poder responder. Había esperado alguna protesta, considerando la oposición que él presentó la primera vez.

- Mm, sí. Quiero decir, quieren. Ayudó mucho, Harry, y fue divertido. Casi todos los miembros quieren volver a ser parte.

Él volvió sus ojos verdes para mirarla, y esta vez, estaban iluminados. –Me gusta la idea. Realmente, no lo había pensado, pero creo que...lo eché de menos. ¿ Arreglarás el primer encuentro ?

Ella puso los ojos en blanco. – Tú nunca puedes organizar nada...- Pero sonreía, contenta por poder dedicarse a los detalles.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Cuando Draco volvió a su habitación, esa noche, lo esperaba una carta, además de la conocida lechuza apoyada sobre la mesa de café, que lo miró con ojos fríos cuando entró.

_Querido Draco,_

_A tus dieciséis años de edad, estás ahora preparado para comenzar a seguir mis pasos. A la luz de esto, he comenzado a hacer los preparativos que te permitirán lograrlo._

_En menos de un mes, durante el fin de semana de visita a Hogsmeade, en lugar de permanecer en el castillo esos dos días, retornarás al hogar, a la Mansión Malfoy. Ya es hora de que seas introducido a los aspectos reales de la vida, y espero que los manejes en forma adulta. Te sugiero que pases las próximas semanas reflexionando sobre tus prioridades._

_Yo estoy confiado, de todos modos, de que me harás sentir orgulloso, Draco. Has sido preparado para este punto de inflexión, y es por eso que sé que tomarás el camino correcto._

_Tu padre,_

_Lucius A. Malfoy _

Draco miró fijamente la carta durante largos minutos, leyendo fragmentos una y otra vez. Sabía perfectamente bien a lo que se refería su padre, aunque las palabras fuesen ambiguas. Eso lo asustaba, ciertamente, pero una pequeña frase lo asustaba más:

_En menos de un mes..._

Las palabras prácticamente le gritaban, y supo, sólo lo supo...

Tomó su bolso, vació su contenido sobre el suelo, revolviendo lo que cayó. Tiró a un lado libros, trozos de pergamino, hasta que encontró lo que buscaba.

Abriendo el gran mapa que usaba en Astronomía, lo apoyó delante suyo. Mostraba el ciclo lunar impreso en el calendario, fechas y fases de la luna. Pasó un dedo, buscando la fecha correcta.

Suficiente, seguro como sabía que sucedería, la segunda luna llena coincidía con el fin de semana de Hogsmeade, el fin de semana que su padre quería que pase en el hogar.

El fin de semana en que sería marcado.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **_


	8. Capítulo 8

**Esta es una traducción de la historia de Sakuri, "The secret's in the telling".**

**Los personajes originales son de J.K.Rowling, por supuesto.**

**La historia es de Draco/Harry, es decir, una relación homosexual, si no les agrada, pues... los invito a seguir leyendo en otra parte...**

**...**

**Capítulo 8 : No hay lealtad en una serpiente**

Draco sintió una fuerte náusea.

No, no, no. ¡ Merlín, esto no puede estar pasando !. ¡ Sin aviso previo, tan pronto !. Desesperadamente pasó la mirada entre el mapa lunar y la carta; en algún tenía que haber un error; ¡ tenía que haberlo !

Un chillido agudo del ave, lo sobresaltó, temeroso, la miró sorprendido pues había olvidado su existencia.

-N-no tengo respuesta-. Susurró, y vio como la lechuza de su padre volaba hacia la ventana de su habitación.

Marcado. Su padre quería que reciba la marca. Su padre, que ignoraba en lo que su hijo se había convertido, y lo que eso significaba. ¡ Dioses, y justo tenía que elegir ese fin de semana !. Tal vez si fuese en otro momento...

Draco tembló. Pero no lo era; y no había nada en el mundo que pudiera convencerlo de estar cerca de su padre durante la luna llena, jamás.

Albus Dumbledore estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio, sintiendo todos y cada uno de sus ciento y tantos años. Estaba cansado, y tal vez, si no estuviese en medio de una guerra, se podría permitir un descanso. Pero, así eran las cosas, y cada vez que cerraba los ojos por un momento, parecía que una docena más de problemas nacían cuando volvía a abrirlos.

Sobre su escritorio estaba el pensadero de Severus, observó fijamente el contenido plateado que se movía en su interior. Había visto los recuerdos del Profesor de Pociones y estaba preocupado, pero una vez más, era muy poco lo que podía hacer.

Además, tenía una nueva carta de renuncia de Remus. El hombre lobo mayor, desde el incidente, insistía en renunciar a su trabajo y dejar el castillo, aunque sólo lo sabían ellos dos. En la primera oportunidad que tuvo, Remus se acercó al Director personalmente para retirarse, y Albus hizo lo único que podía hacer, negárselo.

No podía permitir que el hombre se fuera, no importaba cuánto gritara y protestara Severus, y cuántas explicaciones demandara. Iba a necesitarlo, si no era ya, sería pronto. Y si Remus seguía arrepentido, Albus estaba seguro que habría muchas ocasiones en el futuro, tristemente.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por unos golpes suaves en la puerta. Se sorprendió y miró a Fawkes; el fénix sólo volvió la cabeza hacia la puerta de la oficina.

Movió la varita y vio que la puerta gruesa se abría para revelar al chico Malfoy, parado en el umbral, vacilante. Tenía un trozo de papel fuertemente apretado contra él, casi protegiéndolo.

- Señor Malfoy- Saludó, sin poder mantener la sorpresa fuera de su voz. -¿ Sucedió algo malo ?

El rubio entró, dubitativamente, lanzando miradas cautelosas a Fawkes al pasar a su lado. Se paró al otro lado del escritorio. Sin palabras, apoyó el papel junto al pensadero, su mano temblaba levemente.

Frunciendo el ceño ligeramente, Dumbledore alargó su mano y la tomó, deslizándola hacia él para examinarla. Con un primer vistazo notó que era una carta de Lucius Malfoy, e instantáneamente sintió desasosiego.

- Quiere que sea marcado-. Murmuró el chico, con una voz apenas audible. Tenía la vista baja, incapaz de mirar al anciano a los ojos. Dumbledore sólo podía suponer que él veía esta admisión como una enorme traición. –Quiere que sea en el fin de semana de la próx...la próxima

- Comprendo, Señor Malfoy- Lo cortó el Director, indulgentemente. –Y no podemos permitirlo, aunque sólo sea por su propio bien.

El Slytherin hizo un movimiento que suponía asentimiento, y continuó mirando fijo hacia abajo.

Dumbledore suspiró y se acomodó hacia atrás, levantó una mano y se masajeó cansadamente los ojos. Problemas que daban a luz más problemas.

- Draco-. Dijo, eventualmente. –Dime por qué vino a mi.

El rubio, finalmente levantó la vista, sus ojos más oscuros que nunca. – No puedo ir. Usted sabe que no puedo. Si aceptase la marca, no sería un Mortífago...sería un animal. Probablemente, peor. Soy casi tan malo como un sang- un nacido de muggles, ahora.

Dumbledore no dijo nada del desliz de lengua, y más importante aún, de la corrección. Apenas levantó una ceja; juntó las puntas de sus dedos, cerró los ojos, y pensó.

- ¿ Y si el Profesor Lupin no te hubiese mordido noches atrás ?- Preguntó, minutos después. -¿ Qué hubiese hecho entonces, señor Malfoy ?

El Slytherin no respondió hasta que unos agudos ojos azules lo miraron. Se ruborizó y bajó la vista.

- La única razón por la que acudo a usted es por mi beneficio-. Respondió Draco, con honestidad, y un tanto de nerviosismo. – Si...si mi padre me hubiese escrito una quincena atrás, o un mes atrás, yo hubiese elegido lo mejor para mi, en ese momento.

Dumbledore no mostró reacción, excepto por su mirada penetrante, considerando el concepto de lealtad. Había muy poco de eso en el Slytherin, y él no parecía avergonzado de ello. Este era un individuo preocupado por su propio bienestar, y preparado para alejarse de cualquier cosa que le signifique una amenaza, aunque se trate de su padre. Del mismo modo, si las circunstancias fuesen diferentes, el chico podría estar peleando alegremente por el otro frente.

Dumbledore frunció el ceño pensativamente, con despreocupación tomó su varita y la colocó sobre su regazo. – Muy bien, señor Malfoy, ¿ asumo que está aquí para pedir mi protección ?

El otro, asintió, sin hablar.

- Entonces, voy a pedirle que lo jure, del mismo modo que se lo pedí a Harry y a los otros. ¿ Comprende ?. Si usted acepta, no podrá cambiar de bando después. Y por otro lado, tendrá mi protección y el colegio será un santuario que lo guardará de su padre y de los que trabajan para Voldemort.

Draco tragó saliva, tratando de prepararse.

Era de esperarse, el Director sería un auténtico tonto si confiara sólo en su palabra. Pero, aún así, la realidad de lo que estaba sucediendo, pareció aplastarlo. ¡ Merlín, nunca se imaginó en una posición semejante !

- Entiendo, señor.

El anciano asintió con firmeza. –Bien, bien, hijo mío. ¿ Estás listo ?

Draco asintió, cerró los ojos, _y no_ dio un respingo...

Dumbledore se puso de pie y comenzó a hablar. Se oía la magia en su voz.

– Va a jurarme su lealtad como estudiante y como mago. Esto significa que está obligado a hacer lo que esté en su poder para ayudarme, para ayudar a Harry Potter y a cualquier miembro de la Orden del Fénix, si el asunto es lo suficientemente serio. Si no puede ayudar, tampoco estorbará. Hará lo que yo le pida, confiando en que tengo su bienestar como meta. Estas promesas lo vincularán hasta que la guerra se declare verdaderamente terminada. ¿ Lo jura ?

Draco quería que la tierra lo tragara, con cada cláusula de su contrato de lealtad, pero cuando oyó la pregunta, simplemente respondió. – Lo juro.

Al instante, la estrella plateada de luz se disparó de la varita de Dumbledore y lo golpeó en el pecho, como había visto que les sucedió a los que juraron guardar su secreto. Era cálida y pesada, y le tomó largo rato acostumbrarse. Se concentró en la sensación, más que en el hecho y su significado.

Dumbledore lo miraba con exasperante lástima. –Lo siento, hijo mío. Sé que no es lo que hubiese querido...

Determinado a que todo esto pase lo más rápido posible, Draco movió la cabeza, apuntando a la carta que permanecía sobre el escritorio. -¿ Cómo debo responder, señor ?

- Le sugiero que no lo haga, señor Malfoy. Lucius se dará cuenta pronto que usted no tiene intención de ir de visita por el fin de semana. Yo haré los arreglos para que permanezca en Hogwrats durante las vacaciones.

El Slytherin movió su cabeza secamente, en reconocimiento, antes de girar y dirigirse hacia la puerta. No miró atrás, y siguió en silencio hasta que llegó al pie de la escalera de espiral que llevaba a la oficina del Director.

Se rehusaba a mostrar gratitud por su propio encierro.

--

Dumbledore observó cómo el Slytherin desaparecía de su oficina, antes de volver a los primeros dilemas del día. Puso la carta de Lucius a un lado; tomó la renuncia de Remus sin cuidado, la rasgó en dos y tiró los pedazos en el cesto de los papeles, que tenía junto a sus pies. Eso estaba resuelto, sólo permanecía el pensadero de Severus.

Suspiró, usó su varita para mezclar los recuerdos líquidos. Las cosas estaban comenzando a escapar de su control. Esta mañana, Severus había venido a verlo en primer lugar, con las novedades urgentes.

Él sabía que llegaría el día en que Tom Riddle dejara de confiar en Severus, pero había esperado que ese día se mantuviera lejano. Pero no, ya estaba sucediendo, y cualquier ventaja que su espía podría haber proveído, ya se diluía. Tom aún no había acusado abiertamente al Profesor de Pociones, pero lo haría pronto. Los otros Mortífagos lo despreciaban, siempre lo habían despreciado, realmente, pero por lo menos lo trataban con respeto. Bueno, ya no.

Severus había transferido los recuerdos del último encuentro al pensadero, para que Albus los viera. El contenido alteró muchísimo al Director. No sabía si podía arriesgarse a enviar a Severus nuevamente. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo, antes de que Tom decidiera matar al Profesor de Pociones. No, la tarea de Severus como espía llegó a su fin. Eso significaba que pronto, estaría ciego ante las acciones del Señor de las Tinieblas.

--

Harry, Hermione y Ron tomaron sus asientos acostumbrados, juntos, al fondo del salón de Defensa, la mañana siguiente. Desde que Snape, finalmente cayó en el puesto de Profesor de DCAO, su entusiasmo por la asignatura había decaído rápidamente. Era como antes en Pociones, sólo que peor, porque estaba arruinando una asignatura perfectamente agradable...

- Entonces, ¿ cuándo es el primer encuentro ?- Preguntó Harry, mientras buscaba dentro de su bolso, su texto de Defensa. Lo encontró y dejó caer el grueso volumen sobre el banco, frente a él.

Hermione sacó su propio libro. – Bueno, anduve preguntando, y este jueves parece que les viene bien a todos. ¿ Está bien para ti ?

- ¿ Pasado mañana?. Sí, está bien. ¿ Seguiremos usando los galleons ?

Ella sonrió. – Sí. Ya es más tradición que otra cosa, porque no creo que a ninguno de los Profesores le importe lo que hacemos.

En ese momento, la puerta del salón de clases se abrió y Snape entró, con su túnica negra flameando, como de costumbre. Ron estaba seguro que el Profesor gruñón usaba algún tipo de encantamiento, aunque nunca pudo probarlo.

- Saquen los libros y guarden las varitas-. Se oyó la orden cortante. Snape tomó su posición al frente del salón de clase, cerca de la pizarra. –Vayan al comienzo del capítulo diez y comiencen a leer.

Harry abrió el libro y pasó las páginas, buscando el capítulo diez; notó que la mano de Hermione se levantaba, a su lado. Ron, al otro lado, gruñó, anticipando la pérdida de puntos de su Casa.

-¿ Qué sucede, señorita Granger ?

- Profesor, no tratamos el capítulo nueve. La semana pasada terminamos el ocho, vea...

- Sé muy bien qué fue lo que terminamos la semana pasada, Granger- Espetó Snape, diciendo cada palabra con cortante irritación. – Y pedí que busquen el capítulo diez.

- Pero...

- Diez puntos de Gryffindor. ¿ Quiere que sean veinte ?

Hermione se quedó en silencio, lanzándole una mirada furiosa al libro, mientras encontraba la página correcta.

Harry no supo que lo incitó a buscar en el libro el título del capítulo nueve. Cuando lo encontró, lo miró fijamente unos momentos, antes de levantar la vista y encontrarse con la mirada penetrante de Snape.

**_Capítulo Nueve_:** _Identificación y Defensa contra criaturas tenebrosas: Hombre lobo. _

Harry miró a los ojos al hombre mayor, con la misma intensidad, y en ese momento se entendieron. Harry comprendió la hipocresía del Profesor de Pociones, que expuso a Remus con el mismo truco, pero protegía a Malfoy- y a la inversa, Snape sabía que Harry lo sabía, y no podía hacer nada al respecto.

- Bueno, Potter- Dijo el hombre, con frialdad. – Comience con la lectura.

Harry frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada.

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**


	9. Capítulo 9

**Esta es una traducción de la historia de Sakuri, "The secret's in the telling".**

**Los personajes originales son de J.K.Rowling, por supuesto.**

**La historia es Draco/Harry, es decir, una relación homosexual, si no les agrada, pues... los invito a seguir leyendo en otra parte...**

**¡¡ GRACIAS por todos los reviews !! Sí, concuerdo en que la relación de D/H progresa lentamente, pero el desarrollo de la historia hace tolerable la tardanza, van a ver…**

**...**

**Capítulo 9 : En búsqueda de consuelo**

Dos semanas más tarde, la luna se elevaba, plateada en el cielo nocturno y Draco estaba en el infierno. No a causa del metido de Dumbledore, sino por la enfermedad que lo invadía.

Se dijo a sí mismo que era una enfermedad, de todos modos, pero él sabía que realmente…

Era una maldición. Esta jodida maldición que parecía decidida a destruir cada pequeño detalle de su perfecta vida anterior. A causa de ella, estaba perdiéndolo todo, ¡hasta no podía su usar sus joyas de plata, Merlín !.

Su padre no era del tipo que tolerase ser ignorado, y le había enviado carta tras carta, terminando con una colorada vociferadora que lo encontró justo en el comedor. La voz rastrera y helada de Lucius se oyó regañando a Draco por su desobediencia, e informándole a su hijo que cortaban todos los lazos hasta que recuperara los sentidos perdidos. Draco salió del comedor hecho una tromba de furia y humillación, y con la urgencia de destrozar lo que sea que se atraviese a cruzarse en su camino.

Esa vez, no le prestó mucha atención a su reacción.

Pero, desde entonces, se puso peor. Su temperamento rápidamente se hacía incontrolable. El más ligero error lo enviaba a estados de mal humor que le duraban horas; y el más pequeño de los deslices, era suficiente para comenzar peleas a diestra, siniestra y al centro. Había conseguido más detenciones y perdido más puntos de su casa en la última quincena, que en todo el resto de su carrera en Hogwarts. El peor incidente involucró a Blaise, que hizo un comentario inocente que ni siquiera podía recordar, pero que le provocó salir carpiendo de la sala común, gritando obscenidades. Nunca había visto a Blaise tan asombrado.

Había más, sin embargo. Esos cambios de humor no eran naturales, estaba seguro. En lugar de sentirse satisfecho con ganar las discusiones en las que se embarcaba, comenzó a querer, _realmente,_ …lastimar.

Y todo comenzó con Potter…¿ cuándo no ?. Cuando el idiota hizo un comentario frívolo diciendo que Draco _merecía_ lo que le pasó. La verdad es que…él no había querido reaccionar del modo en que lo hizo. Pensándolo bien, su comportamiento estuvo…bueno, estuvo mal. ¿ Cuándo fue la última vez que él, _Draco Malfoy_, se había enredado en una pelea física ?. Hacía tiempo que el rubio se había resignado a ser más pequeño en tamaño, y no exactamente fuerte, por lo que sus propias acciones, al atacar al Gryffindor, más alto y fuerte, sin usar magia, no tenía sentido.

Y cuando lo tuvo a Potter allí, contra la pared, incapacitado; eso le produjo una sensación de placer que luchó por ocultar. En ese breve momento, la maldición no le pareció tan mala. Él era _fuerte,_ capaz de infundir real miedo a esos infames ojos verdes.

Pero, eso había sido antes; antes de que le naciera esta urgencia de herir, y atacar, y…y…mierda… _morder_.

Se estaba volviendo loco. Esto surgía en medio de sus tareas diarias. En un momento, caminaba por los pasillos junto a Pansy, y al próximo, su mentalidad se volvía violenta. Su visión cambiaba a tonalidades de gris, y el sonido del mundo a su alrededor le llegaba en ráfagas, como si su oído se volviera canino.

No era difícil reconocer los rasgos, el lobo se hacía presente.

Así estaba ahora, yendo y viniendo en su habitación como un animal enjaulado, forzándose a sí mismo a permanecer en su exilio auto-impuesto.

¡ No podía andar así entre la gente !. Merlín, pensar en lo que podía llegar a hacer…

Podía sentir que la criatura hervía bajo su conciencia, y su furia era suya, su salvaje descontrol lo invadía.

Se preguntó si esto fue lo que Lupin sintió esa noche, cuando perdió el control; y, por primera vez, se acercó a comprender cómo el hombre fue capaz de cometer semejante error.

Necesitaba…Merlín, no quería admitirlo…necesitaba ayuda. Draco no tenía la menor idea de cómo se suponía que iba a controlar esto, pero sabía que Lupin sabía cómo hacerlo.

Qué alegría, gruñó, silenciosamente, para sí mismo.

--

Remus estaba sentado solo, esa noche, como acostumbraba últimamente. Se rehusaba a ir al castillo, a menos que estuviese obligado a hacerlo.

La cabaña de Hagrid se había transformado desde su llegada y ahora había, dispersas pilas de libros, y una colección de cosas que él había adquirido durante su vida. En un rincón había un reflector de enemigos, y un tablero de ajedrez mágico cerca de la chimenea. Había estado jugando contra sí mismo durante un par de días. Una cacerola de sopa de pollo se mantenía caliente entre las brasas del hogar, y el aroma se esparcía placenteramente por el resto de la habitación.

Lupin había modificado los muebles a su gusto, transformando las sillas de madera de Hagrid en amplias y mullidas butacas de chintz. La cama en el otro rincón de la habitación, era más cómoda, con la adición de su propio colchón, colcha y almohadas. La manta que Fang tenía en el piso, había desparecido, porque el perro dormía ahora a los pies de la cama. El patrón de colores era el de la torre Gryffindor, más por costumbre que otra cosa, aunque los rojos eran menos brillantes, y el dorado había sido reemplazado por beige.

Suspirando, se inclinó hacia atrás en su silla, y se masajeó los ojos. Sobre la mesa, justo frente a él, tenía el plan de clases de la próxima semana, garabateado por su propia mano. La pluma había dejado manchas de tinta sobre sus dedos.

Fang gruñó, repentinamente, levantando la cabeza y mirando la pequeña ventana oscura. Remus observó al perro, y escuchó atentamente intentando descubrir lo que había captado la atención de Fang. Pero no escuchó nada, excepto el ruido repetitivo de la lluvia sobre el vidrio.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, el hombre lobo se puso de pie y caminó hacia la chimenea, donde su sopa de pollo lo esperaba. Se agachó para agarrar la cacerola, y en ese momento algo chocó pesadamente contra la puerta de madera. Fang se levantó y ladró al instante.

Frunciendo el ceño, lentamente se detuvo junto al perro, que escarbaba la base de la puerta.

- Muévete, chico- Le ordenó, tomando el picaporte y tirando de él.

Un angustiado Draco Malfoy, que usaba la puerta para mantenerse en pie, bruscamente cayó hacia delante, en el abrazo asombrado de Remus.

Pero, si el hombre lobo mayor esperaba que el otro se quedara quieto, se había equivocado. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se encontró derribado por el rubio que gruñía, todo un torbellino de fuerza torpe y furia. Y luego Fang se lanzó sobre Draco. Los tres constituían una indigna pila, con Remus abajo, tratando de defenderse de los ataques desorganizados del Slytherin, mientras Draco sólo trataba de alcanzar alguna parte del cuerpo de su asombrado Profesor, ignorando el enorme sabueso que saltaba sobre él defendiendo a su amo.

Colin Creevey hubiese hecho cualquier cosa por una fotografía de una escena como esa.

Recurriendo a la fuerza que usualmente desdeñaba, Remus se las arregló para sacarse de encima al chico y sentarse. Además, agarró a Fang del collar, antes de que el perro pudiera arrojarse contra el atacante.

Por un bendecido momento, hubo silencio, salvo por la lluvia y la respiración agitada de los tres. Luego, Draco se recobró y se lanzó otra vez, cayendo sobre sus rodillas frente al otro hombre lobo e intentando tomarlo por la camisa.

- ¿ Qué me hizo ?- Siseó, con los ojos desorbitados y blanquecinos, como su forma de lobo. - ¡ Esto me está matando !. Está...me está ganando !. ¡ Me estoy volviendo loco !

Sin palabras, Remus casi retrocedió ante la imagen que el normalmente prístino Malfoy, le presentaba. El chico lucía quebrado, en toda la extensión de la palabra. El cabello rubio caía sobre sus ojos en mechones mojados, gotas de lluvia caían en rápida sucesión. El resto de él, también estaba empapado. No parecía haberse molestado en usar una capa; estaba vestido estilo muggle, con jeans y una camisa blanca, sin adornos. Sus manos temblaban, mientras se aferraba a Remus; en realidad, todo él temblaba.

- D-Draco, cálmate-

-¡ No puedo !- El chico rugió como respuesta, con una expresión casi feroz. – ¡ No puedo, no puedo hacer nada !. ¡ Esto me está consumiendo !. ¡ Cada cinco minutos quiero matar a alguien, no puedo andar alrededor de mis amigos por temor a morderlos ¡. ¡ Por el amor de Merlín !. ¡ _Y todo es su culpa_ !

Remus no necesitaba que el Slytherin le dijera que algo estaba mal. Porque Malfoy, por más rebelde que quisiera considerarse, no era del tipo que acostumbraba atacar físicamente a un Profesor en su propia casa. Y, definitivamente, no aparecía en público luciendo como loco, si las cosas estaban bien.

Sacudiéndose a sí mismo con fuerza, Remus se arrodilló, tomando al chico firmemente por las muñecas y aflojando el apretón sobre su camisa. Era tiempo de portarse como adulto, se recriminó estrictamente. Él había causado esto, debía lidiar con ello y dejar de evitarlo.

-¿ Draco ?. Explícame exactamente lo que está pasando.

El Slytherin luchó por un momento, pero el hombre lobo mayor no soltó sus muñecas. Remus temía que si lo hacía, sólo provocaría otro ataque.

-¡ Es más fuerte que yo !- Siseó el rubio, finalmente, lleno de resentimiento. – Pensé…pensé que sólo iba a afectarme durante la luna llena…¿ Por qué está pasando esto ?

Remus lo miró con firmeza, tratando de sostenerle la mirada aterrorizada y calmarlo. - ¿ Has estado ignorándolo, verdad ?

- ¿ Qué ?

Suspiró. –Draco…Tienes que dejar de pensar en ti como el que eras antes…

- ¡ Yo soy el mismo !

- No-. El hombre negó con la cabeza, tristemente. – Lo siento, Draco. Merlín, lo siento tanto…pero no lo eres. No eres un mago normal, ya no. No eres un sangre pura. Ni siquiera eres…humano.

-¡ Cállese !- Violentamente, el rubio se alejó, aterrizando sobre su trasero en su esfuerzo por distanciarse del otro hombre lobo.

Pero, Remus continuó. – No significa que eres menos de lo que fuiste, sólo que eres diferente. Lo que quiero decir es que tienes que aceptarlo.

- ¿¡ Por qué debo hacerlo ?!. ¡¿ Por qué mierda-

- ¡ Porque esto va a seguir sucediéndote !

Se miraron en silencio. Remus tratando de comunicarle la importancia de lo que le estaba diciendo, y a la vez, forzándose a no bajar la vista cargado de culpa, como estaba. Draco negaba con la cabeza, desfallecidamente, negándolo, negándolo…

- Yo…yo puedo ayudarte, si..si me dejas-. Ofreció Remus, vacilante, después de un rato. Pensó, finalmente, que tal vez por esto, Dumbledore lo mantenía en el colegio, maldito viejo.

Draco lo miró con desprecio. -¿ No ha hecho suficiente ?- Atrajo una rodilla hasta su pecho, defensivamente, envolviendo con un brazo la pierna. Levantó una mano temblorosa primero hasta su boca, y luego la pasó por su cabello, antes de aferrarse con fuerza a su jean, obviamente no estaba seguro de qué hacer.

- De todos modos- Remus se preparó para continuar. – Yo comprendo la maldición mejor que tú. Sé cómo…vivir con ella. Aunque sólo sea para que no te delates a ti mismo, deberías escuchar-

- Ay, Dios- el rubio lo miró con ojos desorbitados. – No pensé en eso. Van a empezar a notarlo pronto. Ay, Dios, van a darse cuenta-

- Sh, no lo harán. Cálmate. Escúchame, podemos arreglarlo-

- ¡ No podemos arreglar NADA !- la explosión del rubio lo tomó por sorpresa, y causó la alarma de Fang. Remus pestañeó, y observó alelado, cómo Draco se quebraba.

La presencia del lobo lo dejó por un momento, y los ojos azul-ártico, rápidamente se oscurecieron al gris, y se llenaron de lágrimas. Draco bajó la cabeza para esconder el momento de vulnerabilidad, cubriéndose los ojos con sus antebrazos; atrajo ambas rodillas hacia el pecho, tratando de evitar el escrutinio asombrado de Remus.

Acurrucado sobre el viejísimo felpudo raído, en el piso del Profesor Lupin, Draco Malfoy lloró por primera vez desde que fue mordido.

_--_

Para la hora en que volvía a Hogwarts, alejándose a grandes pasos de la cabaña, arrepintiéndose absolutamente de todo el encuentro, ya eran casi las diez de la noche, peligrosamente cerca del toque de queda. Su ira aún permanecía apenas bajo la superficie, pero eclipsada por la humillación que sentía, por haber perdido su dignidad de semejante manera.

No, peor aún…se había rebajado y arrasado con su dignidad…

No había palabras para describir lo mortificado que estaba.

¡ Había…había llorado, en el suelo, frente a...Lupin !. ¡ Y el desgraciado lo había consolado !

Sólo pensarlo hacía que quisiera llorar otra vez.

Así que, cuando escuchó las voces distantes y reconoció esa risa ligera, se alegró por el blanco que el Equipo de los Sueños le presentaba. Apurando el paso, con la varita instintivamente en la mano, dio la vuelta a la esquina, a tiempo para ver a Potter, la Sangre Sucia y la Comadreja despidiéndose de lo que parecía la mitad del maldito colegio. Draco dudó, reconociendo Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs y Ravenclaws, saliendo de la habitación en la que habían estado apiñados. Qué demonios…

Entonces, la reconoció. Esa era la misma habitación del año pasado, cuando él había ayudado a que estos pequeños encuentros terminaran prematuramente.

Plantando una mueca de desprecio en el rostro, se adelantó después de ver que la mayoría de los estudiantes desaparecía, dejando sólo al Trío Dorado. Se moría de ganas de sacarse el enojo con algo, y ni siquiera el pensamiento de que Granger lo pudiese abofetear otra vez, logró disuadirlo.

- El Ejército de Dumbledore de vuelta en su vieja gloria- Dijo en voz alta, maliciosamente.

Los tres giraron sorprendidos, lanzándole miradas de enojo al reconocer su voz. Eso duró apenas tres segundos, antes de que sus expresiones se transformasen lentamente en asombro.

La Comadreja resopló divertida. – Mierda, Malfoy, ¿ qué te pasó ?

Draco parpadeó, no estaba recibiendo la reacción que quería.

- ¿ Estuviste afuera ?- Demandó Granger, elevando su voz indignada y atacando severamente los nervios de Draco.

El Slytherin se miró, y casi dio un respingo. Realmente había olvidado su apariencia, para nada prístina por primera vez, con seguridad eso sólo afirmaba su angustia. Merlín, de todas las veces que estuvo vestido como un pobrete en ropa muggle...encima, ropa muggle mojada.

- No es asunto tuyo, Granger- Espetó, mirándola furioso. – Aunque me encantaría saber qué están tramando las fuerza rebeldes, a estas horas de la noche.

Potter levantó las cejas, incrédulo. – Sí, de los que estamos aquí, somos nosotros los más sospechosos...¿ Qué demonios estuviste haciendo afuera del castillo ?

Draco frunció el ceño. – Yo no tengo el hábito de repetirme, pero ya lo dije, no es asunto tuyo.

El pelirrojo dio un paso hacia delante, con la varita preparada a un lado. – Es asunto nuestro si estás tramando algo, como meter a las hordas de Mortífagos y monstruos dentro de Hogwarts...

- ¡ Por amor de Dios, Weasley !- El rubio exclamó, levantando las manos, disgustado y exasperado. -¿ Cuántos años tienes, cinco ?.

¡ Monstruos !. El único monstruo por aquí, es su precioso pichicho iluminado por la luna- Resueltamente mantuvo la mirada lejos de Potter, y firme sobre los otros dos.

La Sangre Sucia saltó a defenderlo, en primer lugar. - ¡ El Profesor Lupin no es un monstruo, Malfoy !. Es tan humano como tú y yo.

Weasley gruñó. – Vamos, Hermione. No vale la pena tratar de explicarle nada a este pendejo hurón.

Draco lo interrumpió, concentrándose en la chica. Forzó una expresión de desdén. -¿ Humano ?. Ni siquiera es un mago. No es un sangre pura. ¡ Es una criatura !. ¿ Qué tan bueno puede ser ?

Granger parecía lista para golpearlo, pero él se mantuvo a distancia, esta vez.

- ¡ Asqueroso ! Bestia detestable !- Gritó ella, perdiendo todo decoro.

–¡ Remus Lupin es un ser humano mucho mejor de lo que tú jamás serás, y diez veces mejor mago !. ¿¡ Cómo te atreves ?!

El Chico Maravilla eligió ese momento para meterse, puso un brazo alrededor de la bruja y lanzó una mirada al pelirrojo. La Comadreja miró a Draco amenazadoramente, antes de tomar el lugar de Harry.

- Vamos, Hermione, volvamos a la sala común.

Ella se separó de él, y giró sobre sus talones, saliendo hecha una tromba por el pasillo. Con una patética mirada preocupada en su estúpida cara, la Comadreja la siguió apresurado, dejando a Potter.

Los ojos verdes lo observaron con firmeza, sin decir nada.

Draco frunció el ceño, quería ira, quería un blanco, quería cualquier cosa excepto este silencio desagradable.

-¿ Qué estás mirando ?- Espetó venenosamente, cuando la mirada fija fue demasiado para él.

Potter cruzó los brazos e inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, luciendo irritantemente despreocupado. – Malfoy, si querías consuelo, hay maneras más sutiles de conseguirlo.

Draco casi se ahogó. - ¿ Cómo ?

El chico más alto se encogió de hombros, apenas. – Bueno, las hay. Hermione va a estar alterada por esto toda la semana, sabes. Realmente, deberías-

-¿ Consuelo ?- Repitió el rubio, como si hubiese oído sólo esa parte.

- Bueno, supongo que es por eso que quisiste que ella dijera esas cosas sobre él. ¿ Encontraste lo que buscabas ?

El Slytherin gruñó, y pasó a su lado, empujándolo, yendo en la misma dirección que habían tomado los otros dos Gryffindors. Potter, sin perturbarse, lo siguió.

- ¡ Aléjate de mi, Potter !- Ordenó, caminando más rápidamente.

-¿ Qué ?. ¿ Te tocó de cerca, Malfoy ?- Su rival le mantuvo el paso con facilidad, para irritación de Draco. - ¿ Allí estuviste, verdad ?. En casa de Remus.

- Vete de aquí.

- ¿ Te dio la charla para el Pequeño Hombre Lobo ?. ¿ Estás-

Draco no se dio cuenta de que se había movido hasta que su puño chocó contra la boca del otro. Potter trastabilló levemente, levantando una mano para tocar el hilo de sangre que apareció en su labio. Lentamente, levantó la vista, y miró al Slytherin, con algo parecido sospechosamente a la alegría en sus ojos verdes.

- Eso fue patético, Malfoy-. Le informó alegremente al rubio, limpiándose la mancha roja. – Supongo que eres todo humano esta vez,...

¿ Mm ?

Draco parpadeó, sin entender del todo al principio. Observó al Gryffindor, perplejo, antes de darse cuenta. Aún actuaba como humano. Furioso, sí, pero no había cambiado, no tenía esa necesidad animal de morder, ni esa fuerza sobrehumana, no.

Potter, abruptamente lo apuntó con su varita. -¿ No creerás que voy a quedarme parado para que me golpees como te parezca, verdad ?

Por primera vez, en mucho tiempo, Draco sintió que se estremecía, ¡ esto era algo tan familiar, tan firme !. Esto, Merlín esto nunca iba a cambiar: esta enemistad. No importaba en qué se convirtieran. Esto era una constante, un factor de confianza, y en el medio de este caos, eso era exactamente lo que él necesitaba, aunque se rehusaba a reconocer que Potter le estaba haciendo un favor, comenzando con la pelea que él anhelaba.

Fue McGonagall quien los descubrió, unos minutos más tarde, en el medio de un improvisado duelo, con hechizos volando peligrosamente. Los tomó a ambos del cuello, y físicamente los arrastró por el pasillo, quitándoles una cantidad obscena de puntos a los dos.

No importaba. Mientras estaban parados en la oficina, con la Profesora escocesa gritándoles hasta quedarse ronca, sobre el toque de queda, rivalidad, madurez; Draco arriesgó una mirada en dirección a Potter, y creyó ver un brillo de su propia satisfacción, reflejado en los ojos verdes.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**Este capítulo me encantó, comienza una dinámica entre los dos, que me resulta adorable.**_

_**Besos. Hasta el próximo.**_

_**D.L. **_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	10. Capítulo 10

**Esta es una traducción de la historia de Sakuri, "The secret's in the telling".**

**Los personajes originales son de J.K.Rowling, por supuesto.**

**La historia es Draco/Harry, es decir, una relación homosexual, si no les agrada, pues... los invito a seguir leyendo en otra parte...**

**...**

**Capítulo 10 : El precio**

-¿ Estás seguro de que no quieres que Madam Pomfrey te cure eso, Harry ?- La voz preocupada de Hermione se oyó cruzando la mesa del desayuno.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco. – Apenas es un cortecito, Herm. Malfoy no podría hacer un daño verdadero, ni aunque lo intentara.

A su lado, Ron resopló. – Sí, y tú conoces a Pomfrey. Ella no cura nada que no sean huesos rotos, si son por una pelea.

La chica sacudió la cabeza, levantó su bolso y la última edición del Profeta, y se puso de pie. – Eso fue irresponsable. Honestamente, batiéndote a duelo con ese pendejo en el medio del pasillo...¡ Y la cantidad de puntos que perdiste !- Contrastando con sus palabras desaprobadoras, una sonrisa le sobrevoló los labios. Al pasar se inclinó y dejó un beso suave en el desarreglado cabello negro. –Gracias.

Harry sonrió. –De nada. ¿ A dónde vas ?

Ella hizo una pausa y se volvió. – Voy a organizar la reunión del ED de esta noche. Dejé el Galleon en mi habitación, esta mañana.

Ron, frunció el ceño, observando la expresión de cariño de Hermione hacia su mejor amigo, y de pronto sonrió brillantemente. – Ah, ¿ es esta noche ?. ¿ Qué haremos esta vez ?

Harry mordió su tostada, pensativo.

Hermione dejó el comedor.

– Pensé en practicar duelo. No lo hemos hecho desde el año pasado, y realmente, tampoco entonces practicamos en serio...

Ron sonrió despectivo. – Merlín, hasta suenas como un Profesor de verdad.

Harry le devolvió una mirada tan alarmada que el pelirrojo lanzó una carcajada, y logró que Harry lo mirara enojado y le prometiera que lo pondría a practicar duelo con Luna.

Albus Dumbledore observaba pensativamente a sus estudiantes, desde su sitio en la cabecera de la mesa de los Profesores. Ante sus ojos, Harry reía junto a sus amigos, hablando animadamente sobre lo que sea que eso adolescentes hablan normalmente- Quidditch, chicas, encuentros secretos en la sala multipropósito...

El Director sonrió para sí mismo, con ese pensamiento, divertido porque el chico se creía que era discreto. No importaba, por supuesto. La mayoría de los Profesores, hasta cierto punto, habían oído mencionar al ED, y hacían oídos sordos. Harry parecía verdaderamente feliz, por primera vez en meses, y si esa era la causa de semejante cambio, ¿ quiénes eran ellos para interponerse ?

Albus le dedicó una mirada afectuosa a la mesa de sus Profesores. Cerca, Minerva y Hooch, las mayores fanáticas de Quidditch de la mesa, discutían sobre quién sería el campeón nacional este año. Sibyll trataba de convencer a Filius de que ella había visto su muerte- y que sería una muerte horripilante, en verdad – mientras el Profesor de Encantamientos trataba de cambiar de tema, en vano. Más lejos, Remus Lupin picoteaba sus copos de maiz, sin ganas. Severus estaba llamativamente ausente, a causa de otra estadía con su señor.

En ese momento, otro grupo de estudiantes hizo su entrada al comedor. Albus miró en su dirección y sus ojos brillaron con interés.

Sí, Draco Malfoy, por cierto se ganó su interés, en el último tiempo. A la vista, el rubio no era diferente, seguía tan repugnante como siempre, seguía orgulloso, engreído, despectivo. Seguía siendo el perfecto candidato a príncipe de Slytherin.

Si Albus no hubiese recibido dos reportes separados, de Minerva y de Remus, diciéndole que el chico había estado destrozado apenas anoche; él hubiese afirmado que el señor Malfoy sobrellevaba su problema perfectamente bien.

Pero, eso no era cierto, no importaba qué tanto tratara de ocultar su derrumbe en público.

El director observó cómo el Slytherin condujo a un grupo de compañeros de casa, hasta su mesa. Al pasar, intercambió con Harry, miradas feroces y comentarios maliciosos, como de costumbre.

Y, ese era otro tema. Cómo haría su nuevo recluta – Albus tuvo que reírse mentalmente, ante el pensamiento de la reacción que recibiría si alguna vez llamaba al señor Malfoy, de ese modo, a la cara- pero, regresando al tema, ¿ cómo se suponía que su nuevo recluta podría trabajar efectivamente con ellos si odiaba a su líder ?

Albus había cumplido su palabra, y aún en este momento, mantenía lejos a Lucius, quien furiosamente, trataba de llegar hasta su hijo desobediente. Draco no sabía nada de estos acontecimientos, por supuesto, sólo sabía que el torrente de cartas se había detenido una semana atrás -cuando Albus comenzó a interceptarlas-. El Director no confiaba en Lucius, y sospechaba que era capaz de colocar un traslador o hacer algo igualmente retorcido.

Además, ya había hecho los arreglos para que el chico permanezca en Hogwarts, aún durante las obligadas vacaciones.

Pero, a cambio de sus esfuerzos, no pretendía que el señor Malfoy permanezca sentado, de su lado sólo nominalmente. Él quería poner en uso sus talentos en la próxima guerra, como con todos los demás.

Por el momento, sin embargo, Albus se contentaba con que el Slytherin esté en buenos términos con los estudiantes que hacian lo mejor que podían preparándose para lo que vendrá. Además, aunque sólo fuese por su propio beneficio, le haría bien exponerse a la influencia de las otras casas, y no sólo a la suya.

Una voz que sonó sospechosamente como la de Severus, le siseó en un rincón de su mente, que tal vez estaba siendo un tanto prejuicioso con la casa Slytherin, pero él la calló a la fuerza.

Con su decisión tomada, el Director asintió para sí mismo, ya dándole forma de plan a su ocurrencia momentánea.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ya le resutaba poco sorprendente a Harry, en estos días, que el Director lo llame a su oficina. Lo que lo preocupaba era que además, se hacía menos sorprendente encontrar allí a Malfoy.

El rubio se volvió y lo miró con desprecio, cuando entró cinco minutos más tarde, como era su costumbre. Harry se tensó, a la defensiva, pero Dumbledore simplemente le hizo señas con la mano, para que entre, indicándole la silla vacía junto al Slytherin.

- Harry, hijo mío, ¿ por qué no te sientas ?

El Gryffindor se sentó, vacilante, luciendo incómodo. Ya estar aquí lo ponía suficientemente nervioso, pero con Malfoy sentado a su lado, con una expresión altanera; era diez veces peor.

-¿ Hay alguna razón por la que estamos aquí, Director ?- Preguntó irrespetuosamente el rubio, cruzándose de brazos.

El anciano lo miró con severidad, por encima de sus lentes, antes de abarcarlos a ambos con la mirada. – Sí, señor Malfoy, hay una razón. Dos, de hecho. En primer lugar, quiero aprovechar la oportunidad para informarle a Harry que usted escogió nuestro lado en la futura batalla.

-¡ Señor !- Malfoy se inclinó hacia delante en protesta, sujetándose con fuerza de los apoyabrazos.

Harry lo observaba fijamente, asombrado, sin saber cómo reaccionar.

Dumbledore continuó, a pesar de todo. – No hay motivo para avergonzarse, señor Malfoy, se lo aseguro. Creo que Harry, especialmente, tiene derecho a saberlo, considerando que él va a ayudarme a introducirlo a nuestro lado de la guerra.

Ahora fue el turno de Harry, de objetar, él también se inclinó hacia delante. – Señor, no estoy seguro...

- Tonterías, tonterías. Yo no espero que ustedes dos se conviertan en...hermanos en armas, instantáneamente, por supuesto. Quiero, sin embargo, pedirte un favor, Harry.

El Gryffindor rápidamente se deshizo de la expresión de total disgusto que tenía al pensar que él y Malfoy podían llegar a convertirse en 'hermanos en armas'. Sacudió la cabeza para desechar la imagen, antes de responder.

– Mm...¿ qué favor, Profesor ?

El anciano sonrió. –Sí. En realidad le concierne a tu grupo de Defensa. Al...ED, creo que se llama.

Harry parpadeó. -¿ Usted lo sabe ?- Preguntó, sorprendido.

Malfoy puso los ojos en blanco. – Sí, Potter, porque eres la epítome de la discreción.

El Gryffindor contuvo la lengua, y no le dijo a dónde podía irse. Por lo menos, mientras estén delante del Director.

Dumbledore alzó una ceja, divertido. – Bueno, tal vez pueda ayudar con eso en el futuro, señor Malfoy.

El Slytherin lo observó intensamente. -¿ Yo ?. ¿ Por qué, qué tendría yo que ver con eso ?

- Porque, hijo mío, quiero que te conviertas en miembro del grupo.

El Gryffindor y el Slytherin se enderezaron a un tiempo, estallando en protestas simultáneas, negando con la cabeza y hablando al mismo tiempo, intentando hacerle entender lo desagradable de la idea.

- Profesor, realmente no creo que se trate de una buena idea-

- No puede hablar en serio-

- Quiero decir, estoy seguro que él no está interesado-

- De todas las estupideces-

- Y, como sea, Malfoy no es exactamente popular-

- Honestamente, yo ...¡ Cállate la boca, Potter !. Para que sepas-

-¡ Chicos !- El director levantó una mano, pidiendo silencio, mirándolos severamente por encima de sus lentes. –¡ Esto...esta rivalidad, es la razón por la que les estoy haciendo este pedido !. Señor Malfoy, a cambio de mi protección, usted accedió a obedecer las pocas demandas que le haré. Esta es una de ellas. Y, Harry...Te estoy pidiendo, respetuosamente que me escuches...

-¡ Pero, Profesor !- Harry era consciente del tono de lloriqueo de su voz, pero no parecía poder hacer nada. Observó que Malfoy lucía igualmente horrorizado.

-¡ Suficiente !- Por primera vez, Dumbledore realmente sonaba irritado. Se recompuso en segundos, sin embargo, y con calma, juntó la punta de sus dedos frente a él. – Si el señor Malfoy, alguna vez va a aprender a trabajar con nosotros, y no contra nosotros, necesita la experiencia de trabajar en equipo. Y, ¿ no se les ocurrió a ninguno de ustedes que necesita a alguien que sepa exactamente quién, y más importante aún, qué es ?

El rubio frunció el ceño. -¿ Y eso qué tiene que ver ?. ¡ Me está pidiendo que forme parte del maldito club de fans de Potter !. ¿ Y además, por qué debería perder mi tiempo escuchándolo a él, cuando tenemos un muy buen Profesor de Defensa este año ?

Harry resopló, escépticamente, pero fue totalmente ignorado.

- Porque lo digo yo, señor Malfoy- Fue la única respuesta que recibió, al tiempo que los ojos de Dumbledore recobraban su brillo. – Ahora, si me lo permiten, tengo trabajo que hacer.

Hoscamente, el par se levantó de sus asientos, lanzándose miradas furiosas uno al otro, culpándose mutuamente.

- Ah, ¿ Harry ?- Habló Dumbledore, cuando ellos alcanzaron la puerta. – Espero que el señor Malfoy esté invitado a la reunión que la señorita Granger está organizando para esta noche.

El Gryffindor frunció el ceño, pero afirmó con la cabeza.

- Bueno, Potter. ¿ No vas a extenderme una invitación formal ?- Gruñó Draco, mientras bajaban juntos las escaleras de la oficina.

Harry bufó. – No. Lo escuchaste. Es esta noche. Ven si quieres, no es mi problema.

El rubio dijo, con desprecio. – Sí, bueno, sé que es esta noche. ¿ A qué hora, idiota ?

El Gryffindor dudó en replicar, finalmente suspiró, exasperado. – Ah, maldición. Voy a tener que darte un galleon. Y vas a tener que firmar la lista...

Draco lo miró incrédulo. - ¿ Dinero, Potter ?. ¿ Vas a pagarme ?. ¿ Y, qué lista ?

- No voy a pagarte, así es como todos sabemos a qué hora es la reunión. Hermione puede explicártelo. Y, la lista es el contrato que te obliga a no divulgar nada.

El rubio puso los ojos en blanco. – Bueno, mierda. Estoy ansioso por compartir mi humillación con el resto de Slytherin...

Caminaron a grandes pasos por el pasillo, en silencio, unos momentos.

- ¿ Y por qué mierda estás haciendo esto ?. Sé que no quieres ser parte del ED.

El rubio entrecerró los ojos, con resentimiento. – Obviamente- Murmuró. – Pero, ¿ no lo escuchaste a él, Potter ?. Yo dije...juré que haría lo que él me ordenara.

Podía sentir esos ojos verdes exasperantes, quemándole un lado de la cabeza, donde la mirada de Potter se fijó. Se rehusó a devolverle la mirada.

- Así que...¿ hablaba en serio ?. ¿ Te uniste a nuestro lado ?

Draco resopló. – Bueno, realmente se trata de una deliciosa broma que preparamos...

- Ah...vete a la mierda, Malfoy. ¿ Tienes que ser sarcástico con todo ?

El Slytherin giró tan rápido que Potter, trastabilló, con una mano buscando torpemente su varita. La furia de los ojos de Draco era penetrante, y lo clavó en su sitio. – ¡ Bueno, me resulta una ayuda, en vez de admitir que tu santo Director me hizo prácticamente su esclavo !

El Gryffindor parpadeó ignorantemente por unos momentos, antes de recuperarse. – No es esclavitud, Malfoy. Estoy seguro que sólo necesita poder confiar en ti.

- ¡ Ah, por supuesto !. ¡ Cómo si la amenaza de lo que mi Papi me haría si vuelvo a cambiar de lado, no fuese suficiente !- llegó la sardónica réplica. – No, era necesario que yo entendiese que Albus Dumbledore es poderoso y que yo, apenas si soy lo suficientemente bueno como para cumplirle los caprichos.

Potter lo miraba como si estuviera loco, lo que, admitió como posibilidad a estas alturas. – Malfoy, creo que estás inflando las cosas, estás exagerando.

- ¡ No me importa si estoy inflando las cosas !- De pronto, gritaba, perdiendo toda traza de dignidad. - ¡ Así es como me siento !

El pasillo vacío se llenó de silencio cuando Draco dejó de gritar. Se habían detenido sin darse cuenta, y ahora estaban enfrentados, con las manos cercanas a sus varitas.

Draco sintió que se teñían sus mejillas, avergonzado al notar lo lejos que se dejó llevar. ¡ Dios, qué era,¿¡ un maldito niño lanzando rabietas instantáneas !?. Cerró los ojos un momento y se controló nuevamente, parándose derecho y removiendo toda expresión de su rostro. – Bueno, Potter, aunque me encante perder el tiempo en tu compañía, tengo cosas que hacer. ¿ Soy miembro de tu pequeño club o no ?

El Gryffindor lucía desconcertado por el súbito cambio de imagen. Vaciló antes de contestarle, obviamente preguntándose qué había pasado. Finalmente, se compuso lo suficiente para tartamudear. – Ah, supongo que puedes firmar después, y Hermione tendrá que hacer otra moneda...Mira, yo sé dónde está tu cuarto, puedo ir a buscarte cuando sea la hora reunión...Si...si te resulta más fácil.

Draco suspiró, luciendo muy descontento. – Genial- Gruñó.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	11. Capítulo 11

**Esta es una traducción de la historia de Sakuri, "The secret's in the telling".**

**Los personajes originales son de J.K.Rowling, por supuesto.**

**La historia es Draco/Harry, es decir, una relación homosexual, si no les agrada, pues... los invito a seguir leyendo en otra parte...**

**...**

**Capítulo 11 : Saldando cuentas**

-¿¡ Él QUÉ ?!

-¡Shhh!!

Ron miraba a su amigo con ojos saltones, y trataba desesperadamente de encontrara algo que decir. Sin embargo, no hallaba las palabras. Pasmado, sólo podía sacudir la cabeza, incrédulamente.

Los tres estaban sentados en su lugar acostumbrado junto al fuego, muy juntos, y Harry trataba de mantener la discusión en secreto. Hasta ahora, no había tenido mucho éxito, la explosión de Ron atrajo la atención de media sala común.

-Miren-. Murmuró Harry. – Les estoy avisando en primer lugar, para que sepan por qué va a estar allí. ¡ No quiero que toda la sala común se levante en armas, así que cállense !, ¿ entendido ?.

El pelirrojo parpadeó, luego sacudió la cabeza otra vez. - ¡ Pero, Harry! Realmente, no vas a dejar que se nos una, ¿ verdad ?...Quiero decir...¡ Es Malfoy !- Afortunadamente había logrado bajar la voz esta vez.

Harry se encogió de hombros. – No hay mucho que pueda hacer. Son órdenes de Dumbledore-. Se quedó mirando fijamente el fuego, un largo rato, mientras sus amigos absorbían lo que acababa de decirles.

- Debe haber algo que puedas- Ron intentó protestar.

- No hay.

Hermione, que había permanecido en silencio hasta ahora, repentinamente se animó. – Pero, Harry, tampoco es que Malfoy quiere unirse a nosotros. Tal vez, ni se presente.

Él suspiró y la miró, dándose cuenta de que no les había contado la otra mitad de la historia.

La explicación le tomó bastante tiempo, debido a las continuas interrupciones de Ron, y sus explosiones indignadas; además de las preguntas que Hermione le hizo en voz calma y que él contestó lo mejor que pudo. Les transmitió lo que sucedió en la oficina de Dumbledore y en la siguiente conversación que sostuvo con Malfoy. Mientras hablaba, la expresión de Ron pasó de hosca a casi alegre, y la de Hermione sólo lucía cada vez más atribulada.

-¿ Quieres decir que Dumbledore, finalmente tiene el control del pendejo ?- Preguntó el pelirrojo, alegremente, cuando Harry terminó.

– ¡ Siempre dije que ese hombre era un genio !

Hermione frunció el ceño. – También lo has llamado loco muchas veces, Ronald. Y, como sea, ¡ no puedo creer que el Director haga algo así !

Harry levantó una ceja, y exhaló lentamente, aún mirando el fuego. – Sí, sé lo que quieres decir. Parece bien, al principio, pero la manera en que Malfoy lo explicó...Me hizo sentir culpable, para ser honesto.

Ron, una vez más, lucía pasmado. -¿ No hablan en serio ustedes dos, no ?

La bruja pareció no prestarle la más mínima atención, y continuó.

– ¡ No es ético !. Puedo entender que le haga jurar lealtad, y nada más. Pero, ¿ obligarlo a obedecer ?. ¡ Dumbledore puede obligarlo a hacer lo que él quiera !

Harry frunció el ceño, intranquilo. – Sí, pero no lo hará. Quiero decir...es Dumbledore.

- ¡ Aún así !- Exclamó ella, con un tono de voz alto, indignado, el mismo que usaba cuando discutía sobre el Frente de Liberación de los Elfos Domésticos. - ¡ Por principio...Eso es...eso es esclavitud !

- Eso es lo que dijo Malfoy.

Se miraron uno al otro, intranquilos.

Ron se mofó, en voz alta, distrayéndolos. – Ustedes están exagerando. Piénsenlo. ¿ De qué otra manera va a asegurarse de que ese pendejo no vaya corriendo a buscar al Innombrable a la primera oportunidad ?

Harry recordó las palabras despreciativas y sarcásticas del Slytherin.

_¡ Cómo si la amenaza de lo que mi Papi me haría si vuelvo a cambiar de lado, no fuese suficiente ! _Se preguntó, con culpa, si las medidas de Dumbledore habían sido verdaderamente necesarias.

- Como sea- El pelirrojo continuó, y su tono se ensombreció. – La única cosa que lo está obligando a hacer es a atormentarnos a nosotros.

Eso los trajo de nuevo al punto.

Hermione suspiró. – Bueno, puedo hacer otro galleon, y llevar la lista, ¿ estas seguro, Harry ?

El chico la miró irónicamente. – No, pero como dije, no puedo hacer mucho, ¿ verdad ?

-¿ Y quién eres tú ?

Harry parpadeó, ese tono sensual venía de un retrato. Levantó la vista, perplejo, hacia la mujer morena, preguntándose si tenía una respuesta posible.

- Te hice una pregunta, querido-. Ronroneó Lilith, sorprendiéndolo.

- Ah...Harry, Harry Potter.

Ella sonrió, sus labios rojo sangre se curvaron. - ¿ En verdad ?. Y, puedo preguntarle a un chico tan atractivo, ¿ qué estás haciendo aquí ?

Harry se sonrojó. – En realidad, vine a buscar a Malfoy. ¿ Podría avisarle ?

Ella arqueó una fina ceja negra. -¿ Qué, el rubio ?. Ese es un chico repugnante. Nunca me habla, como tú, mi querido. ¿ Por qué no te quedas a charlar conmigo ?

- Mm...- Y, en verdad, ¿ qué otra reacción cabía ?

Como en respuesta a su silenciosa plegaria, la gran pintura se movió hacia delante, mostrando al rubio en cuestión, parado en la puerta.

- Potter, ¿ estabas coqueteando con mi retrato ?- Fue el saludo incrédulo.

Otra vez, Harry sintió que su cara se acaloraba, avergonzado. - ¡ No !. Ella...ella coqueteaba conmigo. Creo.

Malfoy lo miró inexpresivamente, antes de salir. La pintura se cerró detrás, y él volvió sus ligeramente divertidos ojos grises hacia la hechicera.

- Ninfómana- Acusó, con una mueca de disgusto. Ella resopló indignada y desapareció de su marco, pasando hacia algún otro, a lo largo del pasillo.

-¿ Listo para terminar con esto ?- Murmuró el Gryffindor, y ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia las escaleras.

- Suenas tan entusiasmado. ¿ Qué te hace pensar que mi presencia en tu pequeño grupo de aficionados, no será un estruendoso éxito ?- Comentó el rubio, inocentemente.

Harry bufó, casi divertido.- Sí. Tienes razón.

La recepción fue todo lo que Harry se había imaginado. Él entró primero a la habitación, y se encontró con sonrisas distraídas de la mayoría del ED, las que abruptamente se congelaron cuando quedó a la vista la persona que venía detrás.

En segundos, se levantó un estallido de protestas, y los ocupantes de la habitación se adelantaron, algunos ya apuntaban al Slytherin con sus varitas. Sólo Ron y Hermione parecieron no reaccionar con la abrupta llegada. Aunque Ron fruncía el ceño sombriamente y Hermione parecía preocupada. Cerca, Neville palideció aterrorizado y Ginny enrojeció indignada.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Harry creyó ver que Malfoy retrocedía medio paso, al ser enfrentado con semejante hostilidad. Compadeciéndose, el Gryffindor se interpuso firmemente entre la docena de varitas extendidas y su blanco.

Finalmente, un silencio bendecido cayó sobre la habitación, y el ED entero miró a su líder, confundido. Harry parpadeó, dándose cuenta de la razón por la que Malfoy se sintió intimidado por la imagen de treinta personas amenazándolo, y con maldiciones en la punta de la lengua.

Levantó las manos, en lo que esperaba fuese un gesto abierto de calma, y esperó. Las varitas bajaron, lentamente. Y, entonces, comenzaron las preguntas.

-¿ Qué está haciendo él aquí ?

- Harry, ¿ estás loco ?

-¿ Estás bajo el maleficio Imperio ?

-¿ Puedes moverte para que podamos maldecirlo ?

Esto le iba a provocar una migraña y otro ataque de aislamiento, Harry podía asegurarlo. Exasperado, le pidió a Hermione que se acerque. Ella obedeció, abriéndose paso a través de todos los que estaban reunidos alrededor de Harry y Malfoy, llevando un familiar rollo de pergamino.

- Muy bien- Habló ella, luchando por hacerse oír sobre las voces incrédulas de sus pares. – No hay nada que decir...mm...tenemos un nuevo miembro-

-¿¡ Qué ?!. ¡ No puedes dejarlo !- Lavender Brown, prácticamente chilló, y pronto se le unió el resto de la congregación.

Apretando los dientes, Harry perdió la paciencia. Con su varita se apuntó a la garganta. Murmuró. –Sonorus-. Luego, preparándose, gritó.

- ¡ SUFICIENTE !

El ruido fue terrible. Los que estaban cerca se tambalearon y se taparon los oídos con las manos. Hermione dio un respingo de dolor, Harry la miró disculpándose, antes de cancelar el hechizo.

Con la voz nuevamente en su volumen normal, continuó. – En primer lugar, no estoy loco, no estoy bajo Imperio, y no, no voy a permitir que le lancen maldiciones. Bueno...no mientras estemos aquí, de todos modos. Malfoy está aquí porque Dumbledore lo ordenó, y está preparado para firmar, de la misma manera que lo hicieron ustedes-. Hizo una pausa, mirando alrededor. No estaba seguro si esa explicación simple sería suficiente, especialmente porque él mismo no estaba convencido.

Cuando nadie trató de taclearlo para sacarlo del camino y alcanzar al rubio, se sintió con las agallas suficientes para continuar. – Después de que él firme, no sólo no podrá decirle a nadie lo que sucede aquí, sino que ustedes no podrán desparramar por el colegio la noticia de su presencia aquí. Si alguien lo intenta, la maldición de Hermione se activará. ¿ Está claro ?

Su discurso fue recibido con expresiones de ultraje, y se vio forzado a pasar veinte minutos en total, convenciendo a una habitación llena de gente de que estaba en total posesión de sus facultades mentales, y que no permitiría que Malfoy les lance maldiciones a todos ellos, que sí, él había oído a Dumbledore con sus propios oídos, y que sí, él había intentado protestar, pero que no, no sirvió para nada; y, finalmente, no, Luna, él dudaba que los Wrackspurts fuesen la causa de su juicio desviado por permitirle al Slytherin estar aquí.

Exhausto, al final, se alegró cuando Hermione se hizo cargo, desenrollando el pergamino que les servía de contrato improvisado, y alcanzándoselo a Malfoy, junto con una pluma.

El rubio lo tomó con desdén, pero miró a Harry, vacilante. –¿ Tú dices que esto evitará que me delaten ?

Hermione le respondió. – Sí, pero para ser honesta, es en beneficio nuestro, en realidad, Malfoy. En especial, considerando que pasaste la mayor parte del año pasado tratando de ponernos en evidencia.

El Slytherin la miró sobradoramente. – Eso fue entonces, Granger. Ahora, estoy seguro que te has dado cuenta de que estoy condenado a ser uno de ustedes.

Harry suspiró, viendo que se avecinaba una discusión. – Sólo firma, Malfoy, así podremos terminar con eso.

Con gracia enfermiza, el rubio resopló y estampó su firma, antes de devolverle el pergamino a Hermione. Ella lo miró enojada, pero procedió a buscar en su bolsillo y sacó el galleon que había hecho para él esa mañana.

– Aquí tienes-. Espetó, empujándolo hacia él con el mismo desdén que él le demostró a ella.

- ¿ Y, exactamente , qué se supone que hace ?- Gruñó, girando la moneda experimentalmente entre sus largos dedos.

- Te lo explicaré más tarde- Murmuró Harry, cansado, masajeándose los ojos. Luego, componiéndose, se dirigió al resto de la habitación en un tono de voz más elevado. – Muy bien...quiero que practiquemos duelo, otra vez. Si les parece bien.

Se encontró con una respuesta menos entusiasta que lo usual, porque todo el ED miraba a Malfoy con desconfianza. Lo ignoró y empujó al grupo hacia el centro de la sala.

- Búsquense un compañero- Les instruyó, poniéndose rápidamente en el rol de maestro, como el año anterior. – Antes de hacer nada, vamos a repasar lo que ya aprendimos.

Harry observó cómo se desbandaban, buscando una pareja. Él se había resignado a quedarse con Malfoy, sabiendo que nadie lo elegiría para trabajar, voluntariamente; y él tampoco podía forzar a nadie para que lo hiciera, aunque quisiera.

Cuando estuvieron en pares, se abrió un amplio claro alrededor suyo y del rubio, dejándoles espacio para algunas demostraciones.

Harry se aclaró la garganta, extrañamente nervioso, sintiendo sobre él la mirada para nada impresionada de Malfoy. Tratando de ignorar al Slytherin, se dirigió a los demás estudiantes. – Muy bien. Bueno. Retomando donde habíamos dejado..Si este fuese un duelo en serio, lo mejor que pueden hacer es tratar de incapacitar a su oponente, antes de que les haga daño-. Sin advertencia, giró y apuntó su varita a su disgustado compañero.

-¡_Desmaius!_

El rubio neutralizó el hechizo despreocupadamente con un rápido '¡_Protego!_, luciendo aburrido.

- Obviamente, eso no siempre funciona- Continuó Harry, sonando nada sorprendido. – Hay otras opciones: -_Expelliarmus,_ pueden desarmar a su oponente, si son lo suficientemente rápidos, y un hechizo inmovilizador, es otra forma-

-¿ Esta es tu forma de batirte a duelo, Potter ?

La voz de Malfoy se elevó, desagradablemente, atrayendo la atención hacia él. Harry parpadeó, mirándolo sorprendido. -¿ Qué tiene de malo mi forma de batirme a duelo ?- Preguntó, con curiosidad genuina, y un tanto defensivo.

El Slytherin frunció el ceño. – Es bastante patética, si esos son los hechizos que recomiendas-. Se escucharon murmullos. Los otros estudiantes estaban preparados para defender a su maestro informal, especialmente en el estado de ansiedad en que se encontraban.

– No es muy realista, ¿ verdad, Potter ?

El Gryffindor se cruzó de brazos. -¿ Y qué quieres decir con eso ?

- ¡ Exactamente lo que dije !.¿ No creerás que vas a poder ganar una guerra con_ Expelliarmus_, y hechizos inmovilizadores, verdad ? ¡ Dios, yo he recibido mejores hechizos lanzados contra mi, y yo no soy un Mortífago dispuesto a matarte !

De un costado, se oyó claramente a Ron. –No estaría tan seguro-. Y a juzgar por los siseos que siguieron, el resto coincidía con él.

Harry sonrió despreciativamente, ignorando a los demás en la habitación. – Sí, bueno, no creo que sea demasiado efectivo si tratamos de convertir a Voldemort en un hurón.

Por un momento, Malfoy pareció bastante sorprendido, como si sus velas se hubiesen quedado sin viento. Escuchó las risas de los espectadores; y parpadeó antes de que su expresión se tornara enojada. – Como sea, Potter. Volviendo al punto, ¿ por qué no le mostramos a todos lo que es un verdadero duelo entre magos ?

El Gryffindor levantó sus cejas, sorprendido. - ¿ Qué, contigo ?- De repente, notó el silencio tenso, pero excitado que chabía caído sobre la habitación. Los otros miembros del ED esperaban su respuesta.

Mafoy se encogió de hombros. –Bueno, tenemos un resultado pendiente, nunca terminamos el primer duelo de segundo año, ¿ verdad ?- Sonreía, sus ojos iluminados por alguna emoción poco confiable.

Harry lanzó una mirada subrepticia alrededor, sorprendido porque la mayoría de su 'clase' parecía esperar ansiosamente que aceptara. Especialmente Ron, pero lo más probable era que quería que alguien patee a Malfoy.

Suspirando, porque sabía que más tarde se iba a arrepentir, Harry accedió. – Bien-. Murmuró suavemente, causando que otra ola de murmullos atraviese la habitación, y que la expresión del rubio se transforme en triunfo.

Ron se adelantó. – Yo seré tu segundo, Harry.

- No-. Dijo Harry, sin pensar. El pelirrojo pareció herido. Rápidamente, se corrigió. – No, quiero que simulemos que no ha sido arreglado, allá afuera no hay segundos, no hay garantías, no hay reglas.

Malfoy lo observaba detenidamente, y parecía más impresionado. Rápidamente arruinó el efecto, gruñendo. –Si terminaste con tu lección, _Profesor…_

Harry suspiró, y se volvió hacia él, cansadamente. Malfoy se estaba convirtiendo en la presencia hostil e inservible que él había sospechado. Y no sólo eso, estaba alterando la clase de Harry con sus propios métodos.

- A las tres- Inastruyó. – Uno, dos-

-¡ _Forunculus !-_ Espetó Malfoy, con una sonrisa maliciosa, seguida por un alegre. -¡ Nunca aprendes, Potter !

Harry esquivó el hechizo, sólo gracias a sus reflejos de buscador. Enderezándose, le lanzó una mirada furiosa a su oponente, recordando los sucios trucos que usó la última vez que se batieron formalmente. Debería haberlo supuesto.

-¡ _Petrificus totalus _!- Replicó, con un movimiento de varita. Una vez más, el rubio bloqueó el hechizo con un casual encantamiento escudo, y respondió con un hechizo considerablemente menos misericordioso que el de Harry.

Parecía que ese iba a ser el patrón: Harry con hechizos defensivos y pasivos, para inmovilizar; mientras Malfoy estaba determinado a hacerle quebrar el hábito. El Slytherin lo atacaba con saña, como tratando de provocarle una respuesta más seria que un encantamiento confundidor.

En verdad, el Gryffindor no estaba seguro por qué se contenía. Había tenido duelos más intensos con Malfoy en los pasillos, provocados sólo por una mala mirada, y definitivamente no repondió a ninguno de ellos con _Expelliarmus_, solamente. Pensó, al pasar, que tal vez tenía que ver con la audiencia reunida, a la que se suponía debía enseñarle.

Harry podía asegurar que Malfoy, siempre haciendo la contra, fue hacia el otro extremo, mostrando ahora, más habilidades que nunca, excepto en alguna pelea en Pociones. De hecho, Harry se preguntaba dónde habrá aprendido la mitad de las cosas que sabía. Ninguna, estaba seguro, pertenecía al plan de estudios. La mitad de los hechizos pisaban la raya de magia oscura, para enojo del Gryffindor.

Pero, entonces, reconsideró, se suponía que era una batalla real, y cualquier hechizo usado por los Mortífagos era mucho más oscuro que el hechizo explosivo de Malfoy.

Repentinamente, Malfoy disparó algo con dureza y de ninguna parte, aparecieron unas finas y apretadas ligaduras que sujetaron a Harry. Incapaz de reaccionar con la suficiente rapidez, el Gryffindor sólo podía luchar contra la sujeción. Por el rabillo del ojo, vio que Ron intentaba adelantarse, pero Hermione evitó que interfiriera.

Era el mismo hechizo que Snape había usado con Lupin en la Casa de los Gritos, y de pronto, Harry comprendió de quién había aprendido Malfoy sus nuevas habilidades. Pero ese fue un pensamiento al pasar, estaba demasiado distraído por la imagen del Slytherin caminando hacia él a grandes pasos, con una sonrisa en la cara.

Malfoy se detuvo a pulgadas de Harry, simplemente irradiando petulancia. -¿ Esto significa que gané ?- Preguntó, levantando una ceja.

Harry resopló.- Pensé que habías dicho que incapacitar al oponente no era muy realista.

El rubio pareció pensarlo por un momento, antes de asentir. – Supongo que tienes razón-. Sonriendo, levantó la varita, haciendo una pausa sólo para inclinarse y sisear despectivamente. -¿ Tienes miedo, Potter ?

Harry lo miró a los ojos, todo el tiempo tratando de torcer su muñeca en un ángulo que lo liberara de las ataduras. – Eso quisieras- Replicó, finalmente encontrando la posición de su varita. -¡_Relashio!_

El chorro de chispas rojas y doradas se elevó, dándole al Slytherin en la cara. Él maldijo en voz alta, y retrocedió, levantando una mano para cubrirse los ojos.

Apuntando la varita hacia él mismo, esta vez, Harry aprovechó el descuido de Malfoy, y murmuró un rápido '_Diffindo'_, y las ataduras se abrieron, amontonándose inútilmente a su alrededor.

Draco cayó hacia atrás cautelosamente, luchando por no frotarse el escozor de los ojos. Potter se levantó, y lo miró con una ligera sonrisa satisfecha, y los demás, más fascinados que nunca, vivaron a su precioso salvador.

- Ese fue un truco Slytherin, Potter- exclamó Draco, borrándole la sonrisa.

- No me insultes.

El rubio de encogió de hombros, haciendo un esfuerzo por parecer despreocupado. -¿ Qué ?. Creo que es todo un elogio.- Luego, dejando caer su imagen de calma, abruptamente, gritó con violencia. -¡ _Serpensortia !-_ Sobre el suelo, entre ellos, la forma larga y negra de una serpiente se materializó, en una nube de humo.

Potter bufó. –Hablando de no aprender nada, Malfoy. Intentaste esto la última vez-

Per Draco no había terminado. Si Potter pensó que podía ganarle a él con trucos Slytherins, estaba terible, terriblemente equivocado. Girando, apúntó su varita con mortal exactitud a la cara asombrada de Weasley. -¡_Oppugno!_

Movida por la orden de atacar, la serpiente retrocedió y siguió sus directivas, avanzando hacia el pelirrojo con sus colmillos descendidos. En segundos, los estudiantes gritaban, tropezándose para alejarse, y Potter siseaba como era su costumbre espeluznante, y parecía que revivían el segundo año. Draco sonrió complacido.

La serpiente ya había detenido su ataque, sin embargo, vuelta a considerar al que hablaba su lenguaje. No importaba, él no esperaba otra cosa, realmente.

En cambio, aprovechó la oportunidad que le daba la distracción de Potter para levantar su varita, apuntar al Gryyfindor y murmurar suavemente.

_-Sectumsempra._

Y allí sí, hubo un real caos, cuando la única esperanza del mundo mágico cayó, chorreando sangre.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **_


	12. Capítulo 12

**Esta es una traducción de la historia de Sakuri, "The secret's in the telling".**

**Los personajes originales son de J.K.Rowling, por supuesto.**

**La historia es Draco/Harry, es decir, una relación homosexual, si no les agrada, pues... los invito a seguir leyendo en otra parte...**

**...**

**Capítulo 12 : Los accidentes ocurren**

El grito de Hermione se elevó dentro de ella, atrapado, sin ser oído por nadie más que ella misma; mientras miraba fascinada cómo Harry era golpeado por el hechizo de Malfoy. Él cayó sin emitir sonido, sangrando.

¡ Dios, cuánta sangre !

Ron la tomó por la cintura y la atrajo violentamente hacia atrás. Ella tropezó y cayó contra él. La serpiente negra de Malfoy se enroscaba siseando y escupiendo en el lugar adonde ella había estado, apenas hacía un momento. Ya no estaba bajo el control de Harry, y buscaba cumplir su tarea original: atacar a Ron.

El animal retrocedió, con sus colmillos brillantes, preparado para atacar. Hermione sacó la varita, repasando con rapidez, en su mente, una lista de hechizos que podrían funcionar en una criatura encantada.

Pero, antes de que pudiera hacer algo, el animal desapareció en otra nube de humo. Hermione levantó la vista y vio que Malfoy apuntaba su varita hacia el lugar, temblando. Lucía consternado y levemente nauseoso, pero ella no tenía tiempo para él. Se adelantó, arrojándose junto a la figura caída de Harry, y deslizándose ligeramente en el charco pegajoso y rojo que se formaba sobre el suelo embaldosado. Rehusándose a reconocer que el pánico clavaba sus garras en su interior, Hermione apoyó las manos sobre el pecho de su amigo, tratando de encontrar el origen de la hemorragia. Observó que la túnica y la camisa que tenía puestas, estaban desgarradas, y las separó. Un grito ahogado se le escapó, justo cuando Ron se arrodilló a su lado. Juntos vieron, horrorizados, el corte que atravesaba el pecho de Harry.

-_Episkey_- Intentó Hermione, desesperada; el único hechizo sanador que conocía. Pareció que el corte se apretaba levemente, pero ni miras de cerrarse.

- Tenemos que llevarlo con Pomfrey-. Le dijo Ron, al oído, en voz baja, preparándose para realizar el '_Levicorpus'_.

De pronto, Hermione sintió que alguien la movía a un lado, y una tercera persona tomó el lugar. – Muévete, Granger.

Casi enceguecida por su pánico, simplemente al ver el cabello platinado, explotó. -¡ Bastardo !. ¡ Aléjate de él !. '_Petrificus-_

La mano de Malfoy salió disparada y golpeó la varita, enviándola a girar al otro lado del cuarto. –¡ Dije que te movieras, Granger !-. La voz aristocrática y desdeñosa a la que ella estaba acostumbrada, había sido reemplazada por un gruñido irreconocible en el Slytherin.

Malfoy, sobre sus rodillas, ignoró la sangre que rápidamente le manchaba la ropa a medida; con su varita de ébano en la mano, hizo un movimiento intrincado, murmurando algo que ella no pudo oír, ensordecida por el ruido en sus propios oídos y en la habitación.

No supo si él había terminado, sólo notó que, de repente, Ron agarró al chico más pequeño y lo arrojó hacia atrás, con muy poco esfuerzo. Malfoy cayó en una posición extraña, su varita lejos de él. Luego, Ron, le cayó encima, rugiendo incoherentemente, con una lluvia de golpes de puño. Observó que Malfoy gritaba algo, tratando de hacerse oír, pero el pelirrojo sólo parecía interesado en destruirlo.

Entonces, en una movida sorprendente, Ron fue arrojado a unos cinco pies de distancia. Se detuvo, aterrizando sobre su trasero, y luciendo tan asombrado como ella, porque Malfoy fuese capaz de usar semejante fuerza.

-¡ Míralo, Weasley !- Gritó el rubio, gesticulando. –¡ Mierda, míralo antes de matarme !

Hermione giró, alejándose del par que peleaba, y agachándose para examinar a Harry nuevamente. Levantó la camisa, y aunque la sangre le manchaba las ropas y la piel, no pudo encontrar ningún corte.

-¡ Ron !

Él estuvo a su lado al instante. -¿ Qué ?.¿ Está bien ?. ¿ Está-

- Está...- Comenzó ella, moviendo la mano inútilmente, ante la ausencia de la herida; sus ojos se volvieron lentamente hacia Malfoy que jadeaba en el suelo. Su respiración agitada, se convirtió en el único sonido en la habitación silenciosa.

- Fue un accidente- Dijo él, en voz baja, carente de su usual tono confiado y arrogante. – No sabía lo que producía.

Hermione sintió que explotaba. Miles de insultos se agolpaban en sus labios, pero ninguno le pareció suficientemente bueno para describir su estupidez.

Sea como fuese, Ginny Weasley se le adelantó con el golpe.

-¡¿ QUÉ MIERDA TE PASA, EN EL NOMBRE DE MERLÍN !?- Gritó, sobresaltando a todos. Malfoy palideció, en verdad, a la vista de la furiosa bruja que se acercaba a él a grandes trancos. -¡¿ A QUIÉN SE LE OCURRE REALIZAR UN HECHIZO DESCONOCIDO EN UNA PRÁCTICA DE DUELO ?!. ¿¡ Y CONTRA HARRY, JUSTO CONTRA ÉL, QUE TE PERMITIÓ QUEDARTE AQUÍ-

Neville la interrumpió, rápidamente envolviéndola con un brazo y llevándola hacia atrás, mientras ella gritaba y pateaba.

Todos los ojos se volvieron, a un tiempo, sobre el incómodo Slytherin, que lentamente notó que no sólo casi había asesinado al Niño Que se Rehusaba a Morir, a la vista de sus mayores aliados; sino que él, Draco Malfoy, también le había salvado la miserable vida.

-A-alguien...- Comenzó Hermione, sin quitarle los ojos de encima al rubio-...vaya a buscar a Madam Pomfrey, y al Director.

Draco dio un respingo. Bueno, esto será interesante, pensó...abatido.

Los rumores no tardaron en comenzar, al menos entre los miembros del ED, que aunque deseaban contarle a todo el mundo lo sucedido, por el contrato de Hermione, estabn obligados al silencio. Entre ellos, se repetían la misma pregunta.

¿ Qué había estado pensando Harry, para traer a Malfoy ?.¿ Por qué vino Malfoy ?. Merlín, todos saben que él no necesita lecciones de defensa, prácticamente duerme con el actual Profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, es su preferido...Además, ¿ qué hace un futuro Mortífago con el Ejército de Dumbledore ?

¡ Y ese hechizo !. Nadie lo había oído ni visto antes, ni siquiera Hermione, generalmente aceptada como una Enciclopedia de conocimiento mágico… Lo que traía a colación, ¿ de dónde lo aprendió Malfoy?

Además, se preguntaban sobre el giro de 180 grados que dio el Slytherin, que pasó de querer matar a Harry, a salvarle la vida, cuando nadie sabía qué hacer. Y, por supuesto, los extraños acontecimientos que siguieron, el Director no sólo había visto por sí mismo el estado en que quedó Harry, y había oído el relato de los hechos, sino que también se había negado rotundamente a expulsar a Malfoy.

Para cuando Harry se despertó en la Enfermería, unas horas después, todo el asunto había sido analizado al detalle, y nadie le había encontrado una explicación coherente.

Harry se estiró lentamente, alguien lo pinchaba y empujaba en las costillas. Abrió los ojos, y pudo adivinar que la imagen borrosa que se inclinaba sobre él, era Madam Pomfrey, moviendo la varita y ocasionalmente pinchándolo experimentalmente.

Dio un respingo cuando la varita de madera hizo contacto con su costado, otra vez.

Ah, veo que está despierto- murmuró la enfermera, mirándolo brevemente.

Mmmm- Respondió él. -¿ Qué me pasó, esta vez ?

Los ojos de la bruja volvieron a mirarlo fijo, antes de retornar a su examen. –Bueno, me temo que se ganó otra cicatriz, señor Potter.

Él se sobresaltó. - ¿ Qué ?- Se sentó, con esfuerzo, ella le alcanzó los lentes, y él se los colocó con rapidez. Miró hacia abajo, no tenía puesta su camisa, y atravesándole el pecho, del hombro derecho hasta la cadera izquierda, encontró la fina línea plateada de una nueva cicatriz.

Practicando duelo, señor Potter- Continuó ella, exasperada. – Totalmente irresponsable de su parte, debo agregar...

Harry frunció el ceño. ¿ Practicando duelo ?. Duelo...el ED...Malfoy...-¡ Malfoy !- Gruñó, repentinamente.

Ella asintió con cuidado.

¿ Por qué...quiero decir...cómo es que...?- Hizo gestos hacia su cuerpo, indicando el corte cerrado al frente.

La boca de la enfermera se curvó en una sonrisa. – De acuerdo a todos los reportes, su milagrosa recuperación, irónicamente, también se debe al señor Malfoy.

- Ese bast--¿ cómo ?- Frunció el ceño, incrédulo y confuso.

Ella rió. –Regresaré en un momento, señor Potter-. Y con eso, salió de la sala, dejándolo más que perplejo.

Cuidadosamente, trazó con un dedo la línea que lo partía, apoyando la mano sobre el esternón. ¿ Qué mierda le hizo Malfoy ?. Él recordaba que practicaron duelo, y la serpiente, y luego...dolor, y...nada más. ¿ Qué clase de hechizo hacía esto ?. Ahora, al menos, sabía que el Slytherin era perfectamente capaz de usar magia negra. Lástima que él era la prueba...

Dio un leve respingo, se levantó hasta que pudo bajar las piernas a un lado de la cama. Aún tenía puesto su jean, el que usaba bajo la túnica del colegio, pero su camisa no aparecía por ningún lado. Perturbadoras manchas amarronadas, de sangre seca, podían verse sobre la tela de su pantalón. Era bastante inquietante.

Miró alrededor, buscando ropa, sin éxito. Estar semi desnudo en la enfermería, aunque estaba acostumbrado al lugar, lo hacía sentir incómodo. Distraído con su búsqueda, no notó una nueva presencia en la habitación, hasta que una voluntaria y suave tos, le llamó la atención.

Se volvió, y vio que el Slytherin estaba a poca distancia, vacilando.

-¡ Malfoy, qué haces aquí !?

El rubio se adelantó lentamente, carente de su usual paso confiado. Las cejas de Harry se elevaron al notar la apariencia del chico.

Las ropas caras, siempre prolijamente planchadas, las que normalmente irradiaban clase; estaban ahora arrugadas y se veían manchas de sangre sobre los bordes verdes. Y no sólo eso, había trazas de la misma sangre sobre el cabello platinado, como si una mano ensangrentada de Malfoy lo hubiese recorrido. Y, bajo el ojo izquierdo, nacía un oscuro y nuevo hematoma.

Olvidando su primera pregunta, Harry lo miró con la boca abierta.

-¿ Qué te sucedió ?- Preguntó, observándolo con fascinación mórbida. –Es...¿ es mía ?- Indicó vagamente las manchas de sangre que cubrían al Slytherin.

Malfoy se sonrojó, casi con vergüenza. –Mm...sí, no tuve oportunidad de cambiarme, estuve en la oficina del Director, después de...

Harry estudió con curiosidad el ojo negro. -¿ Y eso ?

El Slytherin lo miró socarronamente. –Aparentemente, Weasley se ofendió porque salvé tu vida; y Pomfrey no quiere curarme como una especie de maldito castigo.

Con eso, el Gryffindor pareció recordar la situación, y sus maneras se helaron. -¿ Y qué es lo que quieres ?- Espetó. -¿ Vienes a lanzarme otro golpe ?

Malfoy frunció el ceño. – Mira, Potter, no pienses mal, yo no creí...no quise...- Suspiró, frustrado. – Nunca antes había usado ese hechizo-. Admitió, encogiéndose de hombros. –No sabía qué hacía...

Harry lo miraba, incrédulo. -¿¡ Entonces decidiste probarlo en mi ?!

El rubio se cruzó de brazos, como defendiéndose. –Sí, así es. La Pequeña Comadreja ya me informó que tengo un defecto mental, gracias...

- Me alegra que alguien lo haya hecho- respondió Harry, sintiéndose justificado en su explosión temperamental.

- Sólo fue un accidente, ¿ entiendes ?. Realmente no quise matarte...

- ¡ No es eso, solamente, Malfoy !. ¡ Le lanzaste una serpiente a Ron !. ¡ Sólo para distraerme, Merlín !- El Gryffindor se interrumpió y sus ojos verdes se abrieron muchísimo. – Espera… la serpiente. Ay, Dios, no...quiero decir, cuando me desmayé, no...

Repentinamente, el Slytherin comprendió lo que preguntaba, y sacudió la cabeza con rapidez. – No. La desvanecí apenas sucedió...eso. Y sólo lo hice porque sabía...pensé que podrías controlarla.

-¿¡ Tienes algo de...conciencia ?!

Por largos momentos, el rubio lo miró confundido, como si no comprendiera. –¡¿ Potter, estás acostado en la enfermería por un hechizo que te lancé sin haberlo probado antes, y en lugar de gritarme por eso, me gritas porque no tengo moral en un duelo ?!

Harry resopló. –Mejores que tú han intentado asesinarme, Malfoy. Supongo que estoy acostumbrado-. Remarcó con la voz cargada de cinismo.

- Ah, sí, ahí está- Espetó el Slytherin, de pronto. –Ya me preguntaba dónde había quedado tu complejo de mártir.

El Gryffindor gruñó. – Sí, eso es exactamente-. Murmuró, sarcásticamente, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

- Bien-. Dijo Malfoy, cortante, y su expresión se cerró. – Ni siquiera sé para qué vine- Totalmente indignado, el rubio giró sobre sus talones, de algún modo, haciendo que su túnica manchada de sangre seca, se arremolinara con altanería tras él.

- Malfoy- Llamó Harry, automáticamente, sin saber por qué. Esperó a que el Slytherin se volviera, pero casi inmediatamente evitó, incómodo, esos ojos grises que finalmente se encontraron con los suyos. – Yo... te agradezco...supongo, por...

- No me agradezcas, Potter- Espetó Malfoy, sonando molesto. –Exactamente, tampoco tuve opción, con el hechizo que el Director puso en mi, no podía pararme a ver cómo te desangrabas hasta morir-. Dijo secamente, pero con voz quebradiza, como si apenas pudiera esconder las emociones.

- Harry lo observó, tratando de no preguntarse qué hubiese sucedido si el hechizo de Dumbledore no estuviese activo. Sacudiendo ese pensamiento, asintió. – Supongo que estamos a mano, entonces-. Dijo, apenas audiblemente, pero los ojos grises brillaron.

- Como sea, Potter- Respondió, tratando de sonar desdeñoso, pero sin lograrlo; de hecho, lucía bastante perturbado. Finalmente, salió de la sala sin mirar atrás.

Cuando alcanzó la puerta, casi se chocó con Ron, que entraba con Hermione. El pelirrojo lo miró con recelo, peligrosamente, pero el chico más bajo, apenas curvó un labio y se hizo a un lado, con desdén.

Frunciendo el ceño, los amigos se acercaron a la cama. Estaban limpios, probablemente se cambiaron de ropa, sin molestarse en ponerse sus uniformes. Era casi hora del toque de queda, y esa era una buena excusa.

- ¿ Qué hacía aquí ?- Preguntó Ron, dejándose caer sobre la cama.

Harry se encogió de hombros. –Su versión de una disculpa, creo-. Respondió, inseguro. –Casi seguro que Dumbledore lo obligó a mostrar la cara.

- El pendejo cara de hurón debería haber sido expulsado- Murmuró Ron, sacudiendo la cabeza. –Todos los que lo vieron piensan lo mismo, podría haberte matado, compañero.

Harry asintió. – Sí, y tengo la cicatriz que lo prueba-. Miró hacia abajo, nuevamente, suspirando, allí estaba la marca plateada.

Hermione lo miró comprensivamente. -¿ Te duele ?

- No, realmente, no. Sólo me molesta que él me ganó esta vez...

La bruja puso los ojos en blanco, exasperada. -¡ Eso te preocupa !- Suspiró. –Bueno, supongo que podría haber sido mucho peor. Yo...no pude hacer nada, sabes. Podrías...haber...si Malfoy no hubiese sabido qué hacer...-Ella dijo, mirando hacia otro lado y parpadeando con rapidez.

Ron interrumpió la tensión, escépticamente. –Já !, Hermione no te olvides que él causó el desastre, si no fuese por Malfoy, estaríamos felices en la torre Gryffindor en este momento-. Miró a Harry, enojado. –Y tú no estás libre de culpa, lo sabes. ¡ Tú lo trajiste !

Harry abrió los ojos, inocentemente. -¡ Ya te lo dije, Dumbledore me obligó !

Hermione levantó las manos, deteniendo la discusión. –Miren, olvidémonos de Malfoy, ¿ sí ?. Lo hecho, hecho está...Harry está bien, dejémoslo así.

Harry sonrió aliviado, por lo menos ella quería cambiar de tema.

Draco se dejó caer en su sofá, apenas entró a sus habitaciones, y se sintió perfectamente justificado en su deseo de dormir por una semana. Brevemente, pensó en volver a Slytherin, quería hablar con Pansy y Blaise, desesperadamente, para recobrar algo de su normalidad; pero en el estado y con el humor en el que estaba, no era buena idea andar con sus amigos.

Por un lado, probablemente querrían saber de quién era la sangre que lo cubría, y exactamente qué lo llevó a terminar así. No iba a poder lanzarse en una profunda explicación del por qué terminó forzado a formar parte del club de defensa de Potter, lo que casi resultó en la muerte de ambos- Potter por su mano, y él mismo, a manos de un Weasley furibundo-. No, era una mala idea enfrentarse a Pansy y a Blaise en este estado.

Se preguntó vagamente, si debería moverse para ducharse y prepararse para la cama, pero aún pensar en moverse de esa cómoda posición, lo hacía encogerse. Así que permaneció donde estaba, y cansadamente dejó que sus pensamientos se escurran…

Podía sentir al lobo, gruñendo nervioso en su mente, alerta por los acontecimientos del día. Tendría que ir a ver a Lupin, y pronto, debía admitirlo. Mejor soportar unas horas de humillación, que hundirse en el estado de indignidad previo. El hombre se las había arreglado para ayudarlo la última vez, así que podría hacerlo otra vez, de seguro. Probablemente, hablando de aceptación y cambio, y en realidad, esa fue la razón de que acabara con Granger, justamente, y con sus discursos sobre la igualdad de derechos. Pero, si los métodos de Lupin funcionaban, por alguna indescifrable razón, entonces, él estaba dispuesto a escucharlo parlotear, si eso significaba mantenerse cuerdo por un tiempo.

Suspirando, el rubio envió sus pensamientos en otra dirección.

No veía la hora del regreso de Severus, aunque su padrino, probablemente se pondría furioso cuando sepa lo que pasó en su ausencia. Conociendo al Profesor de Pociones, encontraría una manera de culpar a Potter por todo el incidente. Estúpido Gryffindor, era su culpa, de todos modos, pensó Draco. Corriendo a hacerse el héroe a favor de Weasley, en lugar de concentrarse en lo que se suponía que estaba haciendo. Si el idiota hubiese prestado atención, hubiese esquivado el hechizo, y evitado todo el asunto...

Pero, no; estúpido, eso hubiese sido la manera inteligente de proceder...

¿ Y de dónde sacaba Potter que estaban a mano ?. Parecía que todo lo malo que le sucedió últimamente, tenía origen en Potter. El Niño Que Vivió, no hacía otra cosa que destruir la vida de Draco, sistemáticamente. ¡ No estaban a mano, ni cerca !

Sin duda, él era el culpable de la presencia del hombre lobo en el colegio este año, ¡ y él no lo había podido mantener con su correa puesta !. ¡ Si iban a traer criaturas oscuras a enseñar en Hogwarts, deberían ser responsables por ellas, pero...esa era un tarea demasiado común para el salvador !. No, él prefería aparecer a último momento, cambiando su complejo de héroe por el de mártir, y salvar la situación antes de que se vuelva trágica.

Lástima que la versión de 'tragedia' de Potter, no coincidía con la suya. Lejos de él, desear que el Chico Dorado de Gryffindor se dignase a aparecer un momento antes…pero, eso ya era inútil…

Pero, peor que todo era el pensamiento enfermante de haber jurado lealtad a Potter. Gracias a Dumbledore, él había jurado irreversiblemente, que actuaría como otro estrellado fanático de Potter. Como sea, eso equivalía a verse obligado a correr alrededor del idiota, arreglando cualquier desastre que él se las arreglara en crear; y mientras tanto, intentar convencer al mundo que seguía siendo Draco Malfoy, el enemigo acérrimo de Harry Potter.

Ja !. Merlín, su vida se estaba convirtiendo en una broma…

Además, estaba Lucius. Lucius, que ya no le enviaba cartas, y a quien esperaba no ver, al menos, hasta la graduación…

Pero, no; él no quería pensar en su padre.

Apretando los dientes, se forzó a levantarse del sofá, y se tambaleó hacia la calidez y el limpio deleite de la ducha, y luego, el sueño.

Pero, primero, por supuesto, debería incinerar la ropa empapada en la sangre de Potter.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_


	13. Capítulo 13

**Esta es una traducción de la historia de Sakuri, "The secret's in the telling".**

**Los personajes originales son de J.K.Rowling, por supuesto.**

**La historia es Draco/Harry, es decir, una relación homosexual, si no les agrada, pues... los invito a seguir leyendo en otra parte...**

**...**

**Capítulo 13 : En nombre de la preparación**

Ese fin de semana, Harry hizo su camino hacia la Sala Multipropósito. Hermione le dedicó una mirada preocupada cuando dejó la sala común, solo; pero esta era la primera vez en la semana que él desaparecía, así que lo dejó ir sin comentar nada.

Ahora, estaba acostado sobre su espalda en la cama austera que apareció en la habitación, y jugaba ausentemente con su varita, haciéndola girar entre sus dedos como una batuta. Junto a él, el libro sobre Animagia, abierto en una página casi al final. Estaba terminando con su estudio, y se sentía preparado para intentar la transformación en los próximos días. Estaba ansioso por hacerlo, aunque sólo fuese para poder contarles a sus amigos qué era lo que estuvo haciendo todo este tiempo. No lo había hecho aún porque temía a las objeciones sobre lo peligroso que del asunto, que de seguro, hubiese hecho Hermione, y porque Ron habría querido unírsele, distrayéndolo.

Por el momento, no podía concentrarse en la lectura, su mente saltaba de un tema al siguiente; del próximo juego de Quidditch de Ravenclaw contra Slytherin, a la conversación con Ron esta mañana sobre Snape, que aún estaba desaparecido; y finalmente, a la tarea de Transformaciones que se suponía que debía hacer en este momento.

Suspirando, dejó caer su varita sobre la cama, junto a él. En lo que comenzaba a ser un hábito, presionó el centro de su pecho con sus dedos, por donde cruzaba su nueva cicatriz, verla allí no lo molestaba tanto como Ron y Hermione parecían creer que debería. No era desfigurante, precisamente; sino que apenas se notaba, sólo era una línea plateada en su piel, limpia y casi quirúrgica. Como había dicho, lo único que le molestaba es que Malfoy le había ganado con un truco barato. O, con un truco Slytherin, como lo llamó el rubio. Típico.

Puso los ojos en blanco, pensando en la desafortunada lección en el ED. Ron lo asesinaría por lo que estaba pensando, pero no podía evitar sentir que Malfoy había sido, y podía ser, bastante útil. Por primera vez, la demostración había sido realista. Cierto, el Slytherin había exagerado, hasta estúpidamente, pero Harry no podía sacudirse el recuerdo de lo captada que estaba la atención de los estudiantes durante el duelo. Se habían mostrado asombrados y enojados porque Malfoy había querido herirlo realmente, y no había seguido ninguna regla.

Había sido una práctica de duelo muy diferente a las usuales; pero, al mismo tiempo, había sido real.

Cualquiera de los que deban enfrentar en batalla, pelearán del mismo modo que el Slytherin, con la intención de lastimar. Pero...él no era capaz de enseñarles eso.

Pero, Malfoy sí. Era un factor controlable en un ambiente controlable. Era capaz de desafiarlos, era una especie de enemigo, suficientemente impopular como para inspirar temor y odio en los demás estudiantes; y a esas emociones, también deberían ser capaces de enfrentarse, pensó Harry.

Una parte de él, sabía que estaba estudiando el asunto muy clínicamente, pero se dijo a sí mismo que no debía preocuparse; después de todo, era justo lo que necesitaban. El ED era su responsabilidad, y por lo menos, debería prepararlos para lo que vendrá.

Draco dejó el castillo, rato después del almuerzo, caminando lentamente hacia la pequeña cabaña al borde del bosque, asegurándose cuidadosamente de que nadie lo vea. No creía que su ego fuese capaz de soportarlo.

Ahora, estaba sentado tieso en una de las sillas de Lupin- más apropiada que la alfombra, esta vez-. Impacientemente rechazó el té y las masas, y continuaba rechazándolas cada vez que el hombre renovaba la oferta, cuando el silencio se prolongaba.

Él no quería estar aquí. Merlín, si no fuese por el peligro inminente de volverse loco, alegremente se levantaría y dejaría el lugar.

Lo que más lo asustaba era la falta de control, el pensamiento de que podía cambiar y ser manejado por la criatura en él, aunque no fuese luna llena.

Así que se quedó, se forzó a sí mismo a permanecer y a escuchar.

La primera vez que vino, en mitad de la noche, quebrándose y avergonzándose a sí mismo, Lupin sólo le había permitido irse después de arrancarle la promesa de que iba a volver, al menos una vez al mes a escuchar lo que el hombre lobo tenía para decirle. Así que, aquí estaba, asegurándose de que su anfitrión supiera exactamente lo poco impresionado que estaba.

-Sólo falta una semana para la luna llena-. Comentó Lupin, cuando el silencio comenzó a extenderse por décima vez. Sorbió su té, evitando cuidadosamente los ojos del rubio.

Draco miró hacia arriba, molesto. -¿ De veras ?. Me había olvidado, totalmente...- Murmuró, con la voz cargada de sarcasmo...

Estoy intentando sugerirle algo...

Mm

El Profesor apoyó su taza con cuidado, en la pequeña mesa ubicada entre ellos. Se inclinó hacia delante, con los antebrazos sobre sus rodillas.

– Ahora, escúcheme antes de decir no-.

Ah, esto suena prometedor.

-Vamos, de veras-. Dijo Lupin, frunciendo el ceño, pero su educada muestra de desaprobación no hizo mella en el Slytherin. – Estoy tratando de ayudarlo.

Draco suspiró, apretó los dientes y guardó silencio.

Yo...quiero sugerirle que en la primera noche de la luna llena...Bueno, que pase la noche aquí.

Si Draco hubiese aceptado la taza de té, imaginó que estaría ahogándose en este mismo momento. -¡¿ Cómo ?!

Bueno, no aquí, exactamente- Agregó Lupin, con rapidez, observando la expresión del rubio. – En...en el bosque, en realidad.

-¿¡ Qué ?!- Estaba agudizando el tono, pero no podía evitarlo.

El hombre lobo suspiró, mirando alrededor y buscando una explicación que justificara lo que trataba de decir, en vez de que sonara peor, como parecía cada vez que agregaba algo. – Traté de explicarlo antes, pero creo que estaba poco atento entonces. Si va a tener que aprender a vivir con la maldición, tiene que ...reconocer que la tiene... Es peor para aquellos de nosotros que tratan de ocultarla; recuerdo cómo era en mis tiempos de colegio...Pero, el punto es...

¿ Y eso qué tiene que ver con pasar la noche en el bosque ?

Lupin se sonrojó, como si se diera cuenta exactamente de cómo sonaron sus palabras. –No estoy diciendo eso-. Admitió, sacudiendo la cabeza. –Lo que quiero decir es...Usted aún actúa como si todo fuese normal- y está bien, cuando está en público o con los que no son de su confianza-, pero, cuando está solo...o en un momento conveniente, como la luna llena, cuando no tiene elección, necesita aceptar esta realidad dentro suyo.

Se miraron a los ojos intensamente, hasta que los ojos grises del Slytherin relampaguearon y el chico desvió la mirada. Un músculo en su mandíbula saltó.

No quiero- Murmuró, tozudamente.

Lupin se encogió de hombros. – No importa- Respondió, directamente, sorprendiéndolo y forzándolo a mirarlo. – Le estoy dando una oportunidad de pasar esas tres noches experimentando algo diferente, algo que hasta puede disfrutar, en lugar de estar encerrado en sus habitaciones. O si lo prefiere, puedo indicar que necesita terapia, o reunirse con otros afectados, o algún otro...

¡ No tiene derecho !

No, probablemente , no- Los ojos ámbar lo miraron con firmeza, por una vez, inamovibles. – Pero puedo ayudarlo, y voy a hacerlo, le guste o no señor Malfoy.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco. –Ah, qué noble. Pero usted se está olvidando que no puede obligarme a nada, usted juró que guardaría el secreto, ¿ lo recuerda ?

El hombre lobo mayor, extrañamente, parecía imperturbable. – Tiene razón, yo no puedo obligarlo, pero sin embargo el Director...

El Slytherin pensó que el efecto de las palabras era igual al de un golpe. Sacudió la cabeza, desmayadamente, levantándose de su asiento.

Usted no puede..Él no...

El Profesor suspiró. –Esta es la razón de mi permanencia aquí, Draco. Él no me permite renunciar porque sabe que puedo ayudarte. Pero, si no me dejas, y te rehúsas a escucharme, entonces, sólo puedo recomendarle un mejor curso de acción...

- ¿¡ Me está amenazando ?!...¡¿ Usted ?!

- ¡ No es una amenaza !. ¡ Quiero ayudarte, para que no enloquezcas con esta maldición !- Interrumpió el hombre, poniendo una mano sobre sus ojos, hasta que pudo hablar con calma, nuevamente. – La única razón por la que pude actuar como un ser humano durante mis años escolares es que tenía a James y…y a Sirius, ellos me ayudaban esas tres noches. Ellos me aceptaron, y por eso yo pude aceptarme a mi mismo. Déjame hacer lo mismo por ti.

El labio de Draco se curvó mientras le devolvía la mirada al Profesor.

- ¿ Corriendo a través del maldito bosque como un animal ?

- Bueno…es…es la única manera que conozco. Funcionó conmigo.

- Alentador-. Gruñó Draco, levantando las manos y volteando a medias. – Y exactamente, ¿ qué significa esta…salida ?

Lupin abrió la boca para responder, luego se detuvo, frunciendo el ceño. Sacudió la cabeza. – Si intento explicártelo con palabras, va a sonarte estúpido, tienes que experimentarlo para entender.

- Ay, por Dios- Espetó Draco, molesto. Con el ceño firmemente fruncido, le dio la espalda al hombre lobo mayor, y se dirigió a grandes trancos hacia la puerta.

A mitad de camino, Lupin dijo. – Lo espero aquí el viernes por la noche, señor Malfoy.

El Slytherin no mostró señas de haber oído palabra, y Remus se quedó observando cómo atravesaba los terrenos del colegio, deseando que el chico lo escuchara.

¡ La osadía de ese hombre !. ¿¡ Cómo se atrevía a amenazarlo a él ?!. Especialmente cuando se suponía que debería andar llorando por los rincones abrumado por la culpa. Draco, realmente no esperaba que el llanto acabara tan pronto, y probablemente, esa era la razón real de su enojo…

Y, como para que su día se pusiera peor…¿ Por qué ultimamente pensaba eso todo el tiempo ?. Su vida debía estar cayendo en espiral, para que esa frase sea recurrente en su vocabulario…Volviendo al tema: como si su día pudiese ponerse peor, al momento en que dio vuelta la esquina del pasillo que conducía a sus habitaciones, vio que Potter se acomodaba cómodamente sobre el piso, con su espalda contra la pared opuesta a Lilith, quien charlaba coqueteando con él.

- Sabía que volverías- Decía ella, para desconcierto y casi horror de Draco. – Después de que fuimos interrumpidos tan bruscamente la última vez.

¡ Me enojé tanto!. Cambié la contraseña, ¿ sabes ?. ¡ Le tomó muchísimo tiempo adivinarla !

El Slytherin se sonrojó cuando oyó la risa de Potter, que aún no notaba su presencia. Ese no era un recuerdo que quisiera compartir, especialmente no con el Chico Maravilla. Desde luego, tener que estar parado allí hasta quién sabe qué horas de la noche, repitiendo una lista de palabras al azar, esperando que alguna fuese la elegida por la hechicera. Había sido doloroso, en especial porque las amenazas de maldiciones no funcionaban con una pintura.

-¿ Interrumpo algo, Potter ?- Gruñó al aproximarse, sobresaltando al Gryffindor, que se paró rápidamente.

Lilith siseó. – Ay…no, otra vez…

Draco hizo una mueca. - ¿ No puedes conseguirte una novia real ?- Espetó despreciativamente. -¿ Tienes que venir a buscar a una pintura ?

Los ojos verdes no parecieron impresionarse. – Vine a hablar contigo, en realidad.

El rubio ni siquiera pareció oírlo. En lugar de ello, pasó a su lado, diciendo la contraseña. –Runespore- Y desapareció detrás de la puerta que quedó al descubierto, obviamente creyendo que lo dejaría tranquilo.

Harry observó, expectante; y luego decepcionado, esperó a que la pintura se moviera otra vez. Cuando no se movió, levantó la vista y vio que la hechicera le guiñaba un ojo. –Adelante, querido.- Murmuró ella , sonriendo.

El Gryffindor levantó las cejas, y entró vacilante, mirando alrededor con curiosidad. Se encontró en la sala de estar de Malfoy- Merlín, que pensamiento raro- había una mesa pequeña, oscura y pulida, sepultada bajo revistas de Quidditch y libros escolares; una chimenea con repisa, adornada con un lindo reloj, adornos mágicos que deambulaban por la superficie; y una caja de chocolates de apariencia costosa; además, había un sofá de cuero negro, a la derecha, y sobre él, completando el cuadro una túnica y una corbata de Slytherin.

La primera reacción de Harry fue sonreír con sorna, por lo desordenado del lugar. Él había lanzado a Malfoy todos los insultos que se le ocurrieron, a través del tiempo, pero holgazán nunca fue uno de ellos, hasta ahora. El rubio parecía demasiado…remilgado para ser desprolijo.

Las apariencias engañan…

Pero, a medida que Harry continuaba observando el lugar, y pensando en lo espacioso que era, se le ocurrió … lo sola que una persona, debería sentirse allí, sin sus compañeros de casa. La habitación estaba amoblada como las salas comunes, y seguramente en mejores condiciones, con la alfombra verde bien mullida, y muebles de buena calidad, el Gryffindor dudaba que fuesen similares a los de las salas comunes.

En ese momento, Malfoy hizo su aparición, proveniente de un pasillo en el extremo más lejano, prácticamente reaccionando un minuto más tarde al ver a Harry intranquilo, en la mitad de su sala de estar.

-¿¡ Potter, qué mierda haces aquí !?

El Gryffindor señaló automáticamente por sobre su hombro. –Ella…bueno…

Los ojos grises se entrecerraron. –Tú y mi retrato tienen una relación enfermiza, ¿ lo sabes ?

Harry no puso resistir la sonrisa sobradora. – Por lo menos, me dejó entrar-. Comentó, con falsa inocencia.

-¡ Sal de aquí !

Velozmente, ocultando su diversión, Harry se puso serio. –Malfoy, ¿ no se te ocurrió que tengo algún motivo para estar aquí ?. Exactamente no deseo estar en tu compañía.

- Como sea-. Espetó el rubio, exudando irritación. –No me importa, sal de aquí.

- Quiero preguntarte sobre lo que pasó- Continuó, ignorando la despedida directa. – Tú sabes, en el ED…

- Pensé que ya habíamos terminado con eso-. El Slytherin suspiró, cruzó los brazos, en lo que Harry reconoció como una postura defensiva.

- Así es. Esto es otra cosa.

- Ah, fantástico- Lanzó Draco, sarcásticamente. –Ahora, otro aspecto del maldito desastre…¿ Qué mierda quieres, Potter ?

Harry, originalmente, tenía un plan para introducir su propuesta, pero parecía incapaz de recordarlo. En cambio, lo único que salió de sus labios fue una pregunta curiosa:

-¿ Dónde aprendiste algo así ?

El rubio se encogió de hombros. –Lo leí en alguna parte-. Respondió con evasivas, sin mirar al Gryffindor. – Como sea, tengo detención con McGonagall desde ahora hasta vaya a saber qué futuro distante, así que si viniste para darme otro sermón, puedes detenerte ya mismo. Creo que ya fui castigado suficiente, gracias.

Harry resopló, incrédulo, pero lo dejó pasar. No estaba aquí para discutir sobre su experiencia de casi-muerte.

- Malfoy, ¿ cuanta magia negra sabes ?. Además de esa maldición, quiero decir.

Era casi divertido ver al Slytherin tan inquieto y a la defensiva. La boca de Harry se curvó en una sonrisa, apenas visible, pero lo suficiente para desubicar al rubio.

Obviamente molesto por la indiferencia, Malfoy le lanzó una mirada enojada y explotó. -¿ Y a ti qué te importa, de todos modos ?. ¿ Quieres hacer el inventario antes de reportarme a Dumbledore ?

El Gryffindor rió levemente. -¿ Piensas que él no sabe todo lo que eres capaz de hacer ?. Ese hombre sabe casi todo-. Sacudió la cabeza. – Pero no, en realidad quiero tu ayuda.

El rubio levantó una ceja, luciendo genuinamente sorprendido. Esa, evidentemente, no era la respuesta que esperaba. - ¿ Y porqué habría de ayudarte, Potter ?

Harry se encogió de hombros, levantó una mano y comenzó a contar con sus dedos. –Bueno, en primer lugar, aún estás obligado a venir a las reuniones del ED, más te vale no haber perdido el galleon; en segundo lugar, este favor, probablemente va a agradarte. Tercero, puedes quedar a mano conmigo después de casi haberme matado…

-¿ Y en qué quedó eso de estar a mano, antes ?- Espetó Malfoy, enojado. Luego, pareció recordar el segundo punto. – y, casi con seguridad, no va a agradarme hacer nada…

- Sí, te gustará- Aseguró el Gryffindor con calma. –Involucra la autorización para maldecir a quien tú quieras, en las reuniones.

El Slytherin parpadeó, sin palabras. Abrió la boca, la cerró, hizo una pausa, y lo intentó otra vez. – Debe haber una trampa en alguna parte, Potter-. No dijo que no podía descubrir dónde.

El otro rió. –Sin trampas. Pero voy a poner como límite los Maleficios Imperdonables. Bueno, y todo lo que no sepas cómo revertir, realmente. Sólo eso.

- No hablas en serio.

Harry sonrió ampliamente. – Puedo dedicarte una larga explicación de porqué creo que serías un buen ejemplo de Mago Oscuro, y que pienso que una buena manera de preparlos para la batalla es exponerlos a ciertas realidades….pero, creo que preferirías oír que sí, hablo en serio, voy a dejarte maldecir a mis amigos.

Ambos se miraron, pensando casi lo mismo, qué afirmación extraña acababa de salir de la boca del Niño que Vivió. Los ojos grises aún reflejaban desconfianza, pero brillaban interesados.

- ¿ Piensas que van a estar de acuerdo ?- Gruñó Draco, tratando de permanecer desinteresado y aburrido.

El otro se encogió de hombros. –Hablaré con ellos-. Respondió, sin más, pero secretamente se preguntaba qué demonios iba a decirles para que acepten la idea. Con expresión expectante preguntó. - ¿ Tenemos un trato ?

Un trato. Ja. Antes, Harry se hubiese sentido disgustado con él mismo; y en algún lugar, sabía que su padre se estaba retorciendo en su tumba. Apenas se imaginaba lo que su padre podría pensar. Someter a sus amigos, al ED, a lo que sea que Malfoy les arroje, todo en nombre de la preparación.

Muy lentamente, apareció una sonrisa en la cara del rubio; y miró a Harry con una nueva consideración; los ojos grises brillaban. -¿ También a Weasley ?- Preguntó, eventualmente, levantando una ceja, a modo de interrogante.

Harry luchó por ocultar su diversión ante la condición, pero asintió.

– También a Ron- Respondió. –Estoy seguro de que estará feliz de poder devolvértela.

Draco bufó. – Como si pudiera tocarme- Murmuró, sin su usual malicia. Estaba distraído, con los ojos desenfocados, pensando.

Finalmente, lo miró de frente, con sus rasgos pálidos nuevamente inexpresivos. –Bien, tenemos un trato, Potter.

Harry sonrió, verdaderamente complacido por el arreglo. Era, con seguridad, la primera vez que se sentía feliz alrededor de Malfoy.

- Ahora, vete a la mierda.

Qué bueno que algunas cosas seguían iguales, pensó al pasar, y velozmente salió de la habitación.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_


	14. Capítulo 14

**Esta es una traducción de la historia de Sakuri, "The secret's in the telling".**

**Los personajes originales son de J.K.Rowling, por supuesto.**

**La historia es Draco/Harry, es decir, una relación homosexual, si no les agrada, pues... los invito a seguir leyendo en otra parte...**

**...**

**Capítulo 14 : La deshonra de Severus Snape**

Era el turno de Molly Weasley y su esposo, de pasar la semana en el edificio oscuro y húmedo de Grimmauld Place. Con la muerte de Sirius Black, el único residente permanente de la casa, los miembros de la Orden del Fénix – los que no tenían otras ocupaciones- se turnaban para asegurarse de que siempre hubiese alguien en el cuartel general. Fue una suerte, considerando lo que iba a pasar...

Habían llegado el día anterior; y ya tenían acomodadas en la habitación principal las pocas ropas que iban a necesitar esos siete días. Hacía como un mes que Molly no veía el interior de la sucia casa. En consecuencia, como ella era la única que se molestaba en realizar algunos humildes hechizos de limpieza, el lugar era un desastre. Pero, no le importaba, después de todo, eso le daba algo que hacer; así no andaba lamentándose por ahí, como su marido. Él extrañaba los objetos muggles acumulados en la Madriguera y el ambiente caótico de su hogar familiar. Aquí había muy poco para entretenerse, y la atmósfera sólo servía para deprimirlo más. A ella la exasperaba.

Tarareando sin ritmo -aunque sólo fuese para agregar algún tipo de sonido al opresivo silencio-, con la varita en la mano, Molly comenzó con la sala de estar. Apuntó a uno de los altos sillones de respaldo de madera, cercanos al fuego, enderezó los almohadones y cepilló la tela azul con que estaban hechos. Observando críticamente a su alrededor, su mirada se detuvo en la gran chimenea con repisa adornada, el punto central de la habitación. Alguna vez, la madera oscura había lucido perfectamente pulida, pero ahora estaba cubierta por una capa plateada de polvo. Suspirando, realizó un encantamiento similar y vio con satisfacción que una fuerza invisible empezaba a limpiar, obedientemente.

Fue entonces, que el fuego, repentinamente cobró vida; y una figura oscura fue despedida, sin elegancia, por entre las vivas llamas verdes.

Molly gritó, asustada, automáticamente levantando la varita, con un hechizo defensivo en los labios. Pero, la persona sobre el piso no se movió, por lo menos no en forma amenazante. Sólo un gemido de dolor se elevó de la figura encorvada cuando ésta intentó enderezarse lentamente. La túnica negra, por el momento, ocultaba cualquier rasgo conocido, excepto uno. Tenía una manga arremangada, revelando una muñeca fina y pálida cubierta de hilos de sangre. Ya eso era bastante perturbador, pero Molly encontró rápidamente la fuente del sangrado, y eso resultó peor: era la marca oscura con las formas casi irreconocibles de una calavera y una serpiente. Ahogó un grito, cubriéndose la boca con la mano, y luego se dejó llevar.

- ¡ Arthur !. ¡ Arthur !

Una hora y veinte largos minutos más tarde, los miembros de la Orden que pudieron ser reunidos, se arremolinaban en la gran oficina circular de Dumbledore. Algunos, hasta llegaron desde el Ministerio. Nymphadora Tonks, Alastor Moody y Kingsley Shaklebolt se movían intranquilos, ocasionalmente realizando un 'Tempus' y lanzándose miradas uno al otro. Por más fieles que fueran a Dumbledore y a la Orden, la abrupta convocatoria no fue muy apreciada. El ojo mágico de Moody giraba agitado.

Minerva y Remus habían sido sacados de sus clases de la mañana del lunes, y esperaban con los demás.

Finalmente, cerca del escritorio estaban las tres personas que traían las novedades. Molly y Arthur Weasley dejaron su lugar en Grimmauld Place para asistir a la reunión. Sus expresiones, usualmente joviales, lucían graves; y entre ellos, se encontraba sentado un muy maltratado Severus Snape. Ninguno de los presentes recordaba haberlo visto en peor estado que el actual, a pesar de que había recobrado algo de dignidad desde su poco graciosa entrada en el cuartel general. Ahora, estaba encorvado, sentado en una silla y sujetándose un lado con fuerza, donde sospechaba que tenía una costilla rota. Además, tenía áreas cubiertas de hematomas serios y varias quemaduras, una sobre el hombro era particularmente dolorosa, allí donde apenas lo rozó una maldición; y un corte en la frente aún sangraba.

Interiormente, consideraba que había tenido suerte; la lista de sus heridas era misericordiosamente corta y en general, sin importancia. La peor era la marca, que latía, quemaba y 'gritaba' a travesando su sangre, su magia, con una furia que lo lastimaba más que cualquier dolor físico...

Ya lo habían curado, y había tomado todas las pociones analgésicas que Poppy le había dado; pero aún así, apenas le hicieron mella. Él, que normalmente tenía un color pálido fuera de lo común, ahora estaba casi gris, abrumado por la fatiga, el temor y la agonía.

- Severus-. Llamó Dumbledore, con voz gentil y suave, casi reticente. - ¿ Qué sucedió ?

El Profesor de Pociones ya le había dicho, en pocas palabras, lo que había pasado. No en detalle, porque en ese momento intentaba, con desesperación, no clavarse las uñas en el brazo -donde la marca quemaba constantemente-, mientras Poppy parecía determinada a llenarlo de pociones hasta los ojos. Cosa por la que le estaba verdaderamente agradecido. Levantó la vista y observó al anciano, que por una vez lucía cada minuto de su edad. Sacudió la cabeza.

– Ya no podré serle útil-. Respondió, simplemente, con un dejo de amargura dirigida a sí mismo.

- ¿ Te descubrieron ?- Preguntó Kingsley, no con simpatía, sino con sentido práctico.

Severus asintió, sin palabras.

- Bueno, llegaste hasta aquí, muchacho-. Al menos la mitad de los que estaban en la habitación miraron extrañados a Moody, tratando de recordar si alguna vez lo habían oído dirigirse con semejante respeto al sombrío Profesión de Pociones. Dicho Profesor tuvo, al menos, la gracia de asentir tajantemente, reconociendo el comentario y cualquier dosis de respeto que haya contenido.

- ¿ Y qué fue lo que los avivó ?- Preguntó Tonks, con curiosidad y poco tacto; sus ojos azules en este momento hacían juego perfectamente con el color de su cabello.

Él se encogió de hombros, o al menos intentó hacerlo, apresurándose a evitar el movimiento cuando un pinchazo corto y doloroso atravesó su hombro y su costilla dañada. – El Señor de las Tinieblas, creo, ya sabía de mi traición; sólo estaba...esperando, Merlín sabe qué. Tal vez esperaba un desliz, o sólo estaba jugando con todos nosotros. Todos lo sabían, todos ellos sabían que yo era el espía.

Se hizo un silencio profundo y pesado en la habitación, mientras todos comprendían lo que eso significaba.

- Severus-. Dijo Dumbledore, finalmente. -¿ Cómo lo descubrió, lo vio en tu mente ?

- No.

Se escuchó un suspiro de alivio colectivo; todos los presentes sabían lo que hubiese significado una falla en la Oclumancia de Snape: a estas alturas Voldemort sabría todo sobre la Orden del Fénix, los preparativos para la guerra, Harry...

El recientemente retirado espía sacudió la cabeza, insistiendo en que no era incompetente en ese campo. – No, creo...que debe haberme puesto una prueba, en algún punto...¿ Recuerda el incidente de un par de meses atrás ?

Dumbledore frunció el ceño y asintió. Severus había reportado que iba a haber un ataque a una pequeña familia de nacidos de muggles, en las afueras de Hogsmeade, en una especie de escena terrorista. Kingsley destinó a algunos de sus mejores hombres en los alrededores, el supuesto día del ataque. Los Mortífagos no se presentaron, ni ese día ni el siguiente, ni el siguiente. El único resultado de todo el asunto fue que varios Aurores volvieron disgustados a sus casas después de una larga semana de vigilancia.

Al principio pareció sospechoso, Severus actuó con especial cautela las semanas y meses siguientes, pero no hubieron consecuencias; y tras oír una explicación creíble del Señor de las Tinieblas: que había cambiado de parecer caprichosamente, Snape olvidó el asunto. Semejante descuido, normalmente sería inexcusable, pero se disculpó a sí mismo, de alguna manera, reconociendo que había estado justamente distraído con la maldición de Draco y unos cuantos encuentros poco amigables con Lupin.

En este momento reconocía su error. Voldemort había probado su lealtad, y él había fallado. Obviamente, se trató de información falsa, lanzada sólo para ver si él la pasaba; y eso fue justo lo que hizo, con descuido.

Y, ahora...ahora él era un inútil; ya no tenía propósito. Obsoleto.

El Director tosió suavemente, atrayendo sus pensamientos vagabundos; los observó a todos con seriedad, con ojos cansados. – Todos son conscientes de lo que esto significa; ahora estamos efectivamente ciegos en la guerra venidera. No tenemos a nadie lo suficientemente cercano como para reportarnos los movimientos de Tom y sus ideas. Perdimos...muchísimo el día de hoy.

Severus bajó la vista, con las mejillas arreboladas por alguna razón que no podía reconocer. De repente se sintió avergonzado, reprendido por haber sido tan tonto como para perder la pequeña ventaja que tenían; y, a la vez, se enojó porque el anciano era capaz de hacerlo dudar de sí mismo de ese modo. No era su culpa. Hubiese querido protestar, decir él no lo sabía; pero esos pensamientos sólo le trajeron más culpa, y la frialdad creciente del disgusto por esas excusas. Él despreciaba a los que se autojustificaban por sus errores. Que hayan sido intencionales o no, no interesaba, eso se llamaba estupidez. En este caso, la suya propia.

Pero, más que nada...Más fuerte que la vergüenza, el enojo o la culpa, fue la súbita marea de autodesprecio que lo invadió , ante el pensamiento repentino...él no valía nada. Antes, por más impopular o poco merecedor de confianza, hacía algo. Ahora...

¿ Que haría ?. Sentarse a dar tareas que nunca se completaban, insistir para que Granger deje de hacer preguntas molestas...

¡ Qué existencia más plena !

Inmerso en sus pensamientos, que rápidamente se descarrilaban, casi dio un salto cuando alguien apoyó una mano en su hombro, con mucha suavidad para no irritar ninguna herida oculta, aunque el sobresalto resultante le produjo escozor.

Levantó la vista con el ceño fruncido, momentáneamente estupefacto porque Lupin, en primer lugar, osó tocarlo; y en segundo lugar, porque le ofreció una mirada de sospechosa simpatía. Incrédulo, se encontró con la mirada ámbar y suave del hombre lobo, y le retribuyó una mirada dura, como tratando de repeler el contacto indeseado con una fuerza silenciosa.

Lupin no se acobardó. De hecho, la única reacción que mostró fue apenas un cambio de expresión. Nadie lo hubiese notado, pero Severus sólo había sobrevivido hasta este punto por su habilidad de 'leer' a la gente. Y lo que vio en la cara del hombre fue que...se disculpaba...por algo que iba a hacer. Duda. Ansiedad.

- Debemos reagruparnos-. Dijo Albus, aparentemente, sin notar el intercambio silencioso entre ellos. – Sugiero que nos reunamos otra vez cuando-

- Yo puedo hacerlo-. Exclamó Lupin, abruptamente, quitando la mano del hombro del Profesor de Pociones, dando por terminada la comunicación.

El Director parpadeó y lo miró. – Perdona, ¿ hacer qué ?

El tímido profesor, vestido con ropas desgastadas y de buenas maneras, se enderezó. –Yo...yo puedo tomar el lugar de Severus.

El único Slytherin de la habitación sintió inmediatos deseos de gruñir y esconder la cabeza entre las manos, ante los imperdonables niveles de estupidez en los que los Gryffindor acostumbran hundirse en nombre de la valentía. Al mismo tiempo, parte de él- la parte usualmente reprimida con fuerza innecesaria- deseaba reír histéricamente: Lupin, espía.

Dumbledore observaba al hombre lobo con una suerte de perplejidad que no acostumbraba mostrar. Snape podía ver que el anciano trataba, valientemente, de permanecer paciente y razonable, ante la sugestión; y abrió la boca para darle alguna gentil negativa.

- No, realmente, yo puedo-. Aseveró Lupin, antes de que nadie tuviese oportunidad de protestar. – Piénsalo, si quieres. El Señor de las Tinieblas, junto con todo el mundo mágico, me considera una criatura oscura. Prácticamente se espera que corra a unirme a él a la primera oportunidad...

Severus sacudió la cabeza, disgustado y cerrando los ojos. – Eso es ridículo. Deja de hacernos perder tiempo...

- Y- El hombre continuó, testarudo, hablando por encima de la desdeñosa negativa. – Él querrá otro contacto cercano al colegio y a Harry, ahora que Severus no le pasa información. Recuerda que él también perdió la misma ventaja que nosotros.

El Director frunció el ceño levemente, casi con lástima. La cara de Minerva permaneció cuidadosamente inexpresiva. Los Weasley intercambiaban miradas preocupadas, mientras los tres Aurores lucían impacientes y molestos.

- Sí, todo muy bien- Espetó Moody, cuando parecía que nadie iba a hablar. –Pero Quién Tú Sabes no es estúpido. Él no va a creer ni por un momento que tú te volviste en contra de Potter y de Dumbledore-. Levantó una mano, silenciándolo, cuando Remus trató de responder. Sacudió su cabeza gris. –Y no me digas que tú sabes mentir. No eres ni la mitad de bueno que este muchacho aquí, con su Oclumancia; y hasta él fue descubierto.

Snape miró de reojo al anciano Auror, con enojo por el término 'muchacho'. ¡ Qué condescendiente ! ¡ él tiene treinta y cinco años, por amor de Merlín !

El hombre lobo, en vez de acobardarse sumisamente, como el Slytherin esperaba, replicó con fuerza casi desafiante. -¡ Severus no fue descubierto por Oclumancia, ni por Legeremencia !. ¡ Sólo fue puesto en evidencia !

Viendo que la mirada del Profesor de Pociones brillaba peligrosamente, Dumbledore preguntó, con rapidez. -¿ Qué estás tratando de decir, Remus ?

Lupin suspiró, pasando su atención, de Moody al Director. – Podemos pensar en una historia falsa...Es posible que después...después de la muerte de Sirius, que te haya culpado a ti, o por alguna lógica torcida, a Harry, por haberlo conducido hasta allí.

Los rostros anonadados lo miraban, sin decir nada. Una ligera línea apareció en la frente de Minerva. Dio un paso hacia él. – Realmente, Remus...

Él cerró los ojos, exasperado. - ¡ Ay, honestamente, yo no creo eso !. ¡ Nunca culparía a Harry !

Severus gruñó, irritado y espetó. –Y justamente eso es lo que hace que lo que estás sugiriendo sea totalmente ridículo. El Señor de las Tinieblas descubrirá la mentira en un segundo, Lupin. No importa lo que digas, lo que tú crees es lo que va a ponerte en evidencia.

Los ojos ámbar se fijaron en él, como si lo que acababa de decir fuese importante. – Pero él no sabía en qué creías tú, ¿ verdad ?. Y fue mucho tiempo.

Con la sensación incómoda de que esto estaba yendo hacia un lugar desagradable, Severus negó con la cabeza. – No, pero ya discutimos eso, yo sí puedo usar Oclumancia. ¿ Y tú qué piensas hacer ?. ¿ Jurar que estás diciendo la verdad ?

- Enséñame.

La palabra fue dicha tan severamente que el Profesor de Pociones cerró la boca, y no siguió con el comentario desdeñoso que iba a pronunciar; lo miró fijamente, con la certeza y la seguridad de que no estaba diciendo lo que parecía decir...

Lupin comenzó a hablar con velocidad redoblada, tratando de explicarse antes de que el asombro pase y venga alguna interrupción. – Severus, tú eres el único experto en eso. Muéstrame cómo hacer lo que tú hiciste. No significa que voy a lanzarme en esto estúpidamente-. Se apresuró a tranquilizarlos a todos, sonando perfectamente razonable. – Yo aprendo rápido. Si...si accedes a ayudarme, podremos hacerlo en unos pocos meses.

Minerva frunció el ceño, y sacudió la cabeza lentamente. – Remus...pienso que estás siendo un tanto irracional. Es imposible aprender Oclumancia, en ese nivel de detalle, en tan poco tiempo.

Lupin suspiró, luciendo frustrado, porque nadie parecía entender su idea. – Me doy cuenta de eso, Minerva. No estoy diciendo que voy a ser un experto en la materia-

-Entonces, ¿ qué tiene de bueno esta broma de plan ?- Interrumpió Snape, cortante, con crecientes cansancio y enojo. – ¡ Aunque perdiésemos momentáneamente la cordura y aceptásemos este plan, tú deberías ser un experto, de otro modo estarías muerto en segundos !- No podía creer que estuviesen discutiendo eso, realmente. – Eso te tomaría años, criatura idiota, no sólo meses...

Desesperado, el lobo le dirigió una mirada suplicante. –Severus, por favor. Sólo intent-

- No voy a perder el tiempo con esta farsa.

- ¡ No es una pérdida de tiempo !. ¡ Puedo hacerlo, lo juro !

El Profesor de Pociones se inclinó hacia delante, gruñendo, y tratando de no dar un respingo por el esfuerzo. – Ah, evítame tus intentos patéticos de redención. Me rehúso a ser parte de cualesquiera sean tus ilusiones engañosas, no va a funcionar. No hay nada más que decir- Acentuando sus palabras vehementemente, luchó por ponerse de pie con toda la dignidad que pudo, con toda la intención de dejar la habitación con su acostumbrada salida dramática.

- Severus, hijo mío, espera.

Con una mano, Snape sujetó firmemente el respaldo de la silla que acababa de dejar, apoyándose levemente, giró de mala gana y lanzó una mirada enojada al Director. -¿ Qué ?- Espetó, molesto por el retraso. Lo único que quería era retirarse a las mazmorras, atiborrarse de analgésicos y evitar todo contacto humano por otro par de días.

El anciano se apoyó en el respaldo de su asiento, con los dedos juntos en su manera habitual; lucía enervantemente pensativo. Él, pensativo...no era nada bueno...Por lo menos, no con un Slytherin en las cercanías, así parecía últimamente.

El Profesor de Pociones se quedó helado, se le ocurrió algo...- Ah...¿ No estarás considerando esta idiotez ?

- No...exactamente como lo sugirió Remus, sin embargo...

Severus abrió la boca, apenas incapaz de ahogar una protesta. -¡ A-Albus !

Dumbledore, abruptamente, movió la mano, abarcando a toda la asombrada Orden. – Esta reunión terminó, simplemente quise informarles la situación actual. Si alguno oye algo...

- Sí, te lo haremos saber-. Concordó Moody; él, Tonks y Kingsley se dirigieron a la chimenea para volver al Ministerio vía flú. Arthur y Molly los siguieron.

Minerva dudó, moviéndose nerviosamente. –Albus, yo debería...

- No, no mi querida, vuelve a tu clase.

La mayoría de los ocupantes de la habitación se retiraron desconcertados hacia sus destinos. Snape y Lupin fueron los únicos que no se movieron; uno demasiado horrorizado, y el otro incapaz de hacerlo por lo ansioso que estaba.

Apenas se quedaron solos, Dumbledore les dedicó una mirada firme. – Déjenme aclarar algo: estoy en total acuerdo con Severus, sería una tontería pensar que puedes aprender Oclumancia en unos pocos meses; especialmente cuando algo tan importante depende de ello.

El Profesor de Pociones pareció aliviado, se enderezó; y Remus se decepcionó.

- De todos modos-. Continuó el Director, cortando ambas reacciones. – A mi se me había ocurrido algo similar.

Observó al Slytherin con agudeza. –A mi se me había ocurrido que… tú eres un experto Legeremántico.

-¿ Y entonces ?- Preguntó Snape, cortante, tratando de descubrir lo que estaba sucediendo.

- Mi querido muchacho, puede haber más de una manera de engañar a Voldemort.

- ¿ Y qué sugiere ?

En lugar de responder directamente, el Director miró fijamente a Remus. –Hijo mío, ¿ qué tan seriamente sostienes tu idea ?.

¿ Con la suficiente seriedad como para sacrificar tu intimidad ?.¿ Someterías la sacralidad de tu mente a otro mago ?

El hombre lobo asintió, sin dudar. –Sí.

-¿ Te someterías a Severus ?

El Profesor de Pociones hizo un movimiento raro, parecía haberse quedado a mitad de camino entre enfrentar al otro Profesor y separarse de él de un salto. Abrió la boca para protestar, quería gritar a los otros dos en la habitación, quería salir corriendo horrorizado y furioso, quería hacer algo más que lanzarle miradas asesinas al hombre lobo para que deje de sostener esa situación ridícula. Seguramente no esperarán que él...Semejante humillación y deshonra, además de todo, esto no...

Remus ahogó la respuesta que trataba de dar, tragó la rápida afirmación. Automáticamente se volvió hacia Severus, y allí mismo deseó no haberlo hecho. Los ojos del hombre lanzaban fuego con tal intensidad que Remus quiso salir corriendo, con la cola entre las patas, en busca de un lindo rincón para esconderse.

Además de la ira de Severus, había algo más que lo hacía dudar. Sabía lo que Albus intentaba, un experimento mágico realizado unas pocas veces, pero que sería perfecto para esta situación.

El Director quería que el Slytherin use sus habilidades legeremánticas para entrar a la mente de Remus y construir las barreras y defensas necesarias, en vez de confiar en lo poco que Remus pueda llegar a aprender en pocos meses.

El hombre lobo lo aprobaba, en teoría, cuando el Legeremántico era alguien desconocido, alguien agradable...

Pero, ¿ Severus ?

Eso significaría que el Profesor de Pociones tendría acceso ilimitado a sus pensamientos, sentimientos y cada secreto conservado. En general, Remus no conservaba muchos secretos, además del asunto de su enfermedad- que Severus ya conocía –usualmente era bastante abierto.

Pero, había ciertas cosas que consideraba muy, muy íntimas. Y, obviamente, el Slytherin no quería saber nada con el plan. La mano que sujetaba la silla tenía los nudillos blancos, y el mago negaba con la cabeza levemente, como advertencia.

Pero, ¿ qué otra elección había ?. ¿ Cómo podía negarse ahora, cuando tenía oportunidad de reparar algo del daño que hizo ?. No podía. Había sólo una respuesta simple.

Sí-. Respondió, finalmente, con una mirada de disculpa dirigida a Severus, y una afirmación resuelta para Albus.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	15. Capítulo 15

**Esta es una traducción de la historia de Sakuri, "The secret's in the telling".**

**Los personajes originales son de J., por supuesto.**

**La historia es Draco/Harry, es decir, una relación homosexual, si no les agrada, pues... los invito a seguir leyendo en otra parte...**

**............................................................................................**

**Capítulo 15: Esperando**

En los días siguientes, parecía que casi todos, por una razón u otra, esperaban ansiosos la llegada de la luna llena.

En el caso de Draco, la razón era obvia; temía al fin de semana que se le acercaba como un tren de frente. Otra vez, esa inútil e irreprimible sensación lo embargaba. Él no quería hacer esto. Él quería ser normal, otra vez…lo quería con una fuerza tal…nunca había querido algo con tanta fuerza, en toda su vida.

Pero, ese era un deseo inútil. El tren llegaba, inevitable, con sus luces brillantes y blancas como la luz de la luna.

Solo, en sus habitaciones, pensó en visitar a los Slytherin, pero pronto desechó la idea. Estas últimas semanas, pasadas en cercanía de sus amigos fueron una distracción agradable y bienvenida, así como una prueba de que, en realidad, nada había cambiado. Pero, ahora comenzaba a notar que no le gustaba la compañía en los días previos a la transformación; lo ponía tenso, siempre temeroso de que el lobo acechara demasiado cerca de la superficie y lo delatase en cualquier momento.

Esta era, en parte, la causa de que Harry esperara la luna llena. Sus planes para el ED debieron postergarse cuando el Slytherin se rehusó a participar en ninguna reunión hasta después del fin de semana, para cuando él retornase a una relativa normalidad. Además, a Harry no lo entusiasmaba la idea de dejar suelto a un hombre lobo con los nervios a flor de piel, y permitiéndole que maldiga a sus amigos. Quería prepararlos, pero sin llegar a tanto. A ambos se les presentaban imágenes de las cosas que podían llegar a salir mal – imágenes que incluían al mal genio del rubio, empeorado; y lo que podía provocar si se enfurecía-; además no querían arriesgarse a que todo el ED descubra la maldición de Draco. Por eso, Harry esperó para comunicarles sus nuevos planes a sus amigos. Decidió contárselos a Hermione y a Ron, primero, aunque más cerca de la fecha; no quería pasar días oyendo cómo trataban de disuadirlo…sólo imaginar las protestas escandalizadas de Hermione y la ahogada indignación de Ron…no, mejor esperar.

Remus Lupin y Severus Snape también esperaban, pero por diferentes razones.

Qué considerado, pensó Severus, cínicamente, cuando Albus le dijo que esperarían a que él se recuperara para comenzar con el…experimento. Le quedaba una semana para curar sus heridas y sus nervios destruidos, antes de someterse a otra ronda de tortura, esta vez a cargo de esa patética porquería de tipo.

Severus supuso, astutamente, que su propio estado de 'herido', no era el único motivo por el que Albus se mostraba compasivo y considerado con la salud de su Profesor de Pociones, sino que había más detrás: estaba preocupado por la cercanía de la luna llena, vaya a saber qué efectos tendría sobre la magia mental. Severus, realmente no quería averiguarlo. No quería saber nada sobre el mundo mental de Lupin. ¡No quería saber nada de Lupin, nada de nada! El hombre era una plaga, una peste que lo había seguido durante toda su vida.

Pero, esta vez…esta vez era peor, ya sólo porque era algo mucho más personal. Antes, siempre había podido alejarse, hasta poner distancia física. Pero, ahora…le pedían que entre a la mente del lobo, que se sumerja en pensamientos que no eran suyos para proteger esa mente y esos pensamientos. Era algo…íntimo. Horriblemente, asquerosamente íntimo.

Y, en nombre del deber, no podía decir que no. Albus lo había acorralado, intencionalmente le había dado esa mirada que le dejaba claro que la decisión de decir sí era totalmente suya, aunque, en realidad, no tenía alternativa.

Mientras tanto, Remus estaba tan nervioso, como Severus enojado. No, tachemos eso…estaba aterrorizado. Ahora, con el paso de los días, estaba cayendo en la cuenta de a qué había dado su consentimiento. Ah, aún quería hacerlo, por supuesto, pero la idea de dejar que otra persona entre a su cabeza…¡la idea de que Severus entre a su cabeza!

No le habría importado que Severus le enseñara Oclumancia, aunque eso hubiese significado que usara Legeremancia; por lo menos así podría haberse concentrado en proteger sus pensamientos. Pero esta idea de este proceso experimental, dónde voluntariamente debía bajar todas sus defensas, haciéndose completamente vulnerable y dejando que el otro hombre entre. Significaba darle completo control de todos sus pensamientos y recuerdos…confiar en él en grado sumo…Y había cosas que Remus no quería que Severus viera…muchas cosas.

Y así, de esa manera, ellos también aguardaban la luna llena.

**000000**

-Alfil a D3. Jaque mate.

Harry observó, con resignación, como el alfil de Ron hacía a un lado, de un golpe, a su peón y se adueñaba de la casilla para arrinconar a su rey. No esperaba otro resultado, en verdad, no estaba muy decepcionado por su tercera derrota seguida. Suspirando, se sentó contra el respaldo de su silla, y casi sonrió cuando las piezas blancas hicieron su silencioso saludo de victoria.

-Estás mejorando- Ofreció su amigo pelirrojo.

Harry sonrió. –No, para nada-. Admitió, libremente. Cerró los ojos, levantó los brazos por encima de la cabeza y se estiró.

Hermione levantó la vista de su libro, notando que el juego había terminado. –No duró mucho-. Comentó.

-Nunca dura mucho- Provocó Ron. –Harry, eres un gran duelista, compañero, pero un pobre jugador de ajedrez.

Harry entrecerró los ojos, pero antes de que pueda responder a la provocación juguetona de Ron, fue interrumpido por Hermione, que se enderezó entusiasmada. – Hablando de duelo, ¿cuándo quieres que hagamos la próxima reunión? Yo pensé en este fin de semana, mañana sería bueno…

-¡No!- La interrumpió Harry, rápidamente, ganándose una mirada sorprendida. – Yo…en realidad había pensado en la semana próxima.

El pelirrojo asintió. – Sí, dale un respiro, Hermione. El fin de semana se hizo para descansar. Además, ¿no es día de Hogsmeade? Nadie va a querer venir, pudiendo estar en el pub.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco, pero cedió. – Bien. Hazme saber qué día eliges, Harry, para que pueda poner la fecha y la hora en los galleones-.

Él asintió distraídamente, pensando en otra cosa.

-Entonces, ¿adónde vamos mañana?- Les preguntó Ron. – Creo que iré a Zonko y a Honeydukes, me cansé de los Sortilegios Weasley. ¿Alguno de ustedes tiene pensada otra cosa?

Harry no lo oyó, se levantó, zafándose del abrazo blando del sillón de Gryffindor y sin notar el dejo de sorpresa en las expresiones de sus amigos, dijo. – Escuchen, voy a salir un rato. Trataré de volver a…

-¡Harry!- Él parpadeó, sorprendido por la repentina y aguda protesta de Hermione, que lo miraba fijamente con su libro fuertemente apretado.

-¡Harry, esto tiene que terminar!

-¿Perdón…cómo?- Preguntó, desconcertado.

Ron miraba ansioso a sus amigos, obviamente no estaba seguro de intervenir. Eso no quería decir que Hermione lo hubiese dejado.

-¡Harry James Potter, durante meses has estado vagando solo por allí! ¡Eso debe terminar! ¡Puedes hablar con nosotros!

Harry frunció el ceño, desconcertado. –Hermione, ¿a qué..?

Ella suspiró y cerró su libro de un golpe. –Entiendo que debe ser…difícil, pero de verdad, nosotros estamos aquí siempre. Cuando tú nos necesites…

-¡Esto no es por Sirius!- Espetó él, dándose cuenta hacia dónde se dirigía ella; no del todo, agregó para sí, en silencio.

-¿Y entonces?- Demandó Hermione. -¿Por qué te ocultas?

-¡No me oculto!- Tan pronto como la negación dejó sus labios, se dio cuenta de que era una mentira, pero no podía retractarse. Suspiró, masajeándose los ojos. –Mira, es que a veces quiero estar solo. No es nada para preocuparse, realmente.

Ella lo miró con tristeza, incrédula.

Molesto, Harry se volvió. –Los veré más tarde-. Y con eso, salió, sintiéndose levemente agradecido porque la sala común estaba vacía y nadie había presenciado el breve y tenso intercambio.

**0000**

Mientras Harry iba camino hacia la Sala Multipropósito, Draco se deslizaba sin ser visto y de mala gana, hacia la pequeña cabaña en el límite del Bosque Prohibido.

Había decidido no ir, aunque sólo fuese para desafiar a Lupin, quien se había atrevido a darle una orden. –Lo espero aquí el viernes- Le había dicho. ¿A sí, no me digas? Draco se había mofado; ni por un momento había pensado en obedecerle.

Suspiró; en verdad no estaba seguro de porqué había cambiado de idea, no había sido su intención; estaba haciendo esto por capricho- por lo menos es lo que se decía a sí mismo-. No había manera de que Lupin, realmente pudiera ayudarlo con esta locura; pero seguirle la corriente era sólo curiosidad mórbida. Haciendo una mueca a sus propias excusas, apuró el paso. El sol tocaba el lago y parecía hundirse y sangrar en el agua.

**0000000000000000000**

Él estaba listo. Podía hacerlo. Sabía que podía hacerlo.

Con el libro en una mano, abierto en la página correcta, y la varita en la otra, se paró en el centro de la Sala con los ojos cerrados en concentración. En voz baja murmuró las palabras que había memorizado desde que comenzó con este estudio: el hechizo que activaría su primera transformación. Si lo hacía correctamente, no necesitaría realizarlo nunca más y podría cambiar de forma con el mero pensamiento.

Se había pasado semanas aprendiendo el hechizo al detalle; había comenzado con el libro antes de retornar a Hogwarts, y ahora lo había terminado, y estaba seguro de que podía hacerlo.

En su mente, tenía presente la imagen del animal que, eventualmente, había descubierto como su Animago. Esa parte había sido la más larga y la que le tomó más paciencia: requirió algo parecido a la meditación hasta que la forma se le apareció en su mente. Para algunos magos, era imposible pasar de ese estado porque el animal que los representaba les parecía desagradable o degradante, y no podían aceptarlo.

Harry no había tenido ese problema; al contrario, su animal lo había emocionado.

En este momento, tenía la forma en mente, concentrándose intensamente, y murmurando sin parar las palabras, quería recordarlas correctamente.

Sabía que, racionalmente, esto que estaba haciendo era estúpido, pero decidió ignorarlo. Ignorar el hecho de que estaba a punto de intentar un hechizo con potenciales resultados desastrosos, en un lugar donde nadie podía encontrarlo si necesitaba ayuda, y técnicamente, estaba cometiendo un delito por no informar a nadie sobre sus estudios. Si esto salía bien, sería un Animago sin registro. Como su padre y como Sirius, se dijo, consolándose.

Suspiró, hizo a un lado sus pensamientos, tratando de vaciar la mente, como recomendaba el libro, llenándola sólo con las palabras del hechizo. Finalmente, levantó la varita e inició el encantamiento con un agudo y preciso movimiento. Instantáneamente alerta a su propósito, su magia se centró en la madera y se congregó bajo su piel, casi zumbando cuando él comenzó a hablar, entrecortadamente al principio, pero con más seguridad a medida que el zumbido de la magia aumentaba; parecía como si lo incentivara, dirigiéndose hacia ciertos puntos de su cuerpo y creando conexiones de poder. Lo sentía en su garganta, en su voz cuando decía las palabras, dándoles sentido y energía; nacía de algún lugar cercano a su estómago, en su centro, irradiando calor. Mientras maniobraba con su varita en las intrincadas florituras y movimientos, sentía que una mano guiaba a la suya.

Las palabras le nacían desde dentro, con facilidad, después de los tropiezos del comienzo. Entonó las palabras latinas sin errores y sintió cómo se combinaban con la magia a su alrededor. Era un hechizo razonablemente largo, el único problema consistía en tratar de mantener la imagen del animal mientras recitaba. Tan concentrado estaba que, al principio apenas notó las sensaciones raras; asumiendo que los efectos del hechizo llegarían, si tenía éxito, después de terminado el encantamiento, no estaba preparado para que comenzaran a la mitad del camino. Pero, era seguro: le sobrevino la sensación repentina de pesar menos, su estómago saltó desagradablemente, como si cayera; y debió concentrarse con más fuerza en mantener el hechizo bajo control. Luchaba por mantener la imagen en su mente y por continuar con las palabras, mientras las sensaciones raras se acrecentaban.

Por primera vez, pensó en qué tan mal podría llegar a salirle esto. Estaba solo y atrapado…y si fallaba. Era un hechizo de un nivel que se suponía que él no tenía, y estaba intentándolo en lugar más aislado… El pánico se asoció a la sensación de caída en su estómago.

No, no podía permitirse el pánico. Luchó por calmarse y concentrarse, haciendo a un lado los nervios y la adrenalina que lo recorrían. Se esforzó con las últimas líneas del hechizo, terminándolo con una exhalación de alivio.

Esperó. La Sala quedó en silencio, sin su murmullo. Apenas se atrevió a moverse, la sensación de pesar menos persistía, haciéndolo sentirse ligeramente nauseoso. Pero, aparte de eso, nada.

Continuó esperando, conteniendo la respiración. ¿Había hecho algo mal? ¿Había pronunciado mal alguna palabra? ¿Había movido la varita en la dirección equivocada? No. Sabía, desde sus entrañas, cada palabra del hechizo. Había estudiado más que para sus exámenes, no había forma de que hubiese hecho algo mal. Era…

Algo pareció chocar contra su estómago, sin dolor, pero el impacto fue tan real que se dobló, jadeando, como si hubiese sido golpeado por una bludger que le arrebató el aire y él esperó el dolor, pero no llegó. En cambio, con asombro, sintió otro impacto, por detrás. Se arqueó y gruñó, sorprendido, cayendo de rodillas y tratando desesperadamente de mantenerse calmo y no perderse en el temor. No estaba seguro de qué se suponía que debía suceder y eso le daba miedo.

Parecía que todo se derrumbaba alrededor, el mundo titiló y se fracturó delante de sus ojos; debió cerrarlos porque la imagen le producía náuseas. Sin el sentido de la vista, sólo le quedaba concentrarse en la sensación de flotar y cambiar de forma; todo cambiaba, dejándolo solo y flotando en un espacio vacío y mágico.

Abruptamente, recordó el consejo del libro, pensó en las características y rasgos del animal en el que iba a transformarse: pensó en cuatro patas, piel, en correr, en fortaleza, en olfato, vista, en sonidos.

Su magia asumió la imagen creada en su mente y la hizo real. La sensación de flotar se acrecentó y Harry se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo cambiaba de forma. La sensación no trajo dolor- no era como con la poción Multijugos- pero sí era lo suficientemente extraña como para desorientarlo. Comenzó a trastabillar, a marearse, pero, de algún modo, volvió a sentirse afirmado sobre el suelo. Pero no lo estaba, no realmente: tenía sus patas enredadas bajo su cuerpo: extrañas, desacostumbradas, torpes e incómodas. Cayó, jadeando.

¿Estaba bien? ¿Debería sentirse mareado y caer?

Desesperado por saber si el hechizo había funcionado, abrió los ojos, vacilante. El mundo, a su alrededor, parecía estar iluminado en tonos de gris. Era un buen comienzo, ¿verdad?

Respondiendo a su necesidad, tal era su propósito, la Sala le proveyó un espejo. Harry parpadeó y un momento después tenía delante un espejo enmarcado. Aunque lo esperaba, trató de maldecir por la sorpresa; en cambio, el sonido resultante fue agudo aullido. Lo único que reconoció en el reflejo fueron sus ojos: eran del mismo verde brillante y lucían bastante extraños en la cabeza del enorme perro negro en que se había transformado.

Harry observaba la imagen fijamente, sin saber cómo reaccionar. Con esfuerzo, se las arregló para coordinar sus cuatro patas y pararse, y se asombró muchísimo por su propio tamaño. Así, parado, le llegaría al pecho a alguien de la estatura de Hermione, y le pasaría la altura si se balanceaba en sus patas traseras. Su pelo negro era tan indomable como siempre, creciendo en todas direcciones. Su largo hocico terminaba en una nariz húmeda, y estaba provisto de dientes, inconfundiblemente caninos.

Se quedó mirando el espejo, incrédulo.

Lo había hecho. ¡Era un Animago! Un Animago sin registro, pero un Animago al fin.

Hacía tiempo que se había familiarizado con el hecho de que su forma de animal era similar a la de Sirius; tal vez, influenciada por el hombre, pero verse, realmente, era algo totalmente distinto.

Giró, tratando de verse en todos los ángulos; las grandes patas casi lo hacen caer al principio.

La excitación y el entusiasmo lo colmaban. ¡Ya estaba! ¡Lo hizo!

Tal vez era el asombro, tal vez la novedad o el hecho de haber logrado algo querido desde hacía tanto tiempo, pero de repente, quería salir; quería dejar la oscuridad y el aislamiento de la habitación, quería salir del castillo, quería dejar su vida monótona.

Quería correr. Era algo instintivo, como urgido por su nuevo cuerpo. Así que, caminó cuidadosamente hasta la puerta, aún acostumbrándose a usar sus cuatro patas, levantó una y abrió la puerta. Salió al pasillo. Estaba seguro de que nadie lo vería a estas horas de la noche, y en verdad no le importaba si alguien lo veía. Caminó hasta la entrada del castillo y salió a los terrenos…y allí, sólo por el gusto de hacerlo, corrió.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	16. Capítulo 16

**Esta es una traducción de la historia de Sakuri, "The secret's in the telling".**

**Los personajes originales son de J.K. Rowling, por supuesto.**

**La historia es Draco/Harry, es decir, una relación homosexual, si no les agrada, pues... los invito a seguir leyendo en otra parte...**

**............................................................................................**

**Capítulo 16 : Afinidad canina**

Superado por el...instinto, Harry corrió… muchísimo más rápido de lo que jamás había corrido como humano. El aire de la noche, suave y frío, lo rozaba, y se sentía extraño al mesarle el pelaje… Pelaje. ¡Merlín, tenía pelaje! Su repentina euforia lo sorprendió, haciéndolo saltar loco de alegría a través de la extensión de césped que tenía enfrente, excitado, deseando gritar de júbilo tal como lo había hecho aquella vez que voló con Buckbeak. El sentimiento era el mismo, un extraño sentimiento de liberación.

Ladró, levantando la cabeza hacia el cielo y cerrando las largas mandíbulas alrededor del sonido; el ladrido se oyó profundo, alto y levemente inseguro. Complacido, ladró otra vez, y otra vez; interiormente reía feliz. Era un perfecto sonido de alegría, sin palabras; algo que la voz humana no podría lograr jamás. No le importaba que para los demás, probablemente, sonara maligno y peligroso, él era feliz.

Exultante, se esforzó en moverse más rápido, exigiendo a su cuerpo a que se acercara al suelo y concentrándose en coordinar sus nuevos miembros. Sus grandes cuatro patas golpeaban pesadamente sobre el suelo, impulsándolo hacia adelante con fuerza y gracia caninas; de un modo con el que él apenas podía soñar en su forma humana adolescente.

De pronto, la cabaña junto al límite del bosque captó su atención; y lo golpeó la fantástica comprensión de que, tal vez, no necesitaba explorar solo los terrenos esta noche. Con otro ladrido de excitación, salió disparado en búsqueda de Remus, esperando que el lobo consintiera en dejar su cómodo hogar durante la luna llena, aunque fuese sólo esta vez. Con la boca abierta y la lengua colgando a la manera perruna, saltó hacia delante, ganando velocidad. Sería maravilloso; él podría darle a Remus lo que alguna vez le dieron James y Sirius: compañía, durante la noche en que el hombre lobo, verdaderamente estaba aislado. Eso sería una especie de 'gracias'...

Perdido en sus pensamientos aumentó la velocidad, y su reacción fue lenta cuando la figura conocida de Fang saltó cortándole el paso, saliendo de atrás de la cabaña, seguido rápidamente por una figura pálida, grande y que se movía directamente en dirección a Harry. Trató de detenerse, de esquivarlo, pero aún no estaba acostumbrado a manejar sus cuatro patas, especialmente a esa velocidad, por lo que no se sorprendió cuando terminaron enredados. Involuntariamente, se abalanzó hacia delante, y a continuación, chocó contra algo casi de su tamaño: cayeron, rodaron, en un desgraciado nudo de patas y de cuerpos cubiertos de pelo. Se oyeron unos gruñidos y ladridos de sorpresa.

Frenéticamente, Harry luchó por separarse. Con esfuerzo, logró sentarse, y luego retrocedió ante la presencia desconocida.

Fang reapareció, bailando entusiasmado y moviendo su cola con violencia. Parecía haberlo reconocido instantáneamente, y se acercó sin dudar a examinar la nueva apariencia de Harry, con su hocico húmedo.

Pero, Harry estaba demasiado distraído observando a la criatura con la que había chocado tan indecorosamente: era ligero, con un pelaje pálido que prácticamente brillaba bajo la luz de la luna mientras se ponía de pie y sus músculos se movían debajo de la capa de plata. Harry se quedó con la boca abierta, fascinado y cauteloso.

Y entonces, unos ojos gélidos se fijaron en él, provocándole un estremecimiento que le recorrió la columna. ¡Malfoy!

Automáticamente, trató de llamarlo por su nombre, pero sólo le salió un gruñido un tanto hostil. El lobo blanco lo observó un momento, antes de ser golpeado, él también, por el reconocimiento; entonces, sus labios se retrajeron en un gruñido, revelando sus dientes.

Otra figura de cuatro patas interrumpió cualquier altercado que pudiera haber sucedido. Harry parpadeó, observando la figura de lobo de Remus, reconociéndolo al instante, apenas vio esos ojos dorados que brillaban desaprobadoramente y pasaban de Malfoy a él mismo. Lo había visto sólo una vez, brevemente, en esta forma, la noche del ataque a los Slytherin. Ésta era la primera oportunidad que tenía de estudiarlo totalmente: era un lobo marrón, con manchas negras aquí y allá, y unos pocos parches de pelaje blanquecino cerca del hocico y las orejas.

Harry no pudo ocultar su confusión y sorpresa, y tradujo sus sentimientos en un suave lamento avergonzado. Remus pareció reconocerlo de inmediato y lo miró con ojos curiosos y cariñosos. Por detrás, Malfoy se acercó para ver mejor. Ambos lobos lo observaron con atención.

Harry se imaginaba la expresión de Malfoy si estuviese en su forma humana: falsamente distante, decidido a no mostrar su asombro porque él había logrado convertirse en animago, pero el brillo de esos ojos grises delataban su envidia.

Era difícil tratar de comunicarse sin la voz. Harry quería preguntarles qué iban a hacer, quería ir con ellos. Nuevamente, parecía que Malfoy no necesitaba palabras para demostrar con claridad el disgusto por su presencia: con otro gruñido de advertencia, giró y se alejó, malhumorado.

Los ojos de Harry se volvieron, esperanzados, hacia Remus; moviendo la cola lentamente –lo que le producía una sensación rara-.

El hombre lobo lo miró con, lo que Harry estaba seguro, era exasperación; antes de darse vuelta y tomar la misma dirección que Malfoy, hacia el bosque.

Harry de desinfló, decepcionado; le hubiese gustado hacerle compañía a Remus, aprender del hombre mayor...De repente, un ladrido agudo lo sobresaltó, levantó la vista: los dos lobos lo miraban expectantes. Remus inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y aulló, luego corrió adentrándose en la oscuridad. Un rayo plateado, el Slytherin, lo siguió. Fang, apareció de la nada y pasó junto al asombrado Gryffindor, uniéndose a la persecución.

Harry se quedó inmóvil, por una fracción de segundo, hasta que abruptamente comprendió lo que acababa de suceder: era una invitación.

Extasiado, se unió a la caza.

Sus respiraciones le quemaban el pecho, agudas y rápidas; adentro, afuera, más rápido, más rápido; debía seguir corriendo, corriendo, ganando. Sus patas golpeaban entre las ramitas, el barro y las hojas, pero no podía permitirse tropezar, debía adelantarse.

Los latidos de su corazón eran truenos dentro de su pecho, tan fuertes que no podía oír nada más; ni el violento quiebre de las ramas cuando pasaba entre ellas, ni el chapoteo en las hojas mojadas por la lluvia, ni el aire que rozaba sus orejas. Era sordo a todo lo que no fuese el latido de su corazón, y tal vez, si no era producto de su imaginación, el latido del corazón de la persona contra la que estaba corriendo.

Malfoy corría a toda velocidad a su lado, como un rayo blanco en la oscuridad. Salieron disparados entre la maleza del bosque, uno junto al otro, perfectamente alineados, ambos luchando desesperadamente por tomar la delantera. Esta era la misma rivalidad que los dominaba cuando jugaban Quidditch, sólo que esto era puramente correr por correr; no había compañeros de equipo por quienes preocuparse, no había bludgers volando desde cualquier parte, ni siquiera algo que debían capturar…eran sólo ellos y la necesidad de ganar. Mientras pensaba en esto, Harry se adelantó, con una explosión de adrenalina, y un gruñido encantado se le escapó cuando Malfoy lo alcanzó con facilidad, ambos corrían con sus cuellos extendidos, uno tratando de ganarle una pulgada al otro. ¡Dios, Harry amaba esto, amaba la competición, la…la pelea! Sentía que habían estado corriendo durante horas, con Remus y Fang apenas arreglándoselas para venir detrás, en alguna parte. El hombre lobo mayor los mantenía vigilados con ojos tolerantes. Más temprano, apenas entraron al bosque, habían peleado, siguiendo a Remus, y continuamente se quedaban rezagados, enfadando al lobo color arena.

Ambos luchaban por ganar, Harry, usando su mayor peso -aún en esta forma-, y Malfoy demostrando lo irritantemente rápido que era. Gruñeron, ladraron, empujaron, clavaron las uñas, aplastaron, rodaron, patearon y mostraron los dientes; todo eso en el esfuerzo por probar quién era el mejor. Unas cuantas veces, Harry había mordido al otro, clavándole los dientes en el flanco, o cerca del cuello del lobo, normalmente causando un agudo ladrido y una rápida respuesta; pero, sin importar cuántas veces lo hiciera, Harry notó que Malfoy nunca trató de morderlo. En dos ocasiones, sintió que los dientes le rozaban una oreja y un hombro, pero el Slytherin nunca perdió el control como para hacer algo estúpido. Al principio, Harry se puso nervioso, pensando que si no se cuidaba, Malfoy iba a maldecirlo con una sola mordida, pero su preocupación resultó totalmente infundada.

Además, pensamientos como ese comenzaban a perderse en su mente, olvidados para favorecer a asuntos más importantes, como correr. Respirando con la boca abierta, se lanzó con otro impulso hacia delante, apareciendo en un claro. De mala gana, Harry aminoró la marcha, notando que Malfoy hacía lo mismo, aprovechando para esperar a Fang y a Remus y para recobrar el aliento.

Dejándose caer sobre su panza, jadeando, Harry volvió la cabeza y vio cómo Remus se aproximaba, en un modo más digno, con sus ojos dorados iluminados con lo que parecía alegría. Fang, saltaba detrás, hasta que se dejó caer, feliz, sobre la hierba, junto a Malfoy, ganándose una mirada fría.

Harry hubiese querido reír ante la escena: el altanero Slytherin mirando con desdén al perro; Harry creía saber qué era lo que pasaba por su cabeza: que el perro ya no era su inferior, al menos no esta noche. Aquí eran iguales, los hombres lobo, el animago y el perro. Bueno, casi; cuando lo pensaba mejor, si dependieran de los instintos caninos y del conocimiento del mundo desde el punto de vista canino, Fang realmente sobrepasaba a Malfoy. Era el mundo del perro, y ese hecho molestaba enormemente al Slytherin, porque allí no había profesor, ni alumno, ni mascota. Para alguien criado alrededor de conceptos como círculos sociales, posiciones sociales, alentado a trepar los peldaños hacia la cima social…Harry, casi sentía lástima por él.

En este momento, el pálido lobo, estaba sentado de espaldas al Gryffindor, con su cabeza levantada, mirando pensativamente hacia la luna. Harry no pudo resistirse, viéndolo tan distraído, se paró y se acercó por detrás, y antes de que el Slytherin tuviese oportunidad de reaccionar, Harry se agachó y le mordió una oreja, con un gruñido.

Malfoy ladró, inelegantemente, tomado por sorpresa y ultrajado, se volvió hacia Harry, que ya se alejaba a los saltos, pero, que en cuestión de segundos, se vio arrojado al suelo por una furiosa ráfaga de pelaje blanco. Rodaron, pateando incómodos, uno tratando de ganarle al otro; y una vez más, los dientes de Malfoy se cerraron en la garganta de Harry, pero ni se acercaba a ser una mordida real, casi podía considerarse un gesto afectuoso. Sin embargo, la advertencia quedaba clara: si quería, él podía morderlo.

Harry hubiese querido reír a carcajadas, sabía que estaba fingiendo. No sabía por qué estaba tan seguro de eso, pero el pensamiento de que Malfoy lo mordiera voluntariamente, le resultaba levemente ridículo, por lo menos en este momento. La animosidad y la ira que existía usualmente entre ellos ya no estaban, eran reemplazadas por esta…rivalidad…inofensiva rivalidad.

Harry no se engañaba pensando que esto era algo permanente, era tan temporario como la luna llena, y existía mientras existiera esta manada artificial. Por la mañana volverían a ser enemigos, Remus volvería a ser el profesor Lupin, y Fang, la cariñosa mascota.

Pero, mientras durara, esto era muy bueno.

Pasaron largas horas explorando el bosque y sus propias limitaciones. Si Remus creyó en algún momento que iba a guiarlos a través del laberinto de árboles, terminó decepcionado. Harry y Draco lo guiaban a él, corriendo por delante, competitivos hasta lo último, ambos queriendo elegir la dirección a tomar; y eventualmente, la dirección dejó de importar, y simplemente, corrieron, atrapados en la euforia del acto, en el sonido de los latidos de ambos corazones, jadeando, con sus patas golpeando las ramitas, el barro, las hojas…

Harry despertó lentamente, de mala gana; cerró los ojos, queriendo volver a caer en un sueño maravilloso, en vez de bizquear contra la luz del sol que le daba en la cara. Atontado, levantó una mano para cubrirse los ojos. Trató. En lugar de eso, sintió que una garra le raspaba la nariz. Se despertó inmediatamente, parpadeó desconcertado cuando el mundo, brillante como era, parecía estar pintado en tonos de gris, y su punto de vista era muy cercano al suelo. Aparentemente, su cama era una alfombra raída. Sin moverse mucho, miró alrededor, sintiéndose muy desorientado. Lo primero que vio fue patas…sus patas. Recordó todo, aún embotado; su exitosa transformación, la exploración de los terrenos, su encuentro con Remus y Malfoy, el bosque…hasta que, finalmente regresaron cansados a la cabaña y se dejaron caer apenas entraron, agotados.

Se preguntó qué hora sería. Dándose cuenta de que no podía realizar un 'Tempus' en esta forma, cerró los ojos y se concentró firmemente en retornar a su forma natural. Pensó en las cosas simples: ver colores, su altura de cinco pies y ocho pulgadas, sus ropas, su calzado…En segundos, sintió el cambio. No dolió, no era para nada como la transformación del hombre lobo, sino que la sintió extraña a un nivel nuevo; de hecho, volvió exactamente al estado que tenía al transformarse: con la varita en la mano, la ropa, los lentes- eso lo había preocupado vagamente-.

Parpadeando unas cuantas veces, empujó el marco de los lentes sobre su nariz, hacia arriba, aún evitando la luz. Yacía de costado, directamente enfrente de la pequeña ventana y su haz de luz.

Suspirando irritado, quiso moverse, dando un respingo porque parecía que todos sus músculos se rebelaban. Otra vez, ignorando los pinchazos de dolor, trató de levantarse, con esfuerzo. Ante ese movimiento, algo muy cercano gruñó y se estiró, y un brazo que no había notado hasta entonces, se apretó alrededor de su cintura.

Alarmado, Harry se quedó quieto y bajó la vista: efectivamente, allí estaba un pálido brazo cruzándole el cuerpo, y los dedos casi agarraban su camisa. Sabiendo muy bien lo que no quería saber, lentamente giró la cabeza y miró por sobre su hombro con cuidado. Malfoy yacía junto a él, felizmente inconsciente de la posición comprometida en la que se hallaban; dormía con sus labios ligeramente separados, con sus párpados moviéndose y con unos cabellos que se estremecían suavemente con cada respiración. Falsa imagen angelical; de hecho, lo único que arruinaba la imagen era la suciedad esparcida por todos lados, tenía barro entre el cabello rubio platinado, unas cuantas hojas pegadas a los mechones, una mancha oscura empañaba una normalmente perfecta mejilla; además, tenía un leve aroma a lluvia, sudor y a perro mojado.

Repentinamente, se le hizo un nudo en el estómago a Harry, no podía moverse. Lo observaba fijamente, con los ojos enormes horrorizados y ligeramente fascinados. Lentamente, ¡Merlín, qué despacio!, porque no quería despertarlo, se movió, alejándose del Slytherin y volviéndose para mirarlo de frente.

Al instante, se ruborizó hasta la médula.

Luchó con valentía para que sus ojos no se desviaran, aunque sólo fuese por su propia salud mental, pero le resultó imposible; con curiosidad mórbida, sus ojos bajaron antes de que pudiera detenerlos y fijarlos con mucho, mucho esfuerzo en la cara del rubio.

Malfoy estaba desnudo. Desnudo, dormido y aferrado a él, con un brazo envuelto persistentemente alrededor de su cintura. Harry moría de vergüenza, sus mejillas le ardían furiosamente, y no se atrevía a moverse; si se movía, Malfoy podía despertarse o...él podría acabar mirando...

Así que, miraba fijamente a la cabeza del rubio, preguntándose desesperadamente si podría llegar a la puerta y de allí al castillo, y después al santuario de su cuarto, lugar que juraba que no abandonaría nunca más; todo eso sin despertar a nadie. Si podía hacerlo, nadie más sabría de esta humillante...

A ver. Esto no era su culpa; y ciertamente él no estaba aferrado a Malfoy, ¡era a la inversa!

Aún así, pensó, después de unos momentos, que prefería evitar la incomodidad.

Cuidadosamente, tomó la delgada muñeca del brazo que lo apretaba, levantándola y moviéndola hasta alejarla. El Slytherin se estiró, otra vez, ante la falta de contacto, y Harry se quedó muy quieto, temeroso. Los dedos delgados se flexionaron contra la textura rugosa de la alfombra, y Malfoy retrajo su brazo.

Harry esperó, inmóvil y aterrorizado a que los ojos grises se abrieran, pero el rubio no reaccionó. Aliviado, se levantó, exitosamente libre del abrazo.

Incapaz de contenerse, lanzó una mirada curiosa alrededor de la habitación. Agradeció eternamente, porque Remus tuvo el sentido de acostarse debajo del cobertor de su cama antes de dormirse, y ahora estaba bien tapado y durmiendo tranquilamente. Fang yacía a los pies de la cama, roncando con suavidad.

Entonces, pensó con un poco de satisfacción, sería solamente Malfoy el que despertaría con una buena dosis de humillación. El pendejo lo tenía merecido. Además, podría haber sido peor, podría haberse despertado mientras estaba abrazado a su supuesto peor enemigo; y Harry se consideraba muy compasivo, pues no tenía intenciones de decírselo nunca.

Sonriendo satisfecho, bajó la guardia por una décima de segundo, y eso fue todo lo que necesitó para bajar la vista, casualmente, hacia el rubio dormido. La sonrisa satisfecha se esfumó, y el rubor le tiñó, otra vez, las mejillas. Esta vez no dejó de mirar.

Lo primero que le surgió en la cabeza, bastante estúpidamente, fue que Malfoy era pálido. Una extensión de piel puramente blanca se mostraba delante suyo, en forma de miembros artísticamente expuestos, ni una peca, ni un sector bronceado. Iluminado por la luz brillante, Harry pudo ver el ligero brillo del vello rubio en los brazos y las piernas, tan leve y fino que no hubiese sido visible sin esa iluminación directa.

Harry trató de desviar la mirada, después de esa breve impresión, pero...

Malfoy era delgado, además; expansiones planas y unas cuantas salientes curvas de huesos.

Harry se encontró observando la línea suave del cuello y su mirada bajó, notando los leves contornos de las costillas, la ligera impresión de los músculos, el oscurecimiento del ombligo, un sendero claro de vello rubio que bajaba más...¡Dios tenía que salir de allí!

Tropezó, olvidando su determinación de hacer silencio, y prácticamente salió volando de la pequeña cabaña. Afuera, respiró hondo, aliviado porque nadie podía verlo, y comenzó a caminar- casi a correr- hacia el castillo.

Malfoy, eventualmente, se daría cuenta de que había estado desnudo junto a su rival, y sin dudas, se sentiría incómodo por una semana, más o menos. Pero, pensó Harry, con amargura, él era el que corría con suerte, porque no sabría ni la mitad de lo que había pasado.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	17. Capítulo 17

**Esta es una traducción de la historia de Sakuri, "The secret's in the telling".**

**Los personajes originales son de J.K Rowling, por supuesto.**

**La historia es Draco/Harry, es decir, una relación homosexual, si no les agrada, pues... los invito a seguir leyendo en otra parte...**

**¡Muchísimas gracias por todos los reviews! **

**............................................................................................**

**Capítulo 17 : Pasando notas**

-_Valou_r- Murmuró cansadamente Harry, sobresaltando a la Dama Gorda con el sonido de su voz. Ella le dedicó una mirada irritada antes de moverse, admitiéndolo en la sala común de Gryffindor.

Restregándose los ojos, él se tambaleó, pasando por la pequeña entrada; en su vuelta al castillo, había hecho un encantamiento 'Tempus' y descubrió que eran, apenas, las nueve de la mañana. Lo seguro es que era demasiado temprano para estar despierto un fin de semana.

Gruñendo suavemente, atravesó la sala común, casi desierta. Algunos alumnos que se habían levantado temprano, la mayoría de séptimo año; le lanzaron algunas miradas curiosas a Harry, probablemente por su apariencia mucho menos que prístina.

Sin embargo, Harry aún no notaba las manchas de barro, las hojas y ramitas que lo cubrían, del mismo modo que a Draco. Ignoró a sus camaradas de Gryffindor, sin el menor interés en darles explicaciones.

La cama parecía ser su destino lógico, estaba tan cansado, todos sus músculos le dolían, tensionados; la caminata a través de los terrenos no había ayudado a aflojarlos. Lo único que quería era volver a dormir, y preferiblemente, esta vez, sin Malfoy colgado de su cintura.

Ese despertar particular fue, posiblemente, la cosa más perturbadora que Harry había experimentado; e intencionalmente trataba de evitar pensar en ello.

El dormitorio aún se oía lleno de respiraciones leves y algún ocasional ronquido. Tal vez, si tenía suerte, cuando sus compañeros despierten, simplemente crean que él regresó un poco tarde la noche anterior, y no que había desaparecido durante semejante extensión de tiempo.

Pensando en eso, esperanzado, se dejó caer sin gracia sobre la cama, arruinando completamente su plan porque continuaba vestido, cubierto en mugre, acostado sobre los cobertores.

Hermione se sintió indeciblemente aliviada cuando Ron fue a avisarle que Harry estaba de vuelta en el dormitorio. Ambos se sentaron a la mesa del desayuno, discutiendo la ausencia nocturna de su amigo.

La bruja estaba enojada, en parte; exasperada y cansada de esas desapariciones inexplicadas. Comprendía la necesidad de Harry de estar solo, pero el asunto ya se estaba tornando ridículo, especialmente cuando los dejaba a ella y a Ron despiertos de preocupación la mitad de la noche.

Y, en nombre de Merlín, ¿qué es lo que hizo para volver luciendo así? Ron no lo despertó, pero sí le describió a ella el estado en se encontraba su amigo. ¡Cualquiera pensaría que anduvo vagabundeando por el bosque!

Lo dejaron dormir durante el desayuno y parte de la tarde, aunque Hermione bufaba, deseando poder sermonearlo. Ron trató de despertarlo para preguntarle si iba a ir con ellos de visita a Hogsmeade, pero después de recibir un ininteligible pero claramente hostil gruñido, se dio por vencido y se fueron sin él. Recién entre seis y siete de la tarde, cuando la cena estuvo servida, volvieron a verlo.

Harry entró a los tumbos, medio dormido. Atravesó la puerta del comedor, obviamente duchado y cambiado, aunque su cabello seguía tan desarreglado como siempre y las ropas muggle que usaba parecían ligeramente mal combinadas y demasiado grandes; pero eso no era para sorprenderse.

El moreno se dejó caer en el asiento, entre sus amigos, que lo miraban fijamente, sin hablar, esperando algún tipo de explicación. Sin embargo, él pareció no notar nada. Un tanto desorientado, simplemente miró alrededor de las fuentes de comida y preguntó con aire ausente. -¿Quedó algo de pollo?

-¡Harry!- Explotó Hermione, enojada, incapaz de reprimirse por más tiempo. -¿No vas siquiera a ...a tratar de...-Tartamudeó indignada.

Mirando a la chica con compasión, Ron continuó. –Compañero, ¿dónde estuviste anoche?

Los ojos verdes lo miraron fijo, inexpresivos por unos momentos. Harry parpadeó. –Mmm...

Realmente, ¿qué se suponía que debería decir? Podía imaginarse diciéndoles: _¿Anoche? Ah, sólo estuve con Malfoy, sí, el chico que todos detestamos. Como sea, ahora él es un hombre lobo, ¿sabían? ¿Y yo? Ah, yo soy un animago, siento no haberles dicho nada..._

Ja. Difícil.

-Más tarde les cuento-. Respondió, finalmente, mirando a los demás Gryffindor de la mesa, esperando que capten la indirecta. Tal vez, mientras tanto podía pensar en alguna historia relacionada con la Orden o con alguna detención que salió mal...Algo, Merlín...no podía darles la verdad exacta.

Ambos parecían preocupados, pero lo aceptaron.

Ron cambió de tema fácilmente, comenzando a charlar sobre el último partido de los Chudley Cannons, lo que pronto originó un debate con Seamus. Hermione hubiese querido seguir preguntando, pero Lavender Brown la distrajo preguntándole su opinión sobre algún tema de chicas que Harry dejó de oír. Satisfecho porque se había librado -aunque sea por el momento- y se dedicó a nada más importante que a la comida. Dios, se moría de hambre...

Tomó la fuente más cercana de puré de papas, se preparaba para servirse una gran porción en su plato y algún tipo de carne, pero algo le golpeó ligeramente el brazo, distrayéndolo.

Sobresaltado, vio que se trataba de una pequeña figura de papel, aleteando y posándose en el banco, a su lado. Era una figura de papel plegado con alas y una cabeza triangular. Curioso, la levantó, girándola en su mano descubrió asombrado que era un pequeño dragoncito de papel.

Ron pispeó(1) por sobre el hombro. -¿Qué es eso?- Preguntó, con la boca llena de comida.

Harry abrió la boca para responder que no tenía idea, pero en ese momento el dragoncito movió sus alas dos veces y se desplegó, retornando a su forma original de un simple pedazo de papel. Atravesándolo, fluían cuatro palabras, en una letra elegante y estilizada.

'_Quiero hacerlo otra vez'_

Harry se quedó mirando el mensaje, sorprendido, atontado por la audacia. Supo al instante de quién era, por supuesto, pero no podía levantar la vista para mirar ni siquiera en dirección cercana a cierto rubio.

-¡Mierda! ¿Quién te mandó esto?

La asombrada expresión del pelirrojo trajo a Harry de nuevo a la realidad; rápidamente guardó la nota en su bolsillo. Miró con culpa a su amigo, preguntándose cómo podría explicar la afirmación descarada de Malfoy.

Ron abría la boca incrédulo, después de leer el mensaje por sobre el hombro de Harry. Del otro lado, las cejas de Hermione se elevaron.

-Mmm- Dijo, otra vez, en un murmullo incomprensible.

-¿Eso es lo que estuviste haciendo anoche?- Siseó la bruja, de pronto, inclinándose.

Harry se quedó mirándola, sin comprender.

Ella se ruborizó y señaló vagamente. –Quiero decir...¿estuviste con alguien?

Ron resopló, riendo y mirando hacia otro lado.

Luego, Harry comprendió, sintió que le subían los colores. Ellos pensaban...¿pensaban que él había dormido con alguien? ¡Pensaban que la nota de Malfoy era de una chica! Dios, tembló al pensar lo que eso implicaba...

-Yo...¡no!- Se atascó, inmediatamente y el rubor contradecía su rápida negación.

Ron parecía incrédulo e impresionado al mismo tiempo; contemplaba a su amigo con una consideración nueva y con una expresión de sorpresa. –Harry, deberías habernos dicho que estabas saliendo con alguien, ¿sabes?

Consternado, Harry negó con la cabeza, frenéticamente. -¡No estoy viendo a nadie!

La mano de Hermione se cerró en su muñeca para llamarle la atención. Lo observó con preocupación en sus ojos marrones y con sus mejillas ligeramente rosadas. –Ah, mira, sé que no es asunto nuestro, pero…quiero decir, ¿estás siendo cuidadoso, verdad?

-¡Hermione!

-¿Y quién es ella?- Interrumpió Ron, dándole un codazo en las costillas. -¿Por qué no sabemos nada? ¿Es de Gryffindor?

-Ron, no te entrometas- Insistió la bruja, sacudiendo la cabeza, y agregó. –Aunque me confunde un poco…¿por qué no confías en nosotros lo suficiente como para…

-¡No estoy saliendo con nadie!-Siseó Harry enojado, bajando la voz, porque los de alrededor comenzaban a notar la discusión. -¿No creen que yo lo sabría?

El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros. –Entonces, ¿de quién es la nota? ¿Y qué es, exactamente, lo que quiere hacer otra vez?-Miraba a su amigo de una manera que decía claramente: _Vamos, sal si puedes de ésta._

Y Harry no podía, no podía decir nada que no lo hundiera más, y particularmente, no se le ocurría ninguna mentira convincente; mientras debatía consigo mismo, negando inútilmente con la cabeza y en silencio, decidió que mataría a Malfoy.

Ron apoyó el codo sobre la mesa y sonrió satisfecho. -¡Lo sabía!- Dijo, triunfante. –Así que por eso es que te has estado escabullendo todas esas noches.

-Pero, no…-Se detuvo, era obvio que ninguno de sus compañeros lo seguía escuchando, sino que se ocupaban en buscar en cada una las mesas de las otras casas, tratando de determinar en qué lugar se sentaba su nueva 'novia'.

Harry suspiró, exasperado y miró hacia otra parte. Mientras lo hacía, descubrió que su mirada se desviaba hacia la mesa de Slytherin. Aprovechando la distracción de sus amigos, le dirigió una mirada puntualmente enojada a Malfoy. El rubio, simplemente, levantó una ceja, luciendo para nada afectado por lo ocurrido en las últimas horas: ni por haber despertado desnudo y sucio sobre el piso de Lupin, ni porque su nota privada, pero afortunadamente sin firma, fue leída por Weasley y Granger.

A Draco Malfoy, la verdad sea dicha, esto le resultaba ligeramente divertido; había visto por el rabillo del ojo cómo el trío dorado de Gryffindor comenzaba con un una animada charla susurrada, después de la llegada de su pequeño mensaje. Él había visto cómo el rubor se esparcía por la cara de Potter, y hasta había oído sus chillidos escandalizados desde el otro lado del comedor. Sólo podía imaginarse a qué conclusiones habían llegado en ese momento…

Contento con su pequeña venganza, por la indigna situación en la que despertó en la mañana, que de algún modo era culpa de Potter, por supuesto, Draco retornó a su comida con una sonrisa satisfecha, como correspondía.

**000000000000000000**

Harry esperó la llegada de los otros, cerca de la cabaña de Remus. Asumió su nueva forma, deleitándose en el hecho de que podía hacerlo a voluntad. Ya había decidido contárselo a Ron y a Hermione, lo más pronto posible, pero esperaba el momento oportuno. Si realmente iba a repetir esa pequeña y extraña reunión, debería considerar la privacidad del acto. Pero, esperaría a que pase la luna llena, y entonces les contaría, y, con suerte despejaría la absurda teoría de que él se escabullía para estar con alguna chica.

Por supuesto, se había preguntado por qué Malfoy le pedía repetir lo hecho la noche anterior; Harry sabía que él la había disfrutado –excepto la parte del despertar-, pero, asumió que para el rubio no había significado nada.

Además, considerando que Malfoy parecía ahogarse en su propia negación -por lo menos eso pensaba Remus, quien había admitido que estaba tratando de hacer entrar en razón al Slytherin-, corriendo con una manada no parecía la mejor manera de convencerse de la propia normalidad.

¡Merlín, acaba de referirse a sí mismo y al rubio como partes de una manada!

Resoplando su molestia, se dio por vencido en su intento por comprender, en cambio se estiró y bostezó. Su reloj biológico estaba alterado, sentía como si debiera estar a mediodía.

No esperó mucho más, unos minutos después, se le unieron los dos hombres lobo y Fang.

Por un momento, tuvo un pensamiento extraño: hacía días que no veía a Remus en su forma humana, pero aquí estaba, con él.

Esta vez, bordearon el límite del bosque hasta el extremo más lejano del lago, generalmente oculto a la vista del castillo y sus habitantes.

Malfoy, tan remilgado como siempre, según la opinión de Harry, se rehusó a acercarse al agua tranquila y negra. De hecho, se sentó a observar con desdén como Fang chapoteaba en el agua poco profunda. Harry se unió rápidamente al perro, acostumbrándose a la idea del comportamiento canino. Remus se sentó un tanto separado de sus acompañantes más jóvenes, observándolos con tolerancia, y ocasionalmente controlando los terrenos y corroborando que seguían solos.

Harry levantó la vista hacia el lobo blanco, sentado a cierta distancia con la cabeza inclinada; el Grryffindor prácticamente podía ver la mueca de burla, y casi podía oír la pregunta dirigida a él: ¿qué creía que estaba haciendo, actuando como si realmente fuese un animal?

Harry hubiese querido explicarle, pero no podía. Quería tratar de decirle con palabras lo…liberador que le resultaba todo esto, y nuevo, y extraño, y espontáneo, tan diferente a esa sensación de aburrimiento que lo abrumaba últimamente, además, por lo general, a él no le importaba si lucía como un idiota.

Así que siguieron de esa manera, Draco tan altanero como siempre, y Harry abrazando felizmente la vida de la manada. Nuevamente corrieron y pelearon, esta vez en la orilla del lago. El mejor momento de la noche, en la mente de Harry, fue cuando corrían uno junto al otro y él se lanzó de lado contra el lobo. Por supuesto, Malfoy perdió pie y cayó dentro del agua barrosa, emergiendo segundos después entre gruñidos, estornudos y con su pelaje plateado chorreando y ligeramente apagado.

Harry pagó por eso en varias pequeñas peleas, cuando el rubio se esforzó por rasparlo, patearlo y empujarlo tan dolorosamente como pudo; sin embargo, Harry recibió el castigo riendo y divertido.

Esta vez, al menos, tuvieron la previsión de dejar mantas y almohadas desparramadas por el piso, de ese modo Draco evitaba despertar en el mismo estado de desnudez. El hombre lobo se acurrucó debajo de una, igual que Remus, mientras Harry retornó a la normalidad y simplemente tomó una almohada.

Como la vez anterior, lo despertó la luz que entraba por la ventana. Parpadeó varias veces, se restregó los ojos; no se sentía tan cansado como la otra mañana y se preguntó si esta vez había dormido más tiempo. Aún así, pensó, unos minutos más de sueño no iban a matarlo. Bostezando, se movió para ponerse de lado, evitando el invasivo sol de la mañana; pero, por segunda vez en estas mañanas, se quedó helado. Ah, ¡otra vez! ¡Por amor de Merlín!

Allí estaba, atrapado por un peso desacostumbrado. Levantó la cabeza para mirar hacia abajo, sin mover otro músculo, pero el cabello rubio le oscureció la visón.

Malfoy no era particularmente pesado, sólo…era poco elegante cuando dormía; y eso le hacía más difícil moverse: sus miembros estaban desparramados sin cuidado, la manta permanecía enredada inútilmente; había abandonado la almohada que usaba para reemplazarla por el abdomen de Harry; un brazo pálido cruzaba hacia la cadera de Harry y los dedos rozaban el extremo del jean. ¡Era ridículo! ¿A qué mierda estaba jugando Malfoy? ¡Esto no era normal!

Harry admitía que muy poco de su relación con Malfoy era normal, pero esto…

Esto no podía seguir pasando.

¿El Slytherin estaba tan desesperado por contacto humano que se tiraba encima de cualquiera que estuviese a su lado el tiempo suficiente? Una vez…bueno, una vez era comprensible…casi. Una vez, podía haberse debido a un incidente durante el sueño, pero ¿dos veces? Dos veces, ya comenzaba a ser un patrón de comportamiento que dejaba a Harry demasiado incómodo como para ponerlo en palabras.

Este era Malfoy: pendejo extraordinario de Slytherin, el bastardo revanchista que sólo se había pasado al bando de los buenos porque se vio obligado a hacerlo; el pendejo que había sido su atormentador por los últimos cinco años. ¡Ah, y además, era un hombre lobo, si eso contaba también! No era alguien con quien Harry disfrutara hallarse en semejante posición. ¡Y continuamente!

Harry pensaba en todo esto sin moverse, mientras estaba allí, acostado. ¿Y si simplemente giraba a un lado y dejaba que el rubio cayera al suelo? ¿Malfoy se despertaría? Probablemente sí, concluyó después de un rato. ¡Maldición!

El Sytherin en cuestión, como sintiendo el intento de escape, de pronto decidió ajustar la mano que tenía sobre la cadera de Harry, se agarró del jean usando el pasacinto y se acomodó mejor sobre el abdomen del Gryffindor; después exhaló suspiros, no tan fuertes como para considerarse ronquidos, pero sí tomaron un ritmo constante.

Harry cerró los ojos con firmeza: demasiado raro, ¡_demasiado raro!_ Desesperado por liberarse, consideró simplemente empujar a Draco a un lado y salir corriendo; tal vez el rubio resultase tan mareado que ni se diera cuenta de lo sucedido. Tal vez…

Enojado, se dijo a sí mismo que debía ser sensato, esto no era un gran escape, esto era salir de debajo de un chico dormido. No era algo tan difícil, después de todo, ya lo había hecho, pensó exasperado.

Hizo lo que había hecho la primera vez, tomado la muñeca del otro y, después de soltar gentilmente los dedos que sujetaban su jean, la levantó y la colocó alejada. Ahora, el asunto era deslizarse de debajo del Slytherin, y lo hizo con rapidez, alejándose de él un buen tanto.

No, definitivamente, esto no podía seguir sucediendo, se dijo Harry, mientras recogía sus lentes y su varita, tiradas por ahí la noche anterior. Lástima, porque disfrutaba las carreras nocturnas con los dos hombres lobo y Fang. Pero, bueno, algunas cosas realmente no valían la pena. Esto, por ejemplo, era muy extraño, no había dos modos de verlo, este era Malfoy; y despertándose así con él, aunque sólo se tratasen de tres mañanas al mes, simplemente no era una opción.

Si se fuese otra persona, no hubiese pensado en usarlo en su contra, pero se trataba de su enemigo de años, y él trazó una línea firmemente allí, con esa posición íntima para dormir. Incrédulo, repaso en su cabeza el último pensamiento, sacudió la cabeza intentando eliminarlo de allí para siempre.

El punto era que él no podía hacer esto otra vez. Aún después de cerrar la puerta de la cabaña de Remus y tomar el camino al castillo, continuaba incómodo y con los nervios de punta, el rubor le coloreaba la cara y la piel que había estado en contacto con el Slytherin seguía cálida.

No, definitivamente, no merecía la pena…

**0000000000000**

Era el turno de Draco, ahora él recibió la nota mientras estaba descansando bajo un árbol, junto al lago, con Pansy y Blaise, algunas horas más tarde.

Estaba cansado, no tenía más energía que para mirar la superficie del agua que se movía, y ocasionalmente la sombra del calamar gigante; frunció el ceño al recordar que Potter lo había empujado y tirado al agua…le había tomado cuarenta y cinco minutos de ducha esta mañana, hasta que volvió a sentirse limpio…

Esos pensamientos inútiles pasaban por su cabeza cuando fue interrumpido por el arribo de lo que parecía un aeroplano de papel hecho a los apurones. Éste, aterrizó en su regazo y Draco arrugó levemente su nariz respingona.

Automáticamente, Pansy estiró la mano para tomarlo, pero él lo agarró antes, levantándolo fuera de su alcance.

Ella sonrió inocentemente. -¿Qué? Pensé que era para mí.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco y se levantó, separándose a unos pies de distancia de sus amigos, antes de abrir la nota y leer la breve línea escrita con letra desaliñada.

'_No puedo ir esta noche, tengo una cita'._

Las cejas rubias se elevaron agudamente por unos segundos, antes de bajar y fruncirse. Desdeñosamente hizo un bollo con el papel, pensó en responder algo así como: '_No recuerdo haberte invitado',_ o tal vez, algo más sarcástico: '_Así que los milagros existen'_

Pero, no, eso no haría más que alentar esa correspondencia de mal gusto. Miró alrededor, no vio signos de Potter por ningún lado, se dijo a sí mismo que era algo bueno, porque si Pansy y Blaise veían a quién él estaba observando, sabrían al instante de quién era la nota.

Tiró el bollo de papel al aire y con un rápido 'Incendio', éste se desintegró en cenizas en el viento.

Además, como fuese, él no quería repetir lo de anoche; la ausencia de Potter no haría ninguna diferencia…

Harry observó desde su lugar en la ventana de la torre de las lechuzas, cómo el rubio recibía, leía y destruía su pequeño aeroplano. Una cita, había dicho en su breve nota. ¡Ja! Sería una suerte si encontrara el tiempo y la paciencia para tener una cita con alguien. No hubiese pensado en esa excusa de no haber sido por la nota original, la de Malfoy, que había causado que sus amigos saltaran a cualquier conclusión.

Ausentemente, acarició las plumas níveas de Hedwig, preguntándose si a Malfoy le importaría o no su presencia, si el Slytherin andaría por los terrenos esta noche, sin él. No porque a él le importara, se dijo Harry, decididamente, muy consciente de que se estaba mintiendo a sí mismo, pero no muy seguro del porqué.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	18. Capítulo 18

**Esta es una traducción de la historia de Sakuri, "The secret's in the telling".**

**Los personajes originales son de J., por supuesto.**

**La historia es Draco/Harry, es decir, una relación homosexual, si no les agrada, pues... los invito a seguir leyendo en otra parte...**

............................................................................................

**Capítulo 18 : Descubrimientos desagradables**

Harry soñaba; y como cualquier adolescente de su edad y carácter, usualmente, para decirlo directamente, tenía sueños eróticos. Nunca eran muy específicos, no había nombres ni caras -lo que a veces le molestaba-, pero estaba acostumbrado. Las escenas que se desplegaban en su mente, generalmente no eran descriptivas, se centraban en las sensaciones y no en la persona de la fantasía.

Esta vez era diferente, y si alguna parte suya hubiese estado despierta y consciente, lo hubiese sabido desde el comienzo.

Empezó corriendo; otra vez. Se sentía vivo y eufórico, jadeaba; era increíble. Corría a toda velocidad, atravesando la oscuridad, incapaz de ver con qué criatura corría, pero parecía seguirlo sin esfuerzo, con su pelaje plateado ondeando por el movimiento elegante de los músculos. No había más sonido que sus respiraciones, pesados jadeos, el golpe de sus patas y los latidos de sus corazones.

No sabía qué sucedería si bajaba la velocidad, pero no podía hacer otra cosa más que seguir adelante; de algún modo, le era imposible tomar la delantera, sin importar qué tan rápido corriese; y realmente no lo hubiese hecho de haber podido.

Así corrían; juntos; y a Harry le encantaba.

Entonces, sin ninguna advertencia, el lobo que corría a su lado le gruñó: un sonido furioso y cruel, y luego...¡dientes! De repente, lo tenía encima, ya sin movimientos gráciles, sólo fuerza, furia y dolor. El lobo lo mordió, una y otra vez; pero no eran las heridas las que le preocupaban, sino el vago conocimiento de que, ahora iba a pasar algo terríble...ahora que lo había mordido.

Luchó y peleó, asustado y furioso, cerrando su propias mandíbulas sobre lo que podía. Hizo sangrar y lo hicieron sangrar. Gritó de dolor, y lo satisfizo oír que el otro hacía lo mismo. Forcejearon, giraron y rodaron; se veían destellos de negro, blanco, manchados de rojo.

El cambió debió ser sutil, porque no lo notó al principio. En un momento, eran todo ferocidad canina, pelaje manchado, gusto a sangre mezclado con gruñidos y dientes; y en el siguiente, eran humanos, cayendo juntos, aún enredados y luchando con las mismas reglas. Piel contra piel, uñas contra piel, gruñidos de dolor de uno de ellos, no supieron de cuál. Harry sintió dientes contra su cuello, mordiéndolo con dureza; produciéndole dolor...pero él ladeó la cabeza para permitirlo. Quería ser mordido. Sintió una respiración cálida sobre la herida reciente, y luego labios, apenas rozándolo y subiendo. Sus dedos se elevaron para enredarse en los mechones rubios y tirar de ellos con dureza, hasta encontrarse con esos ojos gélidos. Besos, y hasta eso dolía: húmedos, con un dejo de gusto a sangre, con dientes afilados y persistentes; con lenguas invasivas. Todo era una lucha.

En realidad, no había sexo; no tenía que ver con el amor, ni siquiera con el deseo; era una descarga. La expresión 'hacer el amor' resultaba risible en estas circunstancias, esto era 'hacer fuego'; salvaje, doloroso y hermoso, y tan increíblemente intenso...Era libertad, y furia, y ardor, nada más y nada menos.

En este momento, el hecho de que su compañero apareciera en forma vaga, no le importaba a Harry. Revulsión y odio, sólo parecían crecer arremolinándose entre ellos, combinándose con el calor y el dolor y el deseo, todo ello sintetizado en una completa necesidad.

Las manos delicadas del otro lo tocaban ásperamente, una piel suave con una extraña fortaleza, lastimándolo, pero...¡Dios! se sentía tan bien, él no quería que esto terminara nunca... y justo cuando iba a ...

Harry despertó.

Así pasó la última noche de luna llena; señalando el final de la espera, pero ahora, el temor era más fuerte que nunca. Horrorizado por sus propios sueños y aún más descorazonado por el modo en el que despertó, ya por dos veces. Harry no tenía idea de cómo iba a enfrentar ese trastorno, con Malfoy como compañero en el ED, ¡si ni siquiera sabía cómo iba a mirar al rubio a los ojos! La rivalidad agradable y simple que habían tenido, parecía ser algo del pasado; y Harry la contemplaba con anhelo, en lugar de esta incomodidad poco clara y aparentemente sólo suya.

El Gryffindor comenzó a preguntarse si no debería cancelar su idea del ED, completamente; después de todo sólo había hablado con Malfoy; y él sabía que debería invertir un gran esfuerzo, si quería convencer a sus amigos para que aceptasen su plan. ¿Estaba dispuesto a enfrentar esa lucha? ¿Tenía una buena razón para empezar con ella?

Además, ¿no significaba que iba a tener que pasar hora tras hora en la insoportable presencia de Malfoy? ¡Merlín, tal vez, en realidad, era un masoquista!

Sacudiendo la cabeza, exasperado por sus pensamientos, suspiró resignado. No, eso era ridículo; él había comenzado esto por una razón, así que más le valía enfrentarlo. Y, en cuanto al Slytherin...bueno, sólo había sido un sueño, probablemente provocado por el trastorno que le provocó despertar esa mañana con Malfoy durmiendo encima suyo. Sí, era eso.

.............................................................................................

Mientras tanto, sin saber todo esto, Draco permanecía de pésimo humor. No era consciente de que estaba enfurruñado, pero lo estaba. De hecho, estaba en ese estado desde que Harry Jodido Potter había tenido la audacia de...dejarlo de lado...¡a él! ¡Qué increíble falta de dignidad!

No significaba que quisiera tener al Gryffindor alrededor. No, el asunto era que no había sido él, el primero en dejarlo. ¡Esto marcaba las cosas! ¡Esto era como decir que Draco buscó la compañía del Chico Maravilla...¡y fue rechazado! Era algo inaceptable.

Draco se quedó en su habitación, la tercera noche de luna, diciéndose firmemente a sí mismo, que ya lo tenía decidido antes de la presuntuosa nota de Potter. Pero, en realidad, lo que le molestaba era que había pasado las largas horas de la noche caminando por sus habitaciones vacías, irritado por el encierro. Moriría antes de admitir que hubiese querido estar afuera, con Lupin y Potter...y ese jodido perro. Así que, a la verdadera manera de los Malfoy, no lo admitió y en cambio, acampó en el lado oeste del campo de la negación. Aún cuando, al escuchar el agudo aullido del lobo, pasada la medianoche, se encontró con la patas sobre el borde de la ventana, raspando para correr las cortinas y mirando el límite oscuro del bosque...aún allí, Draco se autoconvenció de que él prefería su preciosa soledad.

........................................................................................

Alrededor de la misma hora, Severus estaba sentado, solo, en sus habitaciones privadas, cerca del laboratorio de Pociones, mirando un grueso libro de texto abierto delante suyo y la pila de libros similares sobre su escritorio.

No tenía sueño, tampoco había hecho mucho por dormir, así que su alternativa era la investigación, investigar para ese plan ridículo. Cada uno de los libros que tenía al frente, contenía información detallada sobre la compleja magia mental, incluyendo Oclumancia, Legeremancia y otros talentos oscuros. Había llegado a ver algo de magia sin varita, pero no había encontrado nada útil para lo que buscaba.

Suspirando, se apoyó en el respaldo y cerró los ojos, presionando ausentemente una mano sobre las costillas doloridas, a pesar de las enormes cantidades de poción Crecehuesos que había tomado. Poppy lo acusó de ser hipocondríaco, quejándose de heridas que hacía días que estaban curadas. Ja, qué sabía esa mujer...

Sin embargo, los persistentes dolores fantasmas eran los menores de sus problemas. Ahora que la luna llena había pasado, no tenía tiempo que perder, debía comenzar el proceso de convertir a Lupin en espía. Deberían tener el primer encuentro lo más pronto posible, el que sólo serviría para que Severus conociera el panorama de la mente del hombre lobo.

Había sólo una cosa que hacía tan odiosa la tarea que tenía por delante; Legeremancia era conocida por ser un estilo mágico sumamente agotador; aunque sería más rápido que usar Oclumancia, aún así, le tomaría sesión tras sesión hasta alcanzar algún punto de remota utilidad; lo que iba a significar una prolongada exposición a la mente del ex merodeador, así como incontables visitas a sus pensamientos y recuerdos. Sólo pensar en eso, asqueaba al Slytherin.

Estudiando la magia mental, Severus había aprendido que tenía muchos peligros; había visto a alguien perderse en la mente de otro; había visto a amigos que terminaron odiándose al descubrir cosas que debían seguir ocultas. Pero, debía admitir que nunca había oído de un caso similar al de ellos, donde los individuos en cuestión se odiaran mutuamente con la misma fuerza. Con amargura, se preguntó cómo ese hecho afectaría el proceso; si personas que eran amigas terminaban separadas por la excesiva información, ¿cómo harían ellos, que eran enemigos, para sobrellevarlo?

Y entonces, supuso que su opinión del otro no podría caer más abajo...

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

De mala gana, Remus bajó las escaleras hacia las mazmorras, atravesando los pasillos oscuros y húmedos que conducían al laboratorio y a las habitaciones privadas de Severus. Con cada paso, parecía tardar más; jugueteaba nerviosamente con lo que sea que tuviese en los bolsillos, con los botones de su túnica, con la correa de su reloj...cualquier cosa para dilatar lo inevitable.

Estaba convencido de que esto no iba a funcionar. ¿Qué había estado pensando cuando aceptó semejante invasión de su privacidad? ¡Y por Severus! ¡Justamente Severus! ¿Alguien lo había golpeado en la cabeza cuando comenzó con esto? Pensaba así mientras se acercaba a la puerta detrás de la que esperaba el Profesor de Pociones. Levantó la mano para llamar, lo más suavemente posible. A pesar de todo, apenas hubo una pausa antes de que oyera el sonido de la cerradura y apareciera allí un iracundo Severus, quien lo observó un momento y luego, de mala gana, se hizo a un lado para dejarlo entrar –aunque se tensó visiblemente cuando el hombre lobo pasó a su lado-.

Otra vez, un silencio inevitable e incómodo se instaló cuando Remus se quedó allí, vacilante. Él había estado allí antes, una vez, y no había sido muy coherente en ese momento; de lo poco que recordaba del incidente, se acordaba que Severus le había cerrado la puerta en la cara. No había notado los tonos de la habitación: verde y negro; ni el sillón que parecía particularmente cómodo, cerca de la pared. Miró y debió volver a mirar: el fuego estaba encendido en la chimenea, y eso le daba un toque cálido a la habitación oscura.

Sacudió la cabeza, reprendiéndose a sí mismo. ¿Y qué esperaba? ¿Realmente creía que Severus vivía en las mazmorras, entre paredes oscuras y humedas, como decían los alumnos? El hombre era humano, después de todo...

-¿Vas a quedarte parado ahí mucho tiempo más o vamos a terminar con esto de una vez?- La voz de Severus lo obligó a la acción, se encaminó hacia el sillón, pero lo detuvo otra orden impaciente.

-En el piso, Lupin- Espetó el Profesor de Pociones, pasando junto a él. –Siéntate allí- Hizo un gesto hacia la alfombra, delante de la chimenea, y esperó a que el hombre lobo bajara y se sentara, antres de ubicársele directamente enfrente.

-¿Qué...

-Necesito contacto visual- explicó Severus, irritado, sacando su varita y apoyándola sobre el regazo. –Vas a ver que el piso es mejor para una caída, que una silla.

-¿Caída?

-La Legeremancia es un proceso arduo para ambos participantes, especialmente cuando se prolonga en el tiempo, vas a entenderlo cuando terminemos. Ahora, si se acabaron las preguntas...

Remus se puso pálido, reprimiendo el deseo de seguir jugueteando con cualquier objeto pequeño que tuviera al alcance. -¿Qué, ya? ¿A- ahora?

El otro hizo una mueca de disgusto y puso los ojos en blanco. –Bueno, podríamos tomar el té con masas, pero asumiendo que ambos queremos terminar de una vez con esto...Esta no es, exactamente, una experiencia placentera, Lupin; prefiero no dilatarla más.

El hombre lobo suspiró. –Ah, sí, muy bien. Estoy listo-. La expresión tensa que mostraba, delataba que no lo estaba, pero a Severus no le importó; con la velocidad de un rayo, la varita estuvo en su mano e hizo los movimientos necesarios. -¡_Legilimens! _

A Remus se le escapó un gemido y retrocedió con la sensación de que algo lo perforaba entre los ojos...

Por un breve momento, Severus se sintió desprendido de todo, tal vez no duró más que un segundo, pero pareció que no terminaba más. Hacía mucho tiempo que estaba acostumbrado a la sensación; la primera vez lo había aterrorizado, y aún hoy, lo sacudía. No había límites a su alrededor, no había protección, no había barreras; literalmente, no había nada...nada que lo mantuviera en un lugar, que lo unificara. Se diluía en todo, a sus pensamientos se le borraban los bordes; su mente no era suya, y dejaba el cuerpo detrás; flotaba, más allá del plano físico. Pero, con la misma velocidad con que lo había asaltado, esa sensación se fue, y su mente se unificó, otra vez. De vuelta en la seguridad de su propia mente, en su espacio, protegido de dispersión y de la nada, extendió sus sentidos para explorar.

Este temporario mundo nuevo era extraño y, rápidamente decidió que no le agradaba. La mente de Lupin era muy diferente a la suya, cada uno de sus pensamientos estaba vivo y agitado ante su presencia; captó partes, desordenadas y vagas.

_Justamente Severus...No pienses en nada malo...en el examen de la semana próxima...en Harry...Harry tiene los ojos de Lily...tiene la misma forma de Animago que Sirius...no pienses en Sirius...no pienses..._

Severus hubiese querido burlarse de los intentos patéticos del hombre lobo por ocultarse. ¿Realmente creía que esa letanía inútil podía mantener escondidos sus secretos? Difícilmente. Y, además, como si hubiese algo interesante por descubrir. ¿Potter era un Animago? Aparentemente era un Animago sin registrar; esa era una deliciosa porción de información...Tomándose de ella, Severus se sumergió, como si nadara, así le gustaba imaginar la Legeremancia; se sumergió en lo más profundo, siguiendo el rastro del pensamiento sobre Potter y el asunto de su forma como animago.

Rápidamente llegó a los recuerdos, de la oscuridad de la mente de Lupin por la que pasó, fue como salir al aire: era una escena que se le mostraba como en un Pensadero.

Noche, Lupin convertido en lobo, saltando en los terrenos y girando en la esquina de su choza, para encontrarse con los otros: otros dos. Uno plateado, a la luz de la luna; el otro negro como las sombras, unos ojos verdes lo miraron y lo reconoció al instante.

El Profesor de Pociones observó las imágenes fluctuantes con total asombro, pero no al perro de ojos verdes, sino al lobo plateado. Draco. ¡Era Draco! ¿Porqué su ahijado estaba con Lupin y Potter?

Levemente alarmado, en lo único que atinó fue a seguir con el próximo recuerdo. Vio que los cuatro corrían por el bosque, peleando, ladrando, compitiendo; Draco y Potter a la cabeza. Vio que Lupin, como el lobo alfa, mantenía un ojo tolerante y vigilante sobre ellos, su manada. Y, en especial, Severus se quedó de una pieza y sin poder hacer nada ante la escena siguiente: su ahijado y el Niño Que Vivió...jugando -a falta de una expresión más digna-, a orillas del lago, con agua y barro manchándoles el pelaje, y en medio de todo eso, Draco aullándole a la luna...

Retrocedió de los recuerdos, tan contradictorios con sus propias justificaciones. ¡Draco no quería ser un hombre lobo! ¡No había abrazado ese hecho, como Lupin! ¡Eso era lo que los hacía diferentes!

Pero, esto...él no podía aceptarlo...

Furioso, dirigió su ira hacia el único blanco lógico: Lupin. Olvidando toda ética profesional y la razón por la que estaban allí, Severus se prendió del primer rastro de pensamiento y lo siguió. Sintió que el hombre lobo se alarmaba enormemente, lo sintió como negras corrientes de agua alrededor suyo, pero lo ignoró. Imágenes y sonidos parciales e inconexos pasaban a su lado, mientras él seguía buscando, con determinación, quería invadir la privacidad que había prometido preservar; aunque sólo fuese como revancha.

'_¡James, ahora tengo una semana de detenciones con McGonagall por tu culpa!- La expresión culpable de James Potter podía verse a través de los ojos de adolescente de Lupin._

'_No, gracias, Minerva, sólo azúcar en el mío...'_

_Luna llena. La transformación. ¡Merlín, qué dolor! Los huesos transformándose, quebrándose, creciendo. La sangre latiéndole en los oídos._ _Le dolía todo. No importaba, sólo le importaba cazar...necesitaba cazar algo, y morderlo y rasgarlo y comerlo..._

'_¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento tanto, tanto!'_

_Sexo. Esta vez era rápido y poco elegante y ligeramente doloroso, pero siempre perfecto. Calidez, satisfacción y Sirius; los dos susurrando, la risa resonándole en el pecho. Perfecto..._

'_No lo llames así, Sirius' Reprendió._

'_Yo puedo ayudarlo y voy a hacerlo, le guste o no, señor Malfoy.'_

_Dolor. Una pérdida tan grande que lo ahogaba, no lo dejaba pensar, no lo dejaba vivir. Impotencia. Deseo inútil. Una soledad tan honda, como nunca había sentido. Se lo habían arrebatado con tanta rapidez que ni siquiera pudo llorar en los primeros díias..._

_La biblioteca de Hogwarts. Severus Snape de unos catorce años estaba sentado a unas mesas de distancia, y Remus Lupin mirándolo fijamente por sobre su libro de Transformaciones, ruborizado ante su propia fascinación, pero incapaz de desviar la mirada..._

...............

Finalmente, Severus se detuvo, congelado delante del recuerdo. Anonadado, pasó la mirada entre él y Lupin, desconcertado por las implicancias de este escenario particular. De seguro, no...

En el trasfondo, la alarma de la mente del hombre lobo se tornó en mortificación y se esparció a su alrededor.

Medio divertido, medio horrorizado, Severus liberó el hechizo y fue expulsado de la mente de Lupin, de vuelta a la suya propia, justo a tiempo para ver cómo el otro hombre caía hacia atrás, exhausto.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**Yo estoy exhausta!**_

_**A ver si puedo ponerme al día con las traducciones, cada semana con un capítulo.**_

_**Terminé mi especialización y quiero un poco de...PAZ y HORAS DE SUEÑO...y ahora tengo más tiempo para traducir SLASH!!!**_

_**D.L.**_


	19. Capítulo 19

**Esta es una traducción de la historia de Sakuri, "The secret's in the telling".**

**Los personajes originales son de JKRowling, por supuesto.**

**La historia es Draco/Harry, es decir, una relación homosexual, si no les agrada, pues... los invito a seguir leyendo en otra parte...**

**............................................................................................**

**Capítulo 19 : El desafío**

Harry no podía creer la situación en la que estaba: rogándole a un ofendido hombre lobo, desde atrás de una puerta.

-¡Por el amor de Dios, Malfoy! ¡sal de ahí!

-¡Vete a la mierda, Potter! ¿Y si tengo algo mejor que hacer?

-¡No tienes nada que hacer! ¡No has hecho más que lamentarte por semanas!

-¿Y qué? Cambié de opinión, no quiero tener nada que ver con tu Club de fanáticos.

A punto de lanzar una chorrera de insultos, Harry se forzó a detenerse. Era inútil y no iba a lograr nada. Una solución más efectiva sería enfrentar al rubio cara a cara.

-Lilith, por favor, ¿me dejas entrar?- Pidió, educadamente al retrato, sonriendo.

-No te atrevas...

Demasiado tarde, el retrato se levantó, Lilith reía, murmurando para sí misma.

Un enojadísmo Slytherin apareció, con una mano apoyada sobre la cadera ladeada. Harry apenas pudo reprimir una carcajada, tratando de recordar la última vez que vio semejante pose femenina.

Su diversión murió en el momento en el que el rubio le pinchó el pecho con un dedo.

-¡Te lo pido amablemente, deja de explotar tu extraña relación con mi retrato, Potter!

Harry giró los ojos. –Como sea, ¡tenemos un trato!

Malfoy se encogió de hombros. –Te dije que cambié de opinión.

Imitando la expresión despectiva, el Gryffindor replicó, simplemente. -¿Y qué? Tienes que presentarte, así, tal vez hagas algo útil por una vez.

El Slytherin hizo una mueca de desprecio. –No veo para qué.

Finalmente, perdiendo la paciencia, Harry lo agarró por la túnica y lo sacó a tirones hacia el pasillo. Por entre sus dientes apretados, murmuró. –¡Cierra los ojos y piensa en Inglaterra, no me importa, pero ven!- Y procedió a arrear al indignado rubio en la dirección correcta.

-¡Deja de manosearme, Potter! ¡Lo digo en serio, mierda, déjame! ¡No voy a hacerlo! No...

-No puedo creer que estoy haciendo esto...

Harry suspiró y miró exasperado al Slytehrin que no se callaba. Cuando llegaron a la Sala Multipropósito, donde, por ahora, estaban solos; convenientemente apareció un escritorio, y Draco se sentó encima, cruzando las piernas y apoyando un codo en una rodilla, ofendido. En la mano libre sostenía la varita, formaba círculos de humo en el aire, y con expresión aburrida los observaba subir.

Nuevamente, Harry retomó su ir y venir; esperando el arribo del resto del ED; estaba nervioso, sabía que esto no iba a salir bien. Tal vez hasta... algunos renuncien, y los que se queden, como mínimo, desconfiarán de la situación. Después de todo, se estaba aliando con Malfoy; estaba confiando en este pendejo estúpido, hasta podía decir que se apoyaba en él. No podía culpar a sus amigos por ser escépticos, ¿verdad? Cuando se detenía a pensar, la idea le parecía ridícula...Pero no, interrumpió el pensamiento por segunda, tercera o décima vez...

-¿Puedes quedarte quieto?- Gruñó el Slytherin, repentinamente, sobresaltándolo. –Me estás mareando.

-Van a odiar la idea- Disparó, desechando totalmente lo que había dicho el rubio.

Draco frunció el ceño. –Sí, bueno, puedo ver cómo, con un sendero en la alfombra vas a lograr que la amen...

-¿Tú vives para no ayudar?

-Trato.

El Gryffindor suspiró, levantó la mano y se masajeó los ojos, cansado. –Ni siquiera se lo dije a Ron y a Hermione...

Los ojos grises giraron, enojados. –Merlín, Potter, estás haciendo una gran cosa de esto, y, confía en mi, la única parte de la gran explicación que ellos deberían oír es que van a poder maldecirme en nombre del entrenamiento. Van a adorarte más de lo que te adoran ahora, y van a preguntarse qué talento espectacular usaste para obligarme a aceptar tu idea.

-Mm, tal vez.

El Slytherin hizo un sonido de despedida y siguió observando sus anillos de humo.

Se quedaron en silencio por un rato, y Draco murmuró, inocentemente. –Bueno, eso...o pueden pensar que te maldije con Imperio, Weasley me atacará, tú, como el héroe que eres, saltarás en mi defensa y habrá una lluvia de maldiciones...Y bueno, espera lo mejor...

-Ay, Dios...

Draco nunca había sido bueno en Adivinación, y Harry tampoco. Ambas predicciones fueron inexactas. En la primera, Harry dudaba que su audiencia lo adorase, en este momento; y en la segunda, Seamus y Ginny se habían lanzado para contener a Ron antes de que el pelirrojo se acercara al Slytherin, así que no hubo lluvia de maldiciones.

Casi.

Mientras tanto, Harry miraba impotente a su audiencia hostil. Malfoy, siempre tan poco solidario, estaba sentado sobre el escritorio, hamacando una pierna y examinándose las uñas inútilmente, luciendo para nada afectado por la conmoción que lo rodeaba, aunque al principio, cuando Ron se le quiso tirar encima, se asustó bastante. Y, como para compensar por ese desliz, se pasó los largos minutos posteriores asegurándose de que cualquiera que lo mirara supiera que no estaba preocupado, para nada. Estaba sentado detrás de Potter, protegido, mayormente, de los hechizos que los Gryffindor tenían en la punta de sus lenguas.

-¡Seguramente, Dumbledore no puede pretender que él esté aquí!- Protestó Hermione, quizá por tercera vez. –No después de lo que pasó...

Harry suspiró, finalmente, él iba a tener que ponerse firme, y en este punto, podía perder el apoyo que necesitaba. Aún así, tenía que hacerlo.

-Malfoy no está aquí porque el Director se lo pidió. Bueno...no sólo por eso. Yo se lo pedí.

Hermione pareció no poder argumentar contra eso, y, junto a ella, Ron gruñó y se cubrió los ojos. –Harry, compañero, me matas-. El resto del ED comenzó a murmurar entre ellos, con preocupación.

El Slytherin levantó la mano, como si estuvieran en clase, y dijo. –Que conste. Yo no tenía ninguna intención de volver a verlos a ustedes.

-Cállate, Malfoy- Susurró Harry, cansadamente, aunque no lo sorprendía, el Slytherin había venido decidido a no cooperar. Para el resto de los reunidos, trató de hablar calmada y concisamente, aferrándose a su acto de líder. –Me doy cuenta...bueno, de que esta es una decisión impopular, por el momento, pero creo que si me escucharan, comprenderían...bueno...

-¡Ay, ponte firme, Potter!

Harry giró y miró al rubio con los ojos verdes entrecerrados.

Malfoy parecía despreocupado, finalmente se había dignado a moverse, saltando de la mesa y sacudiéndose el polvo imaginario de sus gastados jeans de diseñador. A Harry le había asombrado saber que el Slytherin tenía más de un equipo de ropa muggle, pero no que eran tan caros como sus túnicas de mago.

Se miraron uno al otro con enojo, por un instante, el Slytherin con sus caderas inclinadas y los brazos cruzados; y el Gryffindor con los puños apretados a los lados.

-Nadie hablaba contigo- Gruñó Harry.

-Bueno, si alguno tuviese sentido común, deberían. Tu acostumbrado discurso inspirador se estaba poniendo húmedo. ¡Diles lo básico y termina con esto! ¿Qué clase de maestro eres?

El Gryffindor frunció el ceño. -¿Qué?

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que oíste al Profesor Snape tartamudeando porque la lección del día no nos gustaba?

-¿Estás comparándome con Snape?

Malfoy hizo una mueca despreciativa. –No eres ni remotamente bueno, Potter. Lo que quiero decir es que, aparentemente, tú eres el maestro, aquí-. Su incredulidad era obvia. –Por amor de Merlín, muestra algo de autoridad, aunque la idea me aterrorice...

-No voy a exigirles que me escuchen...

-¡No deberías tener que hacerlo! ¡Deberías darlo por hecho!- El Slytherin sacudió la cabeza, exasperado. –No se supone que seas su amigo, Potter. Por eso es que me necesitas, en primer lugar. ¡Merlín, casi moriste la semana pasada por ponerte en el lugar del amigo y correr a defenderlos, en vez de ponerte en el lugar de un duelista!

Draco no supo que tenía sentimientos tan fuertes sobre el asunto, hasta que se dio cuenta de que gritaba.

Harry lo miraba, sorprendido, sin saber qué decir. –Malfoy...

Repentinamente, Hermione se adelantó, un tanto vacilante, y se acercó al par. –Harry, ¿realmente, es necesario que él esté aquí?- Esta vez no era una crítica, sino una pregunta genuina. Quedó mirándolo solemnemente.

Harry pensó en todos los justificativos y razonamientos. Por más frío que sonara, él necesitaba que sus amigos sientan temor. Y él, necesitaba tomar esta reunión en serio, y no como un encuentro social. Ellos tenían que darse cuenta de que los Mortífagos no iban a usar hechizos como 'Expelliarmus' o 'Wingardium leviosa'. Malfoy podía mostrarles; él era lo más cercano a un mago oscuro que había, y Harry tenía toda la intención de utilizar esa ventaja.

-Sí.

Ella lo miró fijamente por un momento, antes de asentir, decidida. –Muy bien. Realmente odio decirlo, pero concuerdo con Malfoy. Te pedimos que nos enseñes, deberíamos confiar en ti-. Sus ojos oscuros pasaron al Slytherin y se volvieron fríos. –Pero, él sabrá a qué atenerse si trata de maldecirte otra vez.

Malfoy sonrió maliciosamente, de pronto, e hizo un espectáculo, mirándola de arriba a abajo, casi como si le echara el ojo. –Sujeta tus riendas, Granger; Potter aún no te dijo la mejor parte.

Ella parpadeó y se volvió hacia Harry. -¿De qué está hablando?

Otra vez, el Slytherin habló antes de que el asunto pudiese ser manejado con tacto, y con un acento cansino y arrogante, dijo: -Esta vez no voy a apuntarle al Chico Dorado; voy a apuntarles a todos los demás-. Sus ojos brillaron peligrosamente, y Harry podría haber creído que sólo actuaba, si no fuese porque atisbó algo de gris gélido. El Gryffindor sintió un escalofrío y trató de no volver a dudar sobre el curso de sus acciones.

-¡Aléjate de ella, pendejo!- Rugió Ron, todo temperamento, lanzándose de repente sobre el rubio.

Draco lo miró de frente y respondió. –Estás muerto.

La ira del pelirrojo vaciló y la reemplazó el desconcierto. -¿Qué?

Harry había visto el movimiento y no lo interrumpió. En silencio, observó la escena, con todos los demás. La varita del Slytherin había estado en un bolsillo del jean, apenas unos segundos antes, ahora apuntaba al centro del pecho de Ron.

-Estás muerto Weasley. Si esto fuese real, estarías muerto-. Con calma, bajó la varita y miró a Harry por sobre el hombro. –Llegué justo a tiempo, Potter. El Ejército de Dumbledore está en pésima forma-. Sonrió ampliamente.

El Gryffindor suspiró y, en lo que parecía ser su nuevo hábito, se interpuso entre su mejor amigo y el irritante Slytherin. Se dirigió a la audiencia con creciente confianza. –Por esto es que él está aquí. Malfoy dice que yo actúo como un amigo en lugar de un maestro, y tiene razón. Yo no puedo enseñarles a ustedes a temerme en un duelo; pero él sí puede. Él puede mostrarles lo que que es una amenaza verdadera, como acaba de hacer con Ron.

Todos lo miraban con inquietud. Ron continuaba confundido por lo que acaba de pasar, parpadeaba en silencio; sólo Hermione lucía una expresión levemente alentadora; miraba a su amigo con ojos agrandados, dándose cuenta, quizá por primera vez, con qué seriedad Harry tomaba esta tarea. Draco sonreía despectivamente.

Harry continuó. –Si ustedes están aquí para divertirse, siéntanse libres y váyansee. No me opondré, aunque el contrato de Hermione continuará aplicándose, pero si...si ustedes quieren prepararse en verdad para lo que viene, Malfoy puede ayudarnos. Malfoy va a ayudarnos.

En la primera fila del grupo del ED, Neville y Ginny lo miraban con una expresión parecida al asombro. Neville nunca había oído hablar al chico de anteojos con el que había compartido el dormitorio por seis años, con semejante convicción y pasión, ¡y justamente en defensa de Malfoy!

No, realmente no era así, pensó Neville, segundos después, Harry peleaba por el bien del ED; obviamente, era lo correcto, y él nunca había confiado en nadie del modo en que confiaba en Harry. A pesar de que temía más a Snape y a su abuela, que a Draco Malfoy, se encontró así mismo asintiendo, junto a Ginny.

Nadie se movió, y Harry luchó con la necesidad de dejarse caer, aliviado. No lo abandonaban, confiaban en él.

El Slytherin hizo girar su varita, acrobáticamente, entre los dedos. –Muy bien, Potter. ¿A quién maldigo primero?

Por los estudiantes pasaron olas de alarma, y Harry debió cerrar los ojos, exasperado. Nadie dijo que Malfoy se lo haría más fácil.

Hasta cierto punto, Draco tuvo razón cuando dijo que el ED aceptaría la oportunidad de lanzarle todos los hechizo posibles. Aunque, al principio vacilaron, luego, tomaron confianza, ante la chance de retribuir años de maltrato. Draco paseó por la habitación, observando los duelos, y eligiendo a alguien al azar. A veces, les advertía y les lanzaba un hechizo, a veces no. Dos veces, atacó a Weasley por la espalda, con maleficios particularmente maliciosos, que Granger se apresuró a deshacer. La tercera vez, para su sorpresa, el pelirrojo lo evitó con éxito, y le retribuyó con uno que Draco se alegró de esquivar.

Pero, la mayoría de sus víctimas eran inútiles. Cuando Longbottom enfrentó la varita y el intento de dañarlo, con un sollozo y se tapó la cabeza con los brazos, Draco no tuvo el corazón para completar el hechizo, simplemente se dio vuelta, giró los ojos y le dedicó una mueca de desdén.

Mayormente, sólo evaluó a los estudiantes, tratando de ver qué era lo que Potter pudo enseñarles. Odiaba admitirlo, pero los mejores eran Weasley y Granger; sorpresivamente, la pequeña Weasley y Loony Lovegood no eran tan malas; pero, después de ellos, el nivel de talentos caía rápidamente. No tenían idea de nada, inconscientes de lo que pasaba alrededor. Draco recordó, con renovada convicción porqué detestaba a esta gente. ¡Merlín, él era más despierto cuando tenía nueva años! Su padre se había asegurado de ello, al menos por eso podía estarle agradecido.

Así que Draco no tenía demasiadas esperanzas; estaba atrapado, tenía que enseñarles a estos lentos estúpidos, que lo más probable era que salieran corriendo si alguna vez pisaban un campo de duelo. Potter era un inocente si creía que él podía cambiarlo, era una batalla perdida.

Draco se aseguró de que el Gryffindor lo supiera: después de la reunión, vociferó sus opiniones persistentemente.

-...y no me hagas empezar con Longbottom! ¿Exactamente, qué esperas que haga? ¡Yo no hago milagros! ¡El pendejo chilló, Potter!

Harry suspiró. –No chilló…creo que reaccionó bastante rápido...

-¡Reaccionó agachándose! ¿Qué es lo bueno en eso?

Caminaban por el pasillo, alejándose de la Sala Multipropósito, eran los últimos en irse. Ya eran pasadas las diez de la noche, la mayoría de los estudiantes estaban en sus salas comunes.

-Para eso estás tú-. Apuntó el Gryffindor. –Si puedes hacer que Neville Longbottom te mire a los ojos y lance un hechizo decente, tu trabajo estará completo.

El rubio resopló. -¿Te das cuenta de que no quiero hacer esto por el resto de mi vida, no? Porque me va a tomar ese tiempo...

-Sólo...trata de no aterrorizarlo.

-Ese es el mayor desafío...

Se aproximaban a la unión de las escaleras que conducían hacia arriba a la sala común de Gryffindor y hacia abajo, a las habitaciones de Draco. Harry comenzó a sentirse incómodo, repentinamente, y por alguna razón comenzó a pensar en 'el sueño', y no podía sacárselo de la cabeza.

-Para que sepas- el rubio seguía parloteando, - la próxima vez voy a ir sin que me arrastres...-Se detuvo y observó al Gryffindor con curiosidad. -¿Potter?

Harry pensó en cómo debía lucir, con el indeseado recuerdo del sueño, su cara se había puesto colorada de vergüenza, y se sintió completamente incapaz de encontrarse con los ojos grises. Hasta puso distancia entre ellos.

-Yo...mm, te veo mañana...supongo...en clase-. Sin levantar la vista del piso, que de pronto era sumamente interesante, casi voló escaleras arriba. Una vez que alcanzó el extremo, giró y miró al desconcertado Slytherin. –Ah...y gracias.

Draco levantó una ceja y no dijo nada, mientras el quisquilloso Chico Dorado desaparecía, camino al piso superior.

Jamás comprendería a los Gryffindor.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **_


	20. Capítulo 20

**Esta es una traducción de la historia de Sakuri, "The secret's in the telling".**

**Los personajes originales son de J., por supuesto.**

**La historia es Draco/Harry, es decir, una relación homosexual, si no les agrada, pues... los invito a seguir leyendo en otra parte...**

**............................................................................................**

**Capítulo 20: Amor y odio**

Draco examinaba atentamente el tablero, reflexionando sobre su próxima movida. El hombre lobo mayor -sentado enfrente-, lo miraba con calma, por encima de sus dedos unidos; con una expresión extrañamente calculadora en sus suaves ojos marrones.

El Slytherin frunció el ceño. Cuando comenzó el juego, él creyó que _ya_ lo tenía ganado, pero Lupin probó ser un mejor estratega de lo esperado.

Finalmente, con un suspiro, estiró la mano y movió una de las piezas de ajedrez blancas.

Inmediatamente, Lupin sonrió y con un dedo, deslizó su reina negra tres casillas hacia delante. –Jaque mate- Murmuró.

Draco frunció el ceño, desacostumbrado a perder; se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla mullida -estaba sentado en el borde del asiento-, levantó los brazos por encima de la cabeza y se estiró. Había llegado a la pequeña choza, que en realidad, era más una cabaña, usando su túnica del colegio prolijamente planchada. Pero, debido al calor de la chimenea, al final, debió rendirse y colgarla en el gancho junto a la puerta; admitiendo, de mala gana, que se sentía mucho más cómodo en jeans y camiseta.

-¿Así que perdiste el control?- Preguntó Lupin, continuando la conversación que llevaban durante el juego, acerca de la reunión en el ED, dos noches antes.

-No particularmente- Respondió el rubio, honestamente. – Discutí un poco con Weasley, pero no tanto como para que se muestre-. Le faltó decir: el lobo. –Además, sin duda, Potter se hubiese metido si notaba algo.

El Profesor sonrió. –Eso es algo bueno. Estás controlando tus reacciones, aún en situaciones estresantes. Bien hecho, Draco.

El Slytherin lucía impasible, apoyado sobre uno de los brazos de la silla. -¿Estresante?- Sonrió maliciosamente. –Como dijo Potter, tengo libertad para maldecir a todos los idiotas, cuanto quiera. Eso no es estrés, eso es tiro al blanco.

El hombre lobo lo miró fijamente. –No creo que estés tomando esto con la seriedad...

-Merlín, ya sé, ya sé. Nos preparamos para la guerra y todo ese melodrama...-Sacudió la cabeza, mirando apáticamente el cielo raso.

Remus frunció el ceño, pero sabía que era inútil tratar de no alentar semejante liviandad. -Harry y tú no parecen antagonizar demasiado por estos días- Comentó, cambiando de tema.

Draco lo miró casi con alarma. -¿Por qué lo dice?

-Bueno, el mero hecho de que puedan cooperar, hasta enseñarse mutuamente, parece sugerir que te estás calmando.

El adolescente se burló. –Bueno, no es así- Dijo, tozudamente, luego se dio cuenta de qué infantil sonaron las palabras. –Quiero decir, todavía es un pendejo.

Remus escondió la sonrisa, se levantó para buscar la tetera de cobre que estaba junto al fuego y llevarla hasta la mesa, donde esperaban dos tazas gastadas. -¿Quieres un té?

-Siempre me lo pregunta y yo siempre respondo que no.

El hombre lobos mayor sonrió. –Es educado preguntar- Se sirvió la bebida caliente y le agregó leche, antes de volver al silloncito junto al fuego. –Si no te importa, me gustaría que vuelvas este fin de semana.

Draco vaciló. Ya era demasiado tener que sacrificar esta tarde; no estaba particularmente encantado en sacrificar el fin de semana, además. –Tengo una cita.

Remus lo miró, incrédulo. -¿El sábado y el domingo?

Los ojos grises del Slytherin ni pestañearon. –Estamos enamorados- Dijo, secamente, sabiendo muy bien que el otro hombre lobo no le creía.

Remus suspiró, pero vio la oportunidad de sacar un tema que quería discutir. –Si creyera que me prestarías atención, te advertiría sobre con quién sales, de ahora en adelante.

Por supuesto, Draco no quería prestarle atención, pero lo extraño de semejante advertencia hizo que entrecerrara los ojos, mirando al hombre. -¿Y qué significa eso?

Remus se encogió de hombros. –Ahora eres un hombre lobo, un hombre lobo que todavía no ha encontrado a su pareja, debo agregar.

El Slytherin se mofó, creyendo que sabía hacia dónde iba la charla. -¿Y qué, si salgo con alguien en una cita significa que de repente encontré a mi pareja y estaré condenado a estar con ella por el resto de mi vida? Difícilmente...

-Por supuesto que no, no seas tonto-. Sacudiendo la cabeza, Remus hizo una pausa, sorbió su té y continuó. –No, sólo tenemos_ una_ pareja, me temo que no contamos con el lujo de elegir. Verás, el problema es que somos perfectamente capaces de enamorarnos de otros, si no tenemos la suerte de encontrar rápido a nuestra pareja.

Confundido, el rubio frunció el ceño. -¿Qué?

-Bueno, hablemos hipotéticamente. Digamos que sales con la chica que sea que te guste. Todo va bien, los dos congenian y, eventualmente se enamoran. Tú planeas casarte con ella y probablemente tener hijos...

-Yo no quiero hijos, y dudo mucho que vaya a enamo-

-Ese no es el punto. El punto es que 'hipotéticamente', estás profundamente enamorado de la chica. Y, entonces, encuentras a tu pareja- Remus se encogió de hombros, con una expresión ligeramente triste. –Bueno, por supuesto, no tienes elección en el asunto. Todo en ti insistirá en que te unas a esa persona, que estés junto a ella y no la dejes nunca, que la ames. Tú y la chica, de la que enamoraste primero, se sentirán devastados, pero no podrán evitarlo.

Para entonces, Draco lo miraba horrorizado. –¡Pero, eso es...suena como...Imperius o algo así!

El profesor le dedicó una extraña sonrisa, divertida y pensativa, a la vez. –No se siente así, se siente como lo mejor que jamás te ha ocurrido.

Se quedaron en silencio, mientras Draco pensaba, descartando la idea. Luego, de algún modo, dudó de que una situación en la que no tendría control alguno, pudiese ser considerada lo mejor de la vida. Pensaba esto cuando levantó la vista hacia Lupin. Las quejas que había acumulado rápidamente, de repente se desplomaron al ver la expresión del rostro del hombre. Draco supuso que él no se daba cuenta de cuánto revelaba con ella.

-¿Usted...encontró a su pareja?- Preguntó, enojado consigo mismo por no poder agregarle algo de desdén al tono.

Los ojos ámbar se encontraron con los suyos, levemente sorprendidos. –Yo...sí, lo encontré durante mi primer año en Hogwarts, en verdad. En ese momento, no me di cuenta de que era él...

-¿Él?

Remus parpadeó. –Mm, sí. Sirius Black.

Las cejas de Draco se elevaron, a pesar de su lucha por mantener escondida su sorpresa. –Pero...creí que...asumí que...por la necesidad de...de reproducirse, la pareja debería ser...

Remus tuvo que reirse, no pudo evitarlo, confrontado con la incomodidad del Slytherin. -¿Qué, vas a ver que la mayoría de nosotros no estamos interesados en reproducirnos, como lo has puesto tú, tan clínicamente; por temor a transmitir la enfermedad.

-Ah- Murmuró Draco, comprendiendo.

Nuevamente, se quedaron en silencio, mientras resonaba la última información. El Slytherin no estaba seguro por qué permitía este tema de conversación –que se estaba volviendo demasiado personal-, pero le producía curiosidad. Morbosamente, le interesaba. Por ejemplo, la revelación de que Lupin era gay, a pesar de que una parte suya le gritaba severamente que podía vivir muy bien sin saber nada al respecto. Y para colmo, con Black. Pero, como...

-¿Sirius Black no está muerto?

Draco se arrepintió de su pregunta insensible, apenas salió de su boca; lo que era todo un acontecimiento.

-Yo...lo siento- Dijo, con esfuerzo, avergonzado.

-No, es...está bien. Es bastante refrescante escuchar la verdad desnuda, al menos por una vez. Sí, murió casi al final del año pasado.

-Lo siento- Dijo Draco, nuevamente, aunque pareció más un acto de buena educación que algo nacido del sentimiento. –Así que...eso significa que usted está...sin nadie? Quiero decir...- Miró alrededor, como buscando un modo de aclararlo y de que no sonara tan empalagoso.

El otro hombre lobo comprendió a qué se refería. –¿Sin eso significa que no puedo enemorarme de nadie más, ahora que ya tuve a mi pareja y se murió?- Draco asintió.

-No. Puedo hacerlo; a veces creo que no es justo esperar a que haya alguien del nivel de Sirius, pero...es posible.

El rubio hubiese querido poner los ojos en blanco ante semejante cliché griffindoriano y sentimental, pero se guardó el pensamiento. –Por lo menos sé que mi pareja no está en el colegio.- Dijo, al final. -Supongo que ya lo hubiese notado, si me sintiera obligado a andar detrás de una persona en particular.

De pronto, Lupin sonrió maliciosamente, negando con la cabeza. –No estés tan seguro. Hacía cinco años que conocía a Sirius, y recién entonces me dí cuenta. Inclusive, me interesaron otras personas durante la época de Hogwarts. Podemos ser bastante lentos, a veces, y no vemos lo que tenemos delante de los ojos.

Draco frunció el ceño. -¡Qué alentador!- Murmuró, y Lupin asintió, con aire ausente, tomando su té.

Después de la partida de Draco, Remus se ocupó en acomodar el tablero de ajedrez, poniendo en filas prolijas a las tropas blanca y negra; luego se sentó, suspirando y acurrucándose entre los suaves almohadones. Sus ojos se dirigieron lentamente hacia el fuego; observando las luces cambiantes y moribundas que proyectaban las llamas, sus pensamientos comenzaron a vagar...

Pensó en Severus.

Aún ahora, seguía oyendo la risa asombrada y burlona del hombre después de que comprendió el significado del recuerdo que había robado. Pensando en eso, Remus se estremeció y se hundió más en el silloncito. Nunca lo había visto tan horrorizado y despectivo.

Nunca en su vida, Remus se había sentido tan humillado en presencia de otro ser humano. Ni cuando el boggart le reveló su peor miedo, ni cuando las primeras vociferadoras llegaron al comedor después de la revelación de su secreto en el tercer año de Harry. Lo tentaba la posibilidad de lanzarse un 'Obliviate' a sí mismo, aunque sólo fuese para olvidar la mirada de desdén y venganza en esos ojos negros. Pero, junto a la vergüenza que le nació en las entrañas, también le surgió una llamarada de ira, después de esa sesión desastrosa. Severus se había portado con absolutamente nada de profesionalismo; Remus sabía que el hombre había disfrutado cruelmente el poder quebrarlo y dañarlo, de un modo que anhelaba poder hacer desde sus años en el colegio. Por cierto, a Severus lo habían enojado y confundido las imágenes de Draco en sus recuerdos, pero esa fue sólo una excusa; prácticamente se había zambullido, aprovechando la oportunidad de desquitar su apenas disimulada amargura.

Remus sintió, con el despertar violento y forzado de ese recuerdo, el fluir de otros que le siguieron, relacionados con el mismo tema; sus emociones se derramaban. Sólo podía imaginarse lo que hubiera sucedido si Severus hubiese permanecido en su mente un segundo más, para presenciar el caos que había ocasionado, o para vislumbrar el pequeño jirón de privacidad al que pudo aferrarse. Al menos, el Profesor de Pociones no había descubierto la verdadera profundidad del enamoramiento de adolescente de Remus.

Él mismo había tratado de no pensar en eso, en todos estos años desde Hogwarts...además, tenía a Sirius, y realmente no quería recordar su maldito capricho amoroso...pero, ahora...

Lo había golpeado durísimo entre los ojos, tan pronto como Severus sacó a la luz el primero de tantos recuerdos que él creía enterrados para siempre. Se sentía confundido, traicionado; porque esos pensamientos aún lo intrigaban, el chico y el hombre, aún lo fascinaban; ¡ese enamoramiento continuaba siendo tan estúpido e inútil cómo lo había sido siempre! ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Realmente era tan desalmado que ya estaba pensando en alguien más tan pronto, apenas después de la muerte de Sirius? ¿Era tan autodestructivo cómo para sentirse atraído por alguien que irradiaba odio como si se tratase de calor corporal? Negó con la cabeza; de todos modos, nada de eso importaba. Si el sentido común no era suficiente para evitar que hiciera algo estúpido, de seguro lo eran su propia ira e indignación por lo que este hombre le había hecho.

¡Había aceptado las sesiones de Legeremancia para poder ayudar, maldición! ¡Quería ayudar a Harry, colaborar con los esfuerzos de la guerra, hasta ayudar a Severus! ¡Él había confiado en Severus! Y, a cambio, Remus nunca, jamás se sintió más violado en toda su larga, sufrida y perseguida vida.

Suspirando, cerró los ojos, evitando la imagen de las llamas danzantes. Su rostro, lentamente se tornó inexpresivo, voluntariamente volvió a dominar las emociones turbulentas que sólo se permitía expresar en privado. Ya había decidido continuar con las sesiones, por más furioso que se sentiera; después de todo, eran para bien, y si era necesario enfrentaría la burla de Severus.

Pero, Remus no podía permitir que volviera a suceder algo como eso. No podría soportarlo.

..................................................................

Mientras tanto, Draco regresó al castillo y se encaminó rápidamente a las mazmorras, al laboratorio de pociones de su padrino. Severus había mencionado, al pasar, que iba a estar toda la tarde allí, preparando pociones. Draco creyó que no habría problema si se aparecía, tal vez podría darle una mano, si lo dejaba.

El Slytherin se aburría, aunque no quería admitirlo. Sin clases, con las tareas escolares completas y sin reunión del ED hasta dentro de un par de días, descubrió que no tenía nada que hacer. Pansy andaba por ahí con la banda de amigas risueñas, y Blaise estaba medio hundido bajo una pila de trabajos; y esas fueron las razones por las que decidió visitar al hombre lobo, no había nada mejor que hacer.

El Profesor de Pociones levantó la vista, con su acostumbrada expresión de enojo, cuando Draco entró a la habitación sin llamar. La expresión se suavizó algo al reconocerlo, pero no del todo.

-Draco- Saludó, cortante. -¿Necesitas algo?

El rubio se encogió de hombros. –Realmente, no.

El Profesor parpadeó y se enderezó, quitando la vista del libro que estaba repasando. –Entonces, ¿por qué estás aquí?

-¿No puedo venir a verte sin un motivo?- Hubo una pausa, en la que el hombre mayor se quedó mirándolo en silencio, perplejo. Finalmente, Draco le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa. –Acabo de pasar una hora con Lupin, necesito algo de compañía Slyethrin.

Si eso fuera posible, la expresión del Profesor se oscureció más y se volvió hacia la poción. El joven Slytherin se preguntó si había dicho algo malo, pero por más que lo pensó, no encontró nada. Severus sabía que él debía hablar con el hombre lobo en ocasiones, aunque sólo fuese para no salirse de los carriles. Draco creía que lo aprobaba, hasta cierto punto...

-No te agrada- Expresó el rubio, aunque ya lo sabía, por supuesto.

-Por supuesto que no- Espetó Severus, rociando un puñado de un preparado de hierbas en una poción hirviente. –De hecho, me sorprende que tú puedas tolerar a ese ridículo tipo...por lo que he oído, lo toleras bastante bien- Le lanzó una mirada furiosa.

Draco parpadeó, sorprendido. Hacía mucho tiempo que no recibía una mirada similar; más tiempo del que podía recordar; y no estaba seguro de qué era lo que había hecho mal. -¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Su padrino resopló y movió su varita. Aunque sus movimientos eran rápidos y cortantes, en obvia irritación, aún así, era tan cuidadoso como siempre con su poción. –Espero que tengas presente, Draco, que él es el culpable del estado actual de tu vida, mientras andas por ahí corriendo con él y con Potter.

El Slytherin se quedó mirándolo estúpidamente, por un largo rato, antes de murmurar, de igual modo. –Tú...tú sabes...

Eso fue demasiado para Severus. Giró hacia Draco, furioso. -¿Qué es lo que haces?- Demandó, con la voz helada y siseante; demostrándole su ira tan claramente que Draco se estremeció, a pesar de sí mismo. -¿Qué pasó con que ibas a luchar contra eso?

-¿Qué querías que hiciera?- Espetó el rubio, desafiante, enojado él también. –Intenté luchar contra esto, traté de ignorarlo...¡y no funcionó! ¡Tú no tienes idea de lo que eso estaba haciéndome! ¡Y, para que lo sepas, en el único momento en que siento que no me estoy volviendo loco es cuando hablo con ese tipo!

Por segunda vez, en muchos días, se dio cuenta de que estaba gritando, sin querer.

Severus, simplemente hizo una mueca de desprecio. –¡No sabía que 'hablar' incluía retozar por el bosque, o...o...hacerte amigo de Potter, por alguna maldita razón...Merlín, Draco!

-¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Yo no soy su...amigo!-Ambos escupieron la palabra como si se tratara de algo desagradable, lo que, francamente, Draco creía que era, en referencia a Potter. Ahora, simplemente lo miraba incrédulo. –Él estaba allí cuando salí.

-¿Y por qué saliste?

-¡Porque eso me ayuda!- Maldición, pensó interiormente, dándose cuenta de que, sin querer, había dicho las mismas palabras de Lupin. –No sé por qué, así que no me preguntes, pero me ayuda- Se interrumpió con un resoplido irritado, luego frunció el ceño. -¿Y cómo es que tú sabes esto, de todos modos? Potter no te lo dijo, y creería que Lupin...

-Te olvidas que soy un Legeremántico. Lupin no podría proteger sus pensamientos ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello. Eso es obvio...-Con ira, se volvió hacia el caldero.

-Tú...¿lo espiaste?-Pregunta estúpida, pensó Draco, un segundo después. Severus era espía desde hacía años.

Sin darse vuelta, el padrino preguntó. -¿Supongo que disfrutas tu posición en el Ejército de Dumbledore?

-¿Eso también se lo robaste a la mente de alguien?- Replicó el Slytherin. No era una idea que le resultara repulsiva –como hubiese sido si tuviera principios morales-, sino que le irritaba que Severus tuviera acceso a tanta información suya.

-No, eso es algo que Dumbledore se dignó a compartir conmigo. Me contó, además, sobre la maldición que lanzaste; eso es algo que tú ovidaste mencionar. Me sonó bastante familiar, debo reconocer.

Draco se ruborizó. No, no le había mencionado a Severus lo que pasó, aunque debió haber sospechado que se enteraría, eventualmente. No había razón para que no reconociera la maldición, después de todo, la había inventado él.

-Fue un accidente- Murmuró, como una vaga justificación.

-Eso oí- Fue la seca respuesta. –Idiota irresponsable, es lo que te faltaba: no sólo hombre lobo, no sólo un Malfoy, sino también el asesino del Niño Que Vivió. Eso completaría el cuadro, ¿verdad?

Draco le lanzó una mirada de enojo a la espalda del hombre. –Él no está muerto.

-Podría estarlo-. Espetó Severus, antes de detenerse con un suspiro corto. Se estaban rebajando a la tontería. –Draco, tal vez sería mejor que regresaras en otro momento, cuando ambos estemos de mejor humor-. Siguió de espaldas a su ahijado. Silencio. Luego se escucharon unos pasos y la puerta se cerró con suficiente fuerza como para que la superficie de la poción se moviera.

Hasta cierto punto, Severus podía admitir que había sido poco razonable. Un momento, reprendiendo a Draco por maldecir a Potter, y al siguiente, furioso porque lo toleraba. Todo era culpa de Lupin. ¡Cómo despreciaba a ese hombre...!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	21. Capítulo 21

**Esta es una traducción de la historia de Sakuri, "The secret's in the telling".**

**Los personajes originales son de J., por supuesto.**

**La historia es Draco/Harry, es decir, una relación homosexual, si no les agrada, pues... los invito a seguir leyendo en otra parte...**

**............................................................................................**

**Capítulo 21: Vanima**

-¡_Serpensortia!_

Ese encantamiento se estaba convirtiendo, rápidamente, en su marca personal. Otra vez, la serpiente negra aterrizó sobre el piso con un suave golpe y una tirada de siseos. Los otros estudiantes retrocedieron nerviosamente, mientras el animal avanzaba hacia ellos, pero entonces, otra voz sibilante cortó el silencio. Harry estaba parado junto a Draco, observando cuidadosamente a la serpiente conjurada y susurrando en esos tonos siseantes. El Slytherin escuchaba con interés clínico; sólo había oído a Potter usar ese talento en dos ocasiones, en todos los años en que se conocían, y ambos incidentes ocurrieron en el calor de la batalla. Ahora, en la calma, lo fascinaba la ola de siseos y los susurros que salían de los labios del Gryffindor, hasta lo hacían estremecerse... un poquito.

Eventualmente, ambas fuentes de siseos se callaron y el cuerpo negro de la serpiente giró, con lentitud, y se enroscó tranquilamente alrededor del tobillo izquierdo de Draco, inofensivo por completo.

-¿Qué harían ustedes- Comenzó Draco, con calma, pero con una siempre presente mueca de desprecio. –si les lanzara este encantamiento y Potter no estuviese aquí?

Nadie respondió. En cambio, se encontró con miradas hostiles y tozudas, en la mayoría de los allí reunidos. Unos cuantos Ravenclaw parecían intelectualmente interesados y curiosos, a ver hacia dónde iba esto; la mayoría de los Hufflepuff temblaban; y los Gryffindor –el mayor número de los que estaban allí- cruzaban sus brazos y lo miraban sin pestañear. Molesto, Draco miró a Harry con una expresión que decía claramente: _¿Y? ¡Haz algo!_

Harry sólo se encogió de hombros, impotente. Él también tenía sus brazos cruzados, aunque su actitud era de imparcialidad. Draco había visto antes, esa mirada en él; Potter lo estaba evaluando, tratando de ver cómo manejaba este juego de 'enseñar'.

A la mierda, pensó Draco, luchando con la urgencia de devolverle un gesto obsceno con el dedo medio al Gryffindor.

Muy bien, entonces nadie iba a hacer nada... Todos pidieron por esto: rápida como un rayo, su varita apareció en su mano y él hizo un movimiento en el aire, abarcando la mayor parte de la habitación. ¡_Oppugno!_ El encantamiento servía para manejar la voluntad de toda criatura conjurada, e inmediatamente hizo efecto. La serpiente, que había estado moviéndose a su alrededor, casi cariñosamente; instantáneamente alteró su conducta. Como un rayo negro, con los colmillos extendidos, se lanzó hacia la presa indicada.

Harry dio medio paso hacia adelante abriendo la boca para sisear una contraorden, pero Draco extendió el brazo, cruzándolo frente a su pecho y cortándole el camino. El Gryffindor lo miró, incrédulo, pero Draco se rehusó a reconocer que esos ojos verdes le quemaban. Observó cómo la serpiente se preparaba para atacar; tenso, esperando que alguno de esos lentos idiotas reaccionara, en vez de esperar a que Harry los salvara. Aún así, él tenía la varita a mano, lista para desvanecer a la serpiente en el último segundo, si era realmente necesario. Parecía que iba a tener que hacerlo, algunos trastabillaban, retrocediendo, murmurando ansiosos y buscando sus varitas. La serpiente era rápida y la distancia que debía cruzar no era mucha. Ginny Weasley dejó escapar un chillido cuando la serpiente se dirigió hacia ella, con un último impulso de velocidad.

Draco maldijo mentalmente y levantó su varita para detener el ataque, pero no tuvo que llegar tan lejos.

-¡_Wingardium Leviosa_!

La criatura negra voló en el aire y se quedó suspendida en una burbuja, retorciéndose inútilmente, confundida.

Finalmente, había sido Granger la que tomó el asunto en sus manos, y ahora bajaba su varita, temblorosa.

Draco hizo un sonido exasperado. –Por fin.

Harry frunció el ceño, levantó la mano y empujó el brazo restrictivo del Slytherin; aunque él esperaba esto y hasta lo quería, los métodos de enseñanza de Malfoy lo ponían nervioso. Él nunca podría usar algo así, aunque el peligro fuese mínimo. El Slytherin lo había hecho con frialdad, sin verse afectado por el riesgo. Y ahora, el rubio simplemente se quedó más atrás, retirándose para permitir que Harry tranquilizara el disturbio que él había causado con semejante rapidez.

Suspirando, el Gryffindor se adelantó, caminó con calma hacia la serpiente flotante y levantó los brazos. "_Finite Incantum_," y la criatura cayó en sus manos extendidas, luego se enroscó por su brazo, hacia sus hombros.

-¡Harry, por el amor de Dios!- Ron hizo un gesto de impotencia. –¡Esto no está funcionando! ¡Va a matar a alguien de esa manera!

-¡Ah, cállate, Weasley! ¡Trata de moverte por ti mismo alguna vez, en vez de dejar que la...tu novia, te defienda!

Harry giró para lanzarle una mirada furiosa al rubio, pero no se le escapó que Malfoy había evitado insultar a Hermione. Tal vez, esto del hombre lobo realmente lo estaba haciendo más abierto mentalmente.

-¿No vas a decirle nada?!- Demandó Ron, ásperamente, con la cara colorada, como siempre que se enfurecía.

Harry se encogió de hombros- -¿Y qué quieres que haga?- Preguntó, mostrándose deliberadamente poco colaborador, como lo había hecho con Malfoy. Para que esto funcione, no debería permitir que nadie recurra a él buscando apoyo. Además, se suponía que Malfoy no debía agradarles, así que sería contraproducente si él trataba de calmar cada pelea y discusión que surgiera.

-¡Dile!- Demandó el pelirrojo, impaciente.

Harry cerró los ojos por un segundo, silenciosamente contó hasta tres y negó con la cabeza. -Ron…esta es la razón por la que él está aquí. Él tiene un clarísimo estilo, diferente al mío, y todo lo que tú tienes que saber, es cómo enfrentarlo-. Retrocedió para poder mirar a los demás. –Estas clases no son sólo sobre cositas específicas de la magia, ya no. Son clases de técnica, clases para aprender a batirse a duelo con diferentes tipos de oponentes, enfrentando a quienes no pelean limpio y sabiendo lo que es querer ganar, realmente, evitando lesiones...no son juegos con los compañeros. Malfoy no es un Mortífago, pero es lo suficientemente oscuro como entrenarlos de un modo que yo no puedo.

Por toda la reunión, explotaron los murmullos, algunos no eran muy discretos. Harry captó varios. -…_no es un Mortífago_?!. –Sí, justo -¿Qué quiso decir con oscuro…? -…todavía no entiendo qué hace aquí.

Supuso que debía sonarles raro: el Niño Que Vivió insistiendo con que Draco Malfoy no era un Mortífago, cuando él venía promocionando lo contrario desde su primer año en Hogwarts. No lo ayudaba el hecho de no poder probarlo, sin revelar el nuevo estatus de Malfoy como hombre lobo y su cambio de bando.

Recorría ese camino de pensamientos cuando, de repente, se le ocurrió que, tal vez, Malfoy no quería que él anunciara su confianza, por alguna razón pervertida. Con curiosidad, se volvió a mirar inquisitivamente al rubio.

El Slytherin, en verdad, lo miraba fijo, con una emoción que Harry no comprendía. Los ojos grises no revelaban nada, pero al menos no tenían ningún signo aparente de enojo.

Harry giró hacia la audiencia, -Miren, sé que a nadie le agrada esta situación, y a Malfoy menos que a todos ustedes, pero, para ser honesto, esa es la intención-. La serpiente que descansaba alrededor de su cuello le siseó al oído, preguntándole qué sucedía y por qué había tensión en el aire. La ignoró y continuó hablando. –La puerta sigue abierta para quien quiera irse, pero...creo que vale la pena que se queden.

Después de un rato, Neville habló, vacilante porque atraía la atención. -Harry, no hablo por los demás, pero cuando te dije la semana pasada que me quedaba, no fue una decisión ligera. Supuse que sería más difícil con...con Malfoy aquí, pero, yo no quiero irme- Se ruborizó, tan pronto como dejó de hablar, avergonzado por haber hablado tanto y frente al Slytherin.

-Harry, ¿podemos hablar contigo?- Esa fue Hermione, acercándose, con Ron. Ellos ya habían discutido esta situación en la sala común, y él les había pedido que la acepten. El volúmen de sus voces había pasado de susurros conspiradores a competencia de gritos entre Harry y Ron; y todo Gryffindor había sido testigo. Eso sucedió dos noches atrás, y ayer habían acordado una tregua, cuando Hermione convenció al pelirrojo de darles otra oportunidad a las reuniones.

Harry asintió, preguntándose por qué protestaría Ron, ahora. Por mucho que comprendiera la reticencia de su amigo y sus argumentos, estaba empeorando una situación incómoda. Era claro que Malfoy no estaba deleitándose con su nueva obligación, y que al resto del ED le molestaba y amenazaba su presencia. Harry mismo estaba nervioso, pero él sabía que era necesario, lo supo desde el momento en que tuvo la idea. Sería bueno tener algún tipo de apoyo, y en este momento, no le importaba de dónde viniera. El temperamento de Ron y su testarudez al negarse a cooperar iban a ser un problema, claramente...

---

Draco observó cómo el Trío Dorado se reunía en un rincón de la habitación. Con sorpresa, descubrió que Potter lucía molesto, y los otros tenían similares expresiones de ansiedad. Draco escondió una sonrisa de satisfacción…así que comenzaban a verse las grietas…

¡Qué información más adorable!

Continuó observando, sin levantar sospechas. Por alguna razón risible, Potter seguía teniendo a la serpiente alrededor de su cuello, sobre los hombros –era pequeña, angosta, realmente... no era su mejor trabajo-, y su peso no parecía molestarle nada. Draco notó que los ojos de Potter iban hacia ella, ocasionalmente, y tuvo la extraña sensación de que la escuchaba, y hasta conversaban. ¡¿El idiota no se daba cuenta de que no hablaba con una criatura real?! Pero no, suponía que Potter se lanzaría a darle un discurso sobre la igualdad de derechos para las serpientes 'irreales'...o tal vez se lo dejaría a Granger…

Sacudiendo la cabeza, dejó de lado el desvío surrealista de sus pensamientos y paseó la mirada por el resto de la sala. El montón de protectores miembros del ED se había dispersado ligeramente, reuniéndose en grupos de tres o cuatro, discutiendo los eventos de la reunión.

Draco no esperaba que Potter anunciara su fe en que él no era un Mortífago, y aún no estaba seguro qué ramificaciones habría. Parado, solo, en el fondo de la habitación, observaba y trataba de escuchar lo que decía de él la opinión general. Ellos sabían que él era oscuro –siempre lo supieron-, pero las palabras del Niño Dorado debían significarles algo, pensó. ¿Pero qué? Probablemente, ellos pensaran que él había engañado a Potter, o algo igualmente ridículo.

O, tal vez, creyeran que el Niño Que Vivió, otra vez, había hecho su magia exitosamente, salvándolo. No pudo disimular la risa, esta vez, ganándose algunas miradas alarmadas y desconfiadas, pero luego, lo ignoraron.

Por ser un Malfoy, la primera cosa que le vino a la mente cuando oyó que Potter anunciaba a todas estas personas que confiaba en él, fue cómo eso afectaría su posición social. Como el Príncipe de Slytherin, había evitado, fanáticamente, ser asociado a Potter, los últimos dos meses. Lo último que necesitaba ahora, era que todos estos tengan la equivocada noción de que él era un 'buen tipo'...

¡Ah, qué indignidad!

Por supuesto, no habría que detuviera los rumores, porque el contrato de Granger no prohibía compartir noticias que no tenían relación directa con el ED, con el resto del colegio. En una semana, la novedad sería conocida por todos: Harry Potter confiaba en Draco Malfoy. Tal vez no le agradaba, pero confiaba en él, lo que era aún peor para el Slytherin. Nunca iba a poder superarlo si se salía de control.

Bueno, debería morder en el centro, ¿verdad? Iría a ver a Pansy y a Blaise, antes de que escucharan nada por allí, y les diría –confidencialmente, por supuesto-, que planeaba un nuevo rumbo, y que planeaba tomar a Potter con la guardia baja. No tenía ninguna duda de que el rumor de su nuevo plan se esparciría en Slytherin en el transcurso de una hora.

Sí, eso funcionaría. Satisfecho, volvió a mirar al Trío Dorado, deseando poder leerles los labios.

---

-¿Por qué haces esto?

Harry suspiró profundamente, mostrando su irritación, de un modo que usualmente no hacía con sus amigos. –Ya se los dije. ¡Porque él puede ayudarnos!

-¡No, no puede!- Ron mostró los dientes, frustrado, mirando al Gryffindor más bajo con furia en sus pálidos ojos azules.

Sin inmutarse, Harry lo miró fijo, cruzado de brazos, tratando de ignorar a la serpiente –Vanima-, que le preguntaba por qué no podía morder a la criatura grande que se encimaba sobre ellos. Harry le había dicho que no, una vez, pero si Ron seguía comportándose como un pendejo, se vería forzado a ceder a la tentación.

-Si él coopera, sería tan buen maestro como yo-. Viendo que los ojos de Ron se agrandaban con esa afirmación, se volvió a la bruja que tenía al lado. -¡Hermione, tú sabes que tengo razón! En las dos reuniones en las que estuvo, antes que hoy, se las arregló para agarrar con la guardia baja a cada una de las personas de esta habitación, incluyéndome. El propósito original del Ed era prepararnos para la guerra. ¡Obviamente, aún no lo he hecho, si Draco puede entrar y aterrorizar a la mayoría de los que están aquí!

Hermione frunció el ceño, pero Ron se quedó con la boca abierta. Después de un rato, pudo tartamudear: -¿¡Desde cuándo se transformó en '_Draco_'?!

Dándose cuenta de su desliz, Harry luchó por no ruborizarse y fingió exasperación. –Muy bien, _Malfoy, _entonces. Pero ese no es el punto. Piensa, Ron, podría haberte lastimado cuando no viste su varita...

-¡Ya ví que tampoco lo detuviste! ¡¿Y por qué?!

Hermione apoyó una mano en cada uno de sus hombros, tratando de calmar a los dos magos. –Ustedes dos están gritando, pueden oírlos...

Ignorándola totalmente, Harry espetó. -¡Fue una demostración necesaria! ¡Tú no lo estabas tomando en serio! ¡Aún no lo haces!

-Porque no entiendo- Respondió Ron, sinceramente, y fallando en quitarle el lloriqueo a su voz. –No lo necesitamos, Harry. Y nadie lo quiere, te lo aseguro…

Increíblemente frustrado, Harry abrió la boca para contestar, pero Hermione se le adelantó, parándose en medio, enfrentando a Ron y quitándole las palabras iracundas de la lengua con una sola mirada.

-¡Basta, los dos! Si algo de esto va a funcionar, necesitamos mostrarnos como un frente unido. Saben que si no lo hacemos, Malfoy se dará cuenta -y sin importar lo que tú pienses, Harry-, va a usar ese hecho. Además, ¿cómo esperas que el resto del ED apoye a Harry si nosotros no lo apoyamos?

El mago pelirrojo se quedó callado, mirándola furioso, de modo que decía que había perdido la discusión y lo sabía. Cómo lo hacía ella, con sólo unas pocas reprimendas y miradas severas, Harry nunca lo sabría, pero le envidiaba la habilidad.

-Bien- Murmuró Ron, eventualmente, frunciendo el ceño. –Frente unido, como sea. Pero si esto explota, Harry…

-Yo lo vigilaré, Ron. Sé lo que estoy haciendo-. Con esfuerzo, evitó agregar 'eso espero'. Se enderezó y condujo a los otros dos, al centro de la reunión de adolescentes. Malfoy le encontró la mirada y Harry se acercó al rubio, para retomar la clase.

---

Por pura fuerza de voluntad, Harry se obligó a no intervenir en cada encantamiento, hechizo o 'demostración' que Malfoy creía necesarios, aunque comenzó a sospechar que el Slytherin disfrutaba atormentarlos...como si no lo hubiera sabido…

Aún así, Malfoy probó ser asombrosamente capaz de controlar la volátil situación que él había creado. Como cuando conjuró la serpiente y la envió contra el grupo, él se había mantenido cerca, observando, listo para neutralizar la amenaza si era necesario. Harry estaba impresionado –de mala gana-, sin embargo, se pasó toda la noche al límite, con la varita constantemente a la mano. A veces, notaba las miradas desaprobadoras de Ron, pero su amigo no volvió a hablar.

Malfoy apenas hablaba cuando enseñaba, le dejaba eso a Harry, probablemente consciente de la hostilidad de su audiencia y porque aún no quería admitir que tenía un real entusiasmo por ello.

Una vez, se retiró completamente para observar cómo el Gryffindor retomaba la clase casi normalmente, y preguntaba a todos si podían conjurar a su Patronus. Ellos le respondieron rápidamente, haciéndolo, y la habitación se llenó de luz plateada.

Draco no miró al ED, como se suponía que debía hacer, para observar su técnica; en cambio, con una reprimida ansiedad, observó a Potter. Notó que los ojos verdes se iluminaban más cuando les explicaba algo o cuando alentaba a los que recurrían a él por ayuda. Lucía feliz cuando todos en su clase le mostraron que eran capaces de conjurar a sus Patronus.

En su mente, Draco colocó esa imagen junto a la del recuerdo del chico deprimido y aislado del comienzo del año, y se preguntó qué sería lo que había cambiado. No eran estas estúpidas clases, -a él le habían dejado los nervios hecho jirones, y había perdido los estribos como nunca-; era imposible que Potter obtuviera esa felicidad de esas clases.

Fue un alivio para Draco y una decepción visible, para Potter, cuando los chicos comenzaron a dar sus excusas y a retirarse. Luna se fue con un adiós despreocupado, y entonces, sólo quedaron Draco y el trío Dorado. Él no estaba seguro de por qué seguía allí, sólo que tenía una vaga idea de querer hablar con Harry mientras caminaban hacia las escaleras, como habían hecho una cuantas noches atrás. Se maldijo, mentalmente. ¿Qué mierda? ¿Desde cuándo le entraban esos pensamientos a la cabeza?! ¿Cómo mierda se quedaron y no pudo erradicarlos…?

Sacudiéndose a sí mismo, para volver a la realidad, hizo una mueca de disgusto. Le pasaba algo extraño, ultimamente, se estaba volviendo loco: estaba aquí, en primer lugar...

Harry había estado observándolo por el rabillo del ojo, y notó cuando el rubio se estremeció de repente, y miró alrededor, como dándose cuenta recién, de que estaba allí; y luego frunció el ceño tan huraño y altanero como siempre...pero había algo más. Harry parpadeó, sin prestarle atención a lo que fuese que Hermione le susurraba. Malfoy lucía...solitario.

Se regañó a sí mismo por el sentimentalismo, pero la sensación no se le fue. Tal vez se debía a la falta de la pose Slytherin que usualmente brotaba de él, como si hubiese que reverenciar sus palabras. Tal vez se debía al hecho de que esta noche, realmente había trabajado, se había esforzado –aunque había tratado valientemente de no mostrarlo-, y ahora estaba a un lado, sin recibir ni un 'gracias' de ninguno de ellos. Ron y Hermione tironearon de él, urgiéndolo a dejarlo.

-Harry, compañero, vamos.

El Gryffindor suspiró y liberó su manga de los dedos de Hermione, con suavidad. –Vayan adelante, ya los alcanzo.

La expresión de Ron se enfrió abruptamente y sacudió la cabeza con disgusto, en silencio, y salió dando grandes trancos sin decir nada. Hermione lo siguió, lanzándole otra mirada preocupada y exasperada.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, se oyó una voz cansina, desde donde el rubio se apoyaba contra una pared, malhumorado. –Difícilmente necesito que me acompañes a casa, Potter- Draco luchó contra un molesto rubor, recordando los extraños pensamientos que había tenido momentos antes.

-Yo no me estoy ofreciendo- Fue la rápida y un tanto divertida réplica, y Harry se adelantó unos cuantos pasos.

-Entonces, ¿por qué sigues aquí?

-¿Y tú, por qué sigues aquí?

Se miraron a los ojos, hasta que Harry tuvo que sonreír irónicamente y bajar la cabeza. Dios, ¿todo es una competición, verdad? Abrió la boca para hacer el comentario, pero se detuvo cuando unos siseos sonaron desde las cercanías de las mangas anchas de su túnica.

El hombre lobo parpadeó y los ojos grises buscaron la fuente del ruido. –Ah, no, dime que eso no es lo que creo...

Harry se ruborizó y levantó el brazo, quitando con cuidado la tela para revelar una cabeza ovalada, cubierta de escamas negras y brillantes que descansaba en la parte interna de su muñeca. Vanima testeó el aire con su lengua y desapareció velozmente en la seguridad de la túnica.

-¡Creí que la habías desvanecido!- Exclamó Draco, sin poder evitarlo. -¿Te das cuenta de que es una criatura irreal, no…?

-No puedo desvanecerla, tiene nombre- A Harry le pareció una buena razóno para protestar.

El Slytherin lo miró inexpresivamente y sacudió la cabeza. -¿Cómo puede tener nombre? Sólo existe hace un par de horas.

Harry se encogió de hombros, acariciando ausentemente el cuerpo delgado que sentía bajo su manga, enroscado alrededor de su brazo. –No tengo idea, pero lo tiene, se llama Vanima-. Se le ocurrió una idea y levantó la vista con rapidez. –A..., ¿no la quieres de vuelta, no? Digo, sé que es tuya, técnicamente, pero pensé que como no puedes hablar con ella...

La sorpresa de Draco se mostró, brevemente y luego negó. –Puedes quedártela. ¡Merlin, Potter, sólo tú puedes sacar una mascota de… un hechizo.

-Mm, va a ser agradable tener con quien hablar...

-Raro- Murmuró el rubio, para sí mismo, y luego frunció el ceño. -¿Y dónde, exactamente, vas a tenerla?

-Mm- Harry exclamó automáticamente, luego se dio cuenta de que era un problema. –Ah-. El dormitorio no era una buena idea, sus compañeros de cuarto no querrían una serpiente _normal _, menos una creada por Malfoy. Brevemente pensó en dejarla allí, pero descartó la idea, no estaba seguro que sucedería si dejaba aquí a una criatura viva. La sala respondía a los pensamientos de quien sea que esté adentro, ¿y si la dejaba adentro eternamente, sin poder abrir la puerta?

No había otro lugar al que él tuviera acceso, al menos, no a un lugar privado.

Draco observó cuidadosamente que la cara de Potter, lentamente se entristecía y sintió un incómodo movimiento en su estómago viendo un pequeño frunce doloroso que el otro no parecía darse cuenta que aparecía. Los ojos verdes bajaron hacia su muñeca izquierda, donde se escondía la serpiente. ¡Pendejo sentimental!

-¿Qué crees que debería hacer con ella? ¿Debería soltarla en el bosque?

Draco apretó los dientes con firmeza, no iba a decir nada. No debería, porque la idea que le pasaba por la cabeza, en este momento, ¡era la más estúpida cosa que jamás se le había ocurrido...!

Suspiró profundamente, casi contra su voluntad, antes de murmurar lentamente. –Yo tengo una habitación privada...

Harry parpadeó, sin comprender, por un momento. -¿Tú...quieres decir…?

Draco lo miró con enojo. –Dile que no entre al baño, que no toque nada comestible a menos que tú se lo dés, y si se le ocurre sisearme de mal modo...

-¿Por qué me lo ofreces?

El Slytherin no tenía ni la más jodida idea. ¿Qué le pasaba? Era como si alguna compulsión temporaria lo hubiese obligado a abrir la boca y decir esas palabras condenadas, y ahora esos ojos verdes lo miraban como si fuera la primera vez que lo veían.

Resignado e irritado, extendió una mano. –Ay, cállate y dámela, Potter. No quiero quedarme aquí toda la noche.

Sin dudar, Harry extendió su brazo y siseó una cantidad de palabras susurradas que penetraron la mente de Draco como un líquido. La cabeza de Vanima emergió, lentamente, y comenzó a deslizarse al brazo que la iba a recibir.

-No te morderá.

El sonido de la voz normal del Gryffindor sobresaltó a Draco. Notó que la lengua Pársel lo había fascinado, asombrado al ver que la serpiente obedecía al instante.

Recobrándose, resopló. –Más le vale-. Miró el cuerpo largo y negro que se enroscaba en su antebrazo y codo, y que gustaba su piel con la lengua. Draco le acarició la parte de atrás de la cabeza con un dedo, gentilmente, recorriendo un diminuto caminito de escamas plateadas entre las negras.

Harry lo contempló con curiosidad. En verdad, nunca había conocido a nadie –además de él mismo-, que se comportara sin miedo alrededor de las serpientes. Pero, bueno, supuestamente Malfoy era el Príncipe de Slytherin, por algo sería.

-¿No vas a hacerle nada, verdad?- Necesitó preguntarlo y se ganó una mirada exasperada de enojo.

-Dios, Potter, soy desagradable, no malvado. Mientras ella no trate de morderme, estaremos bien.

Aún acariciando ausentemente a su nueva y parcialmente no deseada compañera de cuarto, Draco comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, con Harry detrás. Al Slytherin lo le agradaba el silencio, así que dijo lo primero que pasó por su cabeza. -¿Y por qué el Equipo de los Sueños no brilla tan perfectamente como es su costumbre?

El Gryffindor parpadeó, preguntándose si Malfoy siempre sería tan directo, aún cuando parecía educado. -¿Quienes Ron y Hermione?

-Y tú.

-Ah, ellos creen que me estoy descarrilando...

El rubio levantó la vista y lo miró, tratando de descubrir si hablaba en serio. –No me digas nada. ¿Por mi culpa?- Una risa maliciosa se escondía en su voz, apenas oculta.

Harry se encogió de hombros, aparentemente sin notarlo. –Esa es una de las razones. No saben que yo estaba estudiando para convertirme en animago, ni tienen idea de en qué lugar me escondía estos últimos meses. Probablemente pensaban que me autoflagelaba o algo igualmente idiota; pero, ahora, gracias a ti, piensan que me acuesto con alguien distinto cada vez, porque no les dije quién es mi 'novia'.

Entonces, Draco tuvo que reírse. Ay, qué irónico, los amigos de Potter se preocupaban como locos por él, mientras él -que era un supuesto enemigo-, sabía todo lo que ellos querían saber.

-No es gracioso- Insistió Harry, sin mucha fuerza.

-Podrías decirles...bueno, lo que me compete a mi. ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?

-¿No te importa?

-No. particularmente, no.

El Gryffindor lo miró de costado y suspiró, decidiendo que su honestidad era 'refrescante', y no dolorosa y falta de tacto.

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_


	22. Capítulo 22

**Esta es una traducción de la historia de Sakuri, "The secret's in the telling".**

**Los personajes originales son de JKR, por supuesto.**

**La historia es Draco/Harry, es decir, una relación homosexual, si no les agrada, pues... los invito a seguir leyendo en otra parte...**

**Capítulo 22: Amigos, nunca**

---

Draco se estiró, despertando en medio de una maraña de sábanas tibias. Algo se estiró, junto a él: la serpiente mascota de Potter; él ya había descubierto que el animal tenía el irritante hábito de buscar el calor corporal. No era la primera mañana que la encontraba enroscada prolijamente sobre su abdomen. Poniendo los ojos en blanco, empujó la criatura, que aterrizó en una pila poco elegante sobre la cama, siseando con furia. Él desapareció antes de que ella pudiera pensar en morderlo.

Bostezó, caminando hacia la ducha. Por lo menos, la cosa resultaba ser un invitado de bajo mantenimiento; era demasiado pequeña como para comer ratas –lo que hubiese sido un asco-, así que en ocasiones, Draco le tranformaba alguna pelusa en un grillo y la dejaba cazar el insecto ruidoso mientras él iba a sus clases. Para cuando regresaba, sus habitaciones estaban en silencio, otra vez.

El dueño Gryffindor de la serpiente, era un problema mucho más grande. ¡Qué inocente fuí!, pensó Draco, no esperaba que Potter fuera del tipo 'pegote'. Esta semana, había visitado a la maldita serpiente todos los días. Se había sentado, a veces durante horas, hablando con ella en ese misterioso lenguaje de ellos...que _no _estremecía al Slytherin...

Al principio, Draco le alcanzó la criatura y, con desdén, cerró el retrato. Pero, luego notó que Potter no se iba; el pendejo se sentaba en el pasillo, sólo interrumpiendo su conversación para reír o para dirigirse a Lilith, ocasionalmente. Dándose cuenta de que Potter llamaba la atención equivocada –de los Slytherins que sabían exactamente dónde estaban sus nuevas habitaciones-, de mala gana, Draco cedió y permitió que el Gryffindor entrara a hacer sus visitas. No hablaban entre ellos, después de todo, no eran _amigos, _sin importar lo que pensara Severus; y con frecuencia Draco dejaba sus habitaciones buscando compañía, mientras Potter permanecía en el sofá, siseando.

El Slytherin decidió darle una explicación razonable a esos momentos de locura que lo habían puesto en esta situación ridícula: el hechizo de obediencia de Dumbledore. Tenía que ser eso. Como decían los términos de su acuerdo, él se veía obligado a ofrecer su ayuda cada vez que _podía_ ayudarlo.

No había otra explicación.

La ducha le ofreció el acostumbrado alivio tibio, pero por una vez, se contuvo y no se masturbó, necesitaba toda esa tensión y adrenalina para el partido contra Ravenclaw, dentro de unas pocas horas. Chang era una buena buscadora, y más ahora que había dejado de llorar cada cinco minutos y tenía una gran reputación entre las Casas. Draco no planeaba subestimarla.

---

-¿Qué hora es?- Preguntó Ron.

Harry miró su reloj. –Once y media.

El pelirrojo sonrió ansiosamente, metiéndose otro bollo con manteca en la boca, antes de ponerse de pie. –Deberíamos irnos, vamos a llegar tarde.

-Como si fueras puntual...- Comentó Hermione, mirándolo.

Harry resopló. –Sí, pero esto es Quiddich, las reglas son diferentes-. Se cubrió media boca, bostezando y se levantó para seguir a Ron.

Hermione suspiró, rápidamente puso un libro bajo el brazo y se apuró a seguirlos. –Ni siquiera juega Gryffindor, Ron. No veo por qué la excitación.

-No, pero tenemos la oportunidad de ver cómo le rompen el culo a Malfoy. Cho vuela brillantemente, no hay modo de que pierda con ese pendejo.

Automáticamente, Harry abrió la boca para agregar su opinión, y casi se ahoga en el esfuerzo por contenerse. Muy bien, este no era un buen momento para reabrir la perpetua discusión sobre Malfoy, diciéndole a Ron que, en verdad, él pensaba que el Slytherin era mejor. El pelirrojo respondía con más veneno que nunca cuando le recordaban la mera existencia del rubio, como si tratara de convencer a Harry de las razones que tenía para odiarlo.

Harry no sabía cómo reaccionar ante eso; aunque difícilmente pensara que estaba en los mejores términos con el hombre lobo, sí reconocía cada vez más, que ya no existía la misma hostilidad entre ellos. Podría pensar que era sólo de su parte, excepto que dudaba sinceramente que Malfoy le hubiese permitido acercarse a sus habitaciones el año pasado, y mucho menos dejarlo solo allí. Además, el Slytherin había probado que podía ser agradable cuando estaban solos -algo que hubiese provocado risa a Harry unos meses atrás-. Y, además, estaban las noches de luna llena, las que constituían una experiencia completamente diferente…

Harry no sabía cómo hacer que sus amigos vieran todo eso...y dudaba en intentarlo.

---

El aire frío le mordía la piel y batía el cabello alrededor de la cabeza. En la cortante y fría luz del sol, él sabía que daba la impresión de ser un halo. Flexionó los dedos de su mano libre, y esperó impaciente a que pasaran las formalidades.

En el centro del campo de juego, Madam Hooch observó cómo Marcus Flint y Roger Davies se estrecharon las manos, y luego pasó a mencionar las reglas. El resto de los Ravenclaw estaban parados en fila, opuestos a su equipo. Draco miró de reojo a Chang, y con un dejo de diversión vio que los ojos oscuros podían ser tan fríos como los suyos propios, cuando querían.

Así que esta era la chica que solía gustarle a Potter. En realidad, Draco nunca le había prestado atención, hasta ahora, excepto para mofarse en público y ocasionalmente, de su fama de llorona; y vagamente recordaba que la había visto en las reuniones del ED. Supuso que era linda, de una manera común y ordinaria; sabía que volaba bien, pero no brillantemente. Draco hubiese creído que el Chico Dorado de Gryffindor, naturalmente, se fijaría en alguien tan inalcanzable como él mismo, para acabar siendo parte de otra pareja legendaria en Hogwarts, como los padres de Potter, o sus propios padres.

Cho le parecía demasiado… común. Era una entre docenas de chicas lindas y agradables que estudiaban en Hogwarts en este momento. Promedio.

-¡Monten sus escobas!

Recobrando la atención, y sorprendido porque se había distraído, en primer lugar, Draco montó su Nimbus 2005 -la escoba nueva que había traído de casa antes de empezar el colegio, y probablemente, el último regalo que recibiría jamás, a menos que Lucius se ablandara-. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Chang y separó los labios en una expresión que alguien podría confundir con una sonrisa...si era ciego.

El sonido agudo del silbato de Hooch los envió disparados al aire, acompañados por una ola de murmullos de la audiencia.

En ese momento, Draco no sabía que la oleada de súbita excitación y felicidad que lo invadía cada vez que volaba, era extraordinariamente similar a la sensación que experimentaba Harry. Desde el público, sin embargo, cierto Gryffindor lo observaba y fruncía el ceño: Harry prefería los días en que podía mirar con enojo a Draco Malfoy, sin complicaciones; en lugar de notar hechos tan horriblemente íntimos sobre él.

-¡Y estamos jugando!- Gritó Seamus, desde la cabina del comentador. –Los bateadores, Crabbe y Goyle tuvieron un sorpresivo comienzo...Ah! ¡Fíjate, Davies, casi te dieron, allí! La quaffle en manos del cazador de Slytherin, Warrington, se la pasa a Montague...el guardián de Ravenclaw...No, punto para Slytherin…

Ron gruñó en voz baja, y Harry le respondió poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Parece que Malfoy y Chang no se quitan los ojos…Parece que están pegados, no veo aire entre ellos...

Un poco exagerado, pensó Draco, secamente. Aún así, no podía negar que ambos buscadores iban muy juntos; inclinó el mango de su escoba, lanzándose hacia abajo, e inmediatamente escuchó la ráfaga cuando Chang se colocó sobre él; cuando ella aumentó ligeramente la velocidad, él equiparó el paso, girando alrededor de la chica, con gran habilidad, fanfarroneando.

Mientras tanto, sus ojos repasaban el campo de juego. Era un día gris, el cielo no vertía ninguna luz que pudiera hacer relumbrar la snitch. Draco sintió que Chang hacía lo mismo, como si tratara de competir con él, avanzando y girando al vuelo. La dejó tomar la delantera, pero voló alrededor; ambos se elevaban y caían, en un elegante estilo.

-¡Otro punto para Ravenclaw! ¡Y van ganando 20 a 10!

Draco frunció el ceño, pero no le importó mucho; usualmente no llevaba cuenta del tanteador cuando volaba, porque contaba con atrapar la snitch y ganar el partido; así que lo que pasaba antes no le interesaba. Sus movimientos eran casi indolentes, ejecutó otro giro, quedando en posición invertida por un momento y adorando la ráfaga de viento en su cabello y en su ropa. Volvió a su posición con facilidad, esperando que Chang se elevara a su izquierda, y copiara la movida. Ella no lo hizo. Ya se había alejado, acelerando en dirección contraria.

Harry quería gritarle, preferiblemente algo como: ¡Estúpido arrogante!; pero se contuvo. ¡Honestamente, qué idiota este Malfoy! Harry había detectado el truco casi cuando Cho comenzó a ejecutarlo: distrayéndolo, jugando con su ego y dándole pie para sus acrobacias aereas. Y, Malfoy, siendo Malfoy, cayó en el truco, tomando la oportunidad de exhibirse ante la audiencia y sin contar con que se descuidaba, mientras Cho aguardaba el momento indicado para ir tras la snitch, con ventaja.

La mayoría del público vitoreaba, alentando a Cho. Junto a Harry, Ron gritaba como loco, con el puño en el aire. Malfoy lucía furioso, decendiendo trás ella, plano contra su escoba. Harry apretó los puños, observando con ojos enormes, cautivado.

-¡Chang toma la delantera! Detestable truco…recuérdenme intentarlo…Pero, Malfoy cierra la distancia rápidamente, ahora que _finalmente _se dio cuenta. ¡Ah, esta será una movida...

Cállate la boca, Finnegan, decía Draco en su cabeza. ¡Tipo idiota! Estaba llegando al nivel de la cola de la otra escoba y podía ver la snitch más adelante. Cho se estiraba para tomarla. Desesperado, aceleró y giró, poniendose debajo de la buscadora, maniobrando para volar cabeza abajo, enfrentándola.

Sorprendida, ella miró hacia abajo, probablemente esperando una trampa. Sin pensar, Draco gruñó y vio cómo la expresión cambiaba y Cho vacilaba, en ese momento fatal. De pronto, la snitch cayó, lejos de ambos.

Él se separó al instante, persiguiendo la bola y sin permitirse pensar en lo que ella podría haber visto...

_(¿Colmillos?)_

_(¿Ojos de lobo?)_

…en cambio se concentró en la tarea; no iba a dejar que lo manipule otra vez.

-¡¿Pero, qué pasó ahí?! Aparentemente, la árbitro no vio nada, sólo que Chang..¡perdió la snitch! Y allá van, otra vez, y ahora es Malfoy el que lleva la delantera…

Harry se encontró a sí mismo, de pie junto a Ron, irradiando ansiedad. ¿Qué acaba de hacer el Slytherin?! Seguro que no sería tan estúpido como para…no por un juego…

Giró brevemente hacia la cabina de los Profesores y miró fijo a Snape. Cosa rara, que ambos coincidieran en un mismo momento de claridad; pero Harry confirmó su sospecha al contemplar la furiosa mirada del Profesor.

Sí. Malfoy era un idiota.

-¡Ravenclaw tiene una ventaja de 50 puntos…pero eso no importará nada si Chang no atrapa la snitch antes que el buscador de Slytherin!

Draco apretó los dientes e ignoró el rugido ensordecedor de la multitud y el viento; se quedó sin aliento, forzando a salir al aire de sus pulmones...Caía, apretado con enorme fuerza contra la escoba –sospechaba que iba a quedar con un moretón grande como su pecho, después de esto-. Funcionaba. Estaba ganando.

La bolita dorada cayó y cayó, hasta casi una pulgada del suelo; y allí, se desvió nuevamente. Draco la siguió, logrando hacer un giro tan difícil que la mitad de la audiencia gritó. Satisfecho, se preguntó si Potter habría gritado entre ellos.

No. Concéntrate, se dijo. Se rehusaba a perder contra Cho Chang. Él volaba mejor, él era mejor jugador, él era mejor mago. ¡Él merecía ganar! ¡La perra lo había engañado…! Bueno, eso demostraba que le tenía miedo, como debía ser.

¿A cuál de ellos alentaría Potter? Probablemente a su ex, pensó, con una mueca de desprecio. ¡Maldito bastardo de Gryffindor!

No sabía de dónde había salido ese enojo, y lo sorprendió. Pero, en este preciso momento, no había tiempo para cuestionarle el origen, sino que debía aprovechar la oportunidad y usarlo como combustible; y lo hizo con prontitud. Su Nimbus aumentó la velocidad hasta lo imposible, justo cuando Chang se las arreglaba para cerrar la distancia entre ambos...Draco estiró la mano, impaciente y desafiante, arrebatándole el premio dorado antes de volar hacia arriba, victorioso y en silencio.

Les tomó un largo rato a los espectadores y a los jugadores, darse cuenta de que el partido había terminado. Finnegan continuaba anunciando el tanteador cuando se detuvo a mitad de frase, para agregar, inseguro: ...Ah, y Slytherin acaba de ganar…

Y, allí, finalmente, llegó la reacción. El ruido se elevó en el estadio; exultante por un lado y amargamente decepcionado por el otro. Draco levantó la nariz en el aire y miró hacia los Gryffindor, tomándose el tiempo para dedicarle una expresión de superioridad a Weasley, y luego parpadeó sorprendido.

Potter sonreía.

---

Ron garabateó frenéticamente en un pedazo de papel, con una mano en alto y presumiblemente, contando con los dedos; luego, frunció el ceño y arrojó a un lado la pluma manchada de tinta y levantó la vista hacia Harry.

-¿Te diste cuenta de que vamos empatados con Slytherin?

Harry se encogió de hombros, levantando los ojos del ensayo de Pociones que intentaba escribir. –Han sido sólo dos partidos, Ron.

-Sí, pero acabo de contar cómo vendrán los próximos. El próximo partido será Slytherin contra Hufflepuff, ¡y tú sabes cómo son! ¡Probablemente tendrán tanto miedo que les entregarán la quaffle!

Hermione exclamó. -¡Ron! Eso es injusto, y lo sabes.

-Estoy siendo realista-. Gruñó. –Slytherin aumentará sus puntos enormemente, eso significa que nosotros deberemos hacer lo mismo cuando enfrentemos a Ravenclaw.

Indolentemente, Harry borroneó la última línea que había escrito. –Bastante fácil.

-Lo que significa-. Continuó el pelirrojo, con cuidado, observando a su amigo. -…que estaremos empatados cuando juguemos contra los Slytherin a fin de año…

Harry no reaccionó; él ya había repasado el calendario de Quiddich, y sabía muy bien que la Copa de las Casas, probablemente dependería de él, de que le ganara a Malfoy. Asintió, distraído y luego miró a Hermione. -¿Qué tan largo había que hacer este ensayo?

No estaba seguro, pero creyó ver una sonrisa satisfecha en ella, antes de que se lanzara en un discurso sobre los requerimientos de Slughorn.

Mientras tanto, Ron luchaba por recobrar su atención. –No te preocupes, compañero, lo vas a arrastrar por los suelos. Siempre lo haces.

Harry le ofreció una media sonrisa, pensando en el partido que habían visto más temprano. No estaba tan seguro. Definitivamente, Malfoy había mejorado desde el año anterior; eso era obvio por las movidas del comienzo del juego, y por las que hizo cuando se vio forzado a rectificar su error, con una habilidad intrépida. En esa zambullida, Harry había creído que caería, pero no, él había estado en perfecto control todo el tiempo.

Negó con la cabeza. –No lo sé. Hoy parecía bastante bueno en el campo de juego.

Harry no esperó la explosión temperamental de Ron, como respuesta a su comentario relajado.

-¡Harry, la puta madre!- Su explosión llamó la tención de la mayoría de la sala común, para humillación de Harry; de modo que agradeció a Hermione cuando ella se apresuró a realizar un encantamiento amortiguador alrededor del grupo. -¿Qué mierda está pasando?! ¡No creas que no te vi hoy, cuando ganó! ¿Son… Malfoy y tú son amigos, de repente?

-Yo… Ron, por Dios...Eso no es...- Tartamudeó, indignado y enojado, ahogándose en sus emociones y luchando por encontrar una réplica.

Hermione interrumpió, antes de que él pudiera afirmarse y comenzar a pelear. -Ron, siéntate-. Él lucía como si quisiera desafiarla, pero Harry sospechó que ella debía estar tomando clases con la señora Weasley, porque con una mirada, él volvió a su asiento. –Esto es ridículo. Ustedes dos, dejen de buscar peleas donde no las hay.

-Pero...

Ella se inclinó y siseó al pelirrojo. -¿No has notado que, prácticamente no tenemos ningún problema proveniente de Malfoy, ni del resto de los Slytherin, desde que Harry comenzó a hablar con él?

-Es por el hechizo de Dumbledore-. Insistió Ron, testarudamente.

-No, no lo es-. Negó, Hermione. Ahora, hasta Harry la escuchaba con atención, admitiendo que él no había notado el cambio, en realidad. –No sé tú, pero a mi no me han llamado nada más ofensivo que 'Granger', en el último par de meses. El hechizo de Dumbledore, ciertamente no debe haber incluído eso. Hasta dejó de atormentar al Profesor Lupin.

Harry se sentó, rápidamente. ¿Era verdad? Sí, lo era. Al principio del año, Remus parecía al borde de un ataque de nervios, especialmente cada vez que Malfoy andaba cerca, como un recuerdo ambulante de amargura e ira. Ahora, pensándolo bien, debía admitir que ambos se habían calmado, aún cuando uno estaba en presencia del otro.

Ron se burló. -¿Qué me estás diciendo? ¿Tú crees que esta es una buena idea?! Déjame recordarte que hablamos de _Malfoy_.

-Lo que estoy diciendo es que, tal vez, Harry tiene razón, y Malfoy pueda ser útil. El ED es un ejemplo; mira cómo nos facilita la vida.

Y ellos no sabían ni la mitad de lo que pasaba, pensó Harry, en su mente. Estaba Vanima, por un lado, y las noches de luna llena…

Ron sacudió la cabeza y se levantó. –Yo no me compro eso, pero ninguno de ustedes quiere oírme…- Murmuró, enojado, caminando a grandes trancos hacia el dormitorio de los chicos.

Hermione miró a Harry. –Ya va a volver. Creo que está un poco celoso, para ser honesta.

-¿De qué?- Preguntó él, incrédulo.

Ella hizo un gesto abarcativo y vago. –Piensa que te estás haciendo amigo de Malfoy, Harry, y tú sabes lo cruel que ha sido siempre con Ron, en particular. Creo que…creo que teme que…bueno...

-¿Qué yo comience a tratarlo como lo hace Malfoy? ¡Eso es una ridiculez!

-Yo lo sé. Es a Ron a quien debes decírselo.

Harry frunció el ceño y volvió a mirar a su ensayo. –Yo no voy a correr detrás suyo-. Espetó. –Si él todavía no me conoce bien, entonces ¿de qué valdría?

-No lo dices en serio...

Harry suspiró. No, por supuesto que no, pero aún así, no iría corriendo por allí y aplacando sus inseguridades.

-Como sea-. Dijo Harry, cortante, después de un rato. –No soy amigo de Malfoy. No sé por qué se preocupa-. No eran amigos, se dijo a sí mismo, con firmeza. Eran…aliados; nada más.

No, nunca serían nada más, a pesar del hecho de que se sabían más secretos uno del otro, de los que Harry se sentía cómodo compartiendo; y a pesar de que habían despertado juntos en más de una ocasión; o hasta del hecho de que 'el sueño', se había hecho presente un par de veces esta última semana. No. Amigos no. Para nada.

Hermione lo miraba fíjo, de una manera horriblemente conocedora, por lo que Harry se escondió detrás de su ensayo de Pociones, distrayéndola con una pregunta sobre las propiedades del pelo de unicornio.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	23. Capítulo 23

**Esta es una traducción de la historia de Sakuri, "The secret's in the telling".**

**Los personajes originales son de J., por supuesto.**

**La historia es Draco/Harry, es decir, una relación homosexual, si no les agrada, pues... los invito a seguir leyendo en otra parte...**

**Capítulo 23**: **Algunas cosas son retorcidas**

---

La luna llena se acercaba, Remus pudo sentir cómo el lobo gruñó en su mente, tan pronto como Severus la invadió; el lobo luchó furiosamente contra sus cadenas, gruñendo y tratando de expulsar la presencia foránea. Debía darle crédito a Severus, no retrocedió, aunque Remus pudo sentir claramente un roce de miedo manchando sus pensamientos. Era una sensación muy extraña: estar consciente de emociones ajenas.

Esta vez estaba determinado a no someter sus recuerdos tan fácilmente. Se suponía que el Legeremántico no debía mirar sus recuerdos, pero el mago había dicho eso la última vez y Remus había aprendido a no confiar en Severus Snape.

Habían escogido una hora temprana de la mañana, cuando ninguno de ellos tenía clases. Esta era, tal vez, la tercera sesión después de esa primera y desastrosa 'introducción'; a esta altura, el hombre lobo comenzaba a acostumbrarse a una presencia invasiva en su cabeza. Así y todo, lo ponía nervioso sentir que el otro hombre pasara y repasara sus pensamientos, retornando al lugar donde había comenzado con las bases de la Oclumancia.

Severus entretejió los manojos de magia mental defensiva como hebras, atándolas y mezclándolas con las cuerdas doradas que conectaban los pensamientos de Remus. Era una técnica pionera, pero el hombre ya demostraba su habilidad, improvisando cuando era necesario y arreglándoselas para seguir las instrucciones ambiguas de los que habían intentado la técnica con anterioridad. Lenta, muy lentamente, Remus podía sentir cómo se iban erigiendo barreras foráneas en su mente, protegiendo los pensamientos que podían delatarlo como espía. Severus era muy cuidadoso; y Remus hasta había comenzado a soñar recuerdos falsos, mezclados con los reales.

Los recuerdos falsos eran los más difíciles de soportar; el Maestro de Pociones le había mostrado el primer intento en un Pensadero. Remus los observó fascinado. Era extraño verse a sí mismo actuando escenas que él _sabía _que jamás habían sucedido; pero allí estaba, en su mente, entrecerrando los ojos ante un Harry que no sabía nada, odiándolo, culpándolo por la muerte de Sirius, y planeando la venganza en silencio...Esos recuerdos falsos lo asustaban; pero sabía –racionalmente-, que eran necesarios y que debía agredecer que Severus tuviera el talento capaz de crearlos.

Sólo esperaba que fuesen lo suficientemente buenos...

* * *

-¡Concéntrate, Draco!

Un agudo codazo de Pansy lo hizo revolverse en su asiento y lo trajo de nuevo al presente. La voz adormecedora de Slughorn seguía oyéndose, probablemente esa era la razón por la que él estaba semi dormido. Por mucho que amara Pociones, la asignatura había perdido una gran dosis de su atractivo cuando Severus cambió de clase. Las lecciones pomposas de Slughorn y sus anécdotas le sonaban a chirridos, ahora que ya había pasado la novedad de ser el preferido de otro profesor. Suspiró y miró alrededor, notando que, por una vez, él era el que había tomado menos apuntes y que debería copiarlos más tarde. Para ser justos, la mayoría de la clase parecía compartir su desinterés. Sólo Granger escribía furiosamente, decidida a conservar cada gota de 'sabiduría' que saliera de la boca del profesor. Draco puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Qué te pasa?- Preguntó Blaise, en voz baja, doblando ociosamente la esquina de su pergamino. –Pensé que ibas a estar contento por tu triunfo de ayer.

Draco hizo un sonido evasivo. Sí, había estado contento y lo había demostrado la noche anterior en la sala común de Slytherin. Se habían felicitado mutuamente, se habían emborrachado y se quedaron despiertos hasta la madrugada; pero ahora estaba cansado y aburrido.

Y un poco preocupado.

Después del partido, cuando los capitanes se saludaron, notó que Chang permanecía lo más lejos posible. ¿Dios, realmente habrá visto algo cuando voló cerca de ella? Con la cercanía de la luna llena, debería haberse reprimido, y no perder las riendas de su temperamento en una situación volátil y de tanta cercanía física.

El asunto era, ¿ella se habrá dado cuenta del significado de lo que vio? Si se hubiese tratado de Granger, él ya estaría preparando sus cosas para abandonar el colegio, sabiendo que a ella no le tomaría más de un día, darse cuenta de la situación. Pero Chang no era tan inteligente…

Al menos, él esperaba que no lo fuera.

-¡Draco!

Otra vez, parpadeó y miró a Pansy, sólo para notar que no era la única que lo miraba. El resto de la clase, además de Slughorn, lo observaban expectantes.

Se ruborizó. -¿Qué...cuál fue la pregunta?

* * *

Las clases terminaron, _por fin._ Lo único que Draco quería era esconderse en su habitación y escaparle a la procupación molesta que había surgido en la clase de Pociones y había crecido durante el día, de tal manera que terminó casi convencido de que la mayoría de los habitantes del colegio murmuraban a sus espaldas a sabiendas de su secreto. El sentido común le decía que eso no podía ser verdad. Porque si lo fuera, de seguro hubiese oído algo de los Slytherin, o del mismo Potter, que lo hubiese prevenido.

Por el momento, trató de convencerse de que las cosas estaban bajo control. Suspiró pesadamente, dijo la contraseña, y esperó a que Lilith inclinara el retrato hacia adelante, luego pasó a la sala de estar.

Potter estaba acostado en el sofá, con las piernas cruzadas a la altura de los tobillos, con Vanima enroscada sobre el pecho; levantó la vista cuando entró el hombre lobo, sorprendido, y se apresuró a sentarse, culposo. -Mm…

¡Merlin, el Gryffindor estaba más tiempo aquí que él!

-Potter, esta es _mi _sala común, ¿te has dado cuenta? ¿Y cómo es que sabes la contraseña?- Contradiciendo la indignación de sus palabras, Draco pasó sin hacer una protesta real, desabotonándose las mangas de la camisa.

Harry observó cómo el rubio desaparecía, presumiblemente hacia su cuarto -él nunca había investigado tan lejos en las habitaciones del Slytherin-. No estaba seguro si Malfoy continuaba oyéndolo, por lo que exclamó, vacilante. -Yo...en realidad, no la sé. Ella me dejó entrar...

-¿!Es una broma?!- Se oyó el grito indignado, segundos después, levemente apagado. -Te lo juro, voy a pedir otro retrato…Este sitio carece de seguridad.

Harry sonrió con indulgencia ante la expresión pretenciosa. Luego, consciente de lo que hacía, rápidamente cambió la expresión. Maldición, tenía que recordar que Malfoy _no era _gracioso y _tampoco _inteligente. Dios, ¿qué tan difícil podía ser? Se había pasado cinco años tratando de decirle exactamente eso al pendejo…

-¿Cuánto hace que estás aquí?- Preguntó la voz del Slytherin, sonando ligeramente impaciente.

-Tuve hora libre, así que...una hora, más o menos.

Claramente, oyó un resoplido, seguido por un mal humorado y sarcástico comentario. -Por lo menos, podrías ayudarme a _fingir _que tengo algo de control sobre si te dejo entrar o no.

-Lo siento...

De pronto, Malfoy reapareció y Harry lo miró. Debió luchar consigo mismo para no volver a observarlo. No sabía por qué, no era la primera vez que lo veía vestido informalmente. Bueno, creía que no. ¿Será que no...?

No tenía puesta la corbata verde y plateada, tenía el cabello rubio desarreglado, de seguro por el paso descuidado de la corbata por la cabeza; la camisa blanca planchada, ahora estaba fuera de los pantalones, desabotonada en el cuello, arremangada hasta los codos, a la vista, por la falta de la túnica del uniforme del colegio. Draco sostenía un libro en una mano; lo llevó con él hasta la silla opuesta a donde estaba Harry, se dejó caer en ella y apoyó los pies en la mesita de café que había en medio.

Vanima se revolvió sobre el regazo del Gryffindor, cuestionándolo. _¿Sabes que la temperatura de tu cuerpo acaba de elevarse? ¿Por qué? _

Harry la ignoró, con alguna dificultad.

Los ojos grises lo estudiaron críticamente, ¿acaso no eran siempre críticos? -¿Nunca tienes nada mejor que hacer que venir a sentarte aquí con esa criatura? Creo que no puedo recordar cuándo fue la última vez que me senté aquí, solo, Potter.

Harry se encogió de hombros y miró a la criatura en cuestión. -Sí, bueno...cada vez que me quedo en la sala común de Gryffindor, hay alguien que me pregunta si me volví loco...y me molesta.

El rubio sonrió maliciosamente, abrió las duras tapas rojas y balanceó el libro sobre sus rodillas. -¿Asumo que tu problema se relaciona conmigo?

-¿Acaso no es siempre así?- Replicó Harry. -Sí...ellos te odian, en verdad.

-Yo creería que sí, después de que me pasé mis años de colegio asegurándome de que suceda-. Pasó una página con un dedo, luciendo completamente despreocupado. -Además, ¿no era ese el objetivo?

-Sí-. Respondió Harry, cuidadosamente. -Sólo que las cosas, así...son...cansadoras.

-Siempre te queda la biblioteca, la sala multipropósito, cualquier cantidad de salones vacíos. Estoy seguro de que hay otros lugares a donde puedes ir para escaparte y llevar a tu mascota.

El Gryffindor se tensó. -Puedes pedirme que me vaya, si quieres, ¿sabes?

Otra vez, los ojos grises, pálidos e inexpresivos, se elevaron para encontrarse con los de Harry. -Yo no dije eso. Sólo me pregunto por qué tú _quieres _estar aquí-. Continuó mirándolo por un momento, luego volvió calmadamente a su libro, como si no acabara de poner en palabras el problema que Harry había intentado abordar por varios días.

Harry no respondió, rehusándose a contestarse esa pregunta a sí mismo. Después se quedaron en silencio, lo que casi se había convertido en un hábito para ellos; porque no eran amigos. No lo eran. Harry no sabía qué eran, pero hablar no era parte de eso. En cambio, sentarse en silencio, evitando mirarse a los ojos, mientras Harry trataba de no pensar en 'el sueño', y Draco trataba de no reaccionar a esos suaves y adorables siseos que venían del otro lado del cuarto...Realmente, ¿no eran cosas retorcidas?

---

El primer fin de semana del semestre coincidiría con la luna llena. Draco y Remus ya no eran los únicos que contaban los días con ansiedad. Severus también mantenía un ojo observador en la fecha, tratando de no detenerse en su trabajo con Lupin, hasta que la proximidad de la luna lo hiciera peligroso. También Harry observaba el ciclo lunar con mucho interés. Aún no decidía si iba a volver a correr por el bosque o no.

La larga semana de vacaciones, inmediatamente después de la luna llena, era además, tema de conversació alumnos aprovechaban para ir a sus casas, Ron entre ellos. Secretamente, Harry se alegraba por eso, esperando que la separación tranquilizara el creciente conflicto que lo enfrentaba con el pelirrojo.

Draco acostumbraba a visitar la Mansión Malfoy y le resultó casi un golpe darse cuenta de que iba a tener que quedarse en el colegio este año, y probablemente hasta que se graduara -por más horrible que fuera ese pensamiento-.

Pero lo que resultó un golpe mayor, fue la carta que le llegó la tarde del viernes, justo cuando iba a salir hacia la cabaña de Lupin. La impresionante águila dejó caer la carta sobre la cama y se quedó posada majestuosamente cerca de las almohadas, esperando. Draco reconoció al ave y la letra de la carta, pero eso no evitó que la controlara con todos los hechizos que sabía. Sólo cuando estuvo seguro de que la carta era inofensiva, la tomó.

La tarea de leer las palabras de su madre fue más difícil de lo que esperaba. Una nostalgia repentina lo apuñaló, y de pronto, se sintió de nuevo como un chico de primer año, echando de menos su casa. Ella le pedía que la visitara porque lo extrañaba y decía que su padre no tenía nada que ver con el pedido.

Draco se preguntaba qué posibilidad lo hería más, que ella haya tomado el lado de Lucius voluntariamente o que su padre le haya forzado la mano -literalmente-. Cualquiera fuera el caso, no tuvo reparo en sostener la carta en la chimenea e incinerarla con un movimiento de varita, observando con tristeza cómo caían las cenizas. -No hay respuesta-. Le dijo al águila; esperó a que el ave se fuera, para asegurarse de que no decidiera tomar un agradable bocado con Vanima, y luego dejó la habitación con la sensación de que dejaba atrás una nube oscura, compuesta por las mentiras de su madre.

---

Draco iba por la mitad de las escaleras que lo llevarían a la entrada del colegio cuando oyó unos pasos apresurados que lo seguían. Reconoció los sonidos chirriantes de las zapatillas, su alarma se evaporó y hasta hizo una pausa para esperar a su perseguidor.

-¡Malfoy!- La voz del Gryffindor carecía, completamente, de la hostilidad usual que ambos demostraban en público. Alcanzándolo, finalmente, Potter pasó a trotar y luego a caminar.

-¡Qué sutil!- Comentó Draco, sarcásticamente. -Creo que los de la Torre de Astronomía no te oyeron-. Honestamente, alguna gente no piensa en su imagen pública...

-Ah, lo siento-. Fue la respuesta liviana, no pareció ni de cerca lo preocupada que le hubiera gustado al Slytherin. -Entonces... ¿vas a ver a Remus?

-No, me siento aventurero y quiero vagar por el castillo.

Harry lucía despreocupado. -Muy bien, fue una pregunta estúpida...¿te importa si voy contigo?- Eso último le salió medio enrevesado y apresurado; y le recordó por qué estaba en la Casa Gryffindor: en caso de duda, correr y saltar.

Los ojos grises se deslizaron hacia él, fríos y evaluadores. -¿Esta vez no hay cita?- Su tono de voz no dejaba dudas de que había visto através de la última excusa de Harry. Aunque el Gryffindor no tenía idea de qué conclusión habría sacado; después de todo, no había modo de que Malfoy supiera que la verdadera razón de su ausencia era el enorme susto que le provocó...la posición en que durmieron, ¿verdad?

-No funcionó-. Fue toda su réplica, en un tono igualmente frío.

La única reacción del Slytherin fue quitarse un mechón de cabello de los ojos y levantar la barbilla con la misma actitud altanera de siempre. -Me da igual-. Dijo, encogiéndose de hombros. -No es que...

Draco se interrumpió abruptamente y escuchó; los oídos caninos podían oír cosas que Potter no podía. El hombre lobo se quedó helado al reconocer los sonidos: voces, y unas que él reconocía perfectamente.

-Ahí viene Pansy-. Siseó, inmediatamente, buscando alrededor algún lugar para esconderse; pero el pasillo desnudo no tenía puertas ni decoración, y el sonido aumentaba y se acercaba, los Slytherin casi en la esquina que conducía a la entrada.

Draco no podía ser visto con Potter, no cuando no se estaban maldiciendo mutuamente, que era la única explicación posible para que estuvieran juntos. Y aún peor, ya se había retrasado por la carta de su madre y si seguía así, iba a terminar convirtiéndose en lobo justo delante de ellos.

Potter, poco colaborador, como siempre, no hacía nada para sacarlos de la situación. En cambio, se puso a revolver inútilmente esa mochila que cargaba en un hombro.

-¿Podrías hacer algo, por favor?- Trató de susurrar, furiosamente, el hombre lobo.

Los ojos verdes relampaguearon. -¡Cállate! ¡Lo estoy haciendo!- Finalmente, comenzó a tirar de algo, como un mago muggle con una cadena de pañuelos, pero lo que tiraba parecía líquido y plateado. -Ven aquí.

-¿Qué?

-Sólo...¡Ay, no importa!- Y entonces, el Gryffindor fue hacia Draco, extendió algo sobre su cabeza y alrededor de ambos. Una mano se cerró en una muñeca de Draco, lo giró hasta que estuvieron cara a cara, con la espalda de Draco contra la pared.

-¿Qué...qué haces...?

-Capa de invisibilidad-. Murmuró Potter, casi sin emitir sonido.

Draco no tuvo oportunidad de reaccionar con asombro. Unos cuantos pensamientos breves se agolparon en su cabeza -¡¿Potter poseía una capa de invisibilidad?! ¡Eran carísimas! ¡Entonces, era así que salía siempre bien librado ! En ese momento, aparecieron Pansy y Blaise, hablando en voz baja y en secreto.

-Últimamente desaparece con tanta frecuencia, ¿lo has notado?-. Decía la chica. Draco supo, sin lugar a dudas, que hablaba de él.

Blaise se encogió de hombros. –Probablemente esté en su habitación. Tú sólo lo notas porque ya no viene a quedarse sentado en la sala común.

Ella negó con la cabeza. –Fui a visitarlo, el otro día, y ese retrato que tiene me dijo que hacía una hora que no estaba.

-Pansy, deja de tratar de controlarlo. Hay otros lugares en el colegio, ¿te fijaste en la biblioteca? ¿en el laboratorio de Pociones? Draco es un cerebrito, lo más probable es que haya estado haciendo tareas extras.

Harry debió girar la cabeza para evitar reírse, al ver que los ojos del rubio se agrandaban indignados. Le costó un gran esfuerzo y sintió que le dolía la garganta por reprimir la risa.

Los dos Slytherin se acercaban más y más, pronto estarían lo suficientemente cerca como para chocarlos. Draco y Harry se preocuparon; el rubio se movió nerviosamente, sin deseos de pararse más cerca del Gryffindor, pero tenían que hacer _algo, _o iban a descubrirlos en una situación aún más comprometida.

La voz susurrada de Pansy volvió a captar su atención. –En verdad, me pregunto si tiene que ver con...bueno, con su padre. Sabes a qué me refiero.

Blaise le dio una mirada fulminante. –Un _Hufflepuff de primer año_ sabría a qué te refieres, Pans-. Suspiró y negó con la cabeza. –Pensé en eso. Supongo que llegará, tarde o temprano. Hablamos de Lucius Malfoy, después de todo; tiene sentido que le pida a Drake que...

-¡No lo digas!- Le siseó la bruja, con urgencia.

-¡No iba a hacerlo!- Espetó él. –Algunos tenemos más tacto que tú...- El moreno se quedó en silencio, luciendo disgustado y apuró el paso.

¡Merlin iban a chocar!, pensó Draco, abruptamente. Estaba parado directamente delante del camino de Blaise y no podía moverse, por miedo a que la capa revelara algún atisbo de él o de Potter...De repente, unos brazos le rodearon la cintura, lo atrajeron y se halló apretado contra otro cuerpo, con más fuerza de la que jamás hubiese creído. Sintió la imperiosa necesidad de empujarlo, de maldecirlo y gritarle con todas las fuerzas. ¿¡Cómo se atrevía Potter a tomarse semejante libertad, cómo osaba invadir completamente su espacio personal?! La barbilla se apoyó en el hombro del chico más alto, y desde la profunda oscuridad de su mente pudo oír cómo la voz astuta del lobo le urgía a morder, como respuesta. Tan cerca de la luna llena, probablemente lo infectaría, si quisiera…

Aferró su mente con garras en su cordura. No. Dios, por una vez, Potter trataba de ayudarlo.

-¡Blaise!- Llamó Pansy, lloriqueando. Él se detuvo y la esperó. En silencio, Draco maldijo a su amigo y se obligó a acercarse más a la pared y al otro chico –por suerte no era consciente de la expresión velada que comenzaba a deslizarse en los ojos verdes-.

Pansy se detuvo a una corta distancia de su compañero Slytherin, y dijo, apenas en un susurro. -¿Qué, qué piensas? Si es por eso que desaparece todo el tiempo, quiero decir.

Blaise se tomo todo el tiempo del mundo en responder, para frustración del hombre lobo. -Yo...en verdad, trato de no pensar en eso-. Respondió, después de un rato. -Va a pasarnos a todos nosotros, eventualmente. ¿Para qué preocuparnos ahora?

Esas palabras no parecieron conformarla, obviamente. Con otro suspiro, el chico le pasó un brazo por los hombros y continuaron caminando en silencio, apenitas rozando, por un pelito, al par invisible.

Cuando pudo, Draco exhaló, aliviado. _Eso _había estado demasiado cerca.

Harry sintió el suspiro del rubio en la parte de atrás del cuello, una asombrosa sensación cálida, justo bajo la oreja y luchó para no cerrar los ojos. No estaba disfrutando esto, se dijo. No podía disfrutar esto, porque no se suponía que El Sueño fuese realidad. ¡Joder!

Malfoy giraba la cabeza cuidadosamente, tratando de mirarlo, y las pequeñas exhalaciones de su respiración le rozaban la la mandíbula, cálidas y placenteras. Harry también giraba para encontrarse con ellas, casi contra su voluntad.

-Puedes soltarme cuando quieras, Potter.

Harry parpadeó, y sólo allí se dio cuenta –para vergüenza suya- que aún tenía los brazos alrededor de la cintura de Malfoy. Lo soltó como si le hubiese quemado, con los ojos agrandados bajo la mirada azul pálida.

-Yo…lo siento, yo...

No tuvo oportunidad de terminar la explicación que iba a darle. De pronto, Draco ahogó un grito y se dobló de dolor, con una mano aferrándose a la camisa del Gryffindor para mantenerse en pie. Incapaz de ayudarlo, Harry sólo podía mirar la transformación. El agarre del rubio lo jaló hacia abajo; el hombre lobo que se transformaba cayó de rodillas.

Harry simpatizaba con Malfoy en una manera nueva. Nunca antes había oído al Slytherin gritando con verdadero dolor -no con el falso y afectado gemido que buscaba compasión-. Alarmado, colocó un encantamiento silencioso alrededor de ambos, no había mucho más que pudiera hacer.

Hubo un momento, en los segundos siguientes, cuando Draco echó la cabeza hacia atrás con sus ojos blancos de lobo muy abiertos; cuando Harry vio con horrible claridad, la crueldad de la criatura que acechaba bajo la superficie. Por ese breve instante, el lobo fue libre, antes de que las cadenas de la Poción Matalobos lo aprisionaran con fuerza. Aún así, fue suficiente para que Harry retrocediera con miedo, dándose cuenta, quizá por primera vez, de las verdaderas capacidades del animal en Draco.

Presenció el resto de la transformación en una especie de asombrado mareo, parcialmente sorprendido por el lobo que culminó contemplándolo con ojos claros, a pesar de haberlo visto dos veces antes.

Al final, Harry miró hacia abajo, con incomodidad, a los restos de las ropas del Slytherin. Luego, con un suspiro, movió la varita y lanzó un encantamiento reparador que le había enseñado Hermione; las ropas volvieron a su estado original. Levantando la pila, metió todo en su mochila, donde cargaba su capa de invisibilidad -imaginándose las quejas altaneras de Malfoy por las arrugas que iba a provocar-. Planeó depositar la mochila en la cabaña de Remus antes de transformarse en Animago.

-Vamos, entonces…-Murmuró, deseando que no haya más estudiantes afuera, además de ellos…Eso era lo único que le faltaba: que vieran a Harry Potter caminando tranquilamente junto a un enorme lobo rubio...Ah, ya podía imaginarse los titulares...


	24. Capítulo 24

**Esta es una traducción de la historia de Sakuri, "The secret's in the telling".**

**Los personajes originales son de J., por supuesto.**

**La historia es Draco/Harry, es decir, una relación homosexual, si no les agrada, pues... los invito a seguir leyendo en otra parte...**

**Capítulo 24****: El poder de la observación**

Remus había estado pensando cada vez más, voluntariamente, sobre el concepto de pareja en los hombres lobos. Su propia lealtad vacilante y sus sentimientos confusos por Severus habían traído la idea al primer plano de su mente, por desgracia; considerando que al Profesor de Pociones sólo le había tomado unos segundos medir sus pensamientos, escrutarlos sin piedad y reírse de sus inseguridades-.

-No necesitas preocuparte, Lupin-. Se había burlado, esa vez. –Jamás pasará. Podrás serle perfectamente fiel al difunto Sirius Black-. Escupió el nombre como si se tratase de veneno.

Remus tuvo que preguntarse qué demonios estaba mal en él, que se hallaba atraído y repelido a la vez, por Severus y su crueldad. La última sesión entre ambos se les había ido completamente de las manos: terminaron lanzándose hechizos, infantilmente, por todo el cuarto.

Por una vez, el lobo había saltado en su ayuda, deseoso por tomar la oportunidad de vengarse del Profesor de Pociones, a quien veía como la causa de la traición de Remus a su pareja. La furia del lobo le había proveído la velocidad y la fuerza necesarias para arrojar a Severus de espaldas y para que se le sentara a horcajadas, gruñendo y olvidando su varita.

Por una porción de segundo, los ojos negros se agrandaron de miedo, y rápidamente se oscurecieron con desdén. -¿Ahora vas a tomar por la fuerza lo que quieres, Lupin?- Escupió, y Remus, disgustado por la mera insinuación, -y un poco consigo mismo-, se fue sin decir palabra.

No había una explicación. No se trataba de una atracción _real_, se dijo a sí mismo. Eran los remanentes de una engañosa fantasía adolescente, de una época en la que este hombre había sido un poco menos abrasivo y agotador. Era una fascinación mórbida por alguien que jamás tendría, y tal vez, un efecto secundario de la horrible intimidad que compartían estos días.

Pensando en eso, resopló y levantó la vista hacia la luna, usando una pata trasera para rascarse detrás de una oreja, despreocupadamente. Cerca, Harry y Draco jugueteaban, persiguiéndose uno al otro, saltando de aquí para allá, entrando y saliendo de su visión periférica.

En ese momento, Remus se alegraba de no estar en forma humana. Su expresión hubiese revelado demasiado; quiso sonreír, pero desde el fondo de su corazón, la tristeza floreció y estalló.

Nunca había estado tan seguro de que estaba viendo a otro hombre lobo y su pareja.

Ellos, todavía no lo sabían, por supuesto. Harry siempre fue lento en darse cuenta de las cosas, y Draco estaba sumergido en la negación. Remus lo sabía desde la primera vez que los vió correr juntos. De hecho, le había parecido un recuerdo vívido de su propio sexto año, con Sirius; y más de una vez se había dejado llevar por el recuerdo. ¡Merlín, la extraña belleza y familiaridad de la situación le asombraba! ¿Cómo era posible que esto sucediera por segunda vez, aún con la conexión mágica de Hogwarts…? Especialmente entre estos dos, justo entre estos dos. Harry, el ahijado de Sirius y tan parecido al hombre en ocasiones; y Draco, que era su propia responsabilidad. La similitud era imposible de ignorar y dolorosa de contemplar.

Así que, mientras los adolescentes danzaban uno alrededor del otro, luchando contra la obvia conexión que ya se veía cómo los unía, la propia mente de Remus se alborotaba. Se sentía obligado a cuidarlos, a guiarlos, si podía –especialmente a Draco-. Le sorprendía notar que cada vez más, actuaba como protector del joven hombre lobo, quien tenía muy pocos aliados adultos en este momento. Lucius Malfoy era una burla como padre, opinaba Remus, si pudiera, alentaría a su hijo a una vida en la oscuridad, y lo abandonaría a su decadencia. Evidentemente, Narcissa había escogido el lado de su marido, y con Severus en su actual estado, vaya a saber por qué razón inexplicable, Draco debía sentirse abandonado. Como resultado de todo eso, Remus podía sentir cómo todos sus 'instintos maternos de lobo' se despertaban. El chico era parte de su manada, como Harry, y él los trataría como tales.

Pero, ¡buen Dios, qué difícil era reprimir la ola de envidia que le surgía cada vez que los veía juntos! No hacía mucho, él había tenido lo que ellos tenían ahora...¡Y cómo quisiera volver a tenerlo...! Pero no era estúpido, y hacía meses que había dejado de aferrarse a falsas esperanzas. Su pareja ya no estaba, y aunque lo extrañara -aunque siempre lo echara de menos-, tenía que dejarlo ir. Tal vez resultara algo bueno, no estaba seguro. La última vez que hablaron, Minerva opinó que era algo bueno. Lo único que Remus sabía, con seguridad, era que, sin Sirius, ahora le quedaba Severus...y _eso _no parecía funcionar muy bien...

00---00

Otra vez, la noche voló en una nebulosa de excitación y competencia. Terminó cuando los hombres lobos y Harry regresaron a la pequeña cabaña, exhaustos, y se dejaron caer en sus respectivas camas provisorias.

Era una mañana oscura, hasta que, al fin, clavando sus garras triunfantes en el cielo gris y húmedo, llegó la luz. Llovía, tristemente, helando la atmósfera del amanecer. A pesar del frío del exterior, Draco se sentía _tibio._

Sonrió entre sueños, tratando de no abrir los ojos, para no salir del trance semidormido en el que estaba. El lobo había regresado a lo profundo de su mente, satisfecho y a salvo. Por el momento, al menos. Como siempre, sintió que un gran peso, de pronto, había sido levantado de sus hombros. Disfrutando la tibieza, se estiró como un gato, arqueando la espalda y encorvando los dedos en la sábana que lo cubría.

De mismo modo en que Harry había despertado sorprendido, un mes atrás, abruptamente, Draco notó la muy cercana presencia de otra persona.

La calidez placentera, se convirtió en agobiante, porque lentamente descubrió que estaba enredado con otro cuerpo. Y aún peor, sin necesidad de abrir los ojos, supo de quién se trataba. El aroma distintivo de Potter -un olor mezclado de chico y perro y lluvia, que no le resultaba desagradable– le llenó la nariz. El lobo exhaló un diminuto y feliz gruñido de reconocimiento, y se hundió aún más en su estado de relajación, retomando su sueño. Draco, por otro lado, sintió que todos y cada uno de sus músculos se tensaban.

Potter. Estaba acostado con Potter. ¡Estaba acostado sobre él! _¿Qué mierda…? _

El Gryffindor olfateó en sueños y se movió. El brazo que estaba bajo la cabeza de Draco y alrededor de sus hombros, se apretó levemente, forzándolo a reprimir un sonido sospechosamente cercano a un lamento. Cada pequeña parte de su piel desnuda, que estaba en contacto con el otro chico, ardía. Contacto íntimo. Contacto íntimo en todas partes. Podía sentir la tela áspera del jean de Potter en su pierna, que estaba colocada por encima de la cadera de Potter. Bajo su mano, el pecho del Gryffindor subía y bajaba rítmicamente; y el lento latido de su corazón martilleaba...¿Qué era esto?

Como antes, en el pasillo, bajo la capa de invisibilidad; el contacto cercano lo perturbó profundamente. Se preparó a sí mismo, listo para alejarse y desenredarse lo más rápido posible, aunque eso significara perder su dignidad con Potter, (despertándolo para que viera este desagradable desastre), pero súbitamente, el lobo en él gruñó y surgió protestando ante cualquier movimiento que pudiera tener en mente. El lobo quería quedarse donde estaba, maldición, y aparentemente intentaba que Draco quisiera lo mismo.

Y Draco podría haber peleado más, de no ser porque en ese momento notó que una línea verde bajo un abanico de pestañas, lo miraba. En verdad, Potter ya estaba despierto y era testigo de su humillación. El Slytherin se quedó helado, incapaz aún de estricarse de su comprometida posición.

-P-Potter…- Detestó la debilidad de su tartamudeo, pero bueno, hasta los Malfoy podían ser excusados por ser afectados al encontrarse acostados, desnudos, junto a su rival.

Y _allí,_ pasó algo que jamás iba a sacarse de la cabeza_..._Con la mirada borrosa, sin sus lentes -que estaban a un lado-, Harry bajó la vista y suspiró con un vago enojo.

-¿Otra vez…?- Las palabras fueron dichas muy suavemente, casi para sí mismo, y completamente amortiguadas por el sueño.

Las cejas rubias se elevaron, veloces. ¡¿Otra vez?! ¿Qué quiere decir con 'otra vez'?

-Yo no sabía que esto era una situación común-. Sintió la necesidad de apuntar, con bastante agudeza, ignorando que el tono de su voz se agudizaba.

El Gryffindor frunció el ceño y cerró los ojos ante la exclamación chillona, aún sin querer renunciar al sueño y a la calidez. A pesar de su aparente exasperación con la posición en la que estaban, no quería moverse. Por ahora, no. -Ah-. Murmuró, eventualmente, reprimiendo un bostezo. -Bueno, es común. Vuelve a dormir, Draco…

El lobo aulló, coincidiendo y prácticamente enfurruñado, bombardeándolo con conceptos formados a medias, suplicándole que vuelva a acostarse y que regrese al abrazo deliciosamente cálido y aromático. Del mismo modo, con el uso de su primer nombre, sintió casi como si hubiese sido hechizado con un _Imperio_, y antes de que Draco pudiera siquiera pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos, se halló, vacilante, regresando la cabeza a su previo lugar de descanso.

En alguna parte de las profundidades de su mente, el sentido común gritaba, aterrado, demandando saber qué pensaba que estaba haciendo; preguntándole si no se había dado cuenta de que este era _Harry Jodido Potter_, nada menos, y ¡que, por el amor de Dios, él no era _gay_!

El lobo gruñó hasta que el sentido común se calló la boca, y luego se acomodó para descansar con su pareja.

00---00

Después, no hablaron el tema. Como parecía ser la costumbre, Harry se aseguró de irse antes de que Draco se despertara por segunda vez, deteniéndose sólo para dejar la ropa del Slytherin, prolijamente doblada en una pila. Cualquier potencial incomodidad era evitada por ambos, que se rehusaban metódicamente a reconocer la situación. Interiormente, Remus murmuró, suspiró y sacudió la cabeza, pero no hizo nada para interferir. Ninguno de los adolescentes apreciaría que lo hiciera, estaba seguro...

Ron se fue del castillo el sábado por la tarde, despidiéndose de Harry con cierta cortedad y una mirada prolongada para Hermione, probablemente una que él consideró sutil. Pero, Harry notó la mirada y no pudo traducirla -tampoco le importó-. Por lo que sabía, podía significar que Ron finalmente había decidido actuar sobre sus sentimientos por la bruja o, un recordatorio para que ella recuerde interrogarlo aún más.

Ahora que el pelirrojo no estaba, Hermione se le pegó con más persistencia que nunca. A Harry no le molestaba su presencia, exactamente, porque no hacía ningún intento por interrogarlo por sus desapariciones previas, ni en tratar de convencerlo de que Malfoy era irredimible, sin importar lo que dijera Dumbledore -como había hecho Ron, más de una vez-. Sin embargo, ella le hacía difícil visitar a Vanima, (y él sólo visitaba a Vanima, se dijo a sí mismo, débilmente), a pesar de que él y el hombre lobo se las habían arreglado para tener conversaciones civilizadas estos días.

Además, se le iba a hacer considerablemente más difícil escapar de la sala común al atardecer del próximo par de días. Harry, prácticamente podía _ver _las sospechas que volaban por la cabeza de la bruja, con innumerables posibilidades que explicaran por qué él permanecía afuera por las noches, tres veces seguidas. Con Ron, esas sospechas, invariablemente, se quedarían en una novia, pero Hermione era un caso completamente diferente. Ahora, que la distracción del pelirrojo no estaba, ella sería más difícil de engañar, y era muy probable que notara cuáles eran, específicamente, las noches del mes que él permanecía afuera.

Harry supuso que, eventualmente, ella asumiría que él era el hombre lobo. ¿Eso era mejor que supiera que pasaba las noches con Malfoy? Tal vez, pensó, imaginando cómo reaccionaría el Slytherin si se conociera su secreto… Además, él podía manejar que Hermione creyera que él era un hombre lobo. Ella no diría nada, aunque fuera cierto.

00---00

-¿A dónde vas?

La pregunta, falsamente desinteresada, lo detuvo en sus pasos, justo junto al retrato de la Dama Gorda, con su bolso en la mano. Harry se volvió lentamente, para enfrentarse a la bruja que lo había seguido.

-Pensé que estabas haciendo la tarea de Transformaciones-. Comentó.

Hermione se cruzó de brazos, dudando. -Estaba, pero eso no es excusa para que desaparezcas donde sólo Dios sabe, ¡toda la noche, otra vez!

Suspiró. Bueno, él tampoco esperaba que la paciencia de ella fuese eterna; sólo que deseaba que hubiese elegido otro momento. Iba a perderse la salida de la luna si lo retrasaba demasiado, y Malfoy iba a quejarse por esperar.

Resistiendo el impulso de mirar su reloj, Harry apoyó el bolso en el suelo y rotó el hombro...supuso que debió haber sufrido un tirón muscular la noche anterior, porque le molestaba de vez en cuando...-Mira, ¿te importaría si hablamos de esto en o..-

-¡No me digas 'en otro momento'! ¡Lo dices siempre y nunca lo haces!

Él la miro con enojo. -Hermione, este no es un buen...

Ella se acercó y dijo, con vehemencia. -¡Ultimamente, nunca es un buen momento! ¡Creo que no has hablado conmigo o con Ron, de verdad, en meses! ¿Ya no confías en nosotros?

Harry abrió la boca varias veces, tratando de decidir si responderle con irritación o tratando de darle confianza. -Por supuesto que confío-. Espetó, eventualmente, con una combinación de ambas cosas. -¿Por qué crees que no confío en ustedes?

Ella casi zapateó. -¿¡Por qué, Harry!? Siempre hemos compartido todo y ahora parece que como si...como si tú nos dejaras afuera completamente. Y no entiendo por qué; sé que dijiste que no es por Sirius, pero no veo nada más...

-¡No es por Sirius!- Ahora sí, una ira genuina tiñó la voz de Harry. -Sí, lo extraño, y admito que fue mucho peor al comienzo del año. Pero ahora estoy bien, honestamente. Estoy bien.

-Entonces...¿por qué...?

-¡Tal vez, -sólo tal vez-, el mundo mágico no necesite mi inmediata ayuda este año, y mi vida no esté en peligro, por una vez...y me guste tener privacidad, Hermione! Sin torneos, sin periodistas, sin visiones, ni planes de Voldemort. ¡Me gusta poder desaparecer sin tener una docena de Aurores siguiéndome por mi propia seguridad!- Se interrumpió a si mismo con un suspiro corto y agudo. -¿Lo entiendes...?

Ella cerró la boca y asintió, sin decir palabra. Harry podía ver que un músculo de la quijada le daba saltitos; giró y se alejó caminando.

00---00

Hermione lo observó irse, frustrada y triste. Podía sentir que él la apartaba, a ella y a Ron, pero no tenía idea de qué era lo que habían hecho mal, si es que habían hecho algo mal...Estaba apartando a todos, hasta al ED, que el año anterior había sido algo parecido a un grupo social...ahora tenía un acento mucho más serio. Harry había traído a Malfoy porque era capaz de admitir que necesitaba la ayuda y la técnica de aguien muy diferente. Mostró que estaba dispuesto a renunciar a la comodidad, en favor de la necesidad. Al principio, esa idea había impresionado a Hermione, hasta cierto punto; pero ahora se preguntaba si no había sido un modo más de poner distancia con los que lo querían.

Suspirando, giró para volver a entrar a la sala común, y algo le llamó la atención. Bajó la vista y vio el bolso de Harry, ahí donde lo había apoyado hacía unos minutos. Era tarde para llamarlo, pensó, mirando por el pasillo vacío.

Se agachó, agarró una de las tiras gastadas y lo levantó. Era culpa del descuido de Harry y de su temperamento, pensó ella, sacudiendo la cabeza.

El bolso estaba semi abierto, notó, demasiado tarde porque algo se deslizó al piso. Hermione miró sorprendida: era la capa de invisibilidad.

En este momento, ella necesitaba a Ron. Él sería el primero en sugerir que hicieran lo que ella estaba pensando, y la dejaría tomar el rol de conciencia colectiva, diciendo que no era una buena idea y que era inmoral, aunque terminaran haciéndolo, de todos modos.

Pero, Ron no estaba aquí y su ausencia le dejaba una opción. Podía mantenerse firme en su rol y, con calma, guardar la capa en la mochila de Harry, dejársela en la sala común para que la encuentrara cuando regrese e irse a la cama... O, tomar la capa y descubrir qué era lo que estaba pasando, de una vez por todas.

Eligió.

00---00

Harry no fue difícil de encontrar, aún con su minuto de ventaja. De hecho, casi se lo choca, cerca de la entrada. Retrocediendo, observó, confundida, que el otro Gryffindor esperaba, con la espalda apoyada en una columna, mirando su reloj. No pareció notar la pérdida de su mochila, y eso no era algo común. ¿Estaba tan distraído?

Escuchó un segundo par de pies, y no venían desde atrás; desde donde vendría otro alumno de Gryffindor, Hufflepuff o Ravenclaw. No. El sonido venía de la escalera, la que conducía hacia las mazmorras.

Entonces, Harry giró, justo cuando Draco Malfoy entraba a la línea de visión de Hermione.

-Estás muy sobre la hora, ¿no?- Dijo Harry, suavemente, para sorpresa de Hermione, no hubo ni explosión temperamental ni murmullo despectivo.

Y aún más asombroso, fue que Malfoy le respondió casi cordialmente, diciéndole: -No fue mi culpa. Pansy decidió _charlar._

Ella observó, atónita, cómo el rubio se unió a Harry, y ambos se dirigieron hacia las puertas, caminando despreocupadamente codo a codo, como si nunca se hubiesen detestado uno al otro. Vacilando, los siguió, a una distancia prudencial, pero lo suficientemente cerca como para oir la conversación que pasaba entre ellos.

-¿Ella todavía piensa que tú eres...lo que tú sabes?

Malfoy resopló. -Si quieres decir si todavía cree que soy un Mortífago siguiendo los pasos de papi, entonces, diría que sí. Ni ella ni Blaise, jamás me lo preguntarían directamente. Puede que hayas notado que no tenemos la misma relación brillante que tú tienes con tu propio Equipo de los Sueños…

-No estés tan seguro-. Replicó Harry, sin inflexión en la voz. Hermione luchó para no taparse la boca, horrorizada porque él podía decirle algo así a...¡y justamente a _Malfoy_!

-¿Mm?- El Slytherin sonó repentinamente interesado y patéticamente alegre. -Yo ya ví que no están tan...inseparables como de costumbre.

-Hn.

Salieron del colegio y Hermione se apuró para alcanzarlos, ansiosa no sólo por oir el resto de la conversación, sino por descubrir qué demonios hacían juntos. Se estaba poniendo oscuro y ella debió esforzarse para verlos.

-¿Y? ¡vamos, Potter! ¿Cuál es el último drama?

Hubo una larga pausa, antes de que Harry volviera la cabeza para mirar al Slytherin. -En verdad, tú. Hermione dice que Ron está celoso porque te pedí que vengas a las reuniones del ED.

Una risa maliciosa se le escapó al rubio. -Weasley tiene miles de razones para estar celoso de mi, ¿y elige esa?

-No empieces.

-Es verdad. Mírame: soy...- Sin advertencia alguna, Malfoy gruñó y cayó.

Como si lo hubiese estado esperando, Harry lo tomó alrededor de la cintura, con facilidad, luchando por mantenerlo de pie por un momento, para luego bajarlo y ayudarlo a que se apoye sobre sus rodillas. Hermione observaba absolutamente confundida.

-¡Me olvidé la capa!-. Siseó Harry, de pronto, mientras Malfoy se apretaba el abdomen, dolorido.

-Bueno, ¡por amor de Dios, Potter, haz algo! ¡Por lo menos un encantamiento silenciador, antes de que alguien nos vea!- Dijo, entre dientes, con la voz rasposa, lejos del seguro tono que usaba normalmente.

Mientras la bruja miraba, sorprendida, la varita de Harry cortó el aire y todo sonido cesó, abruptamente. Luego, como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo, Harry extendió la mano y tomó la muñeca del Slytherin, para sostenerlo; Malfoy levantó la cabeza y lo miró, sus ojos parecían enormes bajo el flequillo plateado.

Habiendo leído, secretamente, más novelas románticas de las necesarias, Hermione sabía reconocer un momento significativo cuando veía uno. La quijada se le cayó.

A continuación, Malfoy gritó. Ella supo que gritó, aunque no pudo escucharlo. Harry nunca dejó de mirarlo a los ojos, y lo soltó recién cuando se vio forzado a hacerlo; cuando el Slytherin comenzó a transformarse. Hermione se mordió los nudillos y se obligó a permanecer en silencio. Y, de algún modo, lo logró; aunque vio cómo los ojos grises brillaron de un color blanco hielo, cómo sus rasgos y miembros comenzaron a alargarse y a cambiar de forma -ella sabía que el dolor debía ser espantoso-, cómo cayó hacia adelante, en cuatro patas, y un pelaje plateado ondeó sobre cada pulgada de su piel. Aún viendo todo eso, ella permaneció en silencio.

Para cuando la luna fue visible en el cielo y la tranformación estuvo completa, Hermione temblaba. La criatura que quedó allí, componiéndose estremecedoramente y que se levantó en sus patas, era más alta que Harry de rodillas; esbelta, pálida, tenía las patas largas y prácticamente brillaba a la luz de la luna. Desde donde ella estaba, no era difícil ver la apenas disimulada expresión de admiración en la cara de su amigo, y Hermione descubrió que no podía culparlo, en verdad.

Draco Malfoy era un lobo precioso.

Su sorpresa ante las múltiples implicancias de esa idea fue puesta a un lado, porque se halló presenciando otra transformación. Inmediatamente, supo que era una muy diferente.

Harry pareció satisfecho porque Malfoy estaba bien, y cerró sus ojos con calma. Una línea de concentración apareció entre sus cejas, y antes de que ella se diera cuenta, alguien diferente estuvo parado en su lugar. No hubo un proceso físico que contemplar, esta vez, no hubo huesos ni músculos cambiando de forma. En cambio, sus ojos parecieron desenfocarse, dejándola incapaz de verlo, mientras la magia borroneaba la imagen. Siempre se había preguntado por qué los libros no daban una descripción exacta de la tranformación de los Animagos, ahora lo sabía: era una tarea imposible, no se podía explicar con palabras.

El perro negro en el que se convirtió Harry, tenía una figura tan impresionante como la del lobo.

Ninguno de ellos mostró curiosidad por las formas nuevas; Hermione estuvo segura, entonces, de que esta no era la primera vez que estaban juntos de este modo. Malfoy fue el primero en volver la cabeza hacia el bosque, una oreja se movió levemente: desde allí, se oyó un ladrido apagado. ¡Remus! Se dio cuenta, de pronto, ¡él sabía!. Él...él...

¡Ay Dios! Contemplando cómo el Slytherin desaparecía en la oscuridad, se le ocurrió preguntarse quién lo habría convertido...el único otro hombre lobo que conocía, era Remus...Inmediatamente, ese pensamiento le trajo a la memoria los recuerdos de las clases de este año, cuando casi podía sentir cómo el odio emanaba de Malfoy en olas, dirigido exclusivamente al hombre lobo.

Hermione no tenía idea de qué había sido lo que cambió su actitud, pero se preguntaba si no tendría algo que ver con Harry, y su abrupta aceptación del Slytherin.

Con todos esos pensamientos dándole vueltas en la cabeza, volvió caminando, mareada, hasta el castillo.


	25. Capítulo 25

**Esta es una traducción de la historia de Sakuri, "The secret's in the telling".**

**Los personajes originales son de J., por supuesto.**

**Capítulo 25****: Surgen dudas**

Algo estaba muy, muy, muy mal, y Draco lo sentía. Sin embargo, no sabía qué era. La sensación le había surgido después de algunos incidentes en los últimos días y se había quedado en su mente. Era algo inusual, irritante, o tal vez algo vergonzoso...Se sentó en su escritorio, pensando, mientras acariciaba ausentemente con sus dedos las curvas oscuras del cuerpo de Vanima, que estaba enroscada cerca de su mano derecha, sobre las tareas que se suponía que debía terminar. La serpiente se estiró y lo miró, con sus ojos inexpresivos, siseando suavemente. Draco se preguntó qué le estaría diciendo. Deseó que Potter estuviera allí, así pud-...

¡Ajá! ¡Ahí estaba! Draco frunció el ceño, perplejo y velozmente retiró la mano de la serpiente. ¿¡Cuándo se había rebajado a pronunciar una frase semejante en ninguna circunstancia?! Nunca. Él _no _deseaba que Potter estuviera allí. Nunca había deseado eso, y de seguro era un sacrificio cuando el pendejo se quedaba allí. Ciertamente, nunca había iniciado una conversación educada y casual, como para poder preguntarle ¡_qué decía su jodida mascota_!

Otra de las ocurrencias fundamentalmente _equivocadas _que Draco comenzaba a notar, y a preguntarse por qué no las había visto antes. ¿Por qué razón se había ofrecido a recibir a esta criatura? Aunque lo intentara, no podía imaginarse algo más extraño a su forma de ser. A él no le agradaba Potter, ni su ridículo sentimentalismo por una sepiente _conjurada. _Además, él parecía preparado para soltarla en el bosque; no era responsabilidad suya hacerse cargo... entonces, ¡¿por qué se había _ofrecido_?!

¡Y la otra noche! ¡¿Qué mierda fue _eso_?! Aún no podía aceptar del todo el recuerdo de que, por sugerencia de Potter, siguió durmiendo enredado en él. ¡_Había obedecido!_ ¡No! ¿Y por qué la maldita presencia en su mente había accedido con tanta fuerza? Eso estaba _mal_ y él lo sabía.

Tampoco acababa la cosa con esos dos ejemplos. Sólo eran los que le venían a la mente. Pero, pensándolo bien, en más de una ocasión se halló consintiendo a la menor sugerencia hecha por el Gryffindor, a pesar de que el año anterior se hubiese rehusado de plano.

No se trataba de amistad. Draco _sabía _que no lo era, a pesar de que la idea no le producía el horror que podría haberle causado alguna vez. Él no era tan complaciente, ni siquiera con Pansy y Blaise.

Sabía que Potter no le lanzaría un _Imperio; _el Salvador del Mundo Mágico era demasiado noble como para hacerlo. Además, tenía otros síntomas que estaba seguro que no venían de la maldición imperdonable.

Se estaba tornando...distraído. No, esa no era la palabra correcta. Se estaba tornando…tornando…Obsesionado...hasta adicto.

Al principio no lo había notado. Luego, simplemente se rehusó a reconocer algo así. Pero ahora, ahora era algo imposible de ignorar. Si estaban juntos en la misma habitación, se hallaba constantemente consciente de los movimientos del otro. Podía estar teniendo una conversación perfectamente normal con Blaise, pero aún así, una parte de su cerebro estaba dedicada a notar que Potter acababa de entrar al comedor y caminaba hacia su asiento en la mesa de Gryffindor, y enmantecaba una tostada y hablaba con Granger. Esos hechos pequeños, estúpidos e irrelevantes, lo estaban volviendo loco. Hubo una época -¡y cómo la extrañaba!- cuando se hubiese alegrado muchísmo si hubiese podido olvidarse de la existencia de este pendejo. Ahora, en cambio, le daban punzadas cada vez que el Gryffindor salía de una habitación sin notarlo a él. Y cuando estaban solos era peor, aunque sólo mirándolo en retrospectiva. Los sentidos del lobo surgían y el simple aroma del otro chico lo conmovía. No había nada fuera de lo natural en él: ni colonia, ni gel para el cabello, ni ningún otro producto; siempre estaba limpio y tenía un dejo terroso y tan puramente _Harry_. Era adicto a ese olor, y lo conmovía, ¡y dulce Merlin! ¡¿hubo jamás algo que estuviese tan equivocado!?

Dejó salir un resoplido frustrado y hundió la cara entre las manos. La frustración se levantaba dentro suyo y se preguntó, distantemente, si se iba a largar a llorar.

¡No, la puta madre, él no era tan débil! Todavía.

Esos pensamientos lo habían estado invadiendo desde la luna llena de ese fin de semana. Ahora, ya era martes. Eventualmente, se contentó con una explicación adecuada, aunque sólo pensarla lo ponía loco de ira. Estaba seguro que esto era el resultado del hechizo del Director. Aunque el hombre lo había hecho parecer razonable en su momento, debió haber un resquicio que lo obligaba a actuar como el jodido esclavo de Potter. Esto no era sólo ayudarlo...esto era... sumisión. _Forzada sumisión._

Repentinamente se sintió impotente. Esa idea le puso las mejillas rojas de vergüenza, era la única explicación que le venía a la mente. No iba a ir a buscar a Dumbledore, y a quedar como un tonto, gritando y protestando, cuando no había modo de retirar su juramento de lealtad y servicio. Tampoco podía recurrir a Severus. No podía...Lo que más despreciaba Severus, era la debilidad. Y someterse a esto...

No, su padrino no era una fuente de ayuda en este momento. Con esto no.

¿Y Lupin? Sorprendiéndose a sí mismo, Draco se inclinó hacia esa idea. El hombre reaccionaría contra semejante compulsión, y era lo suficientemente Gryffindor y lo suficientemente culposo como para ayudarlo. Por lo menos, Lupin comprendía la debilidad...

Pero, no. ¿Acaso el hombre lobo no tenía ya poder sobre él? Slytherin hasta la médula, Draco no estaba dispuesto a cederle más.

Aún no, no a menos que la situación se volviera desesperada.

_**Cccccccccccccccccccccc**_

-¡_Legilimens_!

Severus oyó el gemido ahogado del hombre, antes de que el mundo físico se disolviera y el otro, mental e individual, se cerrara alrededor suyo. Se estaba acostumbrando a la mente de Lupin...se estremeció al admitirlo. Otra vez, la defensa ridícula que el hombre había creado después de la primera sesión, se levantó, tratando de proteger al menos, los pensamientos asustados que había revelado la última vez.

Lupin pensó en colores: azul, mayormente. Exasperado, Severus luchó para zafarse de la fuente de color que, sorpresivamente, se las arreglaba para esconder esos pensamientos que el legeremántico había encontrado tan entretenidos en la sesión previa. Supuso que podía buscárles la raíz, si realmente lo quería, pero el esfuerzo sólo los dejaría a ambos con un dolor de cabeza.

Disgustado, se sumergió en lo profundo, siguiendo el camino familiar hacia las partes más oscuras de la mente del hombre. Como siempre, la presencia del lobo se mantenía cerca. Le pareció escuchar un gruñido de odio, no muy lejos, y un sonido de mandíbulas al cerrarse, desde las sombras que acababa de pasar.

Se dijo que estaba siendo irracional. Es este mundo, los sentidos, como los conocía, no aplicaban. No había vista, ni sonido, ni olfato, sólo percepción. Él pensaba en el lobo como en una cosa física, por eso, actuaba como una.

Aún así, era fácil que eso lo distrajera. Lupin creyó que él había dejado de rastrear recuerdos y pensamientos durante esas sesiones. La verdad era que Severus sólo era más sutil.

La primera vez había sido un error, había trastornado la mente del lobo. Ahora podía admitirlo, hasta cierto punto. Realmente, sus acciones habían sido burdas y bruscas. De hecho, como lo hubiesen sido las de un _Gryffindor, pisoteando furioso _por encima de una situación delicada.

Después de eso, Severus retornó, alegremente, a su mentalidad Slytherin, arrepintiéndose de su breve lapsus.

Ahora, mientras se escabullía por la mente de Lupin, delicadamente tomaba las hebras doradas que se entrelazaban y conectaban pensamientos. Su toque era tan leve que ni se movían para alertar al otro. El conocimiento extraño y los recuerdos lo llenaron, y él los fue dejando de lado para investigarlos más tarde. No se arriesgaría a hacer una pausa para observarlos, lo que menos quería era que el lobo se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y volvieran a discutir o a ...algo que se estaba haciendo cada vez más frecuente, pelear físicamente.

No estaba seguro del por qué estaba tan obsesionado con esa invasión de la privacidad. Tal vez estaba grabado en él como una segunda naturaleza, espiar a alguien, sin importar quién fuera. Y esta situación le daba una oportunidad perfecta. O tal vez, sólo era Lupin, y si era honesto consigo mismo, siempre había cobijado una fascinación detestable por este hombre.

Así que se encaminó a la fortaleza de Oclumancia que estaba construyendo en el centro de esta mente. A medida que se acercaba, trató de llamarlo 'Lupin', como siempre, pero no pudo. Aquí, donde la intimidad era imposible de evitar, sólo podía llamarlo Remus.

Severus siempre pensaba que las hebras doradas eran muy similares a la tela de una araña. Eligió el mismo centro, para poner los fundamentos de su barrera, allí donde las hebras salían formando círculos hacia todas las direcciones posibles; las hacía formar círculos concéntricos, para conectar y proteger los pensamientos originales.

Retornando a su trabajo, como si nunca lo hubiese dejado, extrajo magia de cualquier parte, a veces de su propia mente, para construir parte de la red. Agregó más y más recuerdos falsos, donde entrelazó resentimiento y amargura, dentro del bordado natural de emociones. Por supuesto, nada exagerado, esa era la mayor trampa; tenía que ser sutil, acentuando lo que ya estaba presente, sin importar cuán pequeñísimo. Una corriente subterránea oscura sería mucho más convincente que un odio directo y arrollador por Potter.

Mientras trabajaba, comenzó a examinar los recuerdos robados a Remus, los que ahora formaban parte de su propia mente, para no alertar al hombre lobo. Era como ver recuerdos en un pensadero; las historias se veían en tercera persona en su cabeza, él nunca formaba parte de ellos, sólo era una audiencia atenta.

Repasó rápidamente, por encima, las menos interesantes: el hombre lobo desayunando a solas, calificando trabajos, observando una tormenta sobre el lago, enseñando junto al borde del bosque, hablando con Draco la misma primera noche que el Slytherin había recurrido a él...

Bueno, eso era interesante. Sin debilitar su Oclumancia, comenzó a examinar de más cerca el recuerdo. Asombradísimo, vio cómo su ahijado gritaba y rugía contra la maldición que lo ataba, chillando con una angustia indigna.

_¡No puedo, no puedo hacer __**nada**__! ¡me está venciendo!¡Cada cinco minutos quiero matar a alguien! _

¿Draco había dicho eso, de verdad? Lentamente, una alarma fría lo inundó...y algo más: una sensación desagradable que aún no quería reconocer.

El recuerdo siguió, implacable.

_¡Es más fuerte que yo__! - S_e oyó el susurro aterrado de Draco. Remus trataba de consolarlo, frenéticamente. Y entonces, el chico comenzó a llorar, tan vulnerable que Severus debió esforzarse por no detenerse en su trabajo, tan enorme era su sorpresa ante la escena.

Recordó, involuntariamente, sus propias acusaciones durante la discusión con su ahijado, un par de semanas atrás.

_¿Y qué pasó con que ibas a __**luchar contra esto**__?_

Y la réplica impotente deDraco: _¡__**Traté de luchar contra esto, y de ignorarlo, pero no funcionó**__! __¡Ni siquiera ves lo que esto está haciendo conmigo!_

¿Le había importado verlo? Estaba tan inmerso en su propio drama, por haber sido descubierto y perseguido, que nunca se había interesado verdaderamente en confrontar la realidad, cuando se trataba de la condición del chico; le había convenido ignorar lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Además… ignorarlo significaba nunca reconocer que Lupin – Remus – en verdad había _ayudado a_ Draco, y en una forma en la que él, Severus, no había sido capaz.

Entonces, vaciló, manipulando porciones de pensamientos y Oclumancia al mismo tiempo, pero se recuperó con rapidez mientras su mente volaba. Sí, era verdad, el bastardo había causado todo el problema, pero al menos no había salido huyendo después. El Maestro de Pociones había conocido hombres, menos hombres, supuso que debería admitirlo, que hubiesen salido disparados en vez de asumir las consecuencias.

Todavía no estaba listo para revisar su opinión sobre el hombre, ni cerca...pero...

Sacó otro de los recuerdos robados con renovado interés, eligiendo los que mostraban a un Remus Lupin adolescente, en sus años de Hogwarts. Él sabía que el hombre debió haber cambiado en algún lugar del camino. Aunque haya ganado, de alguna manera, la fortaleza para asumir la responsibilidad por sus actos, Severus estaba seguro de que por ese entonces, no poseía esa fortaleza, Lu– _Remus era_ un lloroso pequeño cobarde.

Vio cómo el joven hombre lobo pasaba sus días comunes de colegio, escribiendo o leyendo en silencio, mientras sus tres amigos hacían barullo en el trasfondo de su vida. Sí, eso concordaba con los recuerdos de Severus de ese tiempo. Podía imaginarse al chico, sentado bajo un árbol con un libro, apenas existiendo. A Remus siempre le gustó andar afuera, tanto como fuera posible, recordó, como si se aferrara a la luz del sol.

A veces aparecía Lily Evans, ante los ojos de su mente, entre los recuerdos, pero los pasó velozmente, como adelantando un video muggle. Sintió el impulso de hacer lo mismo cada vez que aparecía James Potter, pero él quería ver la dinámica del grupo que rodeaba al hombre lobo por ese entonces, y cómo reaccionaba él.

En su mente, comenzó a escuchar trocitos salteados de conversaciones que escogía en su viaje por la red de recuerdos de Remus.

_-E__y,¿cuál es la respuesta de la número dos?- Preguntó Potter, inclinándose sobre el escritorio para espiar el pergamino del hombre lobo._

_-No es asunto tuyo-.__Fue la rápida réplica, y Remus sacó el pergamino._

_-No seas tan miserable, __Moony. __Uno de estos días vas a terminar siendo tan malo como Snivellus-. Arrogante, como siempre, James Potter levantó su barbilla hacia el frente del salón de clase de Pociones que ocupaban y Severus se vio a sí mismo como un adolescente inclinado sobre su tarea actual, solo, escribiendo apresuradamente._

_Una mueca cruzó la cara de Remus, oscureciendo sus ojos ámbar y tornándolos marrones. -Tú dijiste que no ibas a llamarlo más así..._

_-No lo hice. Ese no__ es el punto, de todos modos. ¡Vamos, dame tu trabajo!- Hizo un gesto de demanda, pero el pequeño Gryffindor lo escondió detrás de su espalda, fuera de alcance y parecía molesto._

Otra mirada interesante, decidió Severus. Solía creer que los Merodeadores eran una unidad perfectamente aceitada, como el actual Trío Dorado.

Tal vez, estaba deduciendo demasiado de una interacción breve.

-_Remus- Siguió Potter, y su voz señaló su cambio de actitud, de despreocupado a irritado. -No empieces otra vez. Últimamente estás de un pésimo humor..._

_-¡No es cierto!__- La exclamación indignada atrajo la mirada de otro miembro del pequeño grupo, el traidor Pettigrew. __Black estaba llamativamente ausente, y Pettigrew era demasiado cobarde como para interrumpirlos. __Al parecer, los temperamentos de Potter y de Remus iban a soltarse. -No me gustaría verte convertido en...en un __**matón, **__ James..._

_-¡Ah, no! ¿__**Otra vez**__ Snivellus?!_

_-Yo..._

_Otra figura entró al cuadro del recuerdo: __Black. Se adelantó hasta el par que discutía, probablemente llegó tarde a la clase, e inmediatamente supo cuál era la situación._

_Dejó caer una mano, como si nada, sobre el hombro del hombre lobo. -Ey, Moony, cálmate, ¿quieres?_

_Remus__ parpadeó, al parecer sorprendido por la súbita llegada._

_-Ahora- Continuó Bla__ck, sentándose despreocupadamente entre los dos. -Démosle una mirada a esas preguntas, ¿sí?- Sin esperar una respuesta, desafiante, le quitó el pergamino, lo apoyó entre él y James,y comenzaron a copiarse las respuestas._

_Posibl__emente, debido a que él era el único miembro de la audiencia adecuadamente distanciado del caso, sólo él vio cómo el hombre lobo abrió la boca para protestar, pero luego la cerró sin decir palabra, retrayéndose en una infeliz confusión. _

Severus regresó alterado de la escena; no era nada nuevo ver que Remus había sido callado, que sus amigos se aprovechaban de él, pero momentos atrás, pareció que podría haberse opuesto. ¿Qué cambió que lo hizo tan sumiso?

Sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo para rumiar la pregunta. Ahora que no estaba concentrado en los contenidos del recuerdo, se dio cuenta del dolor sordo y tenso que se desparramaba por las hebras doradas como resultado de una prolongada exposición a la Legeremancia.

Suspirando, soltó su sujeción sobre las hebras y se dirigió a la superficie.

Remus sintió que la presencia de Severus dejaba su mente y el peso del dolor de cabeza lo golpeó. Se dejó caer hacia atrás, apoyándose en las patas de la silla que tenía a sus espaldas y se cubrió los ojos, esperando la ácida lluvia de comentarios en cualquier momento.

-Te tomó más tiempo del usual-. Dijo, desganado, cuando el silencio se extendió demasiado. Abrió un ojo y miró al Profesor de Pociones. Tenía que haber una discusión, estaba seguro. Siempre había una discusión, sin importar cuánto hiciera él por evitarla.

Severus seguía quieto, correctamente sentado frente a Remus, con las manos descansando sobre sus rodillas; los ojos oscuros permanecían cerrados y había un frunce entre sus cejas.

-¿Severus…?

Como si recién recordara que había alguien más, el hombre se sobresaltó.

-Re– Lupin...puedes… puedes irte. Regresa el jueves y continuaremos.

Ambos se pusieron de pie, Remus con un poquito menos de gracia y mirando con perplejidad al otro. -¿Eso es todo?- No pudo evitar la pregunta, sonando, aún para sus propios oídos, un tanto incrédulo. ¿No había descubierto algo nuevo con que atormentarlo?

-Sí, eso es todo-. Fue el malhumorado gruñido. -Vete.

Era mucho decir, pensó el hombre lobo, cerrando la puerta, pero esta despedida había sido la más agradable, hasta ahora.

_**cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc**_

Harry bajó a los saltos, fácilmente, los peldaños que llevaban de los dormitorios a la sala común de Gryffindor. Ubicó a Hermione con la vista, se acercó a ella y se dejó caer en uno de los mullidos silloncitos cercanos.

-¿Vamos a tener una reunión del ED esta semana?- Preguntó. Se le ocurrió pensar que, tal vez, él debería tener más que decir sobre las fechas de los encuentros, pero era mucho más fácil dejárselas a ella.

Hermione levantó la vista lentamente, con la misma expresión extraña que tenía desde la discusión junto al retrato. -Sí quieres-. Respondió, con cuidado. -Hay sólo unos pocos que fueron a sus casas por las fiestas. ¿Podrán, tú y...y Malfoy?

Harry levantó una ceja. -Sí...¿y por qué no podríamos...?

-Tú parecías cansado, ayer y anteayer.

-No pude dormir-. Mintió él, rápidamente, y con tanta facilidad que Hermione no pudo evitar sentir la inmediata necesidad de regañarlo. ¿Qué más les ocultaba Harry? Si podía mentir tan convincentemente sobre algo tan...tan _grande_, no se le ocurría qué más les podía estar ocultando...

Pero, ella no podía saltar directamente en una discusión sobre ese tema. No cuando Harry ni siquiera sabía que ella había descubierto el secreto. No había tenido la valentía de confrontarlo, aún no. ¿Qué iba a decirle? 'Lo siento, después de que tú exigiste que respete tu privacidad, la otra noche, yo te seguí y te _**espié...'**_

Pero, iba a tener que sacar el tema pronto. Había pasado los días desde el descubrimiento, tratando de darle vueltas a la situación y de encontrar una razón al por qué Harry compartiría semejante secreto con Malfoy. Aparentemente, en verdad, ahora eran amigos, o algo más cercano aún -lo admitieran o no-, porque las escapadas nocturnas y los secretos de proporciones tan masivas no eran cosas que se compartieran con un enemigo. Pero, mierda, Hermione no podía encontrar una razón satisfactoria al por qué eran amigos. Bien podía ser que Malfoy se hubiera unido a su bando, pero eso no cambiaba su personalidad, que seguramente, sería la única razón por la que Harry soportaría siquiera hablar con él.

Otra vez, tenía en la punta de la lengua la demanda de explicaciones sobre qué mierda estaba pasando; sin embargo, se quedó callada, tragándose dolorosamente la pregunta.

Harry la miraba, expectante. -¿Hermione? ¿La reunión?

Ella asintió, bajando la vista al libro que tenía en el regazo.

-La programaré para mañana, si te parece.

Él sonrió brillantemente y algo le dolió a Hermione, por dentro. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que lo vio así? ¿Qué hacía Malfoy que repentinamente, Harry podía volver a sonreír de ese modo? ¡No era justo! Ella y Ron habían estado a su lado durante meses interminables. ¿¡Qué había tan especial en ese absoluto _bastardo, que podía ayudar a Harry allí donde ellos habían fallado_?!

-Gracias, Hermione-. Harry, ciertamente, gorjeó.

_**cccccccccccccccccccccccccccc**_


	26. Capítulo 26

**Traducción de la historia 'The secret's in the telling'**

**De Sakuri**

**Por supuesto, los personajes, etc, etc, etc no son míos, sino de JKRowling**

**Capítulo 26**: Nuevas perspectivas

Draco intentó cancelar la reunión del ED, cuando notó que su Galleon brillaba, sobre la repisa de la chimenea. Pero, entonces; Potter _tuvo_ que presentarse y lanzarle _esa mirada_ –confundida, implorante, decepcionada-, y sintió que cedía, obligado a obedecer de la misma manera trastornante que ya empezaba a reconocer.

Por eso, otra vez, se hallaba parado y refunfuñando frente a una audiencia para nada impresionada, mientras Potter parloteaba sobre algún hechizo. Draco decidió que no sabía por qué él era necesario allí, excepto para que Potter se hiciera ver y fanfarroneara. Bien podía imaginarse que el Gryffindor supiera perfectamente lo que le hacía y lo usara para sacar ventaja. Honestamente, le sorprendía que hubiese lugar para los demás en esta habitación, con el enorme ego del idiota tomando todo el espacio...

Pero, suspiró y negó con la cabeza para sí mismo. Sin importar lo frustrado que se sintiera, el sentido común le decía que era demasiado poco característico de Potter, eso de sacar ventaja de alguien de esa manera.

Aún así, le dolía. ¿¡Había _alguien _que no tuviera algún tipo de poder sobre él, en este momento?

-¿Draco?

Se sobresaltó, dándose cuenta -con un leve sentimiento de vergüenza- que el Gryffindor había estado tratando, en vano, de llamar su atención por algún tiempo; y ahora lo miraba con las cejas levantadas.

-¿Qué?- Espetó, ignorando su lapsus.

Potter parpadeó, pero no hizo ningún comentario sobre su respuesta hostil. Se acercó, para conservar la privacidad. Draco vió que el Griffindor ya había asignado las tareas al resto del ED.

-¿Te pasa algo?

El Slytherin hizo una mueca desdeñosa. -¡Ay, _perdón! _¿No estoy mostrando mi brillante entusiasmo por estar aquí? ¿O es que, por una vez, te sorprende que no esté abanicándome después de cada una de tus jodidas palabras?

Los ojos verdes se enfriaron con rapidez. -Bueno, es verdad que estás comportándote como un completo idiota. ¡Mas que de costumbre!

-Ah, vete a la mierda. ¿Qué mierda se supone que debería estar haciendo para que terminemos con esto?

-¿Fue algo que yo hice?- Demandó Potter. Y aunque sonó enojado, como Draco no lo había oído nunca, mantuvo la voz baja, siseante, tratando de que, la temporariamente distraída audiencia, no los oyera.

Abrió la boca con media docena de réplicas arteras en la punta de la lengua, pero se obligó a callarse y a cerrar los ojos. En su cabeza, el Slytherin contó silenciosamente hasta diez, haciendo un esfuerzo por controlar su temperamento (algo raro en él). Cuando alcanzó un estado similar a la calma, se encontró con esa mirada verde. -Después de que terminemos aquí, necesito hablar contigo-. Las palabras amenazaron con ahogarlo, con inundarlo y disgregarlo en la nada, pero él no las dejó.

El enojo del Gryffindor se extinguió. Frunció el ceño, perplejo. No, Draco se dio cuenta, exasperado, de que el ceño fruncido mostraba preocupación. Él no quería ni preocupación ni lástima, pero eso sólo iba a aumentar, indudablemente, cuando Potter escuchara lo que tenía que decirle. Pero eso podía esperar...

-¿Hay alguna razón por la que yo estoy aquí, o es que sólo quieres tener a alguien con quien hablar?- Draco arrastró las palabras, señalando el final de la irritante conversación; al menos por ahora.

Harry suspiró, visiblemente inseguro; negó con la cabeza y pareció ceder, señalando vagamente a los otros ocupantes de la habitación.

-Haz lo que haces siempre: que se caguen en la patas de miedo...(1)

Hermione miró a su alrededor y encontró cerca a Luna. Sonrió y caminó hacia ella, eligiéndola como una compañera aceptable, en ausencia de Ron. Antes de que pudiera decir nada, alguien se cruzó en su camino. Ella no había hablado mucho con Cho -como amiga-, y le sorprendió levemente que la chica mayor se acercara más y le preguntara con su agradable acento norteño. -¿Puedo hablarte?-. Sin decir más, la buscadora de Ravenclaw giró, con un movimiento de su largo cabello oscuro, llamándola con urgencia por sobre el hombro. Hermione la siguió de mala gana, hasta el límite de la sala, fuera del alcance de los oídos de los demás. Cho se volvió hacia ella con los ojos oscuros agrandados por la preocupación.

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó la Gryffindor, frunciendo el ceño con ansiedad.

-Yo...yo no estoy segura… Bueno, pensé que nadie me creería ...verás…- Comenzó Cho, mirando a un lado y evitando los ojos de Hermione. -Pero ahora, con _él aquí, _todo el tiempo y Harry _confiando en él_…

-¿Qué nadie creería qué?- Hermione casi no podía mantener la impaciencia fuera de su voz, pero la chica de Ravenclaw no pareció notarlo.

-Fue durante el partido de quiddich, cuando perdí la snitch. Me pasó porque _vi algo, y creo...pienso_…

La Gryffindor se quedó helada, dándose cuenta, demasiado tarde para detener a Cho para que no diga lo que dijo a continuación.

-Creo que le pasa _algo malo a_ Malfoy-. Se dio vuelta y lanzó una mirada furtiva al Slytherin en cuestión, que en ese momento estaba, a su vez, lanzándole una mirada furiosa con ojos entrecerrados a la espalda de Harry. -Algo provocado por...magia peligrosa-. Continuó Cho, inconsciente de la expresión de pánico de la otra chica. -Cuando se enojó conmigo, en el partido, fue… horrible. ¡Sus _ojos_…!

Hermione extendió la mano y le tomó una muñeca, con más fuerza de la que pretendía. -¿Has hablado de esto con alguien más?

Cho negó con la cabeza, intentando liberarse y fallando. -N-no. Como te dije, pensé que nadie me creería. Pero no pude quedarme sin hacer nada, no cuando podría lastimar Harry. Por eso te busqué a ti. Tú...tú sabes que no estoy mintiendo, ¿no?

La Gryffindor se obligó a asentir. -Muy bien. Yo...voy a...hablar con Harry. Por favor, escúchame, no digas nada a nadie más. Si Malfoy escucha que sabemos algo…

Cho asintió rápidamente, luciendo aliviada porque la responsabilidad estaba ahora sobre otros hombros.

Hermione sintió que la burbuja de temor que se había estado inflando en su interior, finalmente explotaba: era inevitable la controntación con Harry y Malfoy, tendría que hablar con ambos sobre lo que había visto la noche de luna llena; mucho antes de lo que hubiese querido.

La clase terminó y la sala se vació. Hermione se preparó para lo que vendría. Harry y Malfoy, una vez más, se habían quedado atrás para discutir lo que sea que discutieran estos días, y aún no la habían visto. La discusión pareció llegar a su fín, y ninguno lucía contento, exactamente. Draco hablaba lentamente, con la mirada severa cuando captó el movimiento por el rabillo del ojo.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Granger?- Espetó, malhumorado, al verla. -¿No puedes enfrentar sola el largo y difícil camino de vuelta a la torre de Gryffindor?

Tal vez porque él raramente le prestaba atención a la bruja, excepto para pelear con ella, Draco falló en notar la ansiedad que exudaba. Sin embargo, Harry lo vio; y casi instantáneamente, con una sensación inexplicablemente intuitiva, vio la culpa, los nervios y la mirada reveladora que la bruja le lanzó al Slytherin. El estómago se le tornó helado. -¿Qué es lo que hiciste?

Eso fue lo único necesario para que ella perdiera la poca compostura que le quedaba. -¡Harry, lo siento! No creí…¡Bueno, no sabía qué pensar! Y cuando tú te escapabas de mi, de esa manera...

Harry se halló parándose delante del confundido rubio, sin molestarse en ocultar la ansiedad creciente que, él sabía, en cualquier momento podía convertirse en ira.

Ella continuó, con su voz cada vez más rápida y nerviosa. –Y justo, tú habías dejado tu capa allí... Yo te conozco, sé que hubieras hecho lo mismo... aunque no lo estoy usando como excusa... Entonces, yo…yo te seguí…

-Ay, Dios...- Ese fue Draco, con voz débil y temerosa, mientras lentamente cerraba los ojos y apoyaba la espalda contra la pared.

Harry sólo la miraba fijamente.

-¡Lo siento!- Dijo, nuevamente, conmovida. –Yo ví...bueno, supongo que ya sabes lo que ví...pero no he dicho ni una palabra...Pero, ahora...hay más...

-¡¿Qué más podría haber?- Demandó Harry, incrédulo. ¿Cómo pudo?, Harry quería gritarle, pero las palabras no le parecían suficientes.

Hermione negó con la cabeza, impotente.-Cho sabe que pasa algo.

A Harry se le ocurrió preguntar cómo ella podría saber algo si nadie había dicho nada...pero, por supuesto...Dumbledore les había advertido, ¿O no? Todo el secreto del mundo no protegería a Draco si él no era cuidadoso. –El partido...

La bruja asintió y ambos miraron al Slytherin, para observar su reacción.

Por un rato, un largo rato, Draco la miró fijo, mientras ella se mordía el labio, nerviosa. ¿Cómo podía saber algo? ¿Cómo pudo _Chang_…?

¡¿Cómo pudo ser tan estúpido?

Esto era…literalmente…demasiado grande hasta para pensarlo. Él sabía, _sabía, _que muy pronto, las consecuencias de lo que Granger estaba diciendo, le golpearían entre los ojos y lo más probable es que él quede destruído. Muy pronto, las consecuencias de su propio descuido volverían a tomarse venganza. Pero, en este momento, le parecían imposibles de vislumbrar. No, dijo su mente, simplemente. No había –no podía haber-, dos personas en las que él no confiaba, que poseyeran su secreto, su reputación, su vida. No era posible; ya era bastante malo que lo hicieran Dumbledore, Lupin, Potter –y hasta Severus, hasta cierto punto–, pero no Granger. No la jodida sangre sucia.

¡Tampoco la ex de Potter! No, eso era demasiado amargo, demasiado doloroso como para, siquiera, pensarlo.

La solidez de la pared contra su espalda le ofreció un mínimo consuelo, porque sus pensamientos se tornaron caóticos y se deslizó, hasta sentarse, mareado y distante, con una mano enredada en el cabello y la otra apoyada contra el frío piso embaldosado, buscando estabilidad.

-Draco…- Un segundo después, Harry estaba arrodillado a su lado, sin tener idea de qué era lo que hacía, sólo actuaba por instinto. El rubio reaccionó violentamente cuando le tocó el hombro y se rehusó a levantar la cabeza. -Vamos, nosotros...nosotros arreglaremos esto, vamos, levántate...

-¡No te atrevas a decir ni una palabra más, Potter!- Su voz sonó espantosa, hasta para sus propios oídos; ronca, chillona, quebrada. Aún así, no levantó la vista, pareció retraerse más en su pequeño y defensivo montoncito. -¡Cállate, cállate! ¡Si me dices que haga una sola cosa más…!

-No voy a...–

-¡Vete a la mierda!- Maldijo; pero una pequeñísima vocecita le decía que éste era _Harry_, él era la persona que corría con él durante las noches de luna llena; el que sólo un momento atrás lo había llamado por su nombre como si fuese la cosa más natural. Era Harry, arrodillado, intentando ayudarlo. Pero, nada de eso le importó y lo empujó, gruñendo furioso. El Gryffindor, con la guardia baja, cayó hacia atrás, sobre su trasero. Los ojos verdes parpadearon asombrados y Granger lanzó un gritito y se cubrió la boca con la mano, patéticamente.

Draco sintió que el lobo se levantaba en su interior, y lo dejó, mostrando los colmillos. -¿Al menos, sabes lo que estás haciendo, Potter? Juro por _Merlin que si lo sabes...-_ Sacudió la cabeza en una advertencia muda.

-¿Qué?

-_Cada vez _que me dices que haga algo...¡ joder, _yo tengo_ que hacerlo!- Admitirlo lo dejó jadeando; desvió la mirada hacia sus propias manos pálidas que asían con fuerza la tela de sus pantalones.

El otro chico pareció congelarse lentamente, a medida que su enojo menguaba. -¿De qué estás hablando?

Draco hizo una mueca de desdén, pero sólo fue una fachada, sin verdadera malicia, todos lo entendieron así. -El hechizo de Dumbledore-. Espetó, eventualmente, lleno de amargura. -Es como un jodido _Imperius _o algo así. Sólo...sólo cállate.

El proceso de pensamiento de Potter se mostró claramente en la cara; en cualquier otro momento, el Slytherin se hubiese burlado: vio su confusión, como una nube, mutando hacia negación; y luego, los cambios fueron más rápidos, una ira espeluznante, ultraje, su característico sentimiento de justicia, y finalmente, un extraño agotamiento que llevó a Draco a parpadear, alelado.

Se preguntó si el Gryffindor creía que mentía, o si simplemente estaba cansado de ser arrastrado en la órbita de los problemas que se centraban en él.

Hermione negó con la cabeza, llamando la atención sobre su persona, con el agudo movimiento. -Dumbledore… No, seguramente no..., él no lo _haría..._

_-Lo hizo, _Granger-. Draco trató de insertarle filo a su tono, pero le salió tan cansado y derrotado como la breve expresión del rostro de Potter. -Verás, no recuerdo haber hecho otro juramento, últimamente, que pueda convertirme en el jodido esclavo de Potter.

Ambos Gryffindor se tensaron ante la frase, la expresión resignada de Harry retrocedió y fue reemplazada por semejante brillo febril en los ojos verdes que el rubio se inclinó hacia atrás, apretándose lo más posible contra la porción de pared -la sintió sólida y segura-.

-Dra...Mal...- Harry se interrumpió, obviamente inseguro. -¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?- Replicó, eventualmente.

-Yo...yo me dí cuenta hace un par de días.

-¿Estás _seguro_?

Los ojos grises centellaron. -Sí-. Afirmó. -Hubo ciertas cosas que no hubiese hecho, ni hubiese querido hacer en circunstancias normales, pero como tú me dijiste que las haga...

Al parecer, el Gryffindor supo inmediatamente a qué se refería, a juzgar por el color que abruptamente le subió a las mejillas; pero junto a la vergüenza, apareció una mirada cargada de culpa que el Slytherin no esperaba. -¡Ay, Dios mío, Draco! Pensé...Jamás hubiese...si...-

-Sí, está bien-. Lo cortó el rubio, lanzando una mirada sugestiva en dirección a Hermione, cuya presencia parecía haber sido olvidada por su compañero de Gryffindor. -De verdad, olvídalo, Potter-. Suspiró, resistiéndose a la necesidad de volver a pasarse los dedos por el cabello, una costumbre de cuando se ponía nervioso y que nunca había podido dominar. -Ataquemos de a una, cada ridícula crisis...

Enderezándose -lo más posible, sentado en el suelo, manchado con el gris del miedo y la preocupació-, levantó la barbilla con todo el orgullo Malfoy que fue capaz de juntar y dijo, mirando directamente a Granger. -¿Y bueno, que quieres para quedarte callada sobre...-Hizo un gesto vago, abarcativo, -...todo esto?

Por un rato, ella lo miró fijo, incrédula. El estómago de Draco se hundía mientras esperaba el sermón inevitable sobre que era demasiado poco ético dejar que un hombre lobo sin registrar anduviese vagando por el castillo, y sobre la obligación de honor que ella tenía de reportarlo. Ja, tendría que dejarla ir a quejarse a Dumbledore, y que descubriera el desastre en el que se había metido sola, porque él ya sabía la verdad...

-¡Ahh, no seas tan melodramático!- Lo regañó, exasperada y poniendo los ojos en blanco; recobrando algo de su usual carácter cuando trataba con él.

Draco frunció el ceño, sin comprender.

-Lo he sabido desde hace días, ¿o no?- Siguió Hermione. -Y ya te dije que no le he dicho nada a nadie.

-Sí, pero...

-Y no lo hará-. Interrumpió Harry. No había olvidado su enojo, pero ella era confiable. Más tarde discutirían, pero ahora, evidentemente no era el momento.

Draco no protestó cuando el Gryffindor se movió y se sentó a su lado y ambos se apoyaron contra la pared, mirando sin ver hacia adelante. Y la situación se tornó aún más extraña cuando Granger tomó su lugar junto a Harry, y los tres parecieron casi aliados -lo que era demasiado absurdo hasta para contemplarlo-, pero el Slytherin estaba demasiado cansado como para protestar, sólo se quedó allí, sentado placenteramente con la novedad de dejar que estos dos antiguos enemigos sistematizaran su actual estado de caos.

Harry asentía lentamente para sí mismo. -Muy bien. Entonces, supongo que tendré que acostumbrarme a preguntarte cosas, en vez de decirte nada ni remotamente parecido a una orden. Mmm, ¿está bien?

Draco suspiró suavemente y cerró los ojos. -Eso espero-. Respondió, sinceramente.

-Entonces, sólo nos resta Cho-. Murmuró Granger.

A su lado, el Slytherin casi pudo sentir cómo el aura de Harry se enfriaba. -No-. Respondió, en un tono apenas audible. -No sólo ella.

_**xnxnxnxnxnxnx**_

No ayudó en nada a menguar la sensación de furia de Harry, cuando debió estar parado en la entrada de la gárgola, recitando cada uno de los nombres de dulces existentes bajo el sol durante, por lo menos, veinte minutos, antes de dar finalmente con la correcta contraseña y proceder a subir la escalera caracol como una tromba hacia la oficina del Director. Con cada paso, su humor se oscurecía más.

Se había convertido en algo verdaderamente frustrante, tratar de convencer al Slytherin de que hiciera _algo, _aunque se tratara de la tarea más usual y pequeña. Les había tomado una innecesaria cantidad de tiempo y esfuerzo, a él y a Hermione, persuadir a Draco de que regrese a sus habitaciones y los deje ocuparse de Cho. El hombre lobo parecía determinado a ir contra cualquier cosa que Harry dijera, aunque sólo fuera para probarse a sí mismo o a ellos, que podía hacerlo. Y ahora que Harry sabía sobre su propio indeseado poder sobre el otro, estaba decidido a no usarlo -aunque emplearlo les hubiese acortado la discusión unos quince minutos-.

A pesar de lo conveniente que pudiera ser la obediencia de Draco, Harry sabía que, de ahora en adelante, no podría pedírsela. Aunque intencionalemente no había hecho nada malo, se sentía sucio y cruel.

La advertencia cuidadosamente expresada por el Slytherin, aún resonaba horríblemente en su cabeza. Esa mañana...la mañana que habían despertado juntos -en una situación que Harry se había acostumbrado a vivir y que hasta ya no le parecía extraña-, aparentemente a Draco sí le había parecido rara...Draco, no había querido quedarse, pero Harry se lo había ordenado; por supuesto, tuvo que obedecerle...El recuerdo se había arruinado para Harry; y lo que había sido algo placentero, ahora estaba ensombrecido por la culpa y el disgusto...había sido placentero...consolador, diría, hasta un recuerdo atesorado, si era generoso. En su mente, el recuerdo del incidente había quedado registrado como un silencioso acuerdo, como una tregua, con la posibilidad de miles de cosas diferentes detrás.

Aparentemente, no había sido así.

No se molestó en golpear. Al entrar a la oficina, Dumbledore lo miró sorprendido, haciendo una pausa en su trabajo. -¿Harry? ¿Pasa algo, hijo mío?

-¿Cómo pudo hacerlo?- La acusación salió de él, mientras cruzaba a grandes trancos la habitación y se paraba delante del escritorio del Director, mirando furioso al anciano. Fawks lanzó un sonido nervioso y agudo y se movió en su poste.

Dumbledore apoyó la pluma lentamente y frunció el ceño, juntando sus cejas plateadas con preocupación. -Me temo que no tengo la menor idea de a qué te refieres, Harry.

Los ojos verdes centellaron, como un recordatorio de la ira demostrada en esa misma habitación al final del quinto año. -Su hechizo; el que usted puso en Draco para segurarse de que permanezca leal.

-¿Qué pasa con él?

Harry sacudió la cabeza, sorprendido. -¡Señor! ¿¡Cómo...? Usted no puede...¿¡Cómo puede hacerle eso a él!

-Tenía la impresión de que tú conocías los términos del acuerdo que tenemos el señor Malfoy y yo. Parecías aceptarlos, antes.

-¡Yo no me di cuenta de que eso significaba convertirlo en...en...¡No sabía que lo obligaba a hacer lo que fuera que yo le pidiera!

Repentinamente, Dumbledore lo miró con agudeza, y se puso rígido en su silla. -El acuerdo que hemos hecho no establece nada parecido, Harry. Yo simplemente le pedí que aceptara unas cuantas cosas, como ser parte del ED. ¿Realmente crees que yo pondría a un alumno bajo el completo control de otro?

El Gryffindor dudó, pero recordó su enojo. -Entonces, ¿por qué está sucediendo esto? ¡Yo ni me había dado cuenta, hasta que él me lo dijo, más temprano! ¿Qué hubiese pasado si no él no hubiese dicho nada y yo le pedía que hiciera algo es_túpido_?

El Director se levantó de su asiento, se apoyó en el escritorio y estiró una mano para aferrar el hombro del chico, con sorpresiva fuerza. -Te aseguro, una vez más, que lo que estás describiendo no tiene nada que ver con mi hechizo. No es la primera vez que he hecho un acuerdo de ese tipo, y no tuvo consecuencias como esa. Si el señor Malfoy sólo hubiese venido a preguntarme, se lo hubiese explicado...

-Él no confía en usted-. Respondió Harry, llanamente, luciendo bastante desconfiado él mismo. -¿Y si no fue usted, quién es el causante?

-Sólo puedo decir, honestamente, que no lo sé, hijo mío. Suena como una variación del _Imperius._ me pregunto si no será el resultado de otra maldición creativa de Lucius Malfoy…

-¿El papá de Draco? ¿Y por qué haría eso?

El Director siguió como si no hubiese oído, hablando para sí mismo, mientras retomaba su asiento y comenzaba a revolver los cajones del escritorio. -Tal vez como una manera de separar a su hijo de ti. Por supuesto, él sabe que Draco no querría permanecer con un individuo con semejante poder sobre él... O, aún más simple, ésta podría ser una manera de castigarlo...

Los ojos verdes se abrieron bien grandes, incrédulos. -¿No podría sólo guardarse su dinero?

-Ah, me imagino que todo acceso al dinero familiar ya le ha sido cortado. Lucius es un hombre duro que tenía planeada una vida para su hijo. Que ahora Draco vaya contra todo lo que su padre cree, es una cachetada para él-. Finalmente, sacó una carta arrugada del último cajón y la apoyó sobre el escritorio. -Unos meses atrás, Lucius escribió, informándole a Draco que iba a ser marcado. Eso fue lo que apuró nuestro acuerdo. He estado interceptando sus cartas desde entonces, y unas cuantas contenían hechizos de variada severidad-.

El Gryffindor negó, con incredulidad. -Cuando dijo...no creí...

-Comprende que sólo es una teoría. Me parece dudoso que Lucius Malfoy se las haya arreglado para pasarme a mi y a las barreras del colegio, pero es algo para pensar...Por supuesto, voy a investigar otras posibilidades. Harry…- Hizo una pausa y miró seriamente al chico. -Le prometí mi protección a Draco Malfoy, y hablé en serio.

Harry asintió, titubeante. Sí, podía creerlo. El problema es que ahora le quedaba una pregunta muy grande: ¿qué otra mierda podría estar causando la compulsión?

_**Xnxnxnxnxnxnxnxnxnxnxnxn**_

**_(1) 'Cagarse en las patas' era una de las poquísimas expresiones groseras que usaba mi padre. ¡Iba justo! y me hizo reír, así que la usé, nomás. _**


	27. Capítulo 27

**Traducción de la historia 'The secret's in the telling'**

**De Sakuri**

**Por supuesto, los personajes, etc, etc, etc no son míos, sino de JKRowling**

**Un gracias muy especial a todos los que se tomaron el tiempo de detenerse y escribir su review!**

**Capítulo ****27****: El Príncipe caído**

Draco no pudo juntar la fuerza necesaria para ir a la biblioteca -a pesar de que sabía que tenía que hacerlo-. Esa misma noche, pero más tarde, Potter pasó por sus habitaciones, sólo para informarle, en un tono extrañamente reservado, que él no creía que Dumbledore fuese el responsable de la nueva maldición que lo afectaba. Naturalmente, Draco lo acusó de defender a su santurrón Director con su negación, pero Potter le explicó -con una gran convicción y calma-, que aún no descartaba la cupabilidad de Dumbledore, pero que intentaba explorar otras posibilidades.

Por supuesto, eso significaba investigación; y Draco se rehusó a permitir que el Gryffindor compartiera su humillación con nadie más de los que ya lo sabían, así que no podría contar con ayuda externa. Tendría que hacer él solo el trabajo, por una vez. Amargamente, Draco maldijo su poca fortuna. Anheló la simplicidad de esa tarde de septiembre, justo antes de ser mordido. Entonces, podría haberles ordenado a cualquiera de los Slytherin menores, que hicieran la investigación necesaria, mientras él hubiese disfrutado del chocolate francés enviado por su madre y hojeado catálogos mágicos para escoger las últimas túnicas de diseñadores y comprarlas con el dinero de su padre.

Ahora, esa era una fantasía lejana. Acostumbrado a tratar su carísima ropa casi sin cuidado, seguro en el conocimiento de que su guardarropa se pondría al día a fin de mes, como todos los meses. Ahora, desde que Lucius le cortó el acceso al dinero, se rebajaba a magia común para realizar limpieza, encantamientos reparadores; tratando frenéticamente de conservar sus túnicas en condiciones decentes. Y aún peor, cada vez con más frecuencia, se hallaba a sí mismo, usando ropa muggle, aunque sólo fuese para preservar sus equipos más presentables.

Y si la ropa fuese su mayor preocupación, podría llamarse dichoso. No, estaba demasiado preocupado preguntándose por el calendario de la luna llena, por los crecientes castigos de su padre, por la presencia persistente de Potter y su nuevo poder de persuasión, por el hecho de que Granger sabía _demasiado_; por su posición en desventaja entre sus compañeros de Slytherin, y por cualquiera fuese el nuevo y alarmante escondite de Vanima el día de hoy…

Suspirando, Draco se levantó; al menos había algo que podía arreglar: sus compañeros simplemente habían olvidado el poder de su presencia, desde que comenzó a retirarse frecuentemente a sus propias habitaciones, en vez de dignarse a frecuentar la Sala Común de Slytherin.

Sólo tenía que recordárselo.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxx-

-Sangre Pura-. Murmuró, al retrato que resguardaba su casa. Obedientemente, éste se balanceó hacia adelante y le permitió el acceso. Inseguro, enderezó la línea de su túnica y controló que su cabello no se haya salido de sitio durante la caminata: no, seguía perfecto. Enderezó los hombros, levantó la barbilla -de la manera que había aprendido que le daba un aire de superioridad, y además le agregaba algo a su baja estatura-.

Lleno del orgullo repugnante que él sabía, era el mejor método de mantener a los Slytherin a raya, pasó por el retrato y entró a los dominios donde siempre se había sentido en casa.

Inmediatamente, vio a Blaise y a Pansy, conversando en privado, cerca de la chimenea. Cuando el chico se volvió hacia él, por un momento, pareció que la sombra de una sonrisa le cruzaba la cara, como por hábito. Luego, toda expresión desapareció. Para un Slytherin como Blaise, eso sólo podía significar verdadera ansiedad, que surgía detrás de la máscara.

El paso de Draco vaciló y la atmósfera cambió. Se detuvo en el centro de la sala, sintiéndose repentínamente tonto –la experiencia le había afinado los sentidos para percibir el humor de una habitación-, la bienvenida había sido demasiado fría como para considerarla buena.

Nott fue el primero en hablar. En medio de una oleada de murmullos, su voz se oyó fuerte, clara y desafiante. -¿Cómo es la caída de los poderosos, Malfoy?

Ah, sí, esto era justo lo que necesitaba. Jodido pendejo pretencioso...

Lentamente, Draco se volvió, como si le resultara una gran molestia reconocer la existencia de alguien tan por debajo suyo. Había perfeccionado la expresión de completo disgusto, una que nunca fallaba en enfurecer a Weasley.

Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, Nott no retrocedió. Seguro que el idiota era un bocón, pero rara vez tenía las agallas para desafiarlo. Intranquilo, el rubio lanzó una mirada, oliendo discretamente los aromas que lo rodeaban. Siempre había sido escéptico con eso de que los animales podían oler las emociones, pero descubrió que los sentidos del lobo eran útiles para detectar cosas como adrenalina, o miedo, o excitación. Pero, aquí no había nada. Los Slytherin lo observaban con calma, hasta con frialdad, y por primera vez desde que estableció su autoridad en Hogwarts, sus compañeros de casa no le temían.

Palidecío.

Nott sonrió; con una expresión cruel y victoriosa -que le hizo preguntarse a Draco, por cuanto tiempo habría escondido el resentimiento-, se acercó a una de las mesas bajas, cercanas a los sillones, tomó el periódico abierto y lo arrojó en dirección a Draco.

Una combinación de sus reflejos de buscador y lobo, le permitió tomar el periódico en el aire, sin tener que avergonzarse más. Lanzó una mirada gélida a su retador, recordándole con qué ira iba a encontrarse después del insulto, y a continuación, desdeñosamente, bajó la vista hacia la página que tenía delante.

Leyó con rapidez, y su estómago se hundió; porque en ese instante descubrió la razón para la nada reverente recepción.

_**Draco Malfoy, **_decía el titular, _**¡Ya no es un Malfoy! **_

No necesitó leer el artículo para saber lo que había hecho su padre. ¿Así que éste era su castigo? Por su contínua desobediencia, lo castigó despojándolo de lo poco que le quedaba: su reputación como hijo.

Lucius lo desheredó públicamente, y como consecuencia, lo convirtió en lo más bajo entre sus camaradas de Slytherin. Con la astucia que los ubicó en esa cas, ellos iban a darse cuenta del significado: la buena voluntad de Draco Malfoy, siempre tan buscada, ahora era inútil. No tenía dinero, ni poder, ni influencias. Su amistad no les significaría nada, y su liderazgo, aún menos. Y si sus padres querían congraciarse con Lucius, asociarse con él sería desfavorable y no sólo inútil.

Furioso, arrojó la copia del Profeta a sus pies. Nott lo miraba fijamente, con sus ojos muy brillantes, expectantes, esperando las quejas que quería que Draco expresara.

El rubio no dijo nada; no iba a rebajarse a suplicar, aunque eso significara permitir que su poder se esfumara, sin emitir una palabra de protesta.

Giró sobre sus talones, en un silencio orgulloso, y dejó la sala común con la mayor dignidad que pudo recoger.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

La fachada duró hasta que llegó a la seguridad de la biblioteca desierta, donde buscó rápidamente, una mesa escondida detrás de las filas de libros, se dejó caer en una silla y apoyó la cabeza entre las manos.

Debería habérselo imaginado, se dijo. _Por supuesto, _Lucius terminaría haciendo esto, el bastardo. Como si no lo hubiese humillado suficiente...Se preparaba para permitirse caer en la depresión y el autocompadecimiento todo el día, pero alguien lo detuvo, corriendo la silla que tenía enfrente y tomando asiento sin decir nada. Lentamente, levantó la vista y frunció el ceño en una silenciosa advertencia; no estaba de humor para compañía.

Casi esperó ver a Potter, sentado y mirándolo; en cambio, se encontró con su contraparte femenina de Gryffindor. Granger elevó la barbilla, con falsa seguridad, mientras él trataba de poner toda su fuerza en una mirada de furia y deseaba que ella desapareciera.

Granger tenía aferrada una pila de libros entre los brazos, apretándolos protectoramente contra el pecho.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- Dijo, cuando, para su sorpresa, ella no mostró indicios de movimiento.

Aparentemente, ella lo tomó como una invitación para apoyar la pila de libros sobre la mesa, entre ambos, y se puso un poco más cómoda, depositando su mochila bajo la silla. –Mira-. Comenzó, adoptando un tono que podría haber sido firme, si Draco no estuviera observándola con absoluta incredulidad.

-He estado investigando esta…compulsión tuya...

-¡¿Cómo?

-En verdad, aquí, en la biblioteca hay muchísima información sobre el tema, ¿sabes?- Dijo, como si ellos se involucraran frecuentemente en amistosas charlas como ésta. –Por supuesto, suena tan similar a la maldición Imperius... así que me pareció el tema lógico para comenzar a investigar. Pero, luego, pensé que, contemplando el hecho de que tú eres un ...bueno, lo que tú sabes...una variedad de hechizos podrían afectarte de manera diferente a los magos normales. Así que…

-¿Granger?

-¿Sí?

-¿Qué mierda estás haciendo?- Sus niveles de estrés nunca habían estado tan altos; se aferró al borde de la mesa, para ocultar el temblor de sus manos. Si no se equivocaba, ella dudó al ver su expresión, probablemente, parecía un poquito loco. Se calmó un tanto y se inclinó sobre la mesa. Siseó, furioso. -¿Potter te pidió que hicieras esto? Yo le dije que no quiero que nadie más-

Granger tuvo la audacia de poner los ojos en blanco. -_Tú _le contaste a Harry, delante mío, así que yo ya lo sabía. Y no, de hecho, lo estoy haciendo voluntariamente. Es probable que él hiciera un berrinche similar al que estás haciendo tú, si se enterara.

-Yo no estoy- Draco se contuvo, dándose cuenta de lo inútil de la discusión. Apretó los dientes y la miró fijo: -¿Y por qué querrías ayudarme?- Demandó, frunciendo el ceño, desagradablemente.

-No lo hago por ti-. Le respondió, en un tono que sugería que debería serle obvio. –Lo hago por Harry. Él _odia _tener ese tipo de poder sobre alguien-. Personalmente, ella suponía que él creía que lo hacía igual a los Dursley, cosa que no era cierta.

El Slytherin encorvó un labio, despreciativamente, y se rehusó a dignificar el comentario con una respuesta.

-Tú no eres el único lastimado-. Siguió Hermione, desviando la vista de repente, para examinar los títulos de los libros. –Parece que a todos nos hubieran sacado el piso bajo nuestros pies, este año...

-¿Y tú qué sabes?- Espetó, Draco, a la defensiva. –Potter y tú son iguales, siempre sermoneando, porque sus problemas son peores-

-¡No seas tan estúpido!

Draco levantó la vista, sorprendido, desacostumbrado a las buenas reprimendas de la bruja. Ella lo miró iracunda, con manchas coloradas en las mejillas.

-¡Harry nunca diría algo semejante, y tú lo sabes! ¡Sin importar que, probablemente, sería _verdad si lo hiciera_!

Él estaba a punto de estallar. –Ah, sí-. Dijo, muy despacio, con un tono de voz asombrosamente helado. -¿Cómo no lo ví antes? _Potter_, con todos sus fanáticos adoradores, sus amigos, ese jodido enorme clan de Weasleys que llama familia, su dinero, su reputación de mierda...¡ah, sí, está mucho peor que yo!

Hermione se quedó mirándolo un largo rato, fijamente, con los labios apretados, de una manera que recordaba a McGonagall. Al final, suspiró y pareció desinflarse. –Muy bien...muy bien, lo siento. No quise decir eso...

-Sí, quisiste-. Murmuró Draco. Suspirando, se masajeó los ojos y se apoyó en el respaldo de su silla. Estaba perfectamente bien, se dijo a sí mismo. No quería ni la lástima ni la comprensión de Granger. Se le ocurrió que este intento inútil de ayudarlo se emparentaba con su ridícula campaña a favor de los derechos de los elfos domésticos. ¡Señor! ¿Podía haber caído más bajo?

Por un momento, pareció que iba a discutírselo, y una línea le apareció entre las cejas. Draco resistió la tentación de informarle, burlonamente, que se arrugaría si seguía manteniendo esa expresión. Pero, entonces, ella también suspiró y le deslizó algunos libros hacia él. –No haré todo el trabajo por ti. Toma.

Automáticamente, Draco observó los títulos y dio un respingo. Sonaban aburridos como la mugre; como fuese, después de un rato de consideración, estiró la mano, la apoyó sobre la tapa de un libro y asintió. Bien. Si _Granger _podía esforzarse con esto, ciertamente, _él _también.

Ella se levantó y salió de la biblioteca con su cabello alborotado rebotando sobre sus hombros; y lo dejó cavilar, con la frente apoyada con desánimo, sobre una copia de _"Compulsiones, Maldiciones y Otras Enfermedades extrañas."_

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

Por supuesto, Harry leyó El Profeta, esa mañana; y consecuentemente, se había pasó, casi todo el día, buscando al desdeñado Slytherin. Draco no estuvo en la mesa de su casa durante el desayuno, ni en ninguna otra comida; tampoco en su cuarto –algo raro por esos días-. Cuando Harry pasó por allí, Lilith le informó que no había visto al rubio por horas, y adentro, sólo halló a Vanima y unos pocos grillos restantes, que aún no había comido. La serpiente tampoco pudo serle de utilidad: no había entendido ni una palabra de lo que Draco se dijo a sí mismo, antes de salir para...para donde sea que se haya ido.

Supuso que el rubio perdido estaba en la sala común de su casa, pero entonces, escuchó a una pareja de Slytherin, discutiendo su opinión desfavorable sobre su antiguo líder. Harry nunca dejaba de sorprenderse por la falta de lealtad que le mostraban los miembros de la casa de las serpientes. Tuvo que ocultar su inesperado enojo, en defensa de Draco, y se apresuró a pasar, para no quedar como un idiota diciendo algo a favor del rubio.

Fue así que, esa noche, servida la cena, Draco aún no aparecía y Harry comenzaba a preocuparse mucho, en verdad.

Observándolo, Hermione sacudió la cabeza, exasperada. La barbilla de Harry descansaba pesadamente sobre una de sus manos, la otra blandía un tenedor y pinchaba desinteresadamente la comida. Aunque lo intentara, no podría ser más obvio. Hermione agradeció que Ron no estuviera presente para verlo: el Niño Que Vivió, innegablemente, deprimido por _Malfoy_.

Al final, se apiadó de él, y se acercó para decirle en voz baja en el oído: -La última vez que lo ví estaba bien. Sólo un poquito malhumorado.

Los ojos verdes se dirigieron a ella. -¿Cuándo...? ¿Dónde...?

-Esta tarde. Lo encontré, escondido en la biblioteca, si quieres saberlo-. Arqueó una ceja, intentando parecer altanera, pero tuvo que sonreir cuando vio la expresión patética de preocupación de su amigo. -Está _bien_, Harry. Si hubiese creído que estaba a punto de...cortarse las venas, o algo así, te lo hubiese dicho.

El chico frunció el ceño y picoteó un poco más su comida. -¿Hablaste con él?

Hermione se encogió de hombros. -Apenas por un momento...le dí algunos libros que estuve leyendo...sobre la compulsión-

-¡¿Qué? Él dijo-

-¡Ah, por el amor de Dios, Harry, ya sé que no quiere mi ayuda, me lo dijo él mismo! Pero ustedes dos no encontrarían nada si buscaran solos. Investigar...no es tu punto fuerte.

Harry la miró intensamente, en medio de la indignación y la gratitud. -...¿Dijo que te dejaría ayudar?

-No con tantas palabras-. Respondió, con evasivas, pensando en el modo huraño y silencioso en que el Slytherin aceptó los libros. -Pero casi, sí. Así que deja de preocuparte, sólo está enfurruñado.

Harry resopló. -Es un poco más que eso, Hermione. Acaba de ser desheredado públicamente. Quiero decir-

Se quedó mudo, parpadeando. Hermione se torció en su asiento y le siguió la mirada hacia la entrada del comedor: el rubio en cuestión acababa de entrar. Por suerte no hubo silencio -hubiese sido demasiado dramático-. Al pasar, Malfoy ni siquiera miró a ambos Gryffindor, parecía tan arrogante como siempre, incluso sin su famosa escolta Slytherin en sus flancos. Esa confianza apenas vaciló cuando llegó a la mesa y se encontró con las miradas, entre indiferentes y hostiles de sus compañeros de casa.

Hermione tuvo que admitir que le impresionó ver cómo él enfrentó el desagrado de sus compañeros de casa: se acercó dando zancadas, se sentó en uno de los extremos de la mesa, lejos de su acostumbrado trono en el centro; y con forzada calma, el rubio levantó la barbilla y se dedicó a su comida, en silencio.

-¿Cómo pueden hacerle eso?- Siseó Harry, en la oreja de Hermione y mirando fijamente a la mesa de Slytherin. -Pensé que iban a darle algo de apoyo.

Ella trató de mantener la voz baja, mientras le contestaba, temerosa de que Harry se dejara llevar y permitiera que la mitad de sus compañeros oyera.

-Sus padres deben suponer el por qué Lucius Malfoy, hizo lo que hizo, Harry. Probablemente han recibido cartas ordenándoles que se mantengan alejados de Draco.

-Pero, aún así...

Se quedaron en silencio por un rato largo, Hermione reprimiéndose con dificultad, para no mencionar lo irreal de la situación: que Harry estaba visiblemente nervioso por su ex enemigo; que no se comportaba para nada comunicativo, y cada vez que sus compañeros de casa intentaban involucrarlo en la conversación, explotaba; y apenas toleraba los intentos disimulados de Hermione de sacarlo de su mal humor.

Pasaron otros quince minutos, y fue allí cuando Seamus y Dean interrumpieron su conversavión y se volvieron hacia ellos. -Ey, Harry, tú debes saber-. Dijo el irlandés, en voz alta, llamando su atención. Flameó una copia del Profeta y señaló el conocido titular y la fotografía de Lucius Malfoy. -¿Qué pasa con esto?

Harry se quedó helado. -¿Y por qué debería saberlo yo?- Preguntó, tenso.

Seamus dijo, con incredulidad. -Vamos, nos has estado sermoneando a todo el ED, sobre las pocas virtudes de Malfoy. Tú sabes algo.

-No lo sé-. Insistió Harry, frunciendo el ceño y a la defensiva.

-Tu nos dijiste directamente que él no era un Mortífago. ¡Tú sabes algo!

-Bueno, ¡no es asunto tuyo si sé algo!- Espetó Harry, finalmente, apoyando el tenedor con innecesaria fuerza. Hermione dio un respingo, percibiendo que el nerviosismo aumentaba. Sutilmente, trató de apoyarle una mano tranquilizadora en el hombro, pero él la rechazó.

Al mismo tiempo, ella vio, por el rabillo del ojo, que Malfoy se levantaba para salir del comedor. Harry y varios Gryffindor, también lo notaron. _En verdad_, pensó ella, _¡qué poco oportuno, justo con la explosión del carácter de Harry!_

El rubio se encaminó hacia la puerta, a paso digno, cuando oyó una risa fuerte y obvia, en la mesa de Gryffindor. Malfoy se tensó, pero siguió caminando. La cabeza de Harry miró a un lado con la rapidez de un latigazo, y sus ojos se clavaron en la ofensora, que aún no había descubierto que tenía su atención.

Lavender Brown soltó una carcajada, cuando el Slytherin pasó junto a ella, y murmuró a Parvati, en un tono de voz audible y malicioso: -Creo que era por el dinero; ahora ya no asusta más...

Harry podía ver qué era lo que iba a pasar; se movió con rapidez, levantándose de su asiento y rodeando la mesa, con la mirada en el rubio -que se detuvo en seco y giró para enfrentarse a la sorprendida chica-.

Draco, varita en mano, le apuntó firmemente.

-¿Quieres apostar?- Espetó, iracundo. Parvati se puso pálida, bajo la piel morena, pero Lavender sólo lució desafiante. Se dio cuenta de que Harry se aproximaba, Harry estiró la mano y, con cuidado, tomó la muñeca del Slytherin. Draco se movió y lo miró, sorprendido, no había registrado su presencia. Harry no dijo nada, temeroso de que el tipo de magia que sea que los conectaba, interpretara sus palabras como una orden; sin embargo, su expresión era lo suficientemente articulada.

Draco hizo una mueca de disgusto, pero bajó la varita, sin demasiada protesta real. Lanzándoles una última mirada letal a ambas chicas, giró y salió del salón a grandes trancos.

Harry suspiró. -No seas perra, Lavender-. Murmuró, cansado, antes de seguir al Slytherin, inconsciente de las expresiones asombradas de sus compañeros de casa, que dejaba detrás.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

En la mesa de los Profesores, el Director observó, fascinado, la breve comunicación. Sonrió, complacido, cuando el rubio cedió. Si Harry hubiese dicho algo, tal vez hubiese sospechado de una compulsión, pero el Gryffindor se había quedado en silencio. Dumbledore estaba seguro de que se trataba de una interacción natural.

Contento, se volvió hacia Severus, sentado a su lado. –Ves, hijo mío, sabía lo que hacía; si no los hubiese juntado, en este momento, el señor Malfoy estaría completamente solo.

El Profesor de Pociones gruñó por lo bajo, silenciosamente defendiendo las virtudes de la soledad.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

-Me doy cuenta de que mi reputación no es tan formidable como lo fue alguna vez, pero, ¿era necesario que pulverizaras lo que me quedaba?

Harry se quedó mirando al rubio, incrédulo. -¡No hay demasiado para pulverizar!- Se defendió, levantando las manos al aire, mientras caminaba detrás del otro. –Supuse que no te importaría que tus… _amigos_ se enterasen de que hablas conmigo.

-¡No era una decisión tuya!

El Gryffindor se encogió de hombros, aunque Draco no lo vio. –No voy a sentarme a ver cómo te atacan los de Gryffindor _y los _de Slytherin.

Al oír eso, Draco se paró en seco, causando que Harry casi se lo chocara. Giró, con una expresión similar a la de más temprano, en el comedor.

-¿¡Estás…estás tratando de _protegerme_?

Harry dio un respingo. –Yo...No… ¿Y si lo estoy haciendo, qué?

-¡No necesito que lo hagas! ¡Buen Dios, no soy tan patético! ¿¡Te has olvidado que _tus _amigos no van a tomar muy bien que digamos, que hayas salido del comedor conmigo, acompañándome para protegerme?

-¿Y qué? Tendrán que aguantarse si les importa tanto. Además, no lo creo. Están acostumbrados a que yo confíe en ti en el ED, esto no es muy diferente.

Por un momento, pareció que Draco iba a replicarle, pero su boca permaneció apretada y aparecieron unas manchas coloradas en su piel pálida –los primeros signos de un berrinche-, según la experiencia de Harry.

Entonces, sin emitir palabra, giró y continuó por el pasillo, hacia su habitación.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- Preguntó Harry, detrás suyo, extrañamente preocupado y corriendo para ponérsele a la par.

-Tomar hasta volverme estúpido-. Fue la respuesta malhumorada.

El Gryffindor frunció el ceño. -¿Tienes alcohol?

-Una botella de whiskey de fuego que traje de casa, la última vez...Potter, ¿por qué me sigues?

Harry se encogió de hombros otra vez, metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos, para dejar de retorcerlas. -Escuché alguna vez que uno no debería beber sin compañía.

-¡¿Qué? ¡No puedes invitarte solo!

-Creo que ya lo hice.

Zzzzzzzzzzzz...zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz


	28. Capítulo 28

**Traducción de la historia 'The secret's in the telling'**

**De Sakuri**

**Por supuesto, los personajes, etc, etc, etc no son míos, sino de JKRowling**

**Capítulo 28**:

**La mañana después de anoche**

De algún modo, Harry se las arreglaba para mantenerse de pie. Él no era de los que beben excesivamente, y en especial no licores fuertes, pero eso no evitaba que equiparara a su contraparte Slytherin trago por trago del líquido ardiente que un inestable Draco servía para los dos. Había pequeños charcos sobre la mesa, alrededor de donde apoyaban los vasos, producidos ya sea por los movimientos descordinados de las manos que fallaban en el destino del líquido, a medida que se emborrachaban, o como resultado indigno de uno de ellos riendo abruptamente al intentar beber.

En ese momento, Harry sonreía como un idiota por algo que alguno de ellos dijo -aunque por nada del mundo sería capaz de recordar qué era o quién lo dijo-. Por algún lugar de su cabeza, una voz insistía en que se arrepentiría de ésto a la mañana siguiente, cuando no pueda moverse a causa de una resaca de proporciones épicas, pero él se creía capaz de arreglárselas para bajar unos cuantos tragos más. Se sentía a la deriva, mente y cuerpo zumbaban placenteramente, mientras Malfoy parloteaba en el trasfondo. El Gryffindor fallaba completamente en prestarle atención, pero no parecía importarles a ninguno de los dos, mientras asintiera en los lugares correctos.

-¡...y _Nott_! Ese completo p-pre-preten – ese idiota!¡¿Cómo se atreve? ¿Sabes lo que me dijo? Dijo que yo me caí.

-¿Te caíste?

-_No_, eso fue perfectamente grácil. El punto es...el punto es...-. Parecía que Draco no podía recordar exactamente cuál era el punto, así que lo sustituyó sirviendo las últimas gotas de whiskey de fuego en los pequeños vasos. Frunció el ceño, lamentándolo, cuando la última gota dejó la botella.

-Deberíamos brindar por algo-. Dijo Harry, de pronto. Draco levantó su vaso, listo para tomarlo sin pensar.

-¿Por qué?

El Gryffindor se encogió de hombros. -No sé, para hacer algo.

Su acompañante parpadeó, perplejo, por unos momentos. -Mm...¿Por qué?- Finalmente pareció recobrarse lo suficiente como para preguntar, ignorando que el mundo daba un barquinazo mientras él se movía lentamente, tratando de sentarse sobre sus piernas. Se sentó en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas, el otro chico se sentó enfrente, en la misma posición, con la mesa de café en el medio. Por el rabillo del ojo, captó un movimiento y giró para ver que Vanima serpenteaba hacia el calor de la chimenea encendida.

Inspirado, se volvió hacia el Gryffindor, momentáneamente despreocupado y permitiéndose una similar sonrisa idiota. -¡Haz un brindis en pársel, para mi!- Insistió, recordando lo agradable que era cuando las palabras sibilantes salían de los labios de Harry.

Los ojos verdes parpadearon sorprendidos, pero no pasó mucho para que el entusiasmo de Draco lo contagiara. -¿Qué quieres que diga?- Preguntó, sonriendo. Era extraño saber que alguien apreciaba el idioma; hasta a Ron y a Hermione los intranquilizaba, y medio colegio seguía considerándolo magia oscura. Y bueno, supuso que eso explicaba por qué le gustaba a Draco, con su fijación con todo lo mágico de ese lado de la ley.

El rubio sacudió la cabeza. -Lo que sea-. Dijo suavemente, inclinándose hacia adelante con expectación. Probablemente, más tarde se arrepentiría de mostrar semejante entusiasmo, lo sabía, pero no podía evitarlo. Sí, había oído antes a Potter hablando el lenguaje de las serpientes, pero quería oírlo hablándolo directamente para él...

El Gryffindor miró alrededor, buscando ideas, hasta que pareció pensar en algo satisfactorio y levantó el vaso. Le lanzó una mirada a Vanima, concentrándose por un segundo y comenzó a hablar.

Ahí estaba, ese sonido que Draco jamás admitiría, pero del que nunca tendría suficiente: susurros suaves, fluídos -que nunca comprendería pero que ciertamente, admiraba-. Los ojos verdes perdieron dureza y se nublaron mientras Harry imaginaba que hablaba con una serpiente, a pesar de que las palabras se dirigían al rubio.

Realmente, Draco no fue consciente de lo que hacía, bruscamente notó que se había movido a mitad de camino, rodeando la mesa, tratando de cerrar la distancia entre él y ese hermoso idioma. Por un momento, Harry pareció sorprendido, luego sonrió, terminó el discurso con lo que fuera que dijo, haciendo una floritura y bajó el último trago. Draco se había olvidado del suyo, y tampoco tenía intención de recordarlo.

Instintivamente, tomó la muñeca del otro, exigiéndole. -¡No te detengas!- Con su mejor tono de mocoso consentido.

Harry pareció divertirse. -No tengo más que decir-. Respondió, bastante lógicamente. -Ni sabes qué fue lo que te dije antes.

-No me importa-, Dijo el Slytherin, negando con la cabeza. -No quiero saber. Sólo...hazlo otra vez-. Se levantó y quedó de rodillas, tratando de lanzarle una mirada autoritaria al Gryffindor que seguía sentado.

Desafortunadamente, el mundo eligió ese preciso momento para ladearse, y sin ninguna advertencia decente, Draco se halló trastabillando sin elegancia, directamente sobre el otro chico. Inútil como siempre, Harry no ofreció resistencia y terminaron desparramados por el piso, apenas salvándose de golpearse con la esquina de la mesa, en la caída.

Acostado de espaldas, Harry levantó la vista hacia el rubio que lo miraba, sintiendo el peso sólido y cómodo de Draco sobre el pecho. La visión de Harry se nubló, por la combinación de la intoxicación y el hecho de que sus lentes estaban severamente torcidos. Era una imagen agradable: los rasgos afilados y pálidos del Slytherin, suavizados e iluminados atractivamente. Complacido, sin pensar realmente en lo que hacía -algo que iba a convertirse en su legado-, Harry levantó la mano y recorrió con sus dedos los suaves mechones de cabello, despejando los ojos de Draco.

Ciertamente, Draco ronroneó -lo que debería ser imposible, pensó Harry a lo lejos, se suponía que era un lobo, no un gato-, y prácticamente se derritió contra él por las caricias. De ordinario, la reacción debería haberlo sorprendido, tan abierta, tan patentemente no-Malfoy, pero en esos momentos, ninguno de los dos estaba demasiado cuerdo; Harry lo disfrutó y repitió el movimiento deseando que el rubio le respondiera nuevamente con ese sonido de placer.

Hizo exactamente eso, suspirando suavemente con el aliento dulce por el whiskey; sus ojos grises se cerraron, completamente relajado, y hasta se inclinó contra la mano que se enterraba en su cabello. Realmente, pensó Harry, puede que Draco sea un hombre lobo, pero esto era como lidiar con un gran gato. Por supuesto, a él no le molestaba; de hecho, disfrutaba el ronroneo profundo, placentero, que emitía ondas vibratorias que lo atravesaban. No se había dado cuenta de que el rubio se movió, hasta que sintió que le quitaba cuidadosamente los lentes. Parpadeó, ligeramente sorprendido, tratando de enfocar los ojos, sin éxito. Escuchó que Draco depositaba los anteojos en algún lugar, a un lado.

-¿Harry…?

No le pareció raro oír que el otro usaba su primer nombre, y por lo demás, le pareció perfectamente normal estar acostado así con él. Harry solamente sonrió para mostarle que lo había oído. -¿Sí?- Se estaba mareando y su voz se arrastraba más que antes. Pronto estaría dormido; esperaba que Draco no sintiera la necesidad de moverse porque él estaba cómodo así...

-Harry…- El nombre salió como una exhalación contra su boca, apenas audible, apenas sentido.

El Gryffindor suspiró, sus ojos se cerraron por su propia cuenta; estaba tan cansado, tan mareado, tan tibio. Feliz, su mano dejó el cabello rubio, pasó por encima del vago indicio de un omóplato y quedó quieta en el final de la espalda de Draco.

Sin embargo, se despertó considerablemente cuando sintió la otra boca descendiendo contra la suya. Los ojos verdes se abrieron enormes, pero Draco pareció no notarlo. Actuaba por capricho, no con un objetivo, sino curioso y con toda la vacilación de lanzarse a lo desconocido. Era un experimento, algo que tenía en la cabeza por más tiempo del que quisiera admitir y que ahora le resultaba imposible negar. Debajo suyo, Harry siseó sorprendido, y fue tan similar a la lengua pársel que había hablado momentos atrás que Draco se estremeció, contento. Las uñas que se aferraban a su espalda a través de la camisa, donde las manos del Gryffindor se cerraban convulsivamente, parecían la única respuesta de su asombrado compañero. Bastante decepcionante, para ser franco.

Determinado a lograr algún tipo de reacción, antes de que esto terminara, el Slytherin trató de profundizar el beso insistentemente. Los labios se movían con un dejo de incertidumbre, comunicando su curiosidad y un deseo mudo que él mismo no sabía que existía, compartiendo secretos, incómodo sólo cuando abrió los ojos y se encontró con una mirada verde deslumbrante, libre de la barrera de los lentes y que seguía asombradísima. Un breve y casi tímido asomo de la lengua de Draco, finalmente ganó el efecto que quería. La respiración de Harry se alteró, repentinamente aturdido, las pestañas bajaron; arqueó la espalda al parecer contra su voluntad y ambas manos se elevaron para sujetar con fuerza la cintura del rubio.

Por supuesto, con el compartido estado de ebriedad, fue un beso un tanto torpe y ligeramente merecedor de un respingo, en retrospectiva; pero por el momento, resultaba más que satisfactorio.

La frustración que había estado molestando a Harry durante semanas, finalmente alcanzó su cima, y sin advertirlo, se movió abruptamente, sin darle tiempo para protestar al Slytherin, lo giró de modo que él quedó arriba. Los ojos grises parpadearon sorprendidos, pero un destello de sonrisa apareció y le recordó a Harry que debía bajar la cabeza y retomar lo que Draco había comenzado.

Ninguno de los dos sabía lo que estaban haciendo. Harry copiaba fragmentos, semi recuerdos del sueño que rondaba por su mente y hacía que su corazón golpeara como un martillo por la excitación. Por otro lado, Draco obedecía el victorioso aullido del lobo que resonaba en su cabeza, y él estaba extrañamente de acuerdo con eso. No estaba mal, concedió, todo esta cosa de besar a Harry Potter. Con eso en mente, permitió que sus dedos se enredaran en los incesantemente desacomodados mechones del Gryffindor, se separó, pero sólo para dejar una huella de besos descordinados sobre su cuello y su mandíbula.

No, no estaba nada mal, pensó Draco, a la distancia, segundos antes de que sus ojos se cerraran y se durmiera inmediatamente, con la mano en la camisa del Gryffindor y la cara de Harry escondida en el hueco de su cuello.

Horas más tarde, el sonido de la ducha, despertó eventualmente al inconsciente Gryffindor. Se estiró, los últimos vestigios del sueño lo abandonaron e inmediatamente sintió que se le tensaban más músculos de los que creía tener. ¡Buen Dios!, ¿en qué horrenda posición había dormido anoche?

Abochornado, a ciegas, trató de agarrar sus lentes, a los que sólo llegó después de gatear sin ninguna elegancia por los nebulosos alrededores. Aturdido y con torpeza, se los colocó con las manos extrañamente tensas, no hábiles como de costumbre. Desde que se despertó, un dolor sordo, irritante, comenzó a crecer por detrás de sus ojos y llegó a ridículas proporciones al intentar ponerse de pie. Horrorizado, apretó sus dedos con fuerza contra las sienes, cerró los ojos, tambaleándose desorientado.

En el trasfondo, el sonido del agua que corría se detuvo de pronto y Harry se quedó helado. La presencia de otra persona se hizo demasiado obvia como para ignorarla, además de una sensación espeluznante de temor a la que no podía ponerle nombre.

Algo estaba mal y él no podía recordar qué. Miró alrededor, por unos momentos, tratando de descubrir de qué se trataba. Fue la visón de una corbata de Slytherin tirada al descuido sobre el sofá cercano, lo que finalmente lo ayudó a hacerlo. Sintió como si un peso muy, muy grande, le hubiese golpeado las entrañas. Giró y miró el lugar del suelo adonde había dormido, recordando -con una extraña mezcla de horror y placer- cómo _Malfoy y él_ se habían besado y, en caso del rubio, hasta le había robado una rápida agarradita antes de dormirse.

No. Tiene que haber sido un sueño. ¡Tiene que haber sido un sueño!

Se quedó allí parado, anonadado, inmóvil, hasta que se abrió la puerta del baño y le ocasionó un pánico galopante a Harry. Se reprendió a sí mismo por la reacción, recordándose que él era un _Gryffindor _y debería enfrentarlo, ¿no?Aún así, no pudo evitar que su expresión mostrara algo parecido al terror cuando apareció Draco.

El rubio entró lo más campante a la habitación, como si fuera perfectamente normal tener un Gryffindor semi despierto y con resaca, parpadeando y marcado con el diseño de la alfombra en la mejilla izquierda. Obviamente había tenido más tiempo que Harry para recobrarse, estaba vestido con unas extremadamente sentadoras ropas muggles: jeans negros, una camiseta de polo que resaltaba la palidez increíble de su piel y el color de su cabello.

Sin embargo, al posar los ojos en Harry, su expresión rápidamente pasó de despreocupada a incrédula.

-Seguro que no pensarás mostrarte en público así, ¿verdad?- El Slytherin pareció verdaderamente disgustado, torció la boca como para hacer una mueca de disgusto. -¡Merlin, Potter, ve a darte una ducha!

Harry se puso pálido. -¿A...allí?- Señaló vagamente hacia la habitación que Draco acababa de dejar.

-No, estaba pensando en que la tomes en el lago. Escuché que es refrescante a estas horas de la mañana. S_í, allí, Dios-._ Al parecer el sarcasmo era una cosa muy de la mañana del rubio y su escasa reserva de paciencia aún no emergía. Puso los ojos en blanco y pareció burlarse completamente, giró y desapareció nuevamente en el cuarto.

Un tanto perdido, Harry se rascó la nuca, incómodo. Existía la oportunidad -una pequeñita-, de que el otro chico no recordara lo sucedido. Parecía bastante poco consciente...tal vez...

-¡Potter, te dije que vayas a tomar una jodida ducha para poder tomarte en serio! Tenemos que hablar.

Tal vez no.

¡Dios, Malfoy es una chica! Ese era el pensamiento solitario e inútil que se repitió en la cabeza de Harry al entrar al baño y contemplar el depósito increíble de productos: champú, acondicionador, humectante, baño de burbujas, ¡por amor de Cristo!, gel de ducha, gel para el cabello...y la lista seguía, todos en botellas de colores brillantes alineados prolijamente en un estante cercano a la ducha. Harry los contempló incrédulo, cerró la puerta trás él y colocó un encantamiento candado. Tal vez no debería sorprenderse de que el Slytherin fuera gay…

Empujando el pensamiento de su cabeza, se desvistió rápidamente, abrió la ducha y se puso debajo del agua caliente antes de que el aire comenzara a helarle la piel. De allí en más, se movió como un autómata, usando champú y jabón mecánicamente, mientras sus pensamientos corrían diferentes caminos.

¿¡Qué mierda había pasado?

No, tachemos eso. Él sabía lo que había pasado; tal vez la cuestión debería ser _cómo fue qué pasó._ Él estaba seguro de que no había iniciado lo que sea que hicieron. Malfoy, bueno, supuso que debería llamarlo Draco, después de haber intercambiado saliva y todo lo demás. _Draco _había sido el que inició todo, definitivamente eso sí lo recordaba.

¿Y qué significaba? No había modo de que el Slytherin fuera en serio...Y si...? Aunque Harry temía al mismísimo pensamiento, de repente se encontró recorriendo su memoria para asegurarse de que no le había ordenado algo al rubio, sin querer, otra vez.

¡Ay Dios! ¿Y sí lo había hecho? ¿Y si había tomado ventaja no sólo de ese poder, sino de que anoche, Draco había tomado más allá de la razón? ¿Sobre qué querría hablar? ¡Merlin, debe estar furioso!

Avergonzado, Harry se cubrió la cara con las manos y dejó que el agua cayera sobre él. No quería dejar el baño por miedo a lo que vendría. El Slytherin iba a matarlo y Harry no podía culparlo, en realidad. Después de haberle prometido que no iba a usar la compulsión, lo había hecho...¡¿Qué era lo que había hecho?

Pero no, él no había dicho nada que llevara a alguna otra interpretación. ¿Qué podría haber dicho? 'Ey, Malfoy, sírveme otro vaso...ah! y después besémonos en el suelo, si no te importa'.

Era algo improbable, pero, ¿qué otra explicación quedaba?

Vestido, Harry regresó a la habitación principal, alisándose apenado, las ropas arrugadas de la noche anterior. Draco se dio vuelta -desde donde había estado parado, junto a la repisa de la chimenea, observando cómo uno de los adornos subía y baja-, y lo miró, inexpresivamente. Toda la valentía Gryffindor salió volando, y de pronto, Harry se alegró de haber pasado la mayor parte de su ducha planeando qué decir.

-Malfoy-. Comenzó, preparándose, luchando contra los nervios y la vergüenza que amenzaban abrumarlo. -Draco. Lo que pasó...Mira, lo siento. No creí decirte nada que pudiera ser considerado una orden, pero tal vez...- Se interrumpió, encogiéndose de hombros con incomodidad. -Si quieres olvidar lo que pasó...quiero decir, afrontémoslo, yo soy prácticamente tu único amigo en este momento. Y para complicarla...

-Tú no me ordenaste, Harry.

-Además, anoche tú estabas realmente borracho. Bueno, ambos lo estábamos, para ser honestos...¿¡Qué!- Bueno, pensó Harry, allí estaba su explicación preparada.

Draco lo miró fijamente, con una expresión tan neutra que el Gryffindor sintió, ciertamente, que él no había sido el único que había tratado de planear esta conversación.

Harry sacudió la cabeza, decidiendo comenzar de nuevo. -Pero...pero tú eres...tú no eres gay. Quiero decir...¿lo eres?

El rubio frunció el ceño. -_No_. Yo soy un sangre pura.

Por los simplista de la respuesta, Harry debió cuestionarla. -¿Y...?- Preguntó, incrédulo, incapaz de seguir la lógica.

-¡Dios, Potter! No existen los sangre pura gays.

Harry parpadeó, y no pudo evitar el sarcasmo. -No, sólo existen los heterosexuales que se dedican a besar chicos en ocasiones-. Exasperado, puso los ojos en blanco ante lo ridículo de la afirmación del rubio.

-No te burles de mi.

-No lo hago, sólo te hago notar que tú fuiste el que empezó-. Harry levantó un hombro, cohibido, arrepintiéndose del comentario apenas salió de su boca. ¿Y qué pasó con la disculpa? Se preguntó a sí mismo, viendo cómo los ojos de Draco se endurecían y se cruzaba de brazos, a la defensiva.

-Espero que no te creas que eres especial, Potter-. Puso un énfasis especial en el uso del apellido de Harry. -No, tú no me ordenaste, pero tampoco estaba en mis cabales. Estoy privado de actividad sexual desde el comienzo de toda esta cosa del hombre lobo, para que sepas. Y tú estabas allí, ¿entiendes? Estábamos borrachos, y la pasamos bien en ese momento. No soy gay, sólo estoy...desesperado-. Aparentemente, el rubio se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y frunció el ceño a sus propias palabras. Se alejó de la chimenea y, derrotado, se dejó caer en el sofá y se cubrió la cara con las manos.

Como perdido, el Gryffindor se movió incómodo, sin deseos de adentrarse más en la habitación. El dolor de cabeza aún no se disipaba, seguía latiéndole detrás de los ojos, haciendo aún más tenso su temperamento. A pesar de eso, observó la confusión de Draco con simpatía, y trató de ignorar lo filoso de sus palabras.

Finalmente, suspiró y se sentó junto al otro chico, asegurándose de mantener una distancia cómoda entre ellos. -Bien. Entiendo, pero...¿estás tan desesperado?

Furioso, Draco se volvió hacia él. -¿Y tú? Tú no te rehusaste, no diste ni una pelea decente, así que no puedes clamar que eres inocente.

-No pensaba hacerlo-. A pesar del brillante rubor, se las arregló para permanecer calmo y mirar hacia adelante.

Los ojos del Slytherin, repentinamente, se agrandaron y abrió la boca, mirando al Gryffindor, una nueva comprensión nacida de una corriente de intuición, le aclaró la cuestión. -¡Tú querías que pasara!

-Tú también...

-¡No, quiero decir que tú lo pensaste antes de anoche!- Lucía vagamente incrédulo. -¡Potter! ¿Me sedujiste?

-¿¡Qué! ¡No! Yo...Dios, ¡por supuesto que no!

Ahora los avergonzados, eran los dos, el color teñía las mejillas del Slytherin. -Bueno...digo...¡Eso no es algo que yo tenga costumbre de hacer!- Hizo un gesto vago con la mano, como si abarcara todo lo que pasó la noche anterior.

Harry resopló. -Creí que los Slytherin eran partidarios del sexo ocasional.

-Ah, espero qe no seas tan inocente como para pensar que eso fue sexo...

El Gryffindor le lanzó una mirada enojada, advirtiéndole, pero no había real malicia en ella. Estaba demasiado cansado como para estar realmente enojado y sospechaba que a Draco le pasaba lo mismo. Ahora que los dos se sentaron, pareció que el cansancio los asaltó. Harry se halló a sí mismo recostándose en el sofá, con la vaga sensación de que debería sentirse más incómodo de los que verdaderamente se sentía.

A su lado, el rubio se restregaba los ojos, y los signos previamente escondidos de la resaca comenzaron a mostrarse en el modo en el que se apretaba el puente de la nariz. Se quedaron sentados por un largo rato, en perfecto silencio, ninguno sabía como sacar el tema que se había instalado entre ambos.

Eventualmente, después de unos veinte minutos sin palabras, el Slytherin se inclinó hacia adelante y apoyó los codos en las rodillas.

-No sabía que eras maricón-. Comentó suavemente, como si fuera un tema de conversación completamente normal.

Harry lo miró. -¿De verdad? Yo siempre lo creí de ti.

Se ganó una mirada enojada, de ojos entrecerrados. Retomaron el silencio, inseguros de haber llegado a alguna conclusión, al menos.


	29. Capítulo 29

**Traducción de la historia 'The secret's in the telling'**

**De Sakuri**

**Por supuesto, los personajes, etc, etc, etc no son míos, sino de JKRowling**

**Un gracias muy especial a todos los que se tomaron el tiempo de detenerse y escribir su review!**

**C****apítulo 29**:** Lo** **viejo versus lo nuevo**

Ese sábado, Ron regresó a un Hogwarts muy cambiado. Después de haber pasado la semana en la incomodidad de la madriguera, con Ginny comportándose como la molesta hermanita que es, con Fred y George atormentándolo constantemente, con su madre –que alternaba entre mimarlo y gritarle hasta cansarse-, y con su padre que se pasaba sentado a la mesa de la cocina entretenido con algún aparato muggle; Ron estaba más que preparado para volver al alivio relativo del colegio. Después del descanso, sentía que su enojo con Harry había mermado. Sí, ahora podía ver que su amigo no quiso causar problemas entre ellos, sólo trataba de cumplir con el pedido de Dumbledore –viejo insensible-, y con ello hacer lo mejor por el ED. Probablemente, no era un trabajo fácil, especialmente porque Harry quedaba emparejado con Malfoy, sin poder elegir otra cosa, durante las clases informales. De mala gana, Ron _supuso,_ que él no le había puesto más fácil la situación –no exactamente-.

Además, había leído el Profeta durante las vacaciones, y había visto el artículo que anunció al mundo que Malfoy había sido desheredado. _Esa pequeña _satisfacción maliciosa había hecho mucho por mermar su resentimiento.

Así que, volvió a Hogwarts con toda la intención de portarse como una gran persona. Dejó su bolso en el dormitorio y salió en busca de su mejor amigo. Era casi la hora del almuerzo, por lo que se dirigió directamente al comedor, suponiendo que allí encontraría a Harry y a Hermione, porque la sala común se hallaba desierta.

Se sentía bien, regresando a una situación nueva. Malfoy podía intentar enfrentar a Harry con sus amigos cuanto quisiera, pero eso no significaba que iba a lograrlo. Además, el maldito Slytherin ya no tenía tantas influencias. Ron se sentía increíblemente bien porque ahora iba a poder responder a cualquier insulto bajo que el rubio le lanzara, ahora estaban al mismo nivel. No, tenía que tachar eso, ¡probablemente Malfoy era aún más pobre que él, después de ser desheredado tan innoblemente! Ron pensó que no le sorprendería saber que el pendejo andaba esconiéndose, avergonzado, y si así fuera, desaparecería su problema. Sonriendo ampliamente para sí mismo y resistiendo las ganas de silbar –lo que tal vez sería excesivo, como diría Hermione-, el pelirrojo bajó las escaleras, pensando en los insultos que ahora iba a poder usar.

-Ey, Seamus, ¿dónde está Harry?

El moreno lo miró, con la boca llena de comida, sin poder contestarle inmediatamente. Hizo un gesto con la mano, indicándole que esperara, mientras Ron lo observaba, entre divertido e impaciente.

-Me preguntaba cuándo volverías-. El irlandés se las arregló para tragar, finalmente. –Tal vez, _tú _puedas hacerlo entrar en razón...

Ron frunció el ceño. -¿Qué?

Lavender, que había girado en su asiento para verlo, de repente se unió a la conversación -¡Ron! ¡Ay Dios, tienes que hacer algo!

Ya cercano al pánico, el pelirrojo miró al par con preocupación. -¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

-¡Se ha vuelto loco!- Dijo ella, inmediatamente, interrumpiendo a Seamus. -¡Me llamó perra! _¡A mi!_

_-_Eso, - Interrumpió Seamus, poniendo los ojos en blanco. –y otros síntomas más serios, como que anda por ahí paseándose con esa serpiente _porque quiere._

_-_¿Con _Malfoy_?- No chilló, se dijo, más tarde. Fue culpa del _horror_... –Pero yo pensé...creí que...

-¿Qué por ser pobre iba a ser el doble de impopular?- Asintió Seamus. –Sí, lo es. Pero Harry lo está _rescatando._

_R_on se sentó con fuerza en el banco, junto al irlandés, gruñendo y cubriéndose los ojos. –Me voy por unos pocos días...¿Y Hermione? ¿Por qué ella no ha hecho nada? Apuesto a que el bastardo está actuando de 'Pobrecito yo', pero ella al menos debería saber que Harry no puede darse cuenta.

Seamus le palmeó el hombro como consuelo y retornó a su almuerzo.

Acordaron no hablar de ello. Bueno, exactamente no _acordaron..._Fue más que...simplemente se rehusaron a aceptar que algo inusual había pasado entre ellos. Nunca. Para Harry resultó ser una confusa decepción, porque sus instintos de Gryffindor le empujaban a atacar la incomodidad que había quedado entre ellos para, –con suerte- surgir con un resultado favorable. Bueno, Harry no demostró lo que le pasaba; y si Draco se había despertado una o dos veces por la noche, con la vista fija en la burbuja cálida que había encantado para Vanima, y donde ella dormía enroscada, escuchando los siseos en pársel de sus sueños...jamás lo admitiría, y convenientemente, olvidaría semejantes despertares a la mañana siguiente.

Con esa regla tácita, la alianza parecía inestable, y se hacía más difícil a causa de las rivalidades medio enterradas que amenzaban con resurgir en cualquier momento, de un aire general de controversia que los rodeaba y de una vacilación que Harry jamás había experimentado con sus otras amistades. Había demasiadas vetas que acomodar, para tener una relación amena. No sabía cómo podía confiar o cómo podía agradarle alguien con quien compartió tanto odio en el pasado...pero, así y todo, le _gustaba_ Malfoy, por más pendejo que fuera. El Slytherin le fascinaba.

Para sí mismo, Harry insistía que no se sentía atraído por Malfoy, no de _esa manera...pero._..

Como mucho, se dijo, justificándose, le atraía lo que Malfoy representaba: el rubio era todo rebelión, liberación, excitación y furia. Era todo lo que personas sensatas, como Ron, Hermione, y Dumbledore, despreciaban –era poco confiable, peligroso, vengativo y cruel-, era el enemigo.

Como fuera, había sido el enmigo. Qué era ahora, Harry no tenía idea, y le costaba mucho determinarlo.

Con todo eso en la mente, y no poca incomodidad, ellos llevaban adelante su repentina y pública amistad. Casi todos los Gryffindor, tal vez con excepción de Hermione, pensaban que Harry se había vuelto loco. No, ni siquiera, el colegio entero creía que estaba loco, profesores incluidos. Y eso que habían pasado unos pocos días; tenía miedo de pensar en lo que ocurriría en al momento en que regresaran las clases, y los rumores corrieran con más rapidez.

Aún así, él no estaba preparado para abandonar al rubio; sabía lo que era ser un excluído, había pasado la mayor parte de su segundo año siéndolo, y su vida con los Dursley era todavía peor. Viendo cómo los Slytherin trataban ahora a su antiguo príncipe, y cómo las otras casas aprovechaban la oportunidad para vengarse del rubio, Harry supo que –de seguro-, era su presencia junto a Draco lo que evitaba que el hombre lobo fuera maldecido por estudiantes con cuentas que cobrarse.

No dudaba que Draco pudiera defenderse, de hecho, su presencia tenía un propósito doble, también servía para que el rubio no lastimase a nadie como respuesta. Sólo Dios sabría qué tipo de maldiciones lanzaría en un estado de furia, pensó Harry, tocándose ausentemente la cicatriz que le cruzaba el pecho, cortesía de un hechizo del Slytherin.

Harry tuvo que sonreír ante la ironía. Aquí estaba él, el salvador del Mundo Mágico, protegiendo a un hombre lobo, casi Mortífago, el único mago que le dejó la marca de una maldición en su carne, además de Voldemort. Un verdadero y completo pendejo insensible y malcriado.

Cuando el rubio vio la expresión que puso al pensar en todo eso, y demandó de manera punzante, saber qué era lo que le produjo esa sonrisa idiota, Harry se limitó a sacudir la cabeza indulgentemente, y a ignorar la seguidilla de quejas.

En ese momento, el par estaba en el patio, justo a un lado de la entrada del colegio. Harry se estaba helando, el frío del invierno ya se había instalado, pero Draco insistió, y anunció de manera melodramática, que él simplemente _tenía que _salir. Para ser justos, el ambiente de adentro se estaba poniendo tenso, entre el remolino de rumores y la podredumbre de resentimiento que Draco atraía.

Ahora, el rubio estaba sentado sobre uno de los bancos de piedra construídos en la pared, con sus pargas piernas estiradas, cruzándolo, tomando todo el espacio que Harry podría haber deseado ocupar, por lo que el Gryffindor se tuvo que quedar parado, apoyando el hombro en la pared, envuelto con fuerza con sus propios brazos, para conservar el calor. Se preguntó, con vaga incredulidad, cómo Draco podía soportar el frío con esa aparente tranquilidad. Vestía según su acostumbrado estándar, impecable: suéter a medida, abrigo negro, largo hasta la rodilla, y su bufanda de Slytherin envolviéndole el cuello; pero nada de eso parecía excesivamente cálido. Aún así, el pendejo ni siquiera se estremecía; si no fuera por las nubecitas de aliento cálido que salían de su boca hacia el aire helado, y si Harry no hubiera experimentado lo contrario, hubiese pensado que su compañero no tenía nada de calor en el cuerpo y que era tan frío y duro como la piedra en la que estaba sentado.

Observándolo, concentrado en cómo la atmósfera invernal parecía succionar el poco color que Draco tenía usualmente, excepto por los pequeños y sentadores parches rosados de sus mejillas, Harry fue sorprendido con la guardia baja cuando los ojos grises lo miraron repentínamente, y se revolvió culposo –aunque no podría decir por qué-.

-Entonces, ¿por qué estás aquí, Potter?

El Gryffindor puso los ojos en blanco. –¡Porque tú exigiste, jodídamente, que saliéramos! Debes haber notado que todos los demás, todos los cuerdos, ¡están adentro, donde está cálido!

La expresión de Draco no cambió, permaneció extrañamente seria, lo que no ocurría con frecuencia. Harry aprendió que el Slytherin tenía un rango de exprresión más allá del desdén, en verdad, y que rara vez se mostraba con la suficiente calma como para la seriedad.

-No, quiero decir...¿por qué sigues aquí?- El rubio movió la mano en un gesto casual, señalándose a sí mismo, vagamente, y desvió la vista. -...conmigo.

-Ah-. Harry parpadeó. Se había hecho esa misma pregunta y sus amigos lo habían atormentado casi constantemente con el asunto, y aún no hallaba una respuesta satisfactoria. O alguna que fuera a admitir voluntariamente. Sí, le gustaba Draco, y probablemente más de lo que debería, pero no podía decírselo, y además, dudaba mucho que el Slytherin quisiera oír un sermón sobre su desubicado sentido de la responsabilidad.

Optó por encogerse de hombros, tratando de desechar la conversación, antes de que se volviera demasiado profunda e incómoda. Era gracioso, su valentía Gryffindor, de pronto, lo abandonó. Ora vez. ¿Por qué sería que sólo Draco era capaz de sacarle semejante reacción?

Pero, al parecer, esta vez, intercambiaron roles, porque el rubio estaba decidido a seguir con el tema. –Hablo en serio. No es tu problema, ¿sabes? No hace mucho tú me hubieses dicho que lo merezco...Enfrentémoslo, te hubiese encantado...¿qué fue lo que cambió?

Ahora fue el turno de Harry de desviar la vista. –Tú sabes qué fue lo que cambió-. Murmuró, avergonzado.

-¿Es eso? Crees...piensas que somos...que seremos...

-¡Ah, no, no! No es eso lo que quise decir. Ya me dijiste que no te...- Se interrumpió, suspiró y negó con la cabeza. –No es lo que quise decir.

Con reserva, el rubio lo observó. –Y entonces, ¿qué? Porque espero que sepas que esto no va a ser ningún tipo de ...recompensa por tu buena acción...

Harry lo miró, furioso. –Ya lo sé-. Gruñó, pensando en que era inteligente no responder a la provocación en este momento, aunque podría apuntarle que él no había protestado, justamente, la otra noche. –Mira, ¿es necesaria esta conversación? ¿No puedes aceptar que tienes la suerte de contar con un amigo que puede que no merezcas?

-¿Amigo?- Los ojos grises se clavaron en los suyos con severidad. -¿Es lo que te consideras?

El estómago de Harry se retorció. –Creo que me he ganado el derecho a hacerlo-. Replicó, con obstinación y elevando la barbilla.

Las cejas rubias se levantaron velozmente. –Creí haberte dicho una vez que no iba a unirme a las masas de tus fanáticos, Potter.

-Sí, porque eso es lo que significa la amistad-. Curvando un labio, el Gryffindor se separó de la pared y se pasó una mano por el cabello, cansado. No quería seguir con esta conversación.

Draco se encogió de hombros. –Es lo que significa para mi. Excepto porque el de los fanáticos era yo-. Casi sonrió ante el comentario, pero luego su expresión se tornó amarga.

-Y mira adonde te llevó-. Le replicó Harry, y deseó no haberlo hecho, apenas las palabras salieron de su boca. Observó cómo, rápidamente, las barreras se reconstruían detrás de la mirada del Slytherin. –Lo siento...

-Hace frío. Entremos-. El rubio se puso de pie, lo rozó al pasar y desapareció velozmente en la entrada. Harry lo siguió de mala gana.

Al mismo tiempo, varios pisos más arriba, Hermione estaba en la biblioteca, rodeada por pilas de libros abiertos. Por una vez, eso no tenía nada que ver con tareas escolares. No, en cambio, investigaba el problema de Malfoy, completamente consciente de que era probable que Harry y él estuvieran sentados por allí, haciendo nada mientras ella se esclavizaba sola...se recriminó a sí misma, exasperada.

Ese pensamiento le ocasionó una reacción aguda, levantó la vista y frunció el ceño. Se le ocurrió que se suponía que el que debería estar incluído en ese escenario era Ron, no el Slytherin, pero ella tenía poco tiempo y energía como para preocuparse.

Sacudió la cabeza y volvió al trabajo, repasando las palabras que tenía delante, antes de guardarlas en su memoria. Hasta ahora, no había descubierto nada útil. Sin embargo, tuvo razón en asumir que algunos hechizos afectaban a los hombres lobos de manera diferente, aunque eso no le servía para nada, porque ella sabía que Harry no había hechizado a Malfoy.

Cansada, hizo una pausa para masajearse los ojos y volver a preguntarse por qué dedicaba tanto esfuerzo a arreglar un problema de Ma_lfoy...Por supuesto,. lo sabía. _Haciéndolo, ayudaba a Harry. Además, era correcto que alguien pudiera quitar el hechizo que aquejaba al rubio, y dudaba que otra persona sintiera la inclinación a hacerlo.

Había tanta información desparramada frente a ella, y la respuesta potencial estaba escondida en alguna pequeña parte. Tal vez estaba buscando en la dirección equivocada y las compulsiones no tenían nada que ver con que fuera un hombre lobo...tal vez...

Espera...

Un pensamiento, un recuerdo en el bordecito de su mente la pellizcó.

De pronto, alerta y activa otra vez, se paró y tomó un libro de la parte más alejada de la mesa, hojeándolo frenéticamente. Había visto algo, alguna referencia a una posibilidad tan remota, tan ridícula que en ese momento, no le había puesto atención, hasta ahora que una palabra en otro libro le revolucionó la mente. Hermione conocía esa sensación, era la misma que tenía cuando finalmente comprendía un hechizo, o completaba una poción.

El conocimiento se colocaba en su lugar, parte por parte, sólo quedaban algunos espacios por llenar. Pero, por primera vez, ese conocimiento chocaba completamente contra el sentido común. La idea que se formó en su mente, sugerida por el libro que tenía enfrente era demasiado _improbable. ¡Seguro!_

Pero, allí estaba, literalmente, en blanco y negro. Cada síntoma descripto, cada pregunta respondida, todo escrito en un pequeño y conciso párrafo. Lo leyó tres veces, para estar segura, todo el tiempo negaba con la cabeza.

Finalmente, se apoyó contra el respaldo de su silla, anonadada. Había hallado la cura; pero era probable que Malfoy fuera más feliz si no la hubiese encontrado.

Tomó el libro y salió de la biblioteca, abrazándolo protectoramente contra su pecho, corriendo a buscar al hombre lobo y a su pareja. ¡Dios, vaya pensamiento!...

Se encontraron en el pasillo. Ron salía hecho una tromba del comedor, Draco entraba, dando largos pasos, con Harry detrás, y Hermione bajaba corriendo de la biblioteca. El encuentro pareció cosa del destino, cada uno dobló su respectiva esquina y puso los ojos en los otros. Sólo Harry mostró sorpresa, pues había olvidado que su amigo regresaba ese día. Comenzó a sonreír, hasta que registró la expresión tormentosa del pelirrojo. Hermione llegó primero, y también reconoció el enojo. Trató de calmarlo, pero él la ignoró, con la mirada fija en el Slytherin.

Harry se preparó para la pelea que se avecinaba, subrepticiamente colocó una mano sobre la muñeca del rubio, que se había tensado de inmediato y buscó su varita. Draco lo miró severamente, pero se suavizó por el momento, permitiendo que sus manos cayeran, vacías, a los costados.

Ron no se tranquilizó tan fácilmente, y antes de que Harry o Hermione pudieran intervenir, sacó su propia varita y apuntó directamente al cuello del Slytherin, de modo muy similar a Hermione en tercer año. Por fuera, calmo como nunca, Draco elevó una ceja, devolviéndole una mirada fría al Gryffindor. Sólo Harry era capaz de percibir que luchaba furiosamente para no soltar su magia, interiormente agradeció al rubio por su autocontrol.

-¿A qué mierda crees que estás jugando?- Rugió Ron, al instante, con la voz y la mano temblorosas por la ira que lo atravesaba.

-No tengo la menor idea a qué te refieres, Weasley-. Arrastró Draco, en voz baja, inyectando tanto desdén en esa simple frase que Harry, de pronto, recordó muy fácilmente por qué fueron tan antagónicos con Malfoy todos esos años. Hizo un esfuerzo, puso el pensamiento a un lado y se adelantó para tratar de mediar.

-Ron, cálmate...

-¡No me digas que me calme!- Furioso, el pelirrojo no quitó la varita de su posición, ni para lanzarle una mirada iracunda a Harry. -¡Dijiste que era sólo por el ED! ¡Dijiste que no ibas a ser...amigo de este bastardo!

El Slytherin hizo una mueca de desdén y habló justo antes de que Harry pudiera darle un codazo para callarlo. –Desarrolló el buen gusto en tu ausencia...Auch!- Entrecerró los ojos al Gryffindor, reprochándole, y Harry le devolvió una mirada exasperada.

-¡Ron!- Gritó Hermione, viendo cómo se transformaba la mirada del pelirrojo. Los otros dos se la perdieron.

Harry giró la cabeza hacia el otro chico, evaluando instantáneamente sus opciones. Había un hechizo en la punta de la lengua de Ron, a medio lanzar, y aunque era posible que no causara gran daño, no había tiempo para que Draco lo esquivara o contratacara. Sin pensar, se colocó abruptamente entre los dos, estirando la mano para agarrar la muñeca de su amigo y forzarla a apuntar hacia arriba. Un hechizo golpeó el cielo raso, rebotó inofensivamente, pero creó chispas y un ruido caótico en los alrededores. Hermione chilló, sorprendida y ultrajada, Ron gritó sin sentido alguno y Draco perdió todo atisbo de superioridad, largando una seguidilla del vocabulario más asqueroso que Harry recordara haber oído alguna vez. Podía lidiar con eso, pero desafortunadamente, no contó con que el temperamento de su amigo estuviera tan fuera de control que lo atacara a él. El puño en el abdomen lo tomó completamente por sorpresa, instantánemente soltó el brazo del chico y se dobló, gimiendo de dolor. Y entonces, con estupefacción se dio cuenta que estaba viendo el final equivocado de la varita de Ron. En una décima de segundo, supo que no podía hacer nada antes de que ocurriera la cosa más absolutamente inesperada.

Un brazo se enroscó rápidamente alrededor de su cintura, lo atrajo hacia atrás y lo giró. Desorientado, pudo haber trastabillado, pero el brazo que lo tenía tan apretado que le cortaba la respiración, no le permitió moverse.

-¡No apuntes esa mierda contra él, Weasley!- Lo siguiente que se oyó, además del gruñido furioso y protector del hombre lobo, fue el ruido sordo de un hechizo lanzado sin palabras, y acto seguido, Ron voló hacia atrás, aterrizando duramente en el suelo, y su varita cayó lejos.

Hermione sintió una mezcla de horror y asombro. Una parte suya se preocupó por el pelirrojo y quería socorrerlo, pero la mayor parte encontraba demasiado difícil quitarles los ojos de encima a los otros dos. Si necesitó una confirmación de sus sospechas, acababa de recibirla.

Malfoy no soltó a Harry, y al parecer no iba a hacerlo pronto. Segundos atrás, no sólo presenció cómo su amigo se interpuso entre Malfoy y un inminente hechizo, sino que cuando los papeles se invirtieron, vio algo que hubiese creído imposible. Harry había sido agarrado y puesto a un lado por el rubio, con desconcertante fuerza -que pareció como si nada para él-, girado de modo que quedó resguardado de la pelea que iba a seguir y mantenido en ese lugar con bastante facilidad. El lenguaje corporal del Slytherin gritaba posesión: estaba parado en un ángulo tal que Harry quedó presionado a un lado, y Draco se colocó a sí mismo en la línea de fuego con la varita salida de quién sabe dónde, lista en la firme mano extendida. Habiendo visto brevemente los colmillos, cuando Malfoy gruñó su advertencia, Hermione casi se inclinó a pensar que Ron tuvo suerte porque el rubio usó primero magia, pues aún en su forma humana, temía el daño que un hombre lobo enojado pudiera haber ocasionado con motivo suficiente.

Y atacar a su pareja, definitivamente, era un motivo suficiente, notó, observándolos. Aparentemente, una vez que las características del lobo afloraban a la superficie, eran difíciles de quitarse: sus ojos color hielo, extraños, espeluznantes, fijos en la persona que consideraba una amenaza; sin hacer movimientos, tenso y rígido, como esperando el momento para entrar en acción. Una vez, Hermione había visto a un ovejero alemán y a otro perro, peleando en un parque, se había quedado así de rígido, como esperando el próximo movimiento de su oponente, justo antes de que chocaran con una aterradora mezcla de gruñidos y dentelladas; tenía las orejas tiradas hacia atrás, los ojos bien abiertos y el labio superior retraído mostrando una fila de feroces colmillos. Tenía la certeza de estar viendo el equivalente humano de esa expresión.

Obviamente, Harry estaba pensando algo similar; con lentitud, como si él también supiera, por instinto, que no debía hacer movimientos bruscos, estiró la mano y rozó con sus dedos la mano que se aferraba a su camisa. Cuando eso no produjo ninguna reaccción, la tomó con fuerza. -¿Draco?

Hermione se imaginó que si él tuviera una oreja canina, se hubiese movido ligeramente para mostrar que estaba oyendo, pero en esta forma, Draco ladeó apenas la cabeza, sin quitarle los ojos de encima ni a su varita ni a Ron, que comenzaba a moverse. Notándolo, ella se acercó al pelirrojo, deseando poder detener cualquier intento de hacer una estupidez del chico cuando despertara. Vaciló al pasar junto al Slytherin, pero él no hizo nada, por lo que ella asumió que estaría segura si se arrodillaba para controlar al pelirrojo. Era un milagro que nadie haya oído el caos, deseó que durara, no sería nada bueno para nadie que alguien viera esta escena particular.

-Draco, por amor de Dios, estoy bien. Vamos, cálmate-. Finalmente, Harry se las arregló para aflojar los dedos aferrados a su camisa y girar para enfrentarse al rubio. Ante el movimiento, el hombre lobo dudó, luego aceptó darles la espalda a Ron y a Hermione, y clavó esos electrizantes ojos azules en el sacudido Gryffindor. Esos ojos lo revisaron completamente, para comprobar que no mentía y confirmando que en verdad, había salido ileso. Harry lo miró fijo, incrédulo. -¿Qué demonios...?

La adrenalina bajó y al parecer, Draco comenzó a retornar a la normalidad. Parpadeó unas cuantas veces y sus ojos retomaron el gris natural. Luego, frunció el ceño y miró por sobre el hombro al lugar donde Ron estaba tirado, y Hermione en cuclillas lo controlaba. Por un momento, pareció tan asombrado como ellos. -¿Fui yo...?- Con los ojos muy abiertos.

Harry lo puso al corriente. -¿Exageraste completamente? Sí. Lo hiciste-. Perplejo, pasó al lado del sorprendido Slytherin y se unió a Hermione, al lado del pelirrojo.

Ron parpadeó hacia el cielo raso. -¿Harry?- Murmuró al verlo, con una voz vagamente arrastrada.

Suspirando, Harry se agachó y comenzó el proceso para ayudar a levantarlo. -Sí, soy yo. Vamos a llevarte a Gryffindor, ¿sí?- Ron hizo una especie de gruñido de aceptación. Con esfuerzo, Harry se las arregló para levantarlo. Luchando con la altura del chico, le lanzó una mirada a Draco. -¿Qué mierda le hiciste?

El rubio sacudió la cabeza, perdido. -Yo...verdaderamente, no lo sé... su cabeza, el último minuto, más o menos, estaba nebuloso, ni siquiera recordaba haber lanzado un hechizo, y menos qué tipo de hechizo fue.

Frunciendo el ceño, Harry giró y empezó a, mitad guiar, mitad cargar a Ron hacia la escalera más cercana. Hermione vaciló, instintivamente se movió para seguirlo, pero se detuvo a observar al rubio. Suspiró al ver su expresión de total dolor y confusión, velozmente tapada detrás de la acostumbrada máscara cuando notó que ella lo miraba. Harry no pareció darse cuenta de su ausencia, por lo que se acercó al Slytherin.

-¿Qué pasa, Granger?- Espetó, venenosamente.

-Hay algo que tengo que decirte; algo que hasta puede explicarte qué fue lo que pasó recién-. Con sentido práctico, le alcanzó el libro de la biblioteca, que de algún modo permaneció con ella a través de todo ese caos.

Draco lo miró con cara de pocos amigos, sin intención de estudiar nada en este momento en que sus nervios estaban al rojo vivo por la pelea inconclusa. -¿Qué es?

-Creo que deberíamos ir a un sitio más privado-. Aconsejó, en voz baja. -Esto no va a agradarte.

_**D**__**hdhdhdhdhdh Dulzura Letal, 15 de mayo de 2011 dldlddldldl**_


	30. Capítulo 30

**Traducción de la historia 'The secret's in the telling'**

**De Sakuri**

**Por supuesto, los personajes, etc, etc, etc no son míos, sino de JKRowling**

**Lo escribiré una vez más, para los que comparten mis historias -las propias y las traducciones-, ¡no voy a dejar ninguna sin terminar!**

**Notengo un lapso de tiempo fijo entre actualizaciones,¡porque no tengo el tiempo físico para imponerme algo así!;y prefiero que quede claro, no puedo prometer lo que sé que no voy a cumplir. Además, sería frustrante, cuando esto no quiere ser otra cosa que una distracción y un gusto para mi.**

**Gracias.**

**D.L.**

**Capítulo 30: Cuando el silencio lo dice todo**

Después de un extenso y profundo silencio, lo único en lo que realmente Draco pudo pensar fue: -¿...Perdón?

Hermione levantó un hombro, disculpándose. –Te dije que no iba a gustarte.

El rubio la miró fijo, sin comprender. Al cabo de un rato, sacudió la cabeza con fuerza. –Espera. No. ¿Cómo?

Ella suspiró y señaló el libro que tenía sobre la falda. A su lado, sentado ansioso en el mismísimo borde del sofá, el Slytherin estiró el cuello para ver lo que le indicaba. –Mira, aquí lo dice. Al principio, yo tampoco quise creerlo, pero eso lo explicaría _todo_. Bueno, casi todo. Asumo que, a estas alturas, ya debes haber sentido algún tipo de atracción por-

-¿¡_Qué_? ¡No! ¡_**No**_!-. Abruptamente, Draco se puso de pie y dio unos pasos alejándose de ella, con una mano se agarró de los cabellos, usualmente inmaculados, dejándolos parados en mechones. -¡Granger, te pedí que encontraras una _cura_, no que empeoraras diez veces esta maldición!

Por el momento, Hermione decidió perdonarle la explosión temperamental, pues le acababa de dar un golpe. –Sí, y la encontré. Aunque no sea la que tú querías oír.

Con una expresión de completo asombro, Draco se volvió hacia ella. -¿No crees que te quedas corta? ¿Cómo puedes creer que él es mi...? Qué yo soy su...¡Merlín, ni siquiera puedo decirlo!- Agregó, disgustado.

Ella se encogió de hombros y dijo, directamente, viendo cómo él daba un respingo. –Bueno, es la verdad. Harry y tú son pareja-. Pensó por un momento, mirando las páginas sobre su regazo. –En verdad, supongo que no es algo _tan_sorprendente. Ustedes dos siempre han...girado uno alrededor del otro. Tiene sentido que el lobo haya escogido una conexión ya preparada.

-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con las compulsiones?

-Mira, eso es lo interesante. Verdaderamente fascinante...

-¡No es para nada fascinante!

-Es como un mecanismo de defensa- Continuó Hermione, como si no la hubiese interrumpido. –Podría decirse que el lobo está protegiendo sus propios intereses. Verás, su temor consiste en que si tú hicieras las cosas a tu modo, no aceptarías a su pareja.

Draco se quedó mirándola, horrorizado. -¡¿Entonces, qué! ¿¡Va a obligarme?

-No exactamente-. Hizo una pausa, tratando de pensar en una explicación clara y concisa. –Piénsalo como un conflicto de intereses; el lobo quiere a Harry, pero tú no. Le preocupa que seas capaz de alejarlo demasiado, por eso trata de asegurarse de que Harry tenga el poder para mantenerte a raya. Existen casos similares documentados. Tú sabes que tienes mucha suerte, pues Harry no sería capaz de sacar ventaja; he leído sobre casos donde-

-Yo no soy un caso de estudio, gracias-. El Slytherin lucía exhausto, apoyado contra la repisa de la chimenea, del otro lado del cuarto. –Simplificando, Ganger. ¿Cómo lo detengo?

Hermione se mordió el labio y hasta sintió compasión, por un segundo. –Bueno...tienes dos opciones: sigues como hasta ahora, contando con la palabra de Harry de que no abusará de su poder...o...

-¿O qué?

La bruja volvió a encogerse de hombros. –O lo aceptas como tu pareja, el lobo se tranquiliza y acaban las compulsiones.

Draco se quedó con la boca abierta. -¿Qué? ¡Pero eso es...es algo así como extorsión!

Ella asintió. –Es ingenioso, si lo piensas. No hay ninguna otra criatura mágica que haya desarrollado semejante sistema-

-¿¡_Desarrollado_? Esto es...¡es maldad pura!- Alterado, Draco se cubrió los ojos e inhaló, tratando desesperadamente de calmarse. -¡No va a forzarme a aceptarlo! ¿Cómo puedes sentarte allí y leer todo eso como si no fuese nada? ¿Acaso lo justificas?

Hermione resopló. -¡Dios, no! Para decírtelo sin pelos en la lengua, Malfoy, pienso que eres otra horrible inconveniencia que Harry no necesita, realmente.

La miró fijo, inmóvil y sorprendido. –Eres fría, ¿verdad?

La chica sonrió. –A veces. Con toda honestidad, creo que Harry estaría mejor si no tuviera que preocuparse por un hombre lobo psicótico que ataca a sus amigos ante la más leve provocación.

La quijada del Slytherin cayó. –Yo no quise...

-No importa-. Lo interrumpió, cerró el libro con un golpe y se levantó. –Te lo dejo aquí. Sugiero que lo leas, y tal vez, que investigues de qué manera puedes controlarte a ti mismo.

-¡Granger!

-No se lo diré a Harry. Eso te corresponde a ti. Encontré la cura, la tomas o la dejas-. Giró y se encaminó al retrato de la puerta.

Por un momento, Draco sólo pudo observar cómo se iba. Luego, recobrándose, dio unos pasos hacia ella. -¡Ey!

Hermione hizo una pausa, expectante.

-¿Qué es lo que, exactamente, estás diciéndome que haga? ¿Crees que es mejor si dejo las cosas como están?

-...La situación en la que estás no es ideal, pero al menos...así nadie sale lastimado.

Ah. Entonces era eso. Aparentemente, esta era la versión de una advertencia de Granger. Ella creía que, dada la situación en la que tuviera que escoger, Harry lo rechazaría. Linda información para tener en cuenta.

-Tú no sabes qué sucedería si...si yo se lo dijera-. Sintió la necesidad de protestar, desafiante hasta lo último.

Concediendo, ella asintió, pero luego se encogió de hombros. –En este momento, tienes un único amigo en todo el mundo. ¿Te arriesgarías a alejarlo?

Draco hizo una mueca y le dio la espalda, escuchando cómo se abría y cerraba el retrato. Se quedó solo. Lentamente, se sentó en el sofá y tomó el libro que la bruja había dejado. En verdad, iba a tener que ponerse a leer sobre esto de ser un hombre lobo, porque no creía que fuese capaz de tolerar más sorpresas...

_**-xxx-**_

Mientras tanto, Harry jadeó, aliviado cuando pudo, finalmente, soltar el peso muerto de Ron. Dejó caer a su amigo en un sofá de la sala común, se enderezó y rotó el hombro. _Ésta_-juró para sí mismo, sabiendo que era una mentira-, _es__la__última__vez__que__lidio__con__los__resultados__de__uno__de__los__ridículamente__originales__hechizos__de__Malfoy._ Sólo Dios sabía qué hacía el hechizo que lanzó el rubio. El resultado fue que Ron apenas parecía consciente; sin embargo, Harry no pudo encontrar ni un sólo síntoma visible, ni siquiera tenía una herida en la cabeza, por la caída.

-¿Qqué pp'só?- Murmuró Ron, acostado y moviéndose hasta que pudo acomodarse de lado, con la cabeza apoyada sobre el brazo del sofá.

Harry suspiró, tomó un banco y lo arrastró por la alfombra, hasta que pudo ubicarlo y sentarse delante del pelirrojo. Apoyó los codos sobre las rodillas y la barbilla sobre las manos. –Malfoy-. Dijo, simplemente.

Una sombra de fruncimiento de ceño le cruzó la cara a Ron. -Bastardo...- Dijo, aún mareado. –Por lo menos, esta vez no hubo babosas.

Harry sonrió, ante el recuerdo. –Sí. Dudo que sigas agradecido cuando vuelvas a la normalidad.

-Mm- Coincidió Ron, cerrando los ojos con un ligero respingo. Se movió, aparentemente, para ponerse más cómodo. Harry se levantó, viendo que el pelirrojo estaba a punto de dormirse. La voz amortiguada de Ron lo detuvo. –Entonces...¿de verdad eres su amigo?

Harry dudó antes de responder. –Sí-. Dijo, eventualmente, asintiendo. –Sí. Lo siento, compañero.

-Ajá- Gruñó Ron. –Sigue siendo un pendejo.

-Y a mi me lo dices...

_**-xxx-**_

Severus tuvo una extraña sensación al verse a sí mismo, adolescente, apresurado detrás de –Dios lo ayude-, Lily Evans. Casi se encogió, contemplando el espectáculo y recordando –a pesar de sí mismo-, el patético desastre de frustración, hormonas y afecto en el que ella siempre se las arreglaba para convertirlo, sin siquiera intentarlo. ¿Habrán sido siempre tan obvios esos sentimientos, cuando los veían juntos? Porque ahora, esas demostraciones le disgustaban, y casi..._casi,_podía entender por qué Potter y Black sentían la necesidad de molestarlo en aquellos días, si es que constantemente lucía como en ese recuerdo.

Con ese pensamiento, miró alrededor, buscando a Remus en la escena. El chico estaba parado con la espalda contra una pared cercana, abrazando una pila de libros. Estaba solo, y aunque a la vista de todos (no en las sombras, ni en un hueco), parecía que ninguno de los estudiantes que pasaban, lo notaban. Hasta Lily, que era una amiga cercana, no hizo más que lanzarle una mirada y el joven Severus, enfrascado en la maravilla de conversar con la chica vibrante que siempre lo cautivó, practicamente se lo llevó por delante sin registrar su presencia.

El Maestro de Pociones se sorprendió. ¿Acaso no se había jactado siempre de ser observador? No, no le agradaba el más silencioso de lo merodeadores, como tampoco le agradaban los otros tres, pero al menos creyó que debería haberlo notado.

Después de todo, él sabía lo que era ser ignorado completamente. Hasta el odio era preferible a la más absoluta falta de reconocimiento.

Además, Severus hallaba difícil de creer que él nunca se había dado cuenta de que alguien lo miraba de _esa__manera_.

El hombre lobo tenía la misma expresión del primer recuerdo que vio, el de ambos en la biblioteca, donde Remus lo observaba por encima de un libro. Era la misma expresión que tenía Weasley cuando miraba a Granger y creía que nadie lo notaba. Viéndolo ahora, le resultaba -a la vez-, perturbador y extrañamente halagador, que alguien -sin importar quien fuera, hubiese querido tener su atención. Cierto, Lily lo trataba como a un amigo, no, era más bien como a un conocido. Ella sobrellevaba el enamoramiento de él, como quien lleva un accesorio y apenas soportaba su presencia persistente a su lado.

Severus descubrió que podía admitir, ahora, en retrospectiva, esas cosas.

De repente, sintió un pequeño surgir de culpa, él había provocado una dedicación similar sin saberlo.

Incómodo, rápidamente se retiró del recuerdo y terminó la sesión. Enfrente suyo, Lupin se masajeó los ojos y se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla. Murmuró. –Por fin, ¿te cansaste de investigar mis recuerdos?

El Profesor de Pociones elevó una ceja; creyó que había sido sutil en su examinación. El otro hombre notó la expresión y rió. –Eres un Slytherin. Sospecharía si _no_tomaras ventaja de la situación. ¿Viste algo interesante?

-Tal vez-. Admitió, observando cuidadosamente a su compañero. Primero pensó en cómo había visto la repentina actitud sumisa del hombre lobo alrededor de su supuesta pareja, y luego en la expresión misteriosa que había visto apenas segundos atrás y en sus propios sentimientos conflictuados sobre el tema. Aún así, no iba a mencionarle nada de eso.

Esperó en silencio, a que Lupin se levantara y volara de la habitación, como hacía habitualmente. Ninguno de los dos se movió, y Severus, para su propio enojo, sintió que aumentaba su curiosidad.

Eventualmente, tuvo que preguntar.

-Por pura morbosa fascinación, _¿por__qué_persistes en esta atracción ridícula, Lupin?

Por un momento, el hombre lobo lució asombrado. Se enderezó y se movió, para estirar la tensión de sus piernas cruzadas. Pareció considerar la pregunta y después de un rato, se encogió de hombros. –Con toda honestidad, me he hecho la misma pregunta antes, y no tengo idea de la respuesta. Soy consciente de que, difícilmente, sea algo que contribuya con mi autopreservación-. Casi sonrió, irónico.

Severus frunció el ceño. –Además de eso, tenía la impresión de que los de tu especie se unían a sus parejas de por vida.

-Así es.

-En ese caso, se me ocurre que tus torpes avances son aún más inútiles de lo que creí-. Ladeó la cabeza, hallando un argumento perfectamente válido en esa afirmación, a pesar de que Lupin lo miraba con la boca abierta, incrédulo.

-¿Mis torpes _qué_? ¡Severus! ¡Escasamente intercambio una palabra contigo y tú hablas como si...como si..._te__acosara_!

El Maestro de Pociones resopló. –Como si pudieras, Lupin. No, mi pregunta fue, simplemente, por qué...- Se interrumpió, sorprendido por hallarse a sí mismo, agitado. Impaciente, puso la emoción a un lado y empezó de nuevo, con un tono de voz inexpresivo y arrastrando las palabras. -¿Por qué estás interesado en mi? Especialmente después de haber conocido a tu pareja. Yo pensaría que eso es algo...imposible.

Lupin lo miró fijamente, y Severus pensó que parecía más animado que lo usual, y hasta un poco enojado. –Yo soy más que mi maldición, ¿sabes?- Replicó el hombre lobo, de repente. –Jamás lo entendiste.

-¿Y eso, qué se supone que significa?

-Significa que...¡Ah, no importa!-Obviamente frustrado, Lupin se puso de pie, frunciendo el ceño.

Perplejo, el Profesor de Pociones copió el movimiento, preguntándose, vagamente, qué demonios había pasado. Por una vez, estaba bastante seguro de no haber insultado al hombre...o, al menos, no había querido hacerlo.

-¡Lupin, por amor de Dios! ¡Ahh!- Sin advertencia alguna, lo golpeó el dolor. Se sobresaltó y se agarró el antebrazo, que le ardía bajo la tela de su túnica. Levantó la manga y miró el tatuaje desfigurante que parecía brillar con la oscuridad y moverse sobre su piel. –Reunión de Mortífagos-. Dijo, a través de los dientes apretados.

Lupin se puso pálido. –Llegó la hora, ¿no?- Preguntó, débilmente. -¿Estoy listo?

Severus lo observó tranquilamente. –Tienes que estarlo. Sabes la historia, la teoría. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es mantener mis defensas en el frente de tu mente. ¿Puedes hacerlo?

El hombre lobo cerró los ojos, y visiblemente reunió sus fuerzas. –Sí-. Respondió, cuando pudo.

El Maestro de Pociones asintió, se acercó a la chimenea y y se estiró para tomar un poco del polvo flú que había sobre la repisa. –Voy a informarle al Director que empezamos a movernos, después tú podrás ir a Hogsmeade vía flú y aparecerte desde allí. ¿Recuerdas a dónde vas? Bien. Ahora, como quedamos, tú escuchaste dónde se hacen las reuniones, en uno de mis reportes a Dumbledore, y esta noche estabas cerca cuando se activó la Marca y viste la oportunidad...

-Severus, ya lo sé. Lo hemos ensayado como cien veces.

-¡Perdóname por dudar de tus condiciones actorales!- Ladró. –Yo sé lo cerca de la superficie que mantienes tus emociones. ¡Más te vale que las controles esta noche!

Remus se detuvo, a punto de gruñir una respuesta. Entrecerró los ojos y lo miró. Severus también se detuvo, con el polvo verde en la mano.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Severus, sospechando, cuando no pudo traducir el silencio repentino. -¿Estás dudando? Esto no funcionará si du-

-No, no es eso. Es que...estás _preocupado_por mi-.

El Slytherin hizo una mueca. –Estoy preocupado por la _misión_, Lupin. la distinción es bastante clara.

Puede que Remus haya querido presionar sobre el tema, pero de repente, sus ojos se agrandaron. -¡Merlin, todavía no hablé con Harry! quise decírselo antes, pero no creí que fuese tan pronto y tampoco estaba seguro de cómo iba a tomarlo...Además, está Draco. Severus, necesito-

-Ahora no, no hay tiempo. Me aseguraré de informarle a Potter sobre la situación, si insistes en que debe saberlo. De seguro, él le contará a Draco; últimamente, esos dos han estado pasando una cantidad enfermante de tiempo juntos.

El hombre lobo vaciló, pero aceptó la lógica. –Sólo...esta vez, no seas cruel con él-. Suplicó, antes de ir hacia la puerta. –Tomaré otra chimenea, mientras pones al tanto al Director. ¿Severus?

Exasperado, el Maestro de Pociones se giró, para mirarlo, levantando una ceja expectante. Luego, por un horrible momento, estuvo seguro de que el hombre iba a hacer algo terríblemente dramático y grifindoresco, en un ataque de nobleza...algo como tratar de besarlo.

Su alarma debió reflejársele en el rostro, pues, de inmediato, Lupin sonrió ampliamente, divertido. –Deséame suerte-. Fue todo lo que dijo.

Severus puso los ojos en blanco. –La suerte no va a servirte para nada-. Murmuró, observándolo desaparecer y escuchando como sus pasos apresurados se apagaban. Sólo cuando tuvo la certeza de que se había ido, cedió, y murmuró casi inaudiblemente. -...suerte.

Luego, arrojó la lluvia de polvo verde sobre las llamas y llamó a Dumbledore.

_**-xxx-**_

Horas después de la partida de Granger, Draco apenas se había movido de su asiento. Se levantó una vez, para ir al baño, y otra vez, para cambiarse la ropa por sus pijamas, después de que un encantamiento _Tempus_le revelara que ya era tarde. Ahora, estaba acurrucado cómodamente en uno de los extremos del sofá, balanceando el pesado libro que Hermione le había dejado sobre el apoyabrazos, abierto, pasada la mitad. Leyó frenéticamente, decidido a aprender más sobre su propia enfermedad, y esperando encontrar alguna escapatoria que se le haya pasado por alto a la bruja.

El sentido común le decía que eso no iba a pasar, pero aún así, siguió buscando.

Y mientras intentaba hallar, desesperadamente, alguna escapatoria a su aparente destino, las palabras de Hermione –cuidadosamente escogidas para servirle de advertencia-, le resonaban en la cabeza. Ella le había dicho, para ser directos, que creía que si Harry supiera, no querría tener nada con él. Para su propio horror, el miedo que le producía esa posibilidad, le producía náuseas.

Ella tenía razón, ¿no? A estas alturas debería haber aprendido que Potter nunca lo pondría a él en primer lugar, como se lo demostró esa misma mañana, temprano. Ya había sido rechazado _dos__veces,_en favor de Weasley. ¡El bastardo le mandaba señales confusas! Demasiada mierda sobre la 'amistad'...

Así que, amargamente, el Slytherin estudiaba, con resignación, cada palabra del libro que tenía delante, deseando, pero realmente no esperando encontrar una vía de escape a su situación. Era demasiado, perfectamente irónico, como para no ser cierto.

Un golpe en el retrato, lo sacó de su trance. Se paró, con dificultad, maldiciendo cuando una de sus piernas, se durmió inmediatamente, y lo obligó a atravesar el cuarto cojeando.

Cuando se abrió la puerta, por alguna razón, no esperó ver a Potter, a pesar de que había muy pocos con motivos para visitarlo. Por algunos segundos, apenas parpadeó, sorprendido, sin registrar la expresión del Gryffindor.

-¿Por qué golpeaste?- Fue la primera pregunta inútil, que salió de su boca, al final. –Usualmente sólo entras...¿estás bien?- Más tarde, se le ocurrió que el chico, normalmente animado, estaba pálido, visiblemente tenso y apenas se movía; que sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y terríblemente oscuros detrás de esos marcos ridículos.

-Fue a encontrarse con Voldemort-. Dijo Harry, sin preámbulos.

Draco dio un respingo y se quedó mirando al Gryffindor, escandalizado. -¿Qué? ¿Quién?- Mientras hablaba, lo atrajo al interior, asegurándose de cerrar bien el retrato detrás suyo.

-Remus-. Fue la respuesta estrangulada. –Fue...esta noche, para ser...¡para ser espía! ¡Y justo _Snape_, tuvo que ser quien me lo dijo!- Hundió las manos en su cabello y tironeó, alterado. –Sin advertencias, sin despedirse, sólo...se fue.

El rubio lo observó, confundido. -Potter, se han estado preparando por un montón de tiempo. ¿Quieres decir que nadie te dijo nada?

Los ojos verdes volaron hacia Draco, devastados. -¿Qué? ¿Han estado haciendo qué?- Su asombro era tan fuerte que resultaba obvio que esta era la primera vez que lo escuchaba.

Draco se encogió de hombros. –Asumí que sabías y no querías hablar de ello-. Se defendió, honestamente.

-Pero...¿te dijeron a ti y no a mi?- Lucía angustiado, por lo injusto de toda la situación. Draco podía compartir su angustia, siempre le había preocupado sobremanera cuando Severus desaparecía por períodos extensos de tiempo.

Negó con la cabeza. –Nadie me dijo nada. Yo noté que Severus y Lupin empezaron a juntarse después de que Severus perdió su puesto de espía. A menos que estuviesen teniendo una aventura amorosa, cosa improbable, tenía su lógica pensar que se estaban preparando para que Lupin tomara el puesto.

-¿Y cómo se te pudo ocurrir semejante cosa?

-Estoy en Slytherin con razón, Harry; no sólo por llamarme 'Malfoy'-. Suspirando, fue a retomar su lugar, dejándose caer en el sofá.

Pareció que recién allí, el Gryffindor lo examinó atentamente, notando el libro, el pijamas, los círculos de cansancio alrededor de sus ojos. –Ah, lo siento...no me dí cuenta de que te molestaba...

Cruzado de piernas, con el libro sobre el regazo, Draco lo miró, y dijo, mordazmente. –Siéntate, me estás poniendo nervioso quedándote ahí parado.

Fue un comentario crítico tan normal y trivial que Harry sintió una oleada de alivio por el rubio. Era por eso que había venido, porque el Slytherin comprendía. Los nervios de Hermione se le hubiesen contagiado y los malos intentos de Ron para tranquilizarlo, hubiesen sido peores. En este momento, no los soportaría, pero sí necesitaba la presencia de Draco.

Cruzó el cuarto, hasta donde estaba el rubio y se sentó a su lado, luchando contra las sensaciones encontradas de inquietud y agotamiento. Con las manos apretadas, ansiosamente, cavó entre los almohadones, mientras surgía de él una energía nerviosa y llena de ira. ¡Iba a _matar_a Remus si regresaba vivo! ¿Cómo pudo hacerle hacerle esto sabiendo que él era el único adulto que le quedaba? ¡Ni siquiera tuvo la decencia de preguntarle, o de advertirle, o de darle la oportunidad de poder prepararse mentalmente...

El contacto lo sobresaltó, bajó la vista y vio cómo unos dedos largos y finos aflojaban el puño cerrado. Asombrado, miró al rubio, pero los ojos de Draco nunca dejaron la página, como si no tuviera idea de lo que hacía su mano. No dijo nada, continuó leyendo, pero su agarre era tan fuerte que Harry no tuvo alternativa, más que devolverle el apriete, agradecido.

-No quiero dormir-. Susurró, repentinamente, admitiéndolo sin querer.

Los dedos del Slytherin apretaron una vez, y fue suficiente. Como si dijera 'Entonces, no lo hagas, Esperaremos juntos.'

Y esperaron, insomnes y en silencio.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxDulzura Letalxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_


	31. Capìtulo 31

**The Secret's In The Telling**

**Original de Sakuri. Traducción de Dulzura Letal.**

**Capítulo 31**: La otra cara de los Slytherin

Severus estaba seguro de que ya era bien pasada la medianoche, aunque hacía un rato largo que no controlaba la hora exacta –de hecho, casi seis minutos-. Su varita descansaba sobre el escritorio, cerca, lista, a la espera de otro encantamiento T_empus_ en cualquier momento. Mientras esperaba, observaba, fija y sombríamente, el líquido ámbar en el fondo del vaso, girándolo ociosamente y viendo cómo la escasa luz del cuarto se reflejaba en él, creando destellos rojos y dorados. Por estos días, era raro que bebiera, pero esta noche sintió la necesidad de una gota de coraje líquido.

Comenzaba a descubrir que no era bueno en eso de quedarse esperando, preocupándose por eventos en los que él no tenía parte. Esataba acostumbrado a estar en el mismo centro de las cosas, experimentando la adrenalina y el conocimiento de que podría ser descubierto en cualquier momento y de que su vida dependía de sus propias habilidades como mago y como espía, sin confiar en nadie más...

Suspiró. Y ahora, ironía de ironías, aquí estaba, esperando que _Lupin_ hiciera el trabajo que le correspondía a él. Era una farsa, seguro. ¡Un _Gryffindor_ jugando al espía, como si se tratara de un juego de niños! ¿Alguna vez alguien habría oído una atrocidad semejante? Lupin iba a provocar su propia muerte, o que lo mutilaran, o algo igualmente trágico –no era que no mereciera el justo final de un mártir-. Probablemente, ese era el sueño de siempre del patético pobre tipo, su oportunidad de gloria. Aún así, Severus no pudo evitar pensar en las semanas infernales pasadas, en las que se vio forzado a tolerar al hombre lobo, y qué pérdida de tiempo sería, si el idiota se fuera a morir ahora...

Eso, se dijo a sí mismo, era todo lo que le preocupaba. Bueno, eso y tal vez, el hecho de que Lupin aún tenía una deuda con Draco. Por cierto, no estaba preocupado por el hombre a nivel personal...

Realizó un _Tempus _y descubrió que era la una menos cuarto.

El hombre lobo tardaba, tardaba mucho. Se había ido alrededor de las siete, y usualmente, el Señor de las Tinieblas no extendía sus reuniones más allá de lo necesario, ni aunque ocurriera algo inesperado –como el repentino arribo de un amargado hombre lobo-. ¿No debería haber vuelto ya...si es que iba a volver?

Frustrado, tomó lo que quedaba de la bebida en su vaso; sintió que le quemaba el fondo de la garganta. Se levantó, agitado, golpeándose la pierna con la varita y comenzando a pasearse por el cuarto estrecho. Estaba inquieto. Quería estar allí, quería la adrenalina de caminar por el proverbial filo de la navaja.

Más que eso, _¡quería saber qué era lo que estaba pasando!_ ¡Merlin, esto era una tortura! ¿Habrá tenido éxito Lupin en su engaño, por más increíble que fuera el pensamiento? Y si era así, ¿por qué lo habría retenido todo este tiempo? ¡Ay, Dios! ¿Y si el Señor Oscuro exigió una demostración de lealtad del lobo? Lupin fallaría, por supuesto que fallaría. No tenía la fortaleza para hacer lo que fuera necesario. Si le pidió que le demuestre lealtad, tal vez, lastimando a alguien...

De inmediato, el Maestro de Pociones apoyó una mano en el respaldo de una silla para sostenerse, repentínamente seguro de que el hombre lobo yacía muerto, en algún lado, con la Marca tenebrosa señalando el cielo sobre su cabeza.

¡No! No, por el amor de Dios, estaba siendo ridículo. _Por supuesto, _iba a tomarle algo de tiempo ganarse la confianza del Señor Oscuro. Eso era todo. De un momento a otro, Lupin regresaría, confiado y pagado de sí mismo, después de tener éxito, finalmente. Y, a pesar de que, en realidad, él lo había llevado de la mano a través de todo el proceso.

Excepto esta parte. No podía ayudarlo en esta parte, ¿verdad? Y ese era el dilema que lo había llevado a beber a Severus.

Con un suspiro, se pasó los dedos por el cabello– un hábito del que se creía curado hacía años-, y se obligó a sí mismo a retornar a su asiento. Se sirvió otro vaso, mayormente para mantener las ansiosas manos ocupadas, y volvió a sentarse y a observar las brasas brillantes del fuego, casi deseando que se volvieran verdes y anunciaran el regreso del lobo. Aunque el Director le había pedido a Lupin que fuera por la red flú, directamente a su oficina, Severus tenía la certeza –por haber sido quien se sumergió en la mente del hombre y en sus motivos-, de que no lo haría.

Si regresaba, Remus vendría primero aquí.

_**-xx-**_

Harry no se permitió seguir pensando en Remus. Su frenética preocupación lo había ocupado por horas y lo estaba volviendo loco. Cada uno de sus músculos estaba tenso, y en cada nervio, sentía la necesidad de hacer algo. Pidió –léase demandó-, a Snape, que le avisara cuando regresara el hombre lobo. Estaba seguro de que ya sabría si Remus estaba a salvo en la Enfermería o en la oficina del Director. Sin embargo, no había oído nada, y eso significaba que el hombre aún no estaba a salvo.

Harry luchaba contra la necesidad de ir a golpearle la puerta al Maestro de Pociones, sólo para preguntarle...

Fue así que llegó a la conclusión de que tenía que distraerse, a menos que sus propios pensamientos lo llevaran a realizar la acción desesperada e irracional que seguía considerando.

Había solamente dos distracciones vivientes, que respiraban, y que eran sus opciones en ese momento. Una de ellas, aunque había intentado valientemente quedarse despierto, dormía, en sillón opuesto al suyo. El Gryffindor casi sonrió, mirando al rubio-cuya cabeza se apoyaba sobre el libro que había estado leyendo más temprano-. Debía admitir que Draco había hecho un real esfuerzo por permanecer despierto. Aunque le dedicaría una mirada maligna de proporciones letales, si alguna vez, Harry intentara agradecerle el apoyo, y lo negaría con vehemencia. Apenas veinte minutos antes, había perdido la batalla con el sueño y se había inclinado a un lado, enrollándose en una sorprendentemente prolija bola de miembros. Con cuidado, Harry soltó su mano-que de algún modo, el Slytherin seguía sosteniendo, sin darse cuenta-, y se levantó del sofá. Por un momento, frunció el ceño, debatiendo consigo mismo, si pasar o no, por el pequeño pasillo por el que nunca se había atrevido a seguir, y entrar al cuarto de Draco.

Su primera intención, sólo fue tomar el cobertor de la cama, para tapar al dormido hombre lobo, pero, por supuesto, no pudo evitar que sus ojos se desviaran y que se despertara su interés, tan pronto como entró al cuarto.

Inevitablemente, los colores de la decoración eran Slytherin, pero Harry se sorprendió al notar que los verdes oscuros y los grises eran mucho más tranquilizadores de lo esperado. Mientras que su cuarto, en rojo, dorado y madera, era cálido y cómodo; el de Draco era...calmante. Sí, esa era la palabra correcta. Casi relajante, a pesar de la ropa desparramada por el suelo sin cuidado. Puso los ojos en blanco, recordando las sorpresivas tendencias desordenadas del Slytherin, y resistió el movimiento instintivo de ordenar y colgar los equipos de túnicas que veía alrededor. En cambio, su atención se desvió a los estantes que había contra la pared, y después de un momento de vacilación, se acercó a examinar algunos de los títulos.

La mayoría eran libros de hechizos, tal como esperaba. Además, encontró algunas obras de ficción de magos y brujas de los que nunca había oído hablar y a los que no les prestó mucha atención. No, lo que realmente le atrapó la mirada y le causó no poca diversión y asombro, fueron las obras de ficción _muggle, _escondidas en los estantes del Slytherin. Para ser alguien que se pasó la carrera escolar proclamando desde el campanario que los muggles eran una especie inferior, Harry comenzaba a notar que Draco parecía haber adoptado más de la cultura muggle de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir. La ropa, los libros, ¿qué le seguiría? Y, mirando de cerca esos libros, Harry tuvo que morderse un puño para no reír con fuerza, ¡Dios, Malfoy era una chica! Para deleite del Gryffindor, finalmente tenía la prueba, en la forma de una innegablemente bien leída copia de 'Orgullo y prejuicio'.

Eventualmente, se separó de la biblioteca, recordando que había entrado al cuarto por una razón. De mala gana, porque la cama parecía la única cosa prolija de la habitación, tiró del cobertor verde, lo soltó del colchón y lo enrolló entre sus brazos. También encontró a Vanima, enroscada sobre la almohada del Slytherin; se preguntó si tendría la costumbre de compartir la cama con la serpiente, la levantó y volvió a la habitación principal.

Ahora, arrebujado en el sillón, del otro lado de la sala, observaba ociosamente cómo el cobertor subía y bajaba, prácticamente tapando por completo al chico debajo. Qué inesperado, pensó Harry, parpadeando lánguidamente...el rubio lucía, en verdad...dulce, cuando dormía.

Un segundo después, bufó. Después de todo, su preocupación por Remus debió haberlo vuelto loco, porque no había manera de que alguien sano jamás se refiriera a _Malfoy _como dulce.

Pero, ahora...ya no era Malfoy, ¿verdad? Hasta en su propia cabeza, Harry comenzó a llamar Draco, al hombre lobo. Y, a pesar de que Malfoy era un bastardo, un mago oscuro y una serpiente para nada confiable, _Draco _era... Bueno, está bien, seguía siendo esas cosas, pero también era la persona a la que le importaba Vanima, era el que corría con él en las noches de luna llena, el que lo protegió de uno de los hechizos menores de Ron como si fuera cuestión de vida o muerte, y el que se sentía lo suficientemente cómodo como para dormir en su presencia. Este era el chico con su ridículamente sobrecargado baño, con su extremadamente femenino gusto literario, y, si Harry recordaba correctamente, con más de un menor fetiche por la lengua pársel. Rió ante el pensamiento, luego vaciló y frunció el ceño.

En su regazo, Vanima se retorció para obtener su atención. _¿En qué estás pensando? _

Suspiró, casi resignado. _En que mi juicio es muy pobre._

_¿En qué?_

Respondió automáticamente, no estaba seguro si trataba de decir 'en amigos', o qué, pero lo tradujo como 'compañero', a la lengua de la serpiente.

Ella pareció considerarlo, antes de responder. Eventualmente, después de hacerse camino hasta la muñeca de Harry, observó, _No me parece que puedas tener opinión alguna en la materia, pobre o no. _

Harry frunció el ceño. _¿Qué quieres decir?_

_Criaturas como él..._ –Harry asumió que se refería a Draco-,..._no tienen opción en materia de compañero. Pero, es para bien. __Eso evita las equivocaciones. No deberías preocuparte por tu juicio._

No era la primera vez que Harry sentía que no comprendía del todo, cuando hablaba con Vanima. La serpiente hablaba con acertijos, pero creía que él debería comprenderla con facilidad. Estaba seguro de que cada vez que le pedía que le explicara más alguna cosa, ella pensaba que era estúpido.

Sin embargo, esta vez, estaba completamente perdido.

_¿Estamos hablando de la misma cosa?_ Se preguntó qué habría entendido ella cuando él dijo 'compañero', y qué quiso decir con que el hombre lobo no tenía opción en la materia.

Si las serpientes pudieran rodar los ojos o suspirar, estaba seguro de que ella hubiera hecho ambas cosas.

_En serio, creo que te confundiste. Yo sólo quise decir..._

_Los humanos, con frecuencia son despistados..._observó, disgustada, y sin importarle lo mucho que él suplicó y zalamereó, se rehusó a continuar la jodida conversación.

_**-xx-**_

A estas horas, Harry y Severus no eran los únicos individuos despiertos. No sólo Dumbledore estaba sentado, a solas en su oficina, mirando fija y tristemente en el pensadero que tenía delante, preguntándose si se habría equivocado al enviar al hombre lobo hacia la oscuridad; no sólo Ron permanecía despierto en el silencioso dormitorio de Gryffindor, mirando con furia la cama vacía junto a la suya y tratando de ignorar los celos que lo carcomían; no sólo Hermione bizqueaba a la luz de una vela, leyendo otro pesado tomo, mientras comenzaba a temer lo que podría significar para Harry ser la pareja de un hombre lobo, y además, Slytherin.

Además de todos ellos, había una persona más, aproximándose a Hogwarts a paso firme, por el sendero que venía del poblado de Hogsmeade. La figura, se aferraba con fuerza a su capa oscura, temblando bajo la lluvia que golpeaba a su alrededor, trastabillando, exhausta; pero se forzaba a sí misma a continuar. Las torres y torretas del castillo se elevaban delante suyo, tachonadas con las luces de sus ventanas y proveyéndole con la, posiblemente, más bienvenida vista en mucho, demasiado tiempo.

Ahogó un grito, casi se le escapó de los labios una risa de puro alivio, pero la reprimió con dificultad, temerosa de no poder parar si empezaba. Le parecía que había estado caminando por horas, por ese sendero fangoso que, en carruajes, se hacía en poco tiempo. Además, ella no estaba acostumbrada a semejantes viajes agotadores. Cuando inició el camino, sus ropas finas y su capa de terciopelo estaban prístinas, ahora parecían apenas más que harapos empapados y sucios de barro. Si hubiese lugar en ella, para más que su desesperación, tal vez, se avergonzaría de su apariencia.

Sin embargo, nada de eso le importaba; tenía los ojos fijos en el castillo, apenas parpadeaba, mientras pisaba los terrenos del colegio. Lo que necesitaba estaba dentro de Hogwarts, y ella ya había decidido que nada ni nadie iba a alejarla, ya no más. Había sido una tonta, aceptándolo durante todo este tiempo, pero eso ya estaba terminado. Estaba aquí, y eso era lo importante.

La caminata cruzando los terrenos abiertos, fue la más larga que hizo jamás, no tenía energía para correr, pero cada nervio le gritaba que entrara al castillo. Le pareció que tardaba una eternidad en cubrir el espacio de tierra que se extendía alrededor de Hogwarts.

Cuando, finalmente, se aproximó a una distancia de un breve tiro de piedra hasta los escalones que conducían a las orgullosas puertas dobles, remilgadamente levantó las ruinas de su falda, para que no molestara el ascenso; allí, sintió el tirón y el choque de las barreras mágicas alertadas por su presencia inesperada; pero no dudó. Sospechaba que el Director no se opondría a su arribo, y sin duda, ya sabía de su llegada.

En el silencio de los corredores desiertos, se movió certeramente y la velocidad de sus pasos se incrementó junto a su sensación de urgencia. Pronto, se halló corriendo, tan rápido como era aceptable para una dama de su clase, con la capa ondeando detrás, mientras bajaba por escaleras de piedra y pasillos; la capucha cayó hacia atrás, revelando el desastroso estado de su, usualmente, inmaculado cabello. El miedo la atenazaba, su alivio podía ser arrebatado en el último segundo, si encontraba a algún profesor o algún fantasma patrullando los corredores, porque, de seguro, lanzarían la alarma que hasta ahora Dumbledore había ignorado.

Esperando recordar correctamente su destino, y que la primera persona que iba a buscar no haya cambiado su lugar de residencia desde la última visita, giró en una esquina y cuidadosamente seleccionó la puerta que buscaba. Luego, sin pausa, se arrojó contra ella, golpeando sin dignidad ni gracia. -¡Severus! ¡_**Severus**_!

El Profesor de Pociones no estaba dormido, estaba segura, porque abrió la puerta en segundos, con la expresión de disgusto de alguien que no desea ser molestado bajo ninguna circunstancia. Excepto, tal vez, la presente. Sus rasgos se tornaron inexpresivos por el asombro, sus ojos oscuros escudriñaron la cara de la mujer, como si dudara de lo que le mostraban.

-¿...Narcissa?

Narcissa Malfoy, en toda su harapienta gloria, levantó la barbilla y demandó, imperiosamente. -¿Dónde está mi hijo?

_**-xx-**_

Harry estaba al borde del sueño, a pesar de su decisión de permanecer despierto, cuando se abrió el retrato. Se estiró, desconcertado, sentándose y girando, para ver a la mujer que entraba.

Ubicarla, le tomó un poco más de tiempo, porque lucía tan diferente a la última vez que se encontraron ambos, dos años atrás. Cubierto con una maltratada capa negra, el vestido azul oscuro que llevaba debajo parecía mucho peor, y su largo cabello rubio, en vez de tenerlo en su acostumbrado peinado alto, caía suelto en mechones rizados, mojados y enredados sobre sus hombros; Harry se preguntó si la madre de Draco habría lucido alguna vez en su vida, tan rústica como ahora.

Sorprendido por el reconocimiento, se puso de pie, automáticamente, mandando a Vanima a deslizarse por el suelo, bajo la silla. Casi por propia voluntad, la varita apareció en su mano, y su mente adormilada registró que ella era una Malfoy, y, en verdad, una bruja peligrosa-si su reputación era cierta-.

Los ojos de Narcissa, de un asombrosamente familiar tono de gris, se dirigieron hacia él. Si se sorprendió al verlo, sólo lo demostró con el arqueo de una ceja perfectamente delineada. Su mirada era clama, evaluadora; de repente, Harry se sintió tonto por la reacción y, avergonzado, bajó la varita.

Otra figura entró, detrás de ella. –Está aquí, Narcissa...¡Potter, por el amor de Dios! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- Snape se quedó mirándolo, incrédulo, con una expresión de ligero ultraje.

-Yo...yo..- Qué embarazoso le resultaba explicar algo, con la madre de Draco escuchándolo con atención.

Pero, su interés pareció ceder rápidamente–a diferencia del de Snape, cuya mirada de enojo permaneció inamovible sobre él-, al ver al rubio sobre el sofá, enterrado bajo una montaña de cobertor. Narcissa se acercó, se agachó hasta quedar de rodillas, y a pesar de su apariencia actual, Harry no recordaba la última vez que había visto a alguien realizando movimientos tan gráciles.

Repentinamente, sintió que estaba presenciando algo demasiado personal y miró a todos lados, buscando un escape. Pero, si se movía, se acercaba al furioso Maestro de Pociones; por lo tanto, no había adonde ir. Sólo pudo quedarse allí, incómodo, mientras Narcissa extendía la mano y acariciaba el desparramado cabello claro que era la marca registrada de su familia. Draco no se despertó, apenas se movió levemente ante el ligero contacto cariñoso.

La bruja cerró los ojos, como si acabara de recibir la tranquilidad que ansiaba; bajó la cabeza, cerca del oído de su hijo y dijo, con un susurro demasiado audible, en el silencio de la habitación. –Lo siento, mi querido.

Harry miró hacia otro lado, incómodo, mientras Narcissa dejaba caer un beso en la frente de Draco, antes de ponerse de pie y volverse hacia los otros dos ocupantes del cuarto. Otra vez, la mirada pesada se detuvo en el único Gryffindor entre ellos y caminó lentamente hacia él. Harry se tensó; ella se acercaba y él quería dar un paso hacia atrás, pero la silla estaba demasiado cerca, por lo que debió quedarse quieto hasta que ella se detuvo, a escasa distancia.

Por alguna razón, le pareció extraño observar que Narcissa Malfoy era una mujer pequeña; más pequeña que Draco, a quién Harry había molestado una o dos veces por su estatura. Aún así, había algo en su presencia en el cuarto, que la hacía verse más alta, más importante y más bella que los demás. Aún con su cabello sucio y su vestido arruinado, Harry no se avergonzaba en admitir que la matriarca Malfoy era, tal vez, la más delicada criatura con la que se haya encontrado jamás, toda palidez y enormes ojos fríos. Era fácil ver de quién había heredado su apariencia Draco, puede que el cabello rubio platinado fuera de Lucius, pero en todo lo demás, era, ciertamente, hijo de su madre. La semejanza, ahora que Harry tuvo la oportunidad de verlos de cerca, era sorprendente. Ambos eran formidables, fríos, si era necesario; hermosos-sí, podía admitir que Draco era hermoso, si se autoconvencía de que era, meramente una observación de facto-y, sospechaba Harry, Slytherin hasta la médula.

Ella lo observaba detenidamente, con los ojos ligeramente entrecerrados. –Mi hijo debe confiar mucho en usted, señor Potter-. Dijo, abruptamente. –Como para permitirle estar en sus habitaciones privadas y dormirse en su presencia. Tenía la impresión de que ustedes siempre...¿se detestaron uno al otro, verdad?

Fue Snape el que contestó, cortando cualquier ineficaz tartamudeo que Harry pudiera ofrecer. –Al parecer ciertas rivalidades han sido superadas en estos últimos meses. Te aseguro, Narcissa, que he intentado convencer a Draco para que reevalúe su elección de..._amigos-._ Le lanzó una mirada desdeñosa a Harry, quien se la devolvió y se atrevió a poner los ojos en blanco en dirección al desagradado Profesor.

Una vez más, la bruja levantó una ceja, pero sus ojos nunca abandonaron al adolescente que tenía en frente. –En ese caso, debo preguntarme qué es eso tan especial en usted, señor Potter, que causó que mi hijo ignore el consejo y los deseos de su familia y amigos; y en cambio, se encierre en este colegio con usted como único aliado–si los rumores son correctos-.

-Él tomó la decisión antes de que comenzáramos a hablar, señora Malfoy-. Dijo, automáticamente, dándose cuenta demasiado tarde de la mirada de alarma de Snape, por sobre el hombro de la mujer.

Narcissa parpadeó, girando para observar al Slytherin que seguía durmiendo. -¿Así fue?- Preguntó, a nadie en particular. Luego, levantó la mano y acomodó hacia atrás mechones de su cabello húmedo, con el mismo cuidado con que lo haría si lo hubiese peinado intrincadamente esa mañana. Giró sobre sus talones y salió de la habitación, diciendo por sobre el hombro. –Ahora veré al Director, Severus.

Snape permaneció donde estaba, vacilando, con una expresión furiosa. –Chico idiota-. Siseó, cuando ya no estuvo Narcissa, con un tono de voz bajo y peligroso, tan despacio que era improbable que Narcissa oyera. –Ahora, ella va a preguntar cuál fue el real motivo para que Draco cambiara de bando, y la verdad saldrá a la luz. Una verdad que _él-. __Señaló al S_lytherin. -¡nunca quiso que su madre supiera!

Harry dio un respingo. –Ella...él no hubiese podido esconderla por siempre, de todos modos...- Protestó, débilmente. Luego, recordando los eventos de más temprano, levantó la vista, severamente. -¿Regresó Remus?

El Maestro de Pociones pareció quedarse sin palabras, por un segundo, luego frunció el ceño. Harry lo observó murmurar un encantamiento revelador del tiempo, mirando ansiosamente hacia adonde había salido Narcissa. –No, todavía no. Aunque estuve fuera de mis habitaciones por unos cuantos minutos...

-¡Entonces, vuelva! Vea si él-

-¡Hay otras cosas importantes esta noche, Potter!- Gruñó el hombre, exagerando, en opinión de Harry. –Ahora, regrese a su propia sala común, por amor de Merlín. Veinte puntos de Gryffindor por andar afuera, despúes del toque de queda.

-Pero, yo no estaba a-

-¡Ahora!- El hombre esperó sólo hasta que Harry frunció el ceño y se movió hacia él, antes de tomarlo por un hombro y sacarlo de la habitación, permitiendo que el retrato de Lilith se cerrara detrás, dejando a Draco dormido, sin enterarse de nada.

Narcissa esperó en el pasillo y continuó a paso vivo, una vez que la alcanzaron. Snape mantuvo bien agarrado al Gryffindor, mientras subían las escaleras, prácticamente viendo cómo entraba a su sala común y amenzándolo con lo que le caería encima si volvía a salir esa noche.

Con una inconveniencia solucionada, Severus siguió, con Narcissa a su lado, hacia su destino; la gárgola de piedra que guardaba la famosa escalera de espiral. –Caramelo de goma-. Murmuró, desdeñosamente, ganándose una mirada divertida de la bruja.

-Algunas cosas nunca cambian-. Observó, con cariño. Estaba bien que lo hallara entretenido, pensó Severus, porque ella no fue forzada a repetir esas ridículas contraseñas, una y otra vez, durante años interminables.

Subieron juntos la escaleras, y Severus sólo se adelantó a abrir la puerta de la oficina y permitirle pasar delante.

Dumbledore levantó la vista, con una expresión brillante en los ojos, más que en muchas semanas. -¡Ah, señora Malfoy! Siéntense. Severus, ¿te unirás a nosotros?

-Yo...- El Maestro de Pociones se quedó, vacilante, junto a la puerta; no quería quedarse en la pequeña reunión.

Después de algunos segundos, el Director movió una mano. -¡Ah, por supuesto! Regresa a tus habitaciones, hijo mío, y mantennos a todos informados de cualquier suceso que ocurra esta noche.

Severus asintió, y con una mirada curiosa, se detuvo en Narcissa, luego giró y salió de la habitación, preguntándose ansiosamente si se habría perdido el regreso del hombre lobo, en los pasados quince minutos.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxDulzura Letal, 4 de abril de 2.012xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_


	32. Capítulo 32

**The Secret's In The Telling**

**Original de Sakuri. Traducción de Dulzura Letal**

**Capítulo 32: Haciendo arreglos**

-Por supuesto, le ofrecería algún refresco y un cambio de ropa, pero creo que tenemos cosas más importantes que discutir, por el momento. ¿Concuerda conmigo?

Narcissa se quedó mirando fíjamente al anciano que tenía delante, y supo, inmediatamente, que los rumores de su senilidad eran aún más descabellados de lo que se había imaginado. Puede que Dumbledore fuera excéntrico, y aún más con la edad, pero tenía –definitivamente-, la misma mente aguda y los mismos jodídos _conocedores _ojos que en su propio tiempo de alumna. En ese tiempo, le resultaba intimidante, y eso no había cambiado. La única ventaja que había ganado, con los años, era que ahora podía esconder esa pequeña debilidad.

-Estoy aquí por mi hijo.

Los dedos se unieron en las puntas, inmediatamente, señal de una discusión en puerta. –Me temo que tengo un acuerdo previo con el señor Malfoy, para que permanezca en el colegio–

-No me comprende, Director-. Dijo ella, adoptando el tono más diplomático que pudo, considerando sus nervios crispados. –Estoy aquí porque he escogido estar de su lado.

Por un segundo, Dumbledore lució devertido. -¿Su lado? No creo que haya tenido la oportunidad, aún, de escuchar sus motivos, mi querida.

Narcissa levanto la barbilla, con determinación. –Es mi hijo. Cualesquiera fuesen sus motivos, no pueden ser peores que la locura que se ha adueñado de mi esposo en el último año. He sido criminalmente estúpida al permanecer con él todo este tiempo, cuando debería haber estado junto a Draco. Casi me matan esta noche, simplemente por ponerle voz a mis dudas. Creo que Lucius me ha mostrado su último acto de lealtad, permitiéndome escapar viva-. Se enderezó en la silla, rehusándose a avergonzarse por sus ropas y cabello, lo que sólo lograría atraer atención a su actual estado de desarreglo.

El Director la contempló calmadamente, desde su escritorio, y ella prácticamente pudo sentir que la juzgaba. La figura de abuelo jovial había desaparecido con un parpadeo, para ser reemplazada por un hechicero astuto y añoso. -¿Ha venido aquí, esperando que le extienda mi protección, Narcissa Malfoy? ¿A usted, que ha cometido crímenes de los que su hijo es inocente?

-¡Yo no he hecho nada!- Siseó, inclinándose hacia adelante. –¡Usted me condena por la reputación de mi esposo! ¡Véalo por usted mismo!- Levantó las mangas y mostró sus antebrazos desnudos, pálidos y sin marcas.- Siempre me negué a inclinarme y a arrastrarme delante de un loco, como un elfo doméstico común, y esta noche fue mi acto final de desafío. El Señor Oscuro ya no quiere ni vernos a mi hijo Draco o a mi; y el favor de Lucius pende de un hilo.

-Perdóneme si considero que su súbita aparición aquí, por lo menos, es sospechosa-

-Puedo jurar lo que acabo de decir bajo Veritaserum, si fuera necesario-. Su desesperación debía ser mayor de lo que creía, como para hacer semejante oferta apresurada; pero, aún así, ella lo haría si se lo pidiera. –Soy perfectamente capaz de defenderme, simplemente le pido que me dé acceso a Draco.

Dumbledore se quedó en silencio, observando con interés a la mujer. Esta no era la aristócrata y refinada esposa que veía el público, ésta era era una madre, y no estaba actuando un papel. –La situación no es tan simple, señora Malfoy-. Dijo, lentamente, eligiendo sus palabras con cuidado –podía sentir la magia de su propio hechizo, tensando el aire y asegurándose de que no iba a revelar el secreto que no era suyo. –Hay mucho que...ha cambiado, desde el comienzo del año escolar, y no estoy calificado para contárselo. Me preocupa que su evidente afecto pueda soportar las revelaciones que vendrán.

-¿De qué está hablando?

Narcissa observó, desconcertada, como el anciano abría la boca para responder y se quedaba en silencio, como si sus propias palabras le fueran arrebatadas. Dumbledore sonrió irónicamente. –Parece que no tengo la libertad de explicarle más. Sólo diré que el señor Malfoy ya ha alterado muchísimo este año, y creo que es para bien, a pesar de las primeras impresiones.

Con dificultad, Narcissa luchó contra la multitud de preguntas que le surgían, porque antes de que pudiera, siquiera comenzar a preocuparse por lo que fuera que el Director estaba sugiriendo, primero debía asegurarse de que iba a poder volver a ver a Draco. –Si aún duda de mis intenciones, tengo información que puedo darle y que usted querrá oír.

Una ceja plateada se levantó. -¿Sí? Continúe, mi querida.

-Tiene un traidor entre su gente, Director. El lobo, Lupin, estaba en la reunión de esta noche, para unirse a-

Dumbledore se sentó rápidamente hacia adelante, con la mirada terríblemente seria. -¿Remus Lupin estaba vivo cuando usted lo vio?

Narcissa se quedó sin palabras, apenas asintió, vacilante. -Creo que... hasta fue de los que me lanzaron maldiciones, aunque, por supuesto, ellos fue-. Entrecerró los ojos, viendo claramente el alivio en el Director. –Usted sabía que él estaría allí. Es otro espía, como Severus, ¿verdad?

Lentamente, el Director se sentó contra el respaldo, una vez más, juntado las puntas de sus dedos, pensativo. –Debo confesar que el Profesor Lupin estuvo allí con mi aprobación-. Una mirada bastante astuta comenzaba a verse en esos ojos azules –que ahora brillaban molestamente-, pensó ella. –Sin embargo, se ha vuelto un problema que usted esté al tanto de este proyecto tan confidencial.

-Bórrelo de mi memoria si quiere, pero, por favor-

Dumbledore habló como si no la hubiese oído. –Sí, es un gran problema, en verdad. Me temo, mi querida, que simplemente no puedo permitirle que deje el castillo, después de esto, por temor a que se sepa, ya ve...- La miró con insistencia, para que tomara la oferta como lo que era.

La Slytherin en Narcissa lo reconoció de inmediato. -¿M-me permitirá quedarme?

Suspiró. –Bueno, al parecer, no tengo opción, ¿verdad?- Dumbledore sonrió, un breve segundo, antes de volver a su persona seria. –Aunque, me temo que deberé tomar su oferta de declarar bajo Veritaserum.

Ella asintió, rehusándose a mostrar cuán patéticamente agradecida se sentía en ese momento. –Por supuesto, ¿ahora mismo?

-Bueno, la escoltaré hasta la Enfermería, para que pueda arreglarse mientras Poppy prepara una pequeña muestra de suero de la verdad. Será mejor hacerlo todo de una vez, ¿no?- Se puso de pie, rodeó el escritorio para unirse a ella, ofreciéndole un brazo para guiarla hacia la puerta. –Podrá hablar largo y tendido con el señor Malfoy, por la mañana-. Le dijo, luego rió. –Eso si lo puede despegar lo suficiente del señor Potter.

Narcissa lo miró con bastante preocupación. –Sí, Severus me informó de su...relación. Qué extraño, conociendo la historia de ambos.

-¿Realmente, lo cree así? Siempre creí que era invitable...

_**-xx-**_

-¿Terminaron de joderse mutuamente?

Sobresaltado, Harry giró, con el montoncito de ropa que acababa de sacarse aún en las manos, bizqueó en la oscuridad, localizando rápidamente al hablador. Ron estaba de costado, viéndolo –Harry creyó que todos dormían-, con una expresión de puro desprecio.

Cuando Harry registró las palabras, casi se ahogó. -¿¡Qué?- Siseó, tratando de no despertar a los otros con su indignación.

-Bueno, deben haber estado haciendo _algo, _para que te hayas quedado hasta tan tarde, y los dos se están encima todo el tiempo.

Esa, Harry sabía, era una mentira. Draco y él llevaban su recién descubierta amistad, de la misma manera que llevaron su rivalidad: con bromas sarcásticas, con peleas que apenas habían perdido el filo y, _ciertamente, _sin demostraciones públicas de afecto. De hecho, sus compañeros podrían pensar que nada había cambiado, excepto porque el Gryffindor se sometía, ahora voluntariamente, a ese tratamiento-por alguna extraña razón-.

Ron resopló, continuando con su amarga diatriba. –Supongo que Malfoy halló una utilidad para sí mismo, después de todo este tiempo. Debe ser bueno para tirártelo rapidito, ¿no? Porque sólo Dios sabe que te has vuelto loco como para ver algo más que ese arrastrado-

-Cállate-. Espetó, con furia, agradecido porque Ron no podía ver el color de sus mejillas ante las provocaciones. Con movimientos espasmódicos, corrió las cortinas de su cama y se deslizó en ella, cerrándolas y con la espalda en dirección al pelirrojo.

Eso no detuvo la corriente de veneno que escurría del monólogo del otro chico. –Tengo que decírtelo, jamás pensé que ibas a elegirlo a él antes que a mi, compañero. ¿Te acuerdas de todas las cosas que nos hizo, o no? Como...como el año pasado...cuando nos entregó a Umbridge, o cuando hizo esos jodidos prendedores, ¡o Buckbeak! ¡Todo eso pasó, Harry! ¿Cómo puedes...cómo puedes olvidarlo?

Harry cerró los ojos, deseando no oír las palabras y no recordar los hechos que volvían a su memoria.

-Me doy cuenta de que él es tu último proyecto de lástima, pero-

De repente, Harry empezó a reír, escondiendo la cara en la almohada, en un esfuerzo por menguar el sonido, pero obviamente, fallando, porque de pronto, Ron se quedó en silencio. Realmente, no podía pensar en alguien que mereciera menos lástima que Draco. No sólo porque era un completo pendejo, sino porque era...Draco: todo él una mueca despreciativa y todo él orgullosa superioridad que, simplemente no permitía la lástima de nadie, ni siquiera cuando estaba en lo último. Y después de haber conocido a su madre, esta noche, y de ver por unos pocos minutos, en ella, la misma fuerza de acero que corría por las venas del Slytherin, la mera idea de mirar a cualquiera de ellos con lástima, era imposible de contemplar.

Que Ron pensara que le tenía lástima a Draco, era tan ridículo que resultaba gracioso.

-¿De qué te ríes?- Espetó el pelirrojo, finalmente recuperando la calma.

-De nada-Dijo, con la risa muriendo en el pecho. –Déjalo.

-¡No!- Hubo un ruido de sábanas y cobertor tirados a un lado y el chico se sentó, enfurecido. -¡No, no lo haré! ¡Esto es estúpido, Harry!

Dándose por vencido, y sabiendo que no podría esquivar la discusión, Harry se sentó y abrió la cortina. -¿Qué, qué es tan estúpido? ¡Ni siquiera lo conoces!

Ron lucía como si alguien acabara de abofetearlo. –Yo...yo...Dios mío, ¡no puedo creer lo que me dices! ¿Te escuchas a ti mismo?

Harry hizo una mueca de desprecio, de un modo que pensó que era una buena imitación del sujeto de quien trataba la pelea. –Podría preguntarte lo mismo a ti. ¿Quieres saber por qué estuve con Draco hasta ahora? Porque no quería enfrentarme a _esto, _esta noche entre todas.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene de especial-

Harry quería evitar esto, no había planeado explicar los eventos de esta noche, al menos no hasta que haya descubierto el resultado. Pero, ya no podía contener la explosión. Se inclinó hacia adelante, siseando con ira. –Remus se fue, Ron. Tomó el lugar de espía de Snape. Por lo que sé, ahora podría estar muerto ahora...- Una vez más, la realidad lo golpeó. Exhaló un pesado suspiro y se restregó los ojos con una mano.

El pelirrojo lo miraba fijo, congelado, por una vez se había quedado sin palabras. Abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, tratando de reaccionar, pero no salió ningún sonido. Finalmente, después del esfuerzo, se las arregló para decir: -¿Q-qué...? Pero, ¿por qué?

-¡No lo sé!- Espetó Harry, tirando nuevamente de su cabello. –Yo no...él no...

-¿Y le fuiste con esto a _Malfoy_?

Harry lo cortó. –Sí, _esa _es la prioridad aquí, Ron.

Por lo menos, el chico tuvo la gracia de sonrojarse, con vergüenza. –No quise decir eso...pero, ¿por qué no viniste a mi o a Hermione? ¿¡Tuviste que recurrir al jodiodo de _Malfoy_?- Ron sacudió la cabeza, incrédulo. -¿_Por qué_? ¡ni siqueira le importa lo que le pase a Remus!

Harry cerró los ojos y decidió que continuar esta conversación era inútil. En este momento, no tenía paciencia. Tomando la varita de la mesita de noche, cerró las cortinas y les puso un encantamiento adherente, seguido por uno silenciador. Ron podía gritar y encolerizarse cuanto quisiera, eso no significaba que él tenía que oírlo.

_**-xx-**_

La mayoría de la gente asumía que fue Lucius Malfoy el que escogió a Severus como padrino de su hijo. Pocos sabían que, en verdad, había sido una decisión de Narcissa, como resultado de la amistad que había crecido y declinado entre ellos en los años de colegio. Pasaron por períodos de cercanía, e inevitables tiempos en que las circunstancias hicieron muy difícil que se mantuvieran en contacto; pero habían aceptado el arreglo. Realmente, ¿qué más se podía esperar si habían elegido lados opuestos en la guerra?

Y ahora, Severus se veía forzado a preguntarse que significaría para ellos que, al parecer, Narcissa cambió de opinión. Podía suponer, con razonable certeza, el por qué de su llegada: quería estar junto a Draco, quién, a su vez, quería estar junto a Potter.

Severus no estaba seguro de cómo fue que llegaron a ser tan amigos; él no tenía amigos. Las personas tendían a entrar y salir de su vida contínuamente, unos pocos se quedaban lo suficiente como para ser importantes, y a él eso le agradaba. De hecho, una de las razones por las que Potter se las arreglaba para crisplarle los nervios con tanta facilidad, era porque el chico parecía ser la sombra de James; el mismo James que se había contado entre los pocos tormentos permanentes en su vida.

Suspirando, hizo a un lado esos pensamientos y movió la varita, abriendo la puerta de su cuarto y entrando con una vaga sensación de alivio.

En ese momento, el fuego flameó de un color verde esmeralda.

Severus cayó de espaldas contra la puerta cerrada, sorprendido, mientras una figura tratabillaba y salía de la chimenea, acercándose inestablemente y deteniéndose sobre la alfombra, en el centro de la habitación. Severus parpadeó, el sentido común dominó sus instintos justo a tiempo, y bajó la varita al reconocer a Lupin. Una mirada rápida y escrutadora le dijo todo lo que necesita saber –pupilas contraídas en el centro de unos demasiado brillantes írises ámbar, temblores finos que recorrían al hombre-, estaba viendo los síntomas de una víctima de muchísimos _Crucios_.

Se adelantó, apenas a tiempo para sostener al hombre lobo, tomándolo con dificultad porque se dejó caer.

-S-Severus...

El Maestro de Pociones lo ignoró lo más que pudo, y sus ojos se dirigieron al frasco de líquido azul que había sacado más temprano. Estaba fuera de su alcance, a menos que soltara a Lupin, quién sin duda caería sin su ayuda –por más graciosa que fuera la escena en otro momento-, se las arregló para mover la varita y convocar la poción con un movimiento rápido.

-Bebe esto-. Ordenó, bruscamente, preguntándose si tendría que arrastrarlo hasta la silla más cercana, porque ciertamente no iba a quedarse parado ahí toda la ó que las manos de Lupin temblaban mucho y apretó los dientes, destapando el frasco y forzando al lobo a tomar la poción con unas pocas maniobras manipuladoras, esperando que las propiedades adormecedoras de la droga actuaran rápidamente y le regresaran alguna semblanza de normalidad al hombre lobo.

-Duele-. Murmuraba Lupin, sin sentido, repitiendo las palabras.

-Lo sé-. respondió Severus. –Te lo advertí-. No quiso agregar que él no creyó que terminaría en este estado.

De pronto, el hombre lobo se aferró de la túnica y su expresión mostró la misma desesperación que la noche en la que suplicó a Severus que le diera algo para dormir. -¡No! ¡De verdad duele! ¡Dios mío...!- Sin aviso, Lupin cayó de rodillas, doblado protectoramente y temblando.

La mueca de desprecio que se había formado en la boca de Severus desapareció repentínamente, y sonaron campanas de alarma. Por instinto, se agachó junto al hombre lobo y lo forzó a que dejara de estar enrollado sobre sí mismo. Su mano se cerró sobre la muñeca del otro y sin miramientos por las protestas frenéticamente murmuradas, corrió la manga ocultadora.

Casi inmediatamente, cerró los ojos, horrorizado. Esto no fue parte del plan. ¡_**No**_, mierda, no!

Pero, cuando se atrevió a volver a mirar, la Marca permanecía, recién grabada, pero idéntica a la suya. Alrededor de la imagen de la calavera y la serpiente, la piel previamente intacta, tenía ahora un color rojo horrible, quemada por la magia negra que la había tocado.

-¿Qué hiciste?- Susurró, incrédulo y negando con la cabeza. ¿Cómo fue que pasó esto? ¡Se suponía que Lupin no iba a ser marcado! ¡Era un hombre lobo! ¡Ni siquiera debería haberle _permitido_ que fuera matrcado!

Dicho hombre lobo estaba apoyado pesadamente contra su costado y apretaba, sin vergüenza alguna, su cara contra el hombro del Profesor de Pociones, temblando. Objetivamente, Severus supuso que el hombre estaba en shock. ¡Mierda, él estaba en shock!

-¿Qué hiciste...?

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxDulzura Letal, 5 de abril de 2.012xxxxxxxxxxxx**_


	33. Capítulo 33

'**The Secret's In The Telling', original de Sakuri**

**Traducción de Dulzura Letal**

**Capítulo 33**: Preguntas contestadas

Al principio, Harry se preguntó qué sería lo que había hecho mal desde la última vez que lo vio, como para merecer que el maestro de Pociones lo levantara de la inusualmente incómoda mesa del desayuno –porque Ron y él, oficialmente, no se hablaban-, y se lo llevara hacia la puerta. En el camino, el Profesor se detuvo e hizo un gesto hacia la mesa de Slytherin. Con una mirada confundida, Draco se levantó y lo siguió.

Los tres salieron al pasillo y Harry giró rápidamente, sacudiendo sus ropas con exageración. -¿Qué hice ahora?- Demandó, resentido.

Snape lo miró, mordazmente. -¿Además de respirar?-Arrastró las palabras, con sarcasmo. -...nada. Vamos a la Enfermería, Lupin requiere su presencia.

El Gryffindor parpadeó, casi deteniéndose, hasta que Draco lo empujó. -¿Remus? ¿Remus está de vuelta? ¿Está bien?

-Está de vuelta-. Fue la corta respuesta, y el hombre tomó la delantera.

Harry sonrió estúpidamente y giró a mirar a Draco, quien le sonrió como diciéndole, _¿Ves? Te lo dije. _Pero segundos después, frunció el ceño, desconcertado. –Por más aliviador que sea esto, de seguro, - Murmuró. -¿por qué estoy yo aquí?

Snape no respondió, apenas los guió por otro pasillo.

Repentinamente, Harry recordó el arribo de la noche anterior. –Tu mamá está aquí-. Dijo, a boca de jarro.

Fue el turno del Slytherin de quedarse helado y de mirarlo fijamente. -¿¡...Qué?- Farfulló, asombradísimo.

-Sí, vino a tu habitación, anoche...ahí fue, además, cuando él me mandó a mi dormitorio.

El Maestro de Pociones caminó hacia ellos, cuando se dio cuenta de que habían dejado de seguirlo, y ahora los miraba enojado e impaciente. –Si ustedes dos terminaron-

Draco se volvió hacia él. -¿Es verdad? ¿realmente mi madre está aquí? ¿Está...?

Snape suspiró. -Dumbledore insistió en interrogarla durante la noche. Lo que sea que descubrió, al parecer, lo hizo acceder a su estancia aquí. Puedes preguntarle tu mismo, si los dos se mueven...

¿Le permitió quedarse? Eso sólo podía significar que el Director confiaba en ella, por lo menos hasta cierto punto. Pero, ¿qué hacía aquí? La última vez que supo de ella, había tratado de persuadirlo para que regresara con su padre y recibiera la marca tenebrosa. ¿Qué habría cambiado?

Draco sacudió la cabeza, perplejo. Y aún allí, al mismo tiempo, una enorme y patética sensación de alivio iba creciendo dentro suyo, insistiéndole en que fuera a asegurarse de que era verdad, que ella estaba aquí...

Ella estaba aquí, de verdad.

Parpadeó y halló al Gryffindor, que seguía sonriéndole ampliamente, con esos ojos verdes danzando. Harry agarró el brazo de Draco, tironeó y susurró. -¡Vamos!

Y entonces, corrió adelante, ignorando completamente la reprimenda del molesto Profesor de Pociones. ¿Y qué iba a hacer Draco, realmente, excepto seguirlo? Él también, apenas podía oír el grito exasperado de Severus, cuando pasó corriendo junto al hombre, pisándole los talones al Gryffindor, ambos corriendo por los pasillos, patinando y riendo de puro alivio. Aterrorizaron a un grupo de Hufflepuffs que caminaban hacia el comedor, corriendo demasiado rápido como para detenerse o esquivarlos, en cambio los dispersaron al pasar. Harry gritó apresuradas disculpas por sobre el hombro y Draco rió aún más –algo que casi causó pánico masivo entre los sorprendidos Hufflepuff-.

Finalmente, llegaron a la Enfermería, Harry abrió la puerta de golpe y se las arregló para deslizarse y detenerse; Draco chocó contra él, segundos después y atisbó por sobre el hombro de Harry a la sorprendida audiencia.

Varios pares de ojos se fijaron en ellos y varias voces se quedaron en silencio. Harry pasó una mirada por la sala, rápidamente observando a sus ocupantes. De un lado estaba el Director, mirándolos divertido, y dando pequeños pasos sutiles para revelar a Narcissa Malfoy sentada en una de las camas, mucho más prolija que la última vez que la vio. Del lado opuesto, estaba Madam Pomfrey con una mano sobre el pecho, asustada y mirándolos con enojo; a su lado estaba Remus, ya de pie y caminando hacia ellos.

Harry no fue consciente de su decisión de moverse, sólo supo que cruzó la sala a grandes pasos para encontrarse a medio camino con el hombre lobo y se arrojó para darle un abrazo, que el hombre retribuyó alegremente. Harry cerró los ojos, agradecido, dándose cuenta, quizá por primera vez, lo que hubiese significado para él que Remus no hubiera regresado.

Y con ese pensamiento, surgió una ola de ira. Se separó del abrazo con una expresión oscura. -¿¡Qué estabas pensando?

-Harry...-

El Gryffindor retrocedió otro paso, lanzándole una mirada furiosa. -¡No! ¡Ni siquiera me lo dijiste! ¡Creí que estabas muerto!

Madam Pomfrey pasó apresurada junto a él, arruinando de algún modo su expresión de justa ira. –Señor Potter, ¿quiere dejar de _gritar_? En unos minutos terminaremos, Profesor-. Asintió en dirección a Remus, y desapareció.

Harry elevó las cejas. -¿Qué terminarán? ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿estás herido?

El hombre lobo suspiró. –Siéntate, Harry-. Ofreció, y comenzó su explicación.

_**-xx-**_

Tan pronto como el Gryffindor brincó hacia Lupin, Draco quedó allí, sintiéndose muy expuesto y con el peso de la mirada de su madre sobre él. Vaciló, inseguro. Todavía no sabía por qué ella estaba aquí. ¿Querría llevárselo a casa? Pero, Dumbledore sonreía...

Lentamente, caminó hacia el par, dudando otra vez cuando Narcissa se puso de pie abruptamente. En silencio, se reprendió a sí mismo. Esta era su madre, y no había motivo para que actuara como un animal asustado.

Por primera vez, la observó propiamente, y sus ojos se agrandaron ante la vista de la ropa que usaba –obviamente no era ropa que ella hubiese comprado, tal vez, hasta eran sobrantes del colegio–, ante su cabello, sin peinado, pero limpio y cayendo en rizos sueltos –los que usualmente estaban encantados para parecer lacios-, y, finalmente, su rostro completamente privado del maquillaje de buen gusto que siempre se aplicaba.

No, algo no estaba bien. Ella no estaba allí para argumentar a favor de su padre.

Una vez decidido, cruzó el último trecho entre ellos y se quedó parado delante de la bruja, fingiendo calma. La miró con cautela, esperando por el primer signo de su reacción.

Narcissa sonrió trémulamente, casi estirándose para tocarlo. Por supuesto, él era un Malfoy, y todos y cada de sus instintos le prohibían las demostraciones públicas de afecto que parecían ser naturales en situaciones como esta.

Narcissa, que no había sido criada como una Malfoy, y que hallaba perfectamente aceptables las demostraciones públicas de afecto cuando se trataba de su hijo, agarró al chico antes de que pudiera protestar, se puso de puntillas y lo abrazó fuertemente, tocándole el cabello y los hombros, besándole la mejilla e ignorando completamente sus quejas a medias.

-Madre-. Murmuró Draco, con una mirada de costado al Director, avergonzado. –Madre, por favor...

-¡Ah, mi querido, lo siento!- Dijo, fervorosamente, sin soltarlo.

Trató de removerla gentilmente, pero sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles. -¿Madre?

-¿Sí?

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Finalmente, se separó de él, con una expresión levemente sorprendida, como si esperara que ya lo supiera. Sacudió la cabeza y exhaló. –Tu padre-, dijo, con alguna exasperación, –se ha vuelto loco-.

_**-xx-**_

-¡Pero, no veo por qué fuiste, en primer lugar!- Protestó Harry, posiblemente por quinta vez, causando que Remus suspirara y se masajeara la frente.

-Harry, trata de entender...sólo estoy intentando hacer mi parte-

-¡Tu parte debería estar aquí!- Frustrado, cerró los puños en las sábanas debajo, mirando al hombre mayor con enojo. -¿Y qué hay de ser un miembro de la Orden? ¿Y...y con tu ayuda a Draco? Y...

-Por ser miembro de la Orden tengo que hacerlo-. Insistió el hombre lobo, gentilmente. –Y _por supuesto _seguiré ayudando a Draco, aunque comienzo a sospechar que queda muy poco por enseñarle. Harry, estás poniendo excusas.

-¿¡Y, qué?- Demandó el adolescente, inmediatamente. -¿Y qué, si lo hago? No quiero que vayas.

Hicieron una pausa, momentáneamente sin palabras, y luego Remus se encogió de hombros, impotente. –Lo siento. Yo sólo...tengo que...

Harry se levantó y comenzó a caminar, resistiendo la necesidad de perder el control completamente. ¿Por qué todo era tan difícil? Todo lo que Remus tenía que hacer era decir que no iría, la próxima vez que los demás esperaran que arriesgara su vida. Era así de simple.

El hombre lobo observó a su acompañante por un rato, tratando de encontrar con cuidado las palabras siguientes. Finalmente, se preparó a sí mismo para dejar caer la bomba. –Además, ya no tengo opción.

El Gryffindor giró. -¿Qué quieres decir?

Remus dudó. Ya no estaba tan tenso como durante la noche, después de que Severus y Poppy se habían pasado largas horas administrándole pociones calmantes y analgésicos, pero igual, sintió una ola repentina de miedo casi irracional, cuando esos ojos verdes se clavaron en los suyos. Aquí estaba, enfrentándose a la principal figura del bando de la luz, el hijo de James, e iba a mostrarle la marca tenebrosa de Voldemort, eternamente grabada en su piel.

En los segundos que siguieron, Harry podría haberle leído la mente, porque sin ningún otro movimiento, sus ojos se desviaron hacia el brazo del hombre lobo, que cerró su mano involuntariamente sobre el tatuaje escondido bajo la manga.

Harry se dio cuenta de lo que significaba y el horror se fue mostrando lentamente sobre la cara del Gryffindor, mientras sacudía la cabeza, negándolo. -No...

-No tuve opción...

-¡No!- Harry, nervioso, no sabía si quería retroceder a causa de la traición, o adelantarse y levantar la manga para probar su existencia. En cambio, se quedó inmóvil, pálido y con los ojos muy abiertos.

De alguna manera, recobrándose, Remus cerró los ojos y recontó el guión que había preparado más temprano. –Si alguno de nosotros hubiese sabido que _esto _iba a ser necesario...Yo nunca...Y Severus nunca lo hubiese permitido...¡Era imposible!- Espetó, al final, amargamente.

El chico no respondió, y eventualmente, terminó dándole una justificación desesperada. –Soy un hombre lobo, Harry. Una criatura considerada no-humana por el Señor Oscuro. ¿Por qué crees que Draco abandonó su bando? Quien Tú Sabes no lo hubiese aceptado como Mortífago, lo hubiese convertido en su mascota, en un esclavo. Severus y yo...discutimos los posibles resultados y riesgos de esta misión. La Marca...no debería haber sucedido.

-¿Y entonces, por qué pasó...?- Preguntó el Gryffindor, suavemente.

Impotente, Remus se pasó las manos por la cara y por el cabello. –No lo sé-. Admitió. –No sé por qué soy una excepción. Sólo puedo pensar que no confió en mi, después de todo, a pesar de los mejores esfuerzos de Severus. Esta...-. Vacilante, retiró la manga y dio un respingo cuando puso los ojos sobre la Marca Tenebrosa. –Esta fue su prueba final.

Los ojos de Harry relampaguearon. –Para ser marcado tienes que tomarla voluntariamente-. Apuntó, acusadoramente. Su mirada se depositó brevemente sobre la Marca, antes de desviarse, con disgusto.

-Era tomarla o morir.

Se miraron fíjamente a los ojos, hasta que Harry cedió. -¿Qué quieres decir con 'los mejores esfuerzos' de Snape? ¿Tiene razón Draco, te estuvo entrenando?

-Los Slytherin son demasiado perceptivos. Sí, de alguna manera, así fue, aunque debería decir que él hizo la mayoría del trabajo...- El hombre lobo suspiró, cansado, observando cómo los ojos verdes se oscurecían. –No lo culpes, Harry. Él no sabía.

-¡Él te _dejó _ir a una reunión de Mortífagos! ¡te dio instrucciones!

-¡Sin las que hubiese muerto en los primeros cinco minutos!

-¡Pero...!

-Ya está hecho y no puede deshacerse. Te pido que lo aceptes y me perdones, no que me hagas más difícil la situación. ¿Puedes hacerlo?

Harry quería despotricar contra lo injusto de la situación, quería acusar a Remus de ser desconsiderado e impulsivo. Apretó la mandíbula, luchando contra las palabras de resentimiento que le subían a la garganta como bilis y los ojos se le cargaron de lágrimas de ira apenas contenida.

-Bien-. Espetó, eventualmente. –Pero...la próxima vez vas a decírmelo.

El hombre lobo pareció desinflarse, aliviado. –Por supuesto-. Prometió, rápidamente, observando cómo Harry giró sobre sus talones y salió de la sala, haciendo una pausa sólo para compartir una mirada rápida e informativa con el Slytherin, que estaba del otro lado, antes de desaparecer de su vista.

Draco vio la mirada de su pareja...-¡Dios!, ¿ya había pasado a usar esa terminología? Bueno, debería detenerse. Vio la mirada de _Harry_ y percibió la inquietud que había detrás. Una gran parte suya-mayormente, el lobo-, simplemente hubiese abandonado su actual conversación a mitad de frase y corrido detrás del Gryffindor. Se las arregló para mantener controlado su instinto, y mentalmente puso los ojos en blanco ante su propia y patética reacción. ¿En qué momento permitió que su apego retorcido a Harry fuera tan profundo? De seguro, debe haber sido esta última semana, cuando las circunstancias hicieron que su amistad con el Niño Que Vivió se convirtiera en su única opción...

Se decía todo esto a sí mismo, mientras ignoraba la ceja levantada por la sospecha de su madre, testigo del intercambio silencioso.

Narcissa se había calmado lo suficiente como para que él reconociera a la mujer reservada y digna, e insoportablemente observadora. En este momento, ella lo examinaba con los ojos entrecerrados, y él sintió la necesidad de desviarle la atención.

-Y, exactamente, ¿qué vas a hacer ahora...que has abandonado a mi padre?- Preguntó, haciéndole una pregunta que lo había estado molestando. Se sintió incómodo, porque los residuos de su lealtad Malfoy se rebelaban contra lo que ella hizo, a pesar de que el sentido común le dijera que no había otra opción. Era bastante obvio que la felicidad conyugal era algo del pasado para sus padres, aunque todavía no había oído nada de divorcio, y lo agradecía.

Narcissa posó la mirada fugazmente sobre Dumbledore, aún revoloteando por los alrededores, antes de responder. –Es un asunto que hemos discutido-. Dijo, al final, con cautela. –Podemos decir que la Mansión ha quedado fuera de nuestros límites, las barreras están conectadas con tu padre...y también, por supuesto, las cuentas en Gringotts...

Draco frunció el ceño. Llámenlo superficial, no le importaba, pero había estado esperando que su madre lo elevara de su estado de sucio pobre, no que se le uniera.

Ella lo regañó. –No frunzas el ceño, querido, no te queda bien. No soy inocente, Draco. Sí, las cuentas Malfoy están cerradas para nosotros; sin embargo, las cuentas Black que mantuve separadas, permanecen a mi nombre.

El espíritu de Draco se elevó como hacía demasiado tiempo que no lo estaba. ¡Ah, sí, puede que fuera superficial, pero volvía a tener dinero! Los Black eran una familia rica, poderosa, antigua y de sangre pura. Ya podía sentir cómo regresaba algo de su posición social, hubiese abrazado alegremente a Narcissa, otra vez, de puro agradecimiento.

Ella lo observaba divertida, perdonándole el momento, aunque normalmente lo hubiese regañado por semejante alegría descortés.

-Por eso-, continuó. –hay algunas pequeñas propiedades en mi posesión, con las que puedo contar, a pesar de que la mayor herencia de los Black, creo que ahora pertenece al señor Potter.

Draco levantó la vista, sorprendido. -¿A Harry? ¿_Harry _heredó nuestro dinero? ¿De quién?

Pero, mientras lo preguntaba, algo encajó, en el fondo de su mente. Black. Sirius Black. La pareja de Lupin. Y ambos, angustiados, a principio de año.

El Director asintió, gentilmente. –El difunto Sirius Black era padrino de Harry. Fue asesinado el año pasado durante la batalla del Departamento de Misterios. Le legó todo a Harry.

Ambos adultos lo observaban con cuidado, tratando de adivinar lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Su padre estuvo en esa batalla. Siempre lo supo, pero de repente, se volvió demasiado real. Lucius estuvo allí cuando el padrino de Harry fue asesinado, probablemente la única familia verdadera que le quedaba, porque esos muggles con los que vivía no contaban.

Perturbado, sacudió la cabeza como para aclararla y volvió a mirar a Narcissa. –Pero...¿estás bien? ¿tienes dinero?

Ella sonrió. –Estoy tan bien como siempre, Draco. Yo debería preocuparme por ti y no al revés.

Draco asintió, ausentemente, con la mente en otra parte. Por la urgencia de la conversación, se las había arreglado para reprimir su instinto de lobo, de ir a consolar a su pareja. Pero, ahora que se había asegurado de que ella, al menos, en las finanzas estaba a salvo, y que permanecería en el colegio por los próximos días, por lo que podrían arreglar otros detalles menores, su atención volvió a Harry. Sabía que el Gryffindor estaría esperándolo en sus habitaciones, lo había visto en su mirada.

Narcissa observó a su hijo, que no parecía darse cuenta del ceño fruncido en su propia expresión. Suspiró, suponiendo en quién estaba pensando, aunque no lo comprendía mejor que Severus.

-Puedes irte, Draco-. Dijo, sin disgusto.

Draco la miró, agradecido, sin molestarse en esconder el sentimiento. Giró y salió apresurado de la sala. Ella lo observó irse, pensativa, luego se volvió hacia el Director.

-¿Todavía no puede decirme qué fue lo que lo cambió? Ya puedo afirmar que algo es distinto, por lo menos en su alianza con Harry Potter...

Dumbledore sonrió con simpatía. –Sugiero que le pregunte a su hijo, mi querida. Todos los que podríamos ayudarla estamos obligados al silencio.

Sí, Narcissa se aseguraría de ello, hablaría con Draco antes de marcharse, y le sacaría la verdad, aunque la matara. ¿Qué sería lo que quería ocultar con tanta fuerza como para merecer semejantes medidas de protección, como un juramento de silencio?

Negó con la cabeza y lanzó una mirada del otro lado la sala, adonde estaba el lobo, Lupin, mirándola fijamente. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, él se ruborizó y bajó la cabeza, desviando la vista.

Narcissa se encogió de hombros, rápidamente perdió el interés y giró para preguntarle al Director en qué lugar dormiría.

Draco halló a Harry acostado de espaldas en su sofá, con Vanima enroscada alrededor de sus muñecas y dedos, y sostenida de modo que él pudiera verla mientras siseaba. Cuando el Slytherin entró, Harry giró la cabeza y parpadeó como una lechuza.

Draco tosió, incómodo de repente. –Yo...¿estás bien?- Lentamente, se acercó, hasta que, eventualmente, se sentó en el borde de la mesa y juntó las manos, para detener los movimientos.

-Bien-. Murmuró el chico, frunciendo el ceño, sin elaborar.

-¿Qué pasó con Lupin? Los ví discutiendo...

-Fue marcado-. Dijo Harry, a boca de jarro, sin ocultar su disgusto. –Y está decidido a seguir adelante con esta jodida misión.

Las cejas de Draco se elevaron de la sorpresa, y por un rato largo se quedó pensando en algo qué decir, pero no parecía haber mucho.

-¿Tu mamá se quedará aquí?- Preguntó el Gryffindor, abruptamente, cambiando de tema.

-Unos cuantos días-. Admitió. –Después se mudará a una de las propiedades de los Black, las que le pertenecen.

Harry volvió a parpadear. –Ah, me olvidé que era pariente de Sirius...

-Sí.

Se quedaron callados, mientras el Slytherin luchaba por mantener la conversación, tratando de no mostrar su incomodidad, y ante la falta de algo mejor que hacer, miraba fijamente los movimientos serpenteantes de Vanima por las manos del otro chico.

-Entonces...¿tienes dinero otra vez, no?- Preguntó Harry, al fin, sin mirarlo.

-Bueno, todavía no recuperé mi gloria perdida, pero es un buen comienzo-. Sonrió maliciosamente, buscándole el humor, pero Harry pareció retraerse más.

-Entonces...¿vuelves a estar bien en los registros de Slytherin?

Draco se encogió de hombros. –Si juego bien mis cartas...¿por qué?

El Gryffindor se sentó, repentinamente, moviendo a la serpiente para que pudiera deslizarse por el suelo en dirección al cuarto y al encantamiento calentador que la esperaba allí. Los ojos verdes lo miraron brevemente, y se desviaron, antes de que Harry hablara y se sentara con los hombros caídos, casi a la defensiva.

-Bueno...supongo que ya no me necesitas.

Sin palabras, el Slytherin hizo una pausa, con la boca media abierta por respuesta. ¡Ah, qué fácil era oír un mundo de inseguridades detrás de esa afirmación! ¡Y qué fácil sería terminar con su propio problema! ¿Qué pasaría si le respondiera con una mueca despectiva y le confirmara ese temor? Harry se marcharía, enojado, y podría un punto final a ese asunto de la 'pareja'...Si el Gryffindor no anduviera alrededor, tal vez el lobo en él dejaría de lamentarse. Obviamente, se le había metido en la cabeza...pero aquí estaba su oportunidad, y tal vez era la última...de salirse...

Cuando el silencio se extendió, Harry levantó la vista lentamente. Y, esa, reflexionaría Draco más tarde, fue su perdición.

-No-. Dijo, con toda honestidad. –No necesito nada de ti.

Los ojos verdes se abrieron, enormes, como si -aunque les hubiese temido- no pudiera creer realmente las palabras que acababa de oír. Se quedó helado, mirando al rubio, con su indignación atragantada.

Pero Draco no había terminado; seguía sentado en el borde de la mesa. Se inclinó hacia adelante, levemente, y apoyó los antebrazos sobre las rodillas. -¿Qué es lo que andas predicando constantemente? Eso de que se supone que los amigos son...iguales. Bueno, ahora somos iguales, Potter. No más _protección..._ como sé muy bien que crees que hiciste la semana pasada. Si es necesario, déjame defenderme en el ED y ante tus amigos ordinarios. Y si pasa que intercambio maldiciones con otro Slytherin, ¡por el amor de Dios, déjame!

La mirada de Harry se encontró con la mirada decidida de Draco. -¿No se te ocurrió que me preocupaba lo que _tú _le pudieras hacer a los demás?

-Yo tengo _algo _de autocontrol...

El Gryffindor levantó la mano y tiró del cuello de su camiseta, lo suficiente como para que se viera un extremo de la cicatriz del _Sectumsempra _que le cruzaba el hombro.

Draco se ruborizó. –Ese...¡ese fue un _único _desliz!

-¡Vaya desliz! ¡Cometes un desliz parecido con otro y te van a echar por usar magia negra! O peor aún, alguien va a darse cuenta de lo que eres.

Frustrado, el Slytherin resopló y desvió la vista. Maldito Gryffindor, estaba arruinado su gesto desinteresado. Demasiado, para cuando se suponía que estaba siendo la mejor persona. ¡Se estaba tragando el orgullo! Estaba arriesgando quién sabe qué, enredándose más con este chico, que aparentemente era su pareja...aunque a estas alturas, Draco no podía entender por qué. Observaba con enojo algún lugar en la alfombra, hasta que su compañero habló, vacilante.

-Entonces...iguales.

Consideró permanecer ofendido un poquito más, pero después de decidir que sería poco inteligente, dados los habituales temperamentos de los dos, Draco suspiró, dramáticamente. –Me doy cuenta de que es un gran shock para ti, después de tantos años siendo inferior a mi...

Harry entrecerró los ojos, exasperado. –Pendejo-. Murmuró, y sonrió.

_**xxxxxxxxDulzura Letal, 15 de mayo de 2.012xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_


	34. Capítulo 34

'**The Secret's In The Telling' original de Sakuri**

**Capítulo 34: La verdad sale a la luz.**

El lunes retornaron a clases, y Harry se sintió casi agradecido. Había soportado más drama esas vacaciones de lo que era justo, y le daba la bienvenida a las clases como a un alivio.

Tampoco significaba que podía decir que eran relajantes, ni remotamente, aún en comparación al estrés de la semana pasada -como Ron estaba presente en casi todas, y sus asientos habituales eran próximos, no parecía que la tensión que los rodeaba fuera a disiparse pronto-.

Hermione trataba, inútilmente, de mediar entre el par, sin animarse a defender a Malfoy delante de Ron, y sabiendo lo inútil que era siquiera sugerir que Harry se distanciara del Slytherin. Le asombraba que el chico fuera capaz de causar más problemas entre ellos cuanto más _amigable_ se comportaba.

Tal vez, la peor parte del día llegó con Pociones. Debería haberlo esperado, realmente, y debería haber evitado que la situación se pusiera peor. Pero, estaba tan cansada, después de pasarse toda la mañana entregando mensajes de un chico al otro, los que se negaban a hablarse directamente desde la discusión de la noche del sábado.

Estaban sentados en sus lugares habituales, con Hermione en medio, cuando Slughorn les dio la orden de dividirse en pares. Hermione vaciló, mirándolos y con deseos de encogerse. Sin importar a quién eligiera para trabajar, el otro se resentiría. Ron la miró enojado y expectante, mientras Harry, por el otro lado, miraba resueltamente al frente, con la barbilla levantada de manera testaruda y desafiante. Ambos, a su modo, demandaban que ella se pusiera de su lado.

Por eso, casi fue un alivio, escuchar la voz fría y con ese acento en las palabras, como arrastrándolas, detrás suyo. Giró, para ver al rubio deslizarse hacia ellos. (No había sido su intención, pero pensándolo bien, estaba bastante segura de que le había lanzado una mirada patéticamente suplicante, la que él evitó rápidamente).

-No me digas-. Dijo Malfoy, con asombro burlón. -¿Hay problemas en el paraíso? Seguro que no...-. Con una sonrisa socarrona, se cruzó de brazos y apoyó la cadera contra el borde del banco, cerca de Harry, que lo miraba con una expresión que sugería que no tenía idea de qué era lo que quería el Slytherin. Eso no iba a terminar bien, pensó Hermione.

Como era predecible, Ron lucía como si fuese a arremeter contra el chico, cuya presencia era la causa de su actual infelicidad y enojo. Hermione apoyó una mano sobre el brazo, tratando de calmarlo, para que no respondiera a la provocación de Malfoy.

Pero, por una vez, el rubio no pareció interesado en lo más mínimo en comenzar una discusión. Perdió rápidamente el interés en ella y en Ron, y en cambio, inclinó la cabeza hacia Harry, que lo observaba con curiosidad.

–Vamos, Potter. ¿Por qué no tratas de trabajar con alguien competente, para variar? Tal vez podamos hacer que obtengas una nota pasable-. Dicho eso, giró y caminó despreocupadamente hacia el lado Slytherin del salón, ignorando las expresiones asombradas de la mayoría de sus compañeros de casa.

Harry parpadeó, miró a Hermione, luego tomó su mochila y siguió al rubio. Ella se quedó observando la escena surrealista: su amigo y Malfoy preparaban sus equipos y se aprestaban a realizar la tarea con una cordialidad que jamás creyó posible. En las pocas veces que los vio juntos, el par se había peleado y criticado hasta cierto punto. Nunca se le había ocurrido que, tal vez, en verdad pudieran actuar como amigos –amigos normales-, y no como aliados forzados. Tendió a asumir, como Ron, que Harry sentía lástima por el Slytherin, y que lo defendía porque debía hacerlo. Pero ahora, se preguntaba...

El golpe del libro de Pociones de Ron sobre la mesa –con fuerza innecesaria-, la sobresaltó, sacándola de sus cavilaciones.

-No lo entiendo-. Murmuró Ron, con resentimiento. -¡No entiendo qué mierda está pasando! No pueden estar actuando en serio. Harry no tiene razón para-

Hermione suspiró y se volvió hacia él, cansada de las mismas quejas que había oído tantas veces desde el regreso del pelirrojo. –Creo que ha llegado el momento de que aceptes que son amigos, Ron. Lo son. No sé por qué, pero es la verdad.

Él la miró fijo por unos segundos, antes de continuar como si ella no hubiese dicho ni una palabra. -¿Sabes que tuve que ir a ver si Remus estaba bien, yo solo?

Cansada, cerró los ojos un momento. –Sí. Fui contigo. Pero considera que te fuiste, esta mañana, cuando Harry trató de-

-¡Hermione! ¿De qué lado estás?

No tenían fin, ni las discusiones, ni la tensión, ni la negación testaruda del chico a ver la realidad. La estaban volviendo loca. A Harry no le molestaba que ella hablara con Ron, especialmente porque ahora contaba con Malfoy –aunque eso comenzaba a preocuparle de otro modo, viéndolos juntos y sabiendo lo que sabía sobre el hombre lobo-. Pero, si intercambiaba una palabra amigable con Harry, Ron la miraba como si lo hubiese traicionado. Era como volver a vivir el cuarto año, y ella detestaba la situación, tal como lo hizo entonces.

**-xx-**

-Me aterroriza que no llegue a perdonarme nunca, Severus.

-No soy tu consejero, Lupin. Debes darte cuenta de que no me importa.

Remus, acostumbrado a sus respuestas, la ignoró. Se sentó en uno de los mullidos sillones, junto a la chimenea, perpetuamente sorprendido por la comodidad de las habitaciones del Maestro de Pociones. Como a esta altura del año, las mazmorras estaban heladas, la chimenea estaba encendida casi todo el tiempo; el hombre lobo se relajó con el calor del fuego.

Recién habían terminado otra sesión de Legeremancia, durante la que Severus probó las defensas que él mismo construyó, buscando algún signo de que fueron quebradas por el Señor Oscuro. Eventualmente, después de lo que parecieron horas, y con el dolor de cabeza que lo atestiguaba, el hombre le anunció que todo parecía estar bien. Por supuesto, ahora su tarea era más difícil que nunca, porque debía considerar la Marca que llevaba Remus, y su firma mágica. El legeremántico debía ser cuidadoso, para no disparar la conexión que existía entre el hombre lobo y el Señor Tenebroso, así que trabajaba alrededor, con la misma habilidad de siempre. Era de gran ayuda que él supiera, en primera persona, cómo se sentía la Marca...

En este momento, el Profesor de Pociones paseaba por la habitación, con aire ausente, apretándose el puente de la nariz, e intentando dispersar el dolor sordo que resultaba del uso prolongado de la magia mental. De vez en cuando, le lanzaba miradas a Lupin, preguntándose por qué se quedaba allí, y con la curiosidad suficiente como para dejarlo permanecer.

-Te culpa-. Comentó el hombre lobo, al final.

-Me sangra el corazón-. Con un suspiro, Severus giró para enfrentarse al otro hombre. –Nunca tuve tiempo para esta angustia adolescente de Potter. Lo estás mimando, y lo sabes. _Y _estás dejando que te insulte.

-¿Cómo...?

-Lupin, no lo digo con liviandad ni fácilmente, pero...lo que estás haciendo, probablemente sea la única cosa respetable que hayas hecho, que yo sepa. Este...mal humor de Potter, lo menosprecia-. Puso los ojos en blanco y continuó con su paseo.

Remus se quedó en silencio, sintiéndose ligeramente desconcertado. Sospechaba que en medio de la burla a Harry, Severus acababa de halagarlo. -¿Respetable?- Pinchó, elevando las cejas.

El Maestro de Pociones hizo una pausa y lo consideró. -...Sí-. Admitió, al fin, como si la palabra le hubiese sido arrancada. No miraba a Remus, en cambio, miraba fijamente las llamas. –Aunque Potter llore y despotrique contra la injusticia, nunca comprenderá el sacrificio que haces en esas reuniones. Un día, tendrá que acostumbrarse a que tenemos que hacer las cosas que debemos hacer en esta guerra.

Remus pensó en negar esas palabras, en defender a Harry, pero no pudo hacerlo. En lugar de eso, se dejó caer contra el respaldo y cerró los ojos, sintiéndose ridículamente, como si hubiese sido reivindicado. –Gracias, Severus-. Murmuró, y sólo obtuvo un gruñido ininteligible como respuesta.

**-xx-**

Narcissa miró a su alrededor, casi sin darse cuenta, examinando la habitación que le habían dado para que viviera mientras hacía los arreglos para mudarse. La propiedad de los Black que había elegido era más pequeña que la Mansión, pero perfectamente adecuada. Había pertenecido a Bella, y Narcissa la heredó cuando su hermana fue sentenciada. En este momento, los elfos domésticos preparaban el lugar para su llegada.

Sin embargo, antes de dejar Hogwarts, había una última cosa que necesitaba dejar clara.

Como si sus pensamientos lo hubiesen llamado, hubo un golpe en la puerta. Narcissa se levantó y con movimientos gráciles, cruzó la habitación para saludar a su hijo. Draco esperó con la misma vacilación que parecía haber desarrollado en esos días cuando estaba en su presencia. Ella se hizo a un lado, y él entró, después de una breve pausa.

-¿Querías verme?

Narcissa sonrió e hizo un gesto hacia las sillas, junto a la chimenea. –Siéntate, querido. Necesitamos hablar.

Draco obedeció, lentamente. Todo su lenguaje corporal gritaba 'cautela'.

Su madre puso los ojos en blanco y se sentó frente a él; levantó una taza de porcelana y sorbió su té. Por un momento, recordó las tardes en que se sentaban en el estudio y ella le enseñaba matemáticas y a leer, cuando Draco era niño; el sonido suave de la taza y el plato trayéndole recuerdos placenteros. Esos habían sido tiempos más calmos que los actuales.

-¿...Madre...?

Retornando al presente, Narcissa movió la cabeza, reenfocando su atención en su hijo –fruncía el ceño, confundido, pero por debajo, ella podía ver que estaba nervioso-. Verdaderamente, temía que descubriera el secreto que escondía.

-Me ha llamado la atención...- Comenzó, con bastante formalidad, y luego suspiró. -Draco, ¿_qué es lo que está pasando?_- Decidió que su hijo nunca sería capaz de parecer inocente. En cambio, le recordó a un venado atrapado bajo la luz de una varita.

-¿Pasando?- Repitió él, con los ojos muy abiertos y una expresión ridículamente despistada. -¿qué quieres decir?

-¡Tú sabes lo que quiero decir! Desde mi llegada, el Director me ha urgido a hablar contigo y a descubrir qué...qué cambio es este!

-¿Cambio –?

-¡¿Creíste que no lo _notaría_?!- Rápidamente, antes de que su voz alcanzara alturas poco halagadoras, se forzó a sí misma a calmarse. –Soy tu madre. ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Que ignorara alegremente el hecho de que algo ha sucedido?

-Nada ha suc-

-¡Draco Lucius Malfoy!- Apoyando la taza con un áspero ruido, se inclinó hacia adelante y lo atravesó con la mirada. –No sólo te pegaste a Harry Potter… debería agregar que lo hallé en tu habitación la primera noche, y que evitaste contactarme durante meses… hasta cuando te escribí-

Finalmente, el Slytherin encontró su voz. -¿Cuándo me escribiste con la esperanza de forzarme a volver a la Mansión, donde mi padre hubiese...hubiese...?- Negó con la cabeza, disgustado y desvió la mirada.

Narcissa abrió la boca para replicar, luego hizo una pausa. -...Yo nunca te escribí algo semejante, Draco. Estaba orgullosa de que tu decisión fuese igual a la mía, y no quisieras reverenciar a ese loco.

Los ojos grises, reflejo de los suyos, de mala gana, volvieron a posarse en ella. –Era tu letra-. Protestó, débilmente, mientras se daba cuenta de que no era nada difícil para alguien como Lucius, falsificar los trazos de escritura. –Nunca recibí otras cartas.

-Probablemente haya sido obra del Director. Sin duda, interceptaba todo lo que llegaba de tu padre o con mi remitente...Lo sospeché cuando no recibí respuestas...- Se interrumpió, pensando en las cartas que escribió en los últimos meses, preguntándole qué había sucedido, qué le había hecho cambiar de idea, suplicándole que le respondiera, convencida de que él había cortado todos sus lazos por alguna razón extraña. -Draco...

Testarudo, él miró a la mesa que había entre ambos, examinando los diseños de la porcelana con interés. No le contestaría, no _podía. _Aún así, comenzaba a sentir esa voz insistente, dulce y cálida, con la que ella siempre le sacaba la información, lo quisiera él o no. Era la voz que usó cuando él tenía siete años y le hizo admitir que rompió ese jarrón valiosísimo de la sala del frente; la misma voz preocupada que ella usaba cuando quería que él confesara algo, usualmente algo que ella ya sabía.

Pero, no, esta vez, él resistiría. Porque esta vez no era admitir que rompió un adorno trivial. Esta vez era una completa revolución en su vida. Sí, podría tratar de explicarle que no...no todo había cambiado, aunque él mismo se había rebelado contra esa misma idea, al comienzo, podría tratar de defenderse él y en lo que se había convertido... Pero Narcissa Malfoy, a su manera, era tan orgullosa y tan sangre pura como su esposo.

No, no podía arriesgarse a contárselo, porque no podría soportar su horror.

-Madre, no tengo idea de qué estás hablando-. Dijo, al final, deslizando en su sitio su bien usada máscara de inexpresividad.

Narcissa se quedó mirándolo fijamente por un largo rato, esperando que se quebrara. Siempre lo hacía, cada vez que ella quería saber algo, pero no esta vez. Nunca habían enfrentado algo tan importante antes, y Draco estaba decidido a probar que podía hacerle frente a la mujer cuando fuera necesario.

Finalmente, con un pequeño sonido decepcionado, Narcissa levantó la delicada tetera que descansaba entre ellos y sirvió otra taza de té, alcanzándosela. Por cortesía y resistiendo las ganas de poner los ojos en blanco, Draco la recibió y tomó un sorbo, ausentemente.

-Muy bien-. Continuó ella, aún molesta. –¿Tal vez deberíamos entretenernos con una charla intrascendente? Dado que, obviamente, no confías en mi con nada de real-

-¡Ay, _madre_...!

-¿Cómo estuvo tu día? Asumo que vas bien con tus clases. Merlín sabe que ningún hijo mío...

Draco dejó de prestarle atención mientras ella seguía con sus expectativas, se restregó los ojos y luchó contra un bostezo. Dios, estaba cansado. Últimamente no dormía bien, con toda la excitación y con ciertos...sueños que se le habían colado al subconsciente –cortesía del jodido de Potter-, y al parecer, de repente sentía el cansancio.

-¿Draco?

Prestó atención, sacudiendo la cabeza para deshacerse de la confusión. -¿Sí?

Su madre frunció el ceño ligeramente, un pequeño y bonito frunce de cejas. -¿Qué es lo que escondes de mi?- Volvió a preguntar, observándolo cuidadosamente y con un dejo de tristeza.

Draco suspiró, negó con la cabeza, abrió la boca y dijo, con tono neutro. –Soy un hombre lobo.

Inmediatamente, el mundo se vino abajo. Como sea, eso le pareció. Draco se enderezó, y se tapó la boca con una mano, estúpidamente, como si pudiera volver a meter las palabras dentro y borrar la expresión de asombro de la cara de su madre.

¡¿Qué...?!

_¿¡Por qué_...?!

_**¡...puta madre! **_

Afortunadamente, alguna porción distante de su cerebro debe haber estado funcionando, más allá de la sorpresa incoherente, porque de pronto su mirada se desvió a la taza de té que sostenía con fuerza.

-Me drogaste...- Murmuró, incrédulo. –Me diste Veritaserum...

Narcissa aún no se había recuperado lo suficiente como para responder con ningún tipo de gracia, y sólo puso sisear. -¿¡Eres un _qué_?!

-Un hombre lobo-. Dijo, otra vez, y cerró los ojos, horrorizado. –Detente.

-¿Cómo?- Su voz se endureció, demandante.

-Al comienzo del a-año...- Susurró, apretando los dientes, tratando desesperadamente de reprimir las palabras, las que ella absorbía hambrienta, inclinándose hacia adelante. Draco clavaba los dedos en los suaves apoyabrazos del sillón, luchando contra la poción que le urgía a decir la verdad, y la confusión que le hacía más difícil resistirse. -Lu... Lupin me mordió.

-¿¡_Qué_?!- Abruptamente, ella se puso de pie, irradiando furia de un modo en que él nunca vio –tenía los puños cerrados a los lados, los dedos aplastando los pliegues suaves de su vestido, la cara pálida de ira, y temblaba, visiblemente.

-No- trató de interrumpirla, pero ella no lo dejó.

-¿Cómo pudiste ocultarme esto? Deberías- ¡Yo debería haber estado a aquí! ¡Debería haberlo sabido! ¿Por qué nadie me contactó?

Compelido a responder honestamente, el Slytherin lo hizo sin mirarla. –No quería que supieras...jamás...y nadie te contactó porque hicieron un juramento de silencio, con la esperanza de que mi padre no lo descubriera y me desheredara públicamente-. Resopló, sin humor. –Funcionó bien...

Sin poder reaccionar, su madre lo miraba fijo, sin moverse. Eventualmente, se las arregló para susurrar. -¿Eso fue? ¿Ese fue el trato que te obligaron a hacer? ¿Esa es la razón por la que Lupin sigue aquí, libre de consecuencias?

¡Ay, Merlín, no! Esto no. Se mordió el labio hasta que estuvo casi seguro de que le sangraría, pero ni aún así pudo reprimir la respuesta, subiendo por su garganta como bilis. -..._Sí- _ Espetó, al final. –Sí, pero no puedes-

-¿Cómo se atrevieron a hacer esto?- Gritó Narcissa, justamente, sin trazas de la bruja aristocrática y etérea, sólo siendo una madre ultrajada. -¿Cómo pudieron justificarlo?!¿Cómo puede ser que _él...? _¡Voy a matarlo!

Y allí, la situación empeoró, si eso fuese posible. Draco tuvo apenas una décima de segundo para darse cuenta de que el lobo en él se erguía ante la amenaza. Sus rasgos se modificaron levemente, sus instintos trataban de imponerse…

-¡Madre, _**no!**_

Narcissa se quedó inmóvil, ante el sonido que emergió de la boca de su hijo. No era el tono frío y refinado que ella le inculcó siempre. Lejos de eso, fue el gruñido de algo inhumano. Dio un respingo, a pesar de sí misma, por las dos cosas: el sonido y la imagen que le presentaba el chico.

Ligeramente desorientado, Draco se halló de pie, ignoró el corte que apareció en el labio -donde un colmillo pinchó la piel-, y rápidamente removió todo rastro de sangre con la lengua. Apenas conservaba algo de control de sus propias acciones, con la combinación del Veritaserum que lo mareaba, su propio pánico que salía a la superficie, y el enojo del lobo que gruñía incoherentemente, se esforzó a mantenerse aferrado con desesperación a algún resto de pensamiento racional.

Seguía compelido a decir la verdad, y en otro momento hubiese encontrado alguna excusa, pero ahora dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza e inflexiblemente. –No puedes tocar a Lupin por esto-.

Draco conocía lo suficiente a su madre como para saber que ella destruiría completamente al hombre, con la motivación adecuada.

-¿_Por qué_? Seguro que querrás que sea castigado-

-Ya lo ha sido-. Respondió, automáticamente, pensando en la culpa del hombre, en la Marca que recibió noches atrás. –Madre, no puedo dejar que hagas más.

Narcissa negó, incrédulamente, y Draco podía escuchar la pregunta que ella quería gritarle.

Bueno, aquí vendría otra admisión vergonzosa. No trató de luchar contra ella, era inútil, aunque los rastros de pensamientos racionales se contrajeron. –Él es parte de mi...manada.

Y sí, eso era algo que jamás creyó que tendría que admitir. ¡Buen Dios, tenía una manada! ¡Tenía una _manada!_

Narcissa parpadeó. -¿Tu…?

Con toda la dignidad que pudo recoger, Draco levantó la barbilla, desafiante. –Manada. Sí. No puedes delatarlo, no puedes hacer que lo arresten, no puedes maldecirlo, porque él es…él es…Bueno, ya me oíste.

Lentamente, los rasgos del lobo se disolvieron, a medida que su hijo se calmaba. Narcissa observó, horrorizada y fascinada, cómo los colmillos se retrajeron, los ojos se oscurecieron y la voz se volvió suave y humana, una vez más.

Finalmente, pareció que la realidad de lo que le pasó a él, la golpeó. Levantó una mano temblorosa hasta su boca, sin saber, por una vez en su vida, qué otra cosa podía hacer.

Draco la miró, impotente, con la extraña sensación de que debería consolarla, o por lo menos, disculparse con ella. En cambio, le dio la espalda, para que no pueda ver la mirada de terror en sus ojos. No había querido que ella lo supiera, no había querido que supiera _nada de esto…_

-Potter lo sabe, ¿verdad?

Draco se preguntó si hubiese oído la pregunta suave, sin la ayuda de sus sentidos aguzados de hombre lobo. –Sí. Él me salvó la vida cuando pasó.

-¿Esa es la razón de su amistad?

Lo consideró un momento, y luego negó con la cabeza, sin darse vuelta para verla. -No. Realmente, no-. Y si quería más detalles, iba a tener que arrancárselos, si podía.

Pero no hubo más preguntas. Draco sentía sus ojos sobre él, pero no se atrevió a girar para ver por sí mismo la expresión que ella tenía en la cara. ¡Vaya con su preciada y alegre sangre pura! Ahora, todo eso ya no existía, porque ya ni siquiera era un mago, ¿no? Era un jodido hombre lobo, y uno tan retorcido que defendía a la persona responsable de infligirle la maldición de mierda.

El silencio se extendió, implacable, hasta que le resultó difícil permanecer callado. Vencido, giró, vacilante.

Narcissa estaba parada directamente detrás suyo. La miró, sorprendido, preguntándose cómo pudo moverse sin que él se diera cuenta.

-Deberías habérmelo dicho…- Susurró, otra vez, haciendo que retornara a él esa culpa extraña.

Y, entonces, lo abrazó.

Draco estaba tan anonadado que se quedó completamente inmóvil, vagamente se preguntó qué creía ella que estaba haciendo. ¿No había escuchado todo lo que le dijo…?

Pero no, su madre seguía apretándolo como si jamás pensara soltarlo, incomodándolo como nunca antes, sin embargo, una vocecita en el fondo de su mente, gritaba de alivio y se tranquilizaba. Incómodo, le palmeó el hombro y murmuró la única cosa que le vino a la cabeza.

-No puedo creer que me drogaras…

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxDulzura Letal, 28 de septiembre de 2.012xxxxxxx**_


	35. Capítulo 35

**The secret's in the telling**

**Original de Sakuri**

**Traducción de Dulzura Letal**

**Todo Harry Potter es de JKRowling, por supuesto.**

**Capítulo 35**: Creatividad

-Entonces, ¿tu mamá se fue a su casa?

-Sí. Anoche hizo que los elfos domésticos sacaran sus cosas de la Mansión y se fue esta mañana.

-…y, ella…tú sabes, ¿lo tomó bien?

Draco movió la cabeza levemente, para que el viento le quitara el cabello de los ojos, y se encogió de hombros. –Sorpresivamente, sí. Lloró un par de veces –Dios, detesto cuando lo hace-, y todavía quiere ver morir dolorosamente a Lupin, pero…sí. Lo tomó bien-. Frunció el ceño, aún vagamente asombrado por la idea.

-Pensé que lo haría-. Dijo Harry, con calma. Su aliento se veía como neblina en el aire frío, mientras caminaba junto al rubio y sus zapatillas hacían crujir el pasto escarchado.

-¡Ah, vamos!- Murmuró Draco, mirando de costado a su compañero. Frunció el ceño. –Yo sé muy bien lo que pensaste, Potter. Esperabas que me desheredaran por segunda vez en el jodido mes.

El Gryffindor resopló, divertido, a pesar de sí mismo. –No…-. Protestó, débilmente, con una gran sonrisa.

Draco hizo un sonido escéptico y sacudió la cabeza, irónico. –Qué bueno que eres mejor en el quidditch que mintiendo, porque si no, este ejercicio sería completamente inútil…-. Dicho esto, acomodó la escoba que cargaba en una posición más segura sobre su hombro y miró al chico con petulancia.

Harry, Saeta de Fuego en mano, le devolvió la mirada, mientras se dirigían al campo de juego. No se molestó en ponerse su equipo de quidditch, en cambio, se vistió con unos jeans gastados, un viejo suéter y su bufanda de Gryffindor. De manera similar, Draco se puso ropa informal, que Harry jamás creyó que usaría –el único suéter no hecho a medida y su propia bufanda de Slytherin-.

Harry se quedó mirando las gradas y el espacio vacío del campo, pensativo, escuchando el eco de los vítores y los insultos que sonaron allí año trás año, y que aún ahora resonaban en su memoria. Junto a él, el Slytherin tenía la misma expresión contemplativa, sin dudas, reviviendo sus propias experiencias de juego.

Harry le dio un codazo, antes de montar a su Saeta de Fuego. -¿Listo?- Preguntó, mirando la pelotita dorada que el otro buscador sostenía y que ya luchaba por liberarse.

El rubio respondió pasando la pierna por encima de su propia escoba, elevándose lentamente y mirando expectante al Gryffindor. Harry lo siguió, pero sus ojos se desviaron a un lado, cuando el Slytherin soltó la snitch y ésta se alejó.

-¡Más vale que no uses ningún truco barato como el de Chang!- Le gritó Draco, mientras ambos se elevaban juntos en el aire.

Harry levantó una ceja y tuvo que sonreírle. –Y yo que pensé que lo llamarías un truco Slytherin-. Apuntó, con falsa inocencia, haciéndose eco de las palabras que una vez tomó como un insulto.

-¡Cuidado con lo que dices, Potter!- Espetó el rubio, luciendo ofendido.

–¡Hay una lista muy corta de gente que tiene ese honor, y ella no está incluida!

El Gryffindor rió. -¿Y yo?

-Tú tienes tus momentos-. Concedió el Slytherin, de mala gana. Su expresión permaneció lejana por unos segundos, y luego una sonrisa de genuina diversión le cruzó los rasgos, y rió. –Bueno, ¿qué estás esperando, Potter? ¿Una invitación?- Sin otra advertencia, aceleró hacia el cielo, en búsqueda de la snitch.

Con una sonrisa feroz, Harry se lanzó en su persecución.

xxxx

Las clases terminaron, por ese día, y Ron se sentó en la sala común, sin nada que hacer. Detestaba admitirlo, pero estaba aburrido. Hermione, seguía con un humor de esos en los que no se puede lograr su atención a no ser que se recite '_La Historia de Hogwarts'…_ y Harry... Bueno. Ron no sabía dónde estaba, y no le interesaba descubrirlo, muchas gracias.

De mal humor, apoyó los pies en un banco cercano y se dejó caer en el sillón, cruzando los brazos y mirando mal a cualquiera que lo mirara demasiado. Podría haber recurrido al ajedrez, pero la mayoría de los Gryffindor, por estos días, se rehusaba a jugar con él, sabiendo que perderían, inevitablemente. Además, no tenía paciencia para eso, en este momento.

Suspirando dramáticamente, miró alrededor, a ver si encontraba algo para hacer, y sus ojos fueron hacia los otros ocupantes de la sala. Lavender y Parvatti, como siempre, estaban sentadas, murmurando y riendo tontamente en un rincón. Colin estaba sentado en el suelo, con las piernas cruzadas, la cámara sobre el regazo y lo que parecía un cuaderno de ejercicios, abierto delante. Neville podaba alguna especie de árbol en miniatura, con una concentración que le hizo doler la cabeza, con sólo mirarlo.

Puso los ojos en blanco y desvió la mirada, sintiéndose irracionalmente molesto porque nadie lo entretenía a él. ¡Merlín!, ¿seguro que había _algo _que pudiera hacer, y que no fueran deberes?

Miró hacia el otro lado y, de pronto, Lavender se levantó, llevándose a Parvatti hacia el dormitorio de los chicos. Seamus las llamaba, entusiasmado.

Frunciendo el ceño, Ron se inclinó hacia adelante, tratando de ver de qué se trataba, pero las chicas desaparecieron escaleras arriba. Otros empezaron a moverse y a murmurar, curiosos. Seamus seguía parado, indicando y explicando algo que Ron no pudo oír. En los siguientes segundos, más siguieron el ejemplo de Lavender, y subieron al dormitorio.

Perplejo, Ron se levantó y caminó directo al chico irlandés, con la intención de pedirle que le dijera qué estaba pasando, pero Seamus giró y subió corriendo las escaleras. Furioso, el pelirrojo corrió tras él.

La habitación estaba llena. Los Gryffindor se amontonaban en un lado, murmurando y bromeando ligeramente. Con los ojos enormes e indignado, a Ron le tomó un momento recuperarse y pasar por entre la gente, gruñendo incoherentemente para sí mismo.

-¿Los puedes ver?

-¡Guau!

-¿Qué están haciendo?

-¡Que genial!

Los pedacitos de conversación no tuvieron sentido para él, hasta que alcanzó el frente, donde encontró a Seamus y a Katie, prácticamente, colgados de la ventana, con expresiones de asombro.

-¿Qué están mirando?- Espetó, al llegar hasta ellos.

Sin darse vuelta, Katie estiró la mano hacia atrás y manoteó hasta que agarró su camiseta, luego tiró y lo metió entre ella y Seamus. Ron tropezó, se sacó la mano de encima y miró hacia arriba.

Inmediatamente, supo qué estaban mirando. No podía creerlo.

-¿...Qué están _haciendo_?

Katie sacudió la cabeza, asombrada. –Es un juego de buscadores…¿Alguna vez los viste volar así? ¿A cualquiera de los dos?

Ron se quedó en silencio, concentrado en las manchas borrosas de color que cortaban el cielo gris, para un lado y para el otro, sobre el campo de quidditch, pura velocidad sin límites. Aún desde esa distancia, se veía que ese no era el tipo de vuelo acostumbrado en un partido. Un juego real consistía en eficiencia y táctica, y lo que estaban viendo eran destrezas aéreas que, simplemente, no podían hacerse con otros jugadores en medio. Se preguntó, con aire ausente, si los buscadores, realmente estarían buscando la snitch; o si sólo estarían pavoneándose en un nivel de velocidad y habilidades que no podían mostrar habitualmente.

Como a la distancia, oyó que Colin susurró. –Tengo que tomar algunas fotografías de esto…-. Luego escuchó que la puerta se abría y pasos bajaban las escaleras. Una pausa de segundos, la cabeza de Katie giró y le clavó la vista.

-Vamos, Weasley, necesitamos mejores asientos...-. Una vez más, le agarró el frente de la camiseta y lo próximo que supo Ron, fue que se lo llevaron a la fuerza, con el resto del equipo de quidditch, mientras algunos compañeros de Casa tomaban sus lugares en la ventana.

xxx

Caía en picada y el suelo congelado que se acercaba a él a toda velocidad, no lo intimidaba, sentía que el aire le cortaba las ropas y el cabello. Respiraba con dificultad, contra el demasiado oxígeno, y con los dedos entumecidos, se aferró al mango de la escoba.

Justo a tiempo, para evitar la colisión, Harry se elevó y bordeó el campo de hierba, disfrutando el estremecimiento de temor que permaneció en sus venas.

Levantó la vista para ver a su compañero, que volaba entre las gradas, en frente. El cabello rubio brillaba contra el gris opaco del cielo de invierno. Sin pensar, el Gryffindor siguió mirando fijamente, mientras regresaba a un punto más alto, dando vueltas tranquilamente, fascinado por los movimientos del Slytherin. Estaba seguro de que el estilo de Draco había cambiado. Se preguntó si la diferencia se debería a los reflejos del hombre lobo, o simplemente, a que no estaba tan tenso como en los partidos. De pronto, el otro buscador le pareció más grácil en el aire, más calmado, más confiado.

Después de un rato, se le ocurrió que debía haber pasado cinco minutos, distraído. Recobrándose, sacudió la cabeza y miró en todas las esquinas del campo de juego, buscando la snitch.

Sorpresivamente, no le tomó más que un momento, allí estaba, revoloteando en la mitad del campo. Harry la vio y voló hacia allí, apretando los dientes por el esfuerzo y la excitación. Del otro lado del campo, el rubio captó el movimiento y sin pensar, giró y apuntó directamente al Gryffindor que se aproximaba. La snitch revoloteaba justo entre ellos. Era una carrera, a ver quién llegaba primero.

Draco se recostó sobre la escoba, se inclinó hacia adelante, con los ojos fijos en la pequeña pelotita dorada, sólo una vez miró a su rival –y vio reflejada la misma determinación-.

El viento le pegaba en los ojos, mientras él se movía rápido como un rayo por el aire, haciéndole bizquear, hasta que el mundo se redujo a la snitch y a Harry. Contuvo la respiración detrás de sus dientes apretados, y se posicionó para estirarse y tomarla.

Entonces, la snitch, como si sintiera que estaba atrapada, salió disparada directamente hacia arriba. La cabeza de Harry se fue para atrás y sus ojos buscaron en el cielo. La pelotita dorada iba, vertical, casi perdiéndose entre las nubes.

-¡Potter!

Harry lo miró, sorprendido, había olvidado que iba a toda velocidad contra el otro buscador. Hizo el amague de elevarse, pero vaciló cuando comprendió la intención del rubio. Draco volvió a gritar y, sonrió retador, extendiéndole la mano.

El Gryffindor comprendió en un segundo; reaccionó instintivamente y se movió levemente hacia la derecha, para pasar rozando al otro y también extendió su mano, tomando la muñeca del Slytherin al pasar. Inmediatamente, la fuerza de la velocidad de Draco, combinada con la propia los dio vuelta. Harry sintió un segundo de desorientación; con algo de dificultad, dirigió el mango de su escoba hacia arriba, sin soltarse de su compañero. Repentinamente, ambos volaban en un apretado espiral hacia el cielo.

Deslumbrado, rió de pura euforia. Sus dedos se aflojaron gradualmente, pero el momento continuó hasta que la dirección de ambos era casi vertical, y el espiral intacto. Los ojos de Harry pasaron de la snitch a Draco, que volaba perfectamente a su mismo nivel.

El Slytherin estaba absolutamente concentrado, con la cara hacia arriba. Todo su refinamiento, perdido en algún lado, durante el vuelo; la bufanda verde también se había perdido en algún lugar, y el cabello claro se enredaba en su cuello. Una vez, bajó la vista hacia Harry, y sus ojos tenían el tinte blanco del lobo.

El Gryffindor nunca lo había visto más atractivo que en ese momento.

Juntos, continuaron subiendo más y más alto, luchando por superarse. Ahora, la snitch iba adelante, tratando de evadir a sus perseguidores. Harry se esforzó por abrazarse a la escoba y estirarse al mismo tiempo. Escuchó un suave gruñido de protesta de Draco, cuando sus dedos rozaron el premio, tan cerca…

Se deslizó. Automáticamente, la mano que intentaba agarrar la snitch se retrajo, y se aferró al mango de la escoba para evitar la caída.

El Slytherin lo pasó, su mano se estiró y capturó la pequeña pelota.

Harry lo miró con asombro, y el rubio giró hacia él, igual de sorprendido. Sostuvo la snitch como si no estuviera seguro de qué hacer con ella, y parpadeó, con sus ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Acabo de...?

Harry tuvo que reír ante la honesta incredulidad del rostro de su compañero. –Buena atrapada-. Comentó, comenzando a dirigir su Saeta de Fuego hacia abajo. Draco lo siguió, descendiendo. Sin que lo viera, el Gryffindor sonrió, cuando se diera cuenta, nunca iba a escuchar el fin de esto.

Recién cuando aterrizaron, Harry los vio. Se quedó helado por la sorpresa, frente a él tenía a todo el equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor y a Colin Creevey tomando fotografías como loco –reprimió las ganas de maldecir la cámara-.

Draco se paró a su lado, ligeramente vacilante. Harry lo miró y se preparó. –Vamos-. Murmuró, y se adelantó para enfrentarse a sus amigos, con el Slytherin a la zaga.

No le tomó mucho, notar que, sí, estaba _todo _el equipo –incluido Ron-. Su atención se centró en el pelirrojo, que le devolvió la mirada inexpresivamente, después la desvió, tozudo. En respuesta, Harry entrecerró los ojos, pero el otro no vio el gesto.

Katie caminó derecho hasta él y se cruzó de brazos. -¿_Por qué_, Potter, no juegas así de bien en los partidos?

Harry la miró, incrédulo. –Acabo de perder-. Apuntó, razonablemente.

-Eso no es…¿qué?-. Su atención se volvió hacia Draco, y luego a la snitch que seguía luchando en su mano. –Hay una primera vez para todo, supongo...-. Dijo ella, mordazmente.

El rubio la miró con enojo, y sin decir nada, le levantó el dedo medio. El insulto perdió algo de su potencia, por su apariencia desarreglada.

Harry suspiró. -¿Por qué estás…? Colin, ¿por qué no dejas esto, sí? ¿Por qué están todos aquí?

Los otros miembros del equipo comenzaron a acercarse, mirando al Slytherin con cautela. Ginny se paró junto a Katie, observándolo con curiosidad. –Los vimos volar desde la torre-. Confesó, sin vergüenza. -¡Fue brillante, Harry!

Draco resopló y puso los ojos en blanco. –Por supuesto, Potter se lleva todo el crédito, como siempre…

La pelirroja levantó una ceja. –Cualquiera diría que estás celoso, Malfoy.

El Slytherin sonrió fríamente y levantó la snitch. –No hay razón para estarlo-. Murmuró, pedante.

Exasperado, Harry esquivó a Ginny y a Katie y comenzó a caminar, con la Saeta de Fuego sobre el hombro. Se sintió bien, después del juego, pero por alguna razón, el arribo de su equipo disipó su buen humor, y ahora, quería volver a entrar.

-¡Ey, Potter!- Lo llamó Draco, molesto, caminando a grandes pasos detrás de él, lanzándoles una mirada de disgusto a los Gryffindor, cuando pasó a su lado.

Katie los observó irse con un leve frunce de ceño. Junto a ella, Ginny parecía divertida y Ron, que se les unió después de la partida de Malfoy, no demostraba nada.

-¿Saben lo que esto significa, no?- Dijo, eventualmente a los dos hermanos.

Ginny la miró, cuestionándola.

Ella suspiró, lastimosamente. –Nunca vi jugar tan bien a Harry, y Malfoy acaba de ganarle. Los Gryffindor estamos jodidos.

Ron miró enojado a los buscadores que se retiraban. -Bastardo...- Murmuró, con resentimiento. Fue imposible saber a quién se refería.

xxxxxxxxx

-Y, al final se hizo justicia-. Cacareó Draco, victoriosamente, mientras entraban al Colegio. Sonrió, completamente satisfecho, y le mostró la snitch, otra vez, prácticamente pasándosela por la cara al Gryffindor.

Harry lo miró, exasperado. -¿No se supone que tienes que devolverla cuando acabó el juego?- Preguntó, secamente, esperando mermarle el molesto buen humor.

El Slytherin sólo se encogió de hombros. –Probablemente-. Respondió, examinando su premio. –Pero, estoy pensando en guardarla de recuerdo.

-Ay, Dios…

Draco sonrió divertido, ante el temor de la voz de su compañero. Sí, definitivamente lo trataría como su dueño por un largo tiempo. Sentía como si esta fuese la primera victoria genuina en mucho tiempo, la primera vez que venció justamente al Gryffindor, sin recurrir a trucos y fallar espectacularmente.

-Estás amargado-. Acusó, tratando en vano de peinar los mechones enredados que le caían sobre los ojos, azotados por el viento y húmedos.

Harry resopló, burlándose indignado, pero no tuvo la oportunidad de replicar.

-¡Draco!

Ambos giraron ante el grito, para ver que los seguían otros tres Slytherin. Pansy y Blaise, quiénes -Harry sabía-, eran lo más parecido a los mejores amigos del rubio, venían bastante desganados detrás del tercero, Nott. Éste último se aproximó haciendo una mala imitación de la característica manera de caminar de Draco. Harry luchó con las ganas de reírsele en la cara, por su intento obvio de usurparle el lugar al príncipe de Slytherin.

-Vimos tu pequeño espectáculo, ahí afuera-. Dijo Nott, deteniéndose delante del par.

Draco no pareció impresionado, tal vez sí, un poco irritado. -¿Deberíamos vender entradas la próxima vez?- Preguntó, a nadie en particular, frunciendo el ceño.

Harry lo miró, notando rápidamente el cambio de personaje. De inmediato a la defensiva, el rubio revirtió a la fría superioridad y a la burla que Harry conoció por tanto tiempo, hasta unos meses atrás. Qué irónico, pensó, que ahora eran sus compañeros de Slytherin a quiénes se dirigían esos modos, mientras Harry sospechaba que él era el único que había visto al hombre lobo, riendo como en la hora pasada.

-Sólo porque te has pegado a Potter-. Dijo Nott, maliciosamente, cuando Draco lo miró. –no significa que andes por ahí, pasándole las tácticas del equipo de quidditch de Slytherin, Malfoy.

Draco lo miró, incrédulo. -¿Cómo…?- Sus cejas se levantaron, lentamente, un signo de alerta que el Gryffindor reconoció, pero que, evidentemente, Nott no.

-¿Por qué te crees que él está aquí, contigo?- Demandó, mirando a Harry con una mueca de desprecio, pero dedicándole la verdadera mirada de desdén a Draco. –Tal vez, Potter es más Slytherin de lo que pensamos, porque está manipulándote a ti, _tan bien _que es triste de ver.

El hombre lobo pareció más asombrado que otra cosa, parpadeó sin decir nada. Harry casi dio un respingo y lentamente, dio unos pasos hacia atrás, apoyó su Saeta de Fuego contra la pared y se cruzó de brazos, observando a Nott con una mirada casi de lástima. Recordó su trato con Draco, como iguales, y lo que el rubio dijo en ese momento: _'Y si alguna vez me lanzo maldiciones con otro Slytherin,¡por amor de Dios, __**déjame hacerlo**__! _Harry tenía toda la intención de dejarlo. Realmente, pensó, Nott merecía lo que iba a recibir.

Y el idiota pareció no darse cuenta, no sólo no reconoció la expresión de casi completa ira de Draco, tampoco pareció darse cuenta de que, de pronto, estaba solo. Ambos, Blaise y Pansy, helados, se habían unido a Harry, contra la pared, desde donde observaban con calma expectación, unidos por ese breve momento.

-¡Merlín, Draco, te has rebajado a un nuevo nivel!- Nott murmuró, y audazmente se aproximó demasiado a Draco, aprovechándose de su mayor estatura, intentando intimidarlo. El rubio ni se inmutó, mirando hacia delante, con sus ojos a nivel del cuello del otro.

Nott, lo tomó equivocadamente como sumisión, y continuó. -¡Mi Dios, pegoteándote a Potter! Siempre supe que te gustaba el dinero, pero prostituirte hasta ese nivel…

Harry pudo ver el momento en el que Nott fue demasiado lejos. Pensó en intervenir, pero entonces, como si le hubiese leído la mente, Blaise le tomó el hombro con fuerza, manteniéndolo en su lugar. Para ser justos, tampoco luchó demasiado. Decidió que interferiría sólo si las cosas se iban de las manos.

En lugar del estallido de magia que Harry hubiese esperado, con todo y amplios movimientos de varita; Draco apenas movió la varita, deslizándola desde donde la tenía escondida en la manga –el leve movimiento de sus dedos alertó al Gryffindor, que debió admirar su astucia-. Ignorante, Nott falló en defenderse cuando llegó el ataque.

El rubio murmuró, tan inaudiblemente, que fue imposible saber qué maldición usó, pero causó que el otro Slytherin cayera, abruptamente de rodillas, con una mirada de incredulidad, con los brazos unidos en la espalda. Automáticamente, comenzó a luchar para zafarse, pero era como si unas cuerdas invisibles lo ataran y mantuvieran a los pies de Draco.

Entrando en pánico, miró hacia Pansy y Blaise. -¡Joder, hagan algo!

Draco los miró, a su vez, fríamente, apenas para ver si habría alguna interrupción. Cuando nadie se movió, perdió el interés y se volvió hacia Nott, usando su varita con gentileza levantó la barbilla del chico hasta que sus ojos se encontraron. Vio el regreso de un antiguo temor, erosionando la arrogancia que acababa de mostrar.

-¿Estás tratando de reemplazarme, Nott?- Preguntó, en voz baja, golpeándole la barbilla levemente con la varita. –No creo que inspires el mismo tipo de lealtad-. Señaló a los tres espectadores, que observaban, impasibles.

El chico luchó contra las ataduras, dando vuelta la cara y evitando el contacto provocador con un gruñido. -¡Jódete, Malfoy!

Draco sonrió, con una expresión despiadada. -¿Todavía no recuerdas tu lugar?- Preguntó, burlándose y bajando lentamente, hasta estar en cuclillas, con sus ojos al mismo nivel que los de Nott.

Sin advertencia alguna, estiró la mano, le arrancó la corbata de Slytherin y le desabrochó unos cuantos botones de la camisa.

-¿Qué mierda estás haciendo?- Chilló Nott, tratando de arrastrarse hacia atrás, pero fallando por completo.

-Recordándotelo-. Respondió Draco, con llaneza.

Movió la varita, hacienda unas florituras y los ojos de su cautivo lo miraron con un terror tal, que el rubio rió. Sí, era perfectamente capaz de lastimar al patético engendro, y puede que lo hubiese hecho, en otro tiempo y lugar, pero maldecirlo sería demasiado generoso. Draco descubrió que el mejor método de castigar a sus compañeros de Casa, no era con dolor, sino con humillación.

Harry observó -con fascinación mórbida-, cómo el hombre lobo abrió la camisa de Nott, dejó al descubierto el lado izquierdo de su pecho y lentamente, con la punta de la varita tocó la piel, mientras su víctima, prácticamente, hiperventilaba. Nott luchó sin tregua, pero Draco lo ignoró y sus labios se movieron sin emitir sonido, lanzándole un encantamiento.

Por un momento, al Gryffindor le preocupó que Draco se metiera en más problemas, con alguna maldición oscura o algo así. Apretó un puño y compartió una mirada alterada con Blaise, quién pareció pensar lo mismo.

Pero, justo cuando Harry iba a abrir la boca para protestar, los esfuerzos de Nott cesaron de repente, y se miró, asombrado. Unas líneas oscuras comenzaron a formar una escritura familiar por su piel. Harry la reconoció, por las notas que se pasaron, aquella vez.

En letra cursiva, con sus vueltas y adornos, se leía: _Al servicio de D. Malfoy, Príncipe de Slytherin. _

Harry se quedó con la boca abierta, incrédulo. Ay, no estaba viendo esto. Draco _no acababa de tatuar su propio nombre en Nott._ No era tan estúpido, de seguro...

El rubio examinó su trabajo, pareció pensar las palabras, y luego se puso de pie con agilidad, palmeando el hombro de Nott, en un gesto burlón de conciliación.

-¿Qué es lo que hiciste…?- La voz del chico sonó desmayada de horror e incredulidad. Se miraba y sacudía la cabeza.

-Sólo te mantuve en tu lugar-. Respondió Draco, inocentemente, mientras hacía girar su varita entre sus dedos hábiles, con aire ausente. Aún con el cabello enredado y su ropa de quidditch, exudaba superioridad.

Entonces, se agachó, bajó la voz y siseó en la oreja del chico. –El poder es mío, otra vez, Nott. Harás bien en recordarlo.

Draco movió su varita, al descuido, y Nott se alejó, poniéndose de pie con dificultad y masajeándose las muñecas como si las tuviera irritadas. Miró a Draco fijamente y sin decir nada, con los ojos grandes y horrorizados. Se apretó el cuello de la camisa, para esconder la escritura que lo marcaba.

El rubio hizo una mueca de desprecio. –Vete-. Ordenó, directamente, haciéndose a un lado cuando Nott se apresuró a escapar, mirándolo con resentimiento al pasar y perderse por el pasillo.

El hombre lobo lo observó con una expresión de burla, antes de volverse hacia sus compañeros restantes. Examinó a los dos Slytherins con cautela, luego miró al Gryffindor, casi esperando desaprobación de su parte. Los tres lucían anonadados.

Finalmente, Harry rompió el silencio. -¿El Príncipe de Slytherin?- Preguntó, escéptico. –Creí que no alentabas que te llamaran así.

Draco se encogió de hombros, deslizando casualmente la varita dentro de su manga. –Nunca subestimes el poder de un título, Potter. Los que no hemos sobrevivido a la Maldición Asesina, tenemos que contentarnos con el nombre que podamos hacernos nosotros mismos. Desafortunadamente, el mío es un poquito más pretencioso que la mayoría.

El Gryffindor resopló, divertido al oír la admisión de Draco.

Blaise tosió levemente, atrayendo la atención del rubio. –Espero que el encantamiento no sea permanente-. Dijo, con calma, examinándose las uñas, con la expresión de alguien acostumbrado a ese tipo de ocurrencias.

-Desparecerá en algunas semanas-. Respondió Draco, con la misma sencillez. Harry puso los ojos en blanco, exasperado con los Slytherin en general. Decidió que todo era un juego de poder entre ellos, y uno sin moral ni modales.

-Confío en que le agregarán los necesarios adornos a este pequeño incidente-. Siguió el rubio, pasando la mirada de uno al otro.

Pansy sonrió, no su acostumbrada sonrisa de coqueta cabeza llena de aire, sino una sonrisa digna de una Slytherin. –Por supuesto, Draco, querido. ¿Esperabas menos?- Hizo una pausa. –Tampoco necesitaremos agregar mucho, con esa marca tuya.

Con eso, tomó el brazo de Blaise y se lo llevó hacia las mazmorras; ambos saludaron a Harry con una inclinación, al pasar.

-¿Qué fue eso…?- Preguntó el Gryffindor, eventualmente, sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Ese fui yo, recuperando mi reputación-. Respondió Draco, acercándose y recobrando la mirada de absoluta satisfacción. Había dejado su escoba en el suelo, donde había enfrentado a Nott, pero por el momento no le importaba dejarla allí.

Harry parpadeó, sorprendido por la repentina cercanía. Estaba con la espalda apoyada contra la pared, por lo que se sentía atrapado. Incómodo, quiso parecer todo lo despreocupado que podía, se cruzó de brazos, con cierta vergüenza. Después de ver cómo el Slytherin reestableció su autoridad tan eficiente e implacablemente, se sintió más que sorprendido. Se había olvidado cómo podía ser Draco, si lo provocaban, y se sintió tonto por el olvido.

El lobo en Draco gruñía, feliz, por lo que consideraba una victoria sobre un enemigo, y la cercanía de su pareja –él mismo se había sorprendido, particularmente, porque el Gryffindor mantuvo su palabra y se quedó al margen-; la combinación de todo eso era embriagadora y le quitaba todas las defensas que le quedaban.

-¿Qué estás haciendo…?- Preguntó Harry, en voz baja –su voz casi lo había abandonado-.

Draco negó con la cabeza y admitió, honestamente. –No tengo idea…-. Vacilante, flexionó los dedos a sus costados, luego levantó las manos y con ellos, rozó el suéter de Harry. Inmediatamente, bajó las manos, como si hubiese tomado conciencia de que ese gesto no le estaba permitido.

Harry observó, con fascinación, cómo los nervios pasaban por la cara del rubio. Sin pensar, descruzó sus brazos y los dejó caer a sus costados, removiendo la barrera de defensa. Era obvio lo que quería el Slytherin, y aunque Harry hallaba encantadora esa extraña timidez, se preguntó si ese sería el mejor curso de acción. Miró alrededor, casi esperando que alguien se acercara. Pero, no había nadie más que ellos en ese pasillo, y el silencio se hacía torturante.

-Mira, Draco...

Oyó el sonido de su nombre, y Draco se rindió. Dio un paso hacia adelante, sin pensar, apoyó la frente en el hombro del Gryffindor y sus manos en la cintura del chico.

Harry se quedó inmóvil, tenso ante el inesperado contacto de los cuerpos; sus brazos permanecieron fijos, a sus costados, sin atreverse a tocar al Slytherin. –Creí que habías dicho…

Draco no se movió. –Lo dije, y odio esto-. Giró la cabeza y su aliento rozó el cuello de su compañero.

-Entonces, no…

-Cállate, _Harry-. _Dijo el hombre lobo, imperiosamente, y lo besó.

**_xxxxxxxxxxDulzura Letal, 14 de enero de 2013xxxxxxxxxxxx_**


	36. Capítulo 36

**The secret's in the telling**

**Original de Sakuri**

**Traducción de Dulzura Letal**

**Todo Harry Potter es de JKRowling, por supuesto.**

**Capítulo 36**: Arriesgándose

En algún lugar del fondo de su mente, Draco se preguntaba _qué mierda estaba haciendo._ ¡¿Dónde estaban todos sus, muy bien pensados, argumentos contra este curso de acción?!

Como, por ejemplo, el hecho de que no era _gay_. Eso no solía ser motivo de duda. Nunca, ni siquiera _miró _a otro chico, antes de ahora, y menos que menos a Harry. Esa era la cuestión, _seguía _sin mirar a otros chicos ni hallarlos atractivos. Sólo lo era el jodido Gryffindor. Por supuesto. ¿Él tenía que ser la excepción en todo...siempre?

Lógicamente, Draco sabía que el origen de la atracción era el lobo en él. El lobo quería a su pareja. Pero, aún así, ¿cuál era la excusa para que _él _reaccionara tan fuertemente con este abrazo? Cuando, de pronto, Harry comenzó a responder al beso, hizo todo lo posible por no proferir algún patético gemido ni saltarle encima allí mismo –a pesar de no tener la menor idea de cómo...se hacía, semejante cosa-. _Deseaba _al Gryffindor, y al demonio con todo.

Aún así, al mismo tiempo, cada fibra de su instinto de preservación gritaba, en protesta. Si se rendía en esta situación, sería su fin. Estaría unido a Harry, irrevocablemente; mientras que el chico seguiría tan libre como siempre. No tendría ninguna obligación hacia Draco, inconsciente de su propio estatus, como pareja del lobo. Si quisiera que esto fuera una mera cosa rápida –poniendo al Slytherin al mismo nivel de Chang- bueno, no habría ningún daño para _él...¿verdad? _Pero, para Draco...

Otra vez, se halló a sí mismo, dejando que su pareja tomara el control, lo girara y lo apretara contra la pared.

Harry se separó por un momento, con la respiración agitada, y buscó algún tipo de permiso en la cara de Draco. El rubio no quiso que le diera la oportunidad de reconsiderar, ni de pensar completamente en lo que estaba haciendo; de modo que levantó la mano, lo volvió al sitio y cerró los ojos a la realidad -con fuerza-. Podía fingir, sólo por un rato, que esto no tenía nada de complicado –nada de consecuencias imprevisibles, nada de problemas inevitables-. _No estaban haciéndolo_ en un pasillo, con la esperanza temerosa de que nadie pasara y los viera. Podía fingir que tenía algo de control sobre sus propias acciones.

-_Odio esto-, _dijo, hacía apenas un momento. Bueno, así era, nunca se había sentido tan vulnerable en toda su vida, y no había absolutamente nada que pudiera hacer al respecto.

Harry se estremeció, sintiendo que la considerable fuerza del hombre lobo se sometía a la suya. Sí, Draco podría haberlo arrojado a un lado si quisiera, podría haber tomado el control de la situación, fácilmente –como demostró un rato antes con Nott-. En cambio, pareció someterse totalmente, aceptando toda caricia que Harry eligiera ofrecerle. Ese tipo de sumisión, era casi abrumadora.

Harry debió retroceder, por temor a volverse completamente adicto a esa sensación.

El rubio se quedó mirándolo, luciendo momentáneamente mareado y perdido. Harry levantó una mano hasta su boca, y descubrió que Draco lo había mordido, en la insistencia del beso; sus dedos tenían una pequeña mancha de sangre.

-¿Qué estás...? ¿qué fue...? Draco...-. Sacudió la cabeza, impotente, luchando contra la ola de excitación y hormonas que lo invadieron desde el instante en que el Slytherin lo agarró.

-Yo...yo no...-. El rubio cerró los ojos, un segundo, y pareció sacudirse lo que fuera que lo afectó. –Lo siento-.

-No lo sientas-. Murmuró Harry, masajeándose la nuca, incómodo. –Yo...pensé que no querías...-. Hizo un gesto, señalando entre ellos. -...lo que sea que es esto-.

-No lo quería...no lo quiero-. Draco pensó que esa era una verdad a medias. Observó cómo la expresión del Gryffindor cambió y se cerró. –Yo...no puedo evitarlo-.

Harry bufó. -¡Qué bueno!-. Respondió, sarcásticamente. –Realmente, muy bueno-. Sin mirar al Slytherin, lo rozó para tomar la Saeta de fuego que había dejado caer.

En el momento en que giraba, para alejarse, el hombre lobo le tomó la muñeca. -¿Y _tú_?- Preguntó, queriendo que se oyera defensivo, pero permitiendo que una curiosidad genuina se deslizara en su tono de voz.

Harry suspiró. -¿Qué?

-¿...quieres esto?

Se miraron a los ojos, con incomodidad, Draco seguía sosteniendo suavemente la muñeca del Gryffindor, y Harry parecía, de repente, no hallar palabras. ¿Cómo se suponía que debía responderle? Tan directamente...

¿_Quería _continuar con esto?

Lo que fuera 'esto'...

Y eso le llevó a la pregunta, ¿qué era lo que _Draco _consideraba 'esto'? ¿Era, apenas un...experimento? ¿Algo para no estar aburrido? Y si...

Desde que Harry comenzó a conocerlo más, había llegado a respetar la determinación del Slytherin para sobreponerse a todo; y hasta la frialdad con la que perseguía ese objetivo, pero ahora un pensamiento indeseado se le acababa de ocurrir...tal vez...

Bueno, tal vez...éste, era un método más para que Draco ascendiera la escalera del poder.

A Harry nunca le preocupó, en verdad, que alguien quisiera usarlo por su nombre, y le resultaba irónico que la primera persona que le alarmaba que lo hiciera, fuera el Slytherin, el que siempre despreció su fama –y quien Harry sospechaba que aún la despreciaba-. Eso...era...

No. Cortó velozmente ese tren de pensamientos, antes de que descarrilara la confianza que ya habían alcanzado.

Además, Draco nunca podría fingir inocencia y nervios, de modo convincente, y estaba mostrándole ambas emociones en este momento. Lo que sólo servía para poner más nervioso a Harry.

-¿Potter...?

Harry parpadeó, dándose cuenta de que, otra vez, el rubio estaba más cerca de lo que debería –pero no parecía darse cuenta del hecho, y de cómo se vería si alguien daba vuelta en esa esquina-. Lentamente, de manera que el Gryffindor supuso que era inconsciente, los dedos de Draco bajaron y rozaron la palma de Harry.

-...Yo lo quiero-. Admitió, finalmente, en un susurro; haciendo, posiblemente, la confesión más difícil que haya hecho nunca. Inmediatamente, bajó la cabeza, avergonzado y aterrorizado, pues no quería ver una mueca de diversión o victoria en la cara del Slytherin.

La expresión de Draco no tenía ninguna de las dos emociones, en cambio, él lo miraba fijamente. -¿De verdad?

Harry no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco. -No, esta es mi idea de una broma.

-Vamos, Potter...

-Usa mi primer nombre-.

El rubio se quedó en silencio, aparentemente mudo de asombro. Examinó con curiosidad al Gryffindor y luego asintió, casi imperceptiblemente. Y sonrió.

-...Harry.

_**-xxxx-**_

Ron volvió a la sala común, suspiró cansado, y automáticamente se fijó en quiénes estaban presentes. No muchos, notó con rapidez, dirigiéndose directamente hacia Hermione. La mayor parte del equipo se había quedado en el campo de quidditch, charlando entusiasmados sobre las habilidades que acababan de presenciar, preguntándose en voz alta si podrían incorporar algunas de esas movidas en sus partidos. Katie, furiosa porque su buscador se había estado guardando para sí sus habilidades, y asombrada porque Malfoy las equiparaba. Para cuando Ron los dejó, ella había quedado despotricando incoherentemente, planeando el castigo que le daría al chico de anteojos, mientras lo elogiaba al mismo tiempo.

Hermione levantó la vista cuando él se dejó caer sin ceremonia, junto a ella en el sofá, resoplando.

-Escuché toda esa conmoción por el juego de buscadores de Harry-. Dijo la bruja, con aire ausente, marcando un lugar en el libro. -¿Fue tan bueno como dicen?

-Mejor-. Respondió el pelirrojo, de mal humor. -¿Ý ahora, dónde está? ¿Arriba?

Ella lo miró, sorprendida. -No, no volvió. En verdad, creí que se había quedado con el equipo.

-No, desapareció con Malfoy.

-Ah...

Ron resopló y negó con la cabeza. –No entiendo-. Murmuró, aunque sin el mismo calor que últimamente. –Sí, ya sé, el pendejo vuela mejor que el año pasado. Y, _tal vez, _sabe un poco de magia, pero...- Otra vez, negó con la cabeza y se encogió de hombros.

Hermione lo miró, comprensiva. -Harry lo conoce mejor que nosotros, Ron. Obviamente, hay algo más que...

-Pero, _no puede ser-. _Se inclinó hacia adelante y apoyó los codos en las rodillas. -¡Es _Malfoy_! ¿¡Por qué parece que soy el único que lo recuerda?!

_Bueno, decidió ella, oficialmente, ya es suficiente de ese pensamiento circular_. Puso el libro a un lado y giró, para poder enfrentarlo bien. –No es que no lo recordemos, ¿sabes? Es que somos capaces de ver que ha _cambiado_.

-Pero-

-¡No me digas que eso es imposible! Admito que parece...improbable, pero sucedió. ¿No has prestado atención a _nada_? ¿A Lucius Malfoy desheredándolo? ¿A Dumbledore dándole confianza con el ED? ¡¿A _Harry _confiando en él?!

Ron la miró fijamente, sin decir nada.

Hermione dejó salir un sonido exasperado. –Cambió de bando.

El pelirrojo parpadeó y luego frunció el ceño. -¿Estás bromeando? ¿¡_Malfoy_?! ¿Cómo puedes creer eso?

-¡Porque no soy _ciega!_ ¡Por favor, Ron, deja de ser testarudo! Habla con Harry–

-¡Hermione! ¿Por qué debería hacerlo yo? Sí-

-Él iba a hablar contigo-, dijo ella, cortándolo –cuando regresaste, él iba a explicarte que se había hecho amigo de Malfoy.

-Bueno, ¿y por qué no…?

-¡Porque lo golpeaste, Ron! ¡Lo golpeaste y trataste de maldecirlo, y fue _Malfoy quien te detuvo!_

El pelirrojo se revolvió en su lugar. –¡Pero, yo he sido su amigo desde primer año! ¿Eso no cuenta para nada?

-Sí, cuenta, Ron. Pero, esta vez, estás equivocado.

Él se dejó caer contra el respaldo de su asiento, como si ella lo hubiese abofeteado.

Hermione continuó. –Harry no te está pidiendo que te agrade Draco. Probablemente, se asombraría si intercambiaran alguna palabra educada. Lo único que pide es que no se maldigan uno al otro, apenas verse...¡y eso fue lo que hiciste apenas volviste!

-¡Él se lo merecía!

-¡Ah, no! ¡No se lo merecía!- Lo reprendió, rápidamente. –Tampoco Harry se merecía ese espectáculo…Y tal vez te interese saber que él fue quien te trajo hasta aquí, y te puso a salvo, aún después de que tú lo golpeaste sin una razón válida.

Ron frunció el ceño y desvió la mirada, ya sin viento en sus velas; la manera calma y objetiva de la reprimenda le hacía imposible replicarla, aún cuando su resentimiento seguía hirviendo bajo la superficie.

En ese momento, la puerta del retrato se abrió y ambos se dieron vuelta para ver que el que entraba, no era otro que Harry.

Últimamente, cada vez que Harry posaba los ojos en el pelirrojo, su buen humor, instantáneamente menguaba ; pero, esta vez, su ridículamente brillante sonrisa, ni siquiera parpadeó. Sonrió ampliamente a los dos, como si hubiese olvidado completamente que debería estar enojado con uno de ellos, y se pasó la mano por el cabello alborotado. Llevaba su escoba sobre un hombro, e iba dejando huellas húmedas sobre la alfombra. Hermione reprimió las ganas de reprenderlo.

En cambio, lo observó con interés y un dejo de sospecha. –Pareces contento-. Comentó. -¿Fue un buen juego?

Harry parpadeó. –Ah...el juego...Sí, fue grandioso.

-Ajá. Ron estaba comentando eso, justamente.

Los ojos verdes parpadearon, sorprendidos, mirando al pelirrojo. -¿En verdad?

Ron se puso colorado y lanzó una mira enojada a Hermione. Sólo porque ella creía que estaban listos para hacer las paces, no significaba que fuera cierto. –Estuvo bien, supongo.

-Gracias. Mm, necesito una ducha. Los veré más tarde, chicos-. Se dio vuelta y marchó hacia las escaleras, dando saltitos.

Justo antes de alcanzarlas, Hermione lo llamó. -¿Estuviste con Draco hasta recién, Harry?

La sonrisa idiota regresó en toda su brillante gloria. –Sí. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa?

Ella negó con la cabeza. –Nada. No importa.

Ron esperó por un tiempo prudencial, hasta que estuvo seguro de que Harry había desaparecido en los baños de arriba, entonces, lentamente se volvió hacia la bruja. –Bien. E_ntiendo _que son amigos, por más atemorizante que suene decirlo en voz alta...pero, ¿no crees que hay algo...no sé..._raro_?

Con una gran fuerza de voluntad, Hermione mantuvo su rostro inexpresivo. -¿Qué quieres decir?

-Como si...quiero decir...-. Se detuvo y frunció el ceño. –Nada...es estúpido-. _Merlín, tal vez ella tenía razón y él estaba viendo problemas donde no había ninguno. Era la única explicación para el pensamiento espantoso que se le había pasado brevemente por la cabeza._

Sabiamente, Hermione contuvo su lengua.

_**xx-xxx**_

Más tarde, Hermione se hallaba sola con sus estudios, en la sala común. A excepción de un pequeño grupo de chicos de primer y segundo año, cerca del fuego, pero que no le molestaron, y pudo ponerse al día con su revisión de Pociones –porque sacó una calificación menor que Draco en un examen sorpresivo de Slughorn, el primer día de clases-.

Suspiró, apoyó la espalda en el respaldo de su asiento y se masajeó los ojos. Había sido un largo día, pero por primera vez, en mucho tiempo, sentía como si hubiese logrado algo, finalmente. Ron estaba comenzando a ver la razón, aunque parecía luchar contra ello. Ella podía ver que su enojo con Harry había menguado, lo que le resultaba un alivio. No era capaz de lidiar con más quejas amargas del pelirrojo.

Estaba a punto de retirarse, cuando el sonido de unos pasos le hizo levantar la vista. Harry apareció, más limpio que antes; y con una sonrisa cansada se le unió en el sofá.

-Me agotaron a preguntas-. Dijo, a modo de explicación, refiriéndose a la carrada de preguntas que le habían lanzado, Katie y los otros miembros del equipo, tan pronto como pudieron acorralarlo.

Hermione asintió y esperó a que hablara del tema que tenía en mente. Conocía a Harry, y cuando él la buscaba de este modo, solo, usualmente quería hablar sobre algo en particular. Podía verlo en su expresión, miraba fijamente a un punto alejado, como si la alfombra gastada tuviera todas las respuestas del universo.

-¿Qué pasa?- Instó, eventualmente, cuando él no dijo nada. –Parecías tan contento, más temprano.

-Estaba, quiero decir, estoy contento-. Se volvió a quedar callado y frunció el ceño.

-¿Harry...?

Harry respiró hondo y pareció forzarse a hacer contacto visual. -¿Qué opina el mundo mágico sobre...los g-gays?

Las cejas de la chica se elevaron, lentamente. _Bueno. Si alguna vez tuvo sospechas, aquí, aparentemente, estaba su confirmación._ Vaciló, insegura en cómo reaccionar. ¿Harry pensaba que estaba siendo sutil? ¿Qué se suponía que debería responderle?

Finalmente, decidió usar la verdad desnuda. –El asunto tiene las mismas implicancias que en el mundo muggle-. Él la miraba fijo, inexpresivo, hasta que ella continuó. –Las generaciones jóvenes, como nosotros, tienden a ser más abiertas de mente con todo el asunto.

-¿...y la gente mayor?

-Tienden a desaprobarlo, especialmente las familias de sangre pura-. Puso en énfasis en la última parte, observando cuidadosamente la expresión de su amigo. Era mejor que Harry supiera en qué se estaba metiendo, si era eso lo que estaba haciendo. Los Malfoy, después de todo, eran _la _familia sangrepura. –Y, por supuesto- agregó, -cuando las celebridades salen del armario, la reacción tiende a ser mucho mayor en ambas direcciones-. Lo miró fijamente, hasta que él se ruborizó y se cubrió la cara con ambas manos.

-No puedo creer que estemos teniendo esta conversación-. Se oyó la queja amortiguada, entre sus dedos.

-Tú empezaste-. Apuntó ella. –Harry, Harry, mírame. ¿Asumo que esta conversación completamente _hipotética_ tiene un propósito?

Los ojos verdes mostraron una cantidad monumental de alivio, porque le estaba dando una pequeña ruta de escape. –Yo...sólo me preguntaba...en verdad...Ya sabes, por curiosidad...

Interiormente, Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y continuó con falsa despreocupación, como si tuvieran este tipo de conversación todos los días. –No es que eso resulte de peso, algunas veces...

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Bueno, en el curso de la historia hubo casos de brujas y magos famosos que han tenido amantes de su mismo sexo. Hubo rumores hasta sobre Dumbledore, y nadie lo tuvo en cuenta...

-¿¡_Qué_?!

Hermione se encogió de hombros. –Bueno, los hubo...¿ves a dónde quiero llegar? A veces, la reputación puede compensar lo que algunos magos consideran una falla. Y, además, hay casos en los que la persona no tiene opción, en realidad...

Otra vez, Harry pareció perdido.

Hermione se mordió el labio, preguntándose si hacía lo correcto, arriesgando esa información; luego se lanzó sin más. –Bueno, como en los casos de los veelas...o las parejas de los hombres lobos.

Harry parpadeó y su expresión seria mostró que estaba _escuchándola -_por una vez-.

-Toma a Sirius y a Remus, por ejemplo-. Dijo, ignorando su ligero respingo, ante la mención de su padrino. -Remus no hubiese podido decidir nada sobre su relación con Sirius. El mundo mágico en general, incluyendo a los de sangre pura, hubiesen tomado eso como un aspecto más de la maldición.

Harry suspiró y se apoyó en el respaldo, luciendo tan atribulado como al principio. Ausentemente, Hermione hojeó su libro de texto, dejándolo pensar en lo que acababa de decirle –se retraería completamente si ella tratara de presionar en la conversación antes de que estuviera listo-.

El silencio contemplativo continuó hasta que Hermione sintió que sus párpados se cerraban, cuando temió dormirse, él habló.

-Y entonces...¿cómo...cómo sabes si lo eres?

-Asumiría que te atraen los chicos, o las chicas, si fuera el caso.

Harry se mordió el labio. -¿Y si...y si no es así? ¿Y si sólo me atrae _una_ persona?

Nuevamente, ella se preguntó si él creía que estaba siendo sutil. Sacudiendo la cabeza, exasperada, trató de darle forma a su respuesta. –Entonces...tal vez no te atrae el género, tal vez sólo te atrae Draco, como persona.

-Pero...¿¡Qué!?- su cabeza giró, para mirarla con ojos desorbitados.

Hermione sonrió, indulgente. –Lo siento, ¿se suponía que no tenía que adivinar tanto?

-Eso no...no es...¡Hermione!

-¿Qué? No es nada para avergonzarse.

-Pero-

-¿Lo besaste?

Rápidamente, el chico se puso rojo, y ella rió.

-¡Ah! ¡Por eso estabas tan contento esta tarde!- Sonrió ampliamente, y no pudo evitar preguntarle. -¿Y? ¿Fue mejor que Cho?

Hermione no recordaba haberlo visto tan horrorizado. En su desesperación, Harry volvió a taparse la cara, hundiéndola en los almohadones.

A pesar de todo, Hermione no pudo evitar la chispa de diversión, tenía que reconocérselo a Draco: el Slytherin debía estar haciendo algo bien porque, hasta ahora, ella no hubiese creído que Harry pudiera inclinarse hacia él, en realidad tampoco hacia ningún otro chico.

-¿Crees que estoy comportándome como un estúpido con esto?- Susurró, eventualmente, en un murmullo apenas audible.

Hermione lo examinó con cuidado. ¿Lo creía? ¿Cómo podía explicarle que no, que por más irónico que fuera, ella comenzaba a pensar que el hombre lobo era su mejor opción…? Aunque quisiera, Draco jamás lo lastimaría ni lo traicionaría, jamás flaquearía en su lealtad. El hombre lobo lo protegería con la totalidad de sus poderes, usaría toda su fuerza, su magia y su astucia…Y más, aunque ella frecuentemente desaprobaba sus métodos, era capaz de reconocer las ventajas de disponer de la fría inteligencia del Slytherin abocada a beneficiar a Harry.

Y, si Harry aceptaba que mantener una relación con Draco lo hacía feliz –algo que ella no hubiese creído posible-, bueno, mejor que mejor…

Por eso, Hermione sonrió.

–Creo que es la cosa menos estúpida que has hecho en un muy largo tiempo.

Harry levantó la vista y la miró, parpadeando sorprendido.

Hermione suspiró, juntó sus libros y se paró, cubriendo un bostezo. –Cuéntame más mañana, Harry. Lo siento, pero voy a quedarme dormida si sigo sentada aquí.

Él se quedó mirándola con la boca abierta. -¡¿Qué, eso es todo?! ¿No hay sermones, ni siquiera…preguntas? ¿¡_Nada_?!

Hermione sonrió de lado. –Parece que estuvieras alterado porque no te hago problemas por esto.

-Bueno…pensé…

Cariñosamente, ella estiró la mano y le tironeó del cabello, antes de girar en dirección a su dormitorio, respondiéndole por sobre el hombro.

-Harry. No todos queremos hacerte las cosas más difíciles.

_**Xxxxxxx Dulzura Letal, 1 de abril de 2013 xxxxxxxxHD**_


End file.
